Naruto, Son of the Heavenly Rabbit
by HaretaSora
Summary: After the war the village betrays him, only 3 people left close to him. The Bijuu resealed against their wills. In an attempt to bring the Bijuu back to him so he could save them he inadvertently reforms the Juubi. After speaking to it he finds out who his real mother is. Kaguya Otsutsuki the woman he defeated in the war. Descendant of Amaterasu and the Shinju. Full summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

Plot:

After the war the village betrays him, only 3 people actually help him. The Bijuu resealed against their wills. In an attempt to bring the Bijuu back to him so he could save them he inadvertently reforms the Juubi. After speaking to it he finds out who his real mother is. Kaguya Otsutsuki the woman he defeated in the war. Descendant of Amaterasu and the Shinju Naruto now has to fix troubles in a different pantheon. Hopefully he doesn't cause too much trouble.

Pairing: Naruto x (?) undetermined as of now.

Thalia is going to look to Naruto as an older brother or even a father. So no on her.

You all may post who you want in the review but it has to be a good reason and not "Cause she's my favorite"

**I own ****Nothing****! All rights go to the respective owners**

**Naruto Son of the Heavenly Rabbit**

**Chapter 1**

Naruto hasn't been happy since the 4th Great Ninja War had ended. Once the war was over and the Beasts were free everything went to shit. The nations had betrayed his trust. They sealed away the halves of the Bijuu again and bound him in chakra resistant chains. The only Bijuu he drew in fully was Kurama again as he would not let that bastard Sasuke hold him. Apparently not anyone could hold any Bijuu and Sasuke was the only one who could hold Kurama. He also made sure to draw in the Bijuu's souls so even if they had them inside they couldn't be controlled or used.

The only ones there for him was Tsunade, Gaara and Shizune as they didn't betray him. They made sure he didn't die of starvation from being caged in a dungeon.

The only reason they locked him up was because they couldn't hold him down with seals due to the Bijuu's overpowering it. But without chakra or the Bijuu cloak he was stuck.

But unbeknown to the others with Tsunade's help he was over writing the seal to the chains and to his own seal. He needed to break the chain seal first and then he'd draw in the halves of the Bijuu. He knew the risks but the Bijuu all agreed to it, rather than let their power be out of their grasps once again.

Naruto sighed 'You all ready?' He asks the Bijuu.

"**Hell yeah Kit! Let it rip!**"Kurama says giving him a mental fist bump. "**No matter what happens Kit we thank you for helping and befriending us**" he says before Naruto smiles and sets to work.

He takes a deep breath and focuses the little Bijuu chakra he could access as he had been storing it up for over a year and a half and even then it wasn't much. He hoped it worked. He took a deep breath and sent it rocketing through the chains. They shattered under the immense weight of the demonic energy. He took ragged breaths and drew forth his cloak form and frowned as he felt multiple energy sources coming to him. He needed to rush.

He ran through the hand seals the Bijuu had drilled into him and slammed his hands on the ground "**Sage Art: Attraction of the Tails!**" He called out as he erupted in even more golden flames.

A matter of seconds later chakra of numerous colors crashes into him. That was when it all went to crap. The energy collided too quickly and instead if just fusing the halves of the 9 into wholes it made the 9 fuse back into 1. He was unintentionally reforming the Juubi. He tried to stop it but it was too strong.

'Kurama and everyone else I'm so sorry' he says in a somber tone. Kurama lets out a sad chuckle "**We don't blame you kid, we knew the risks but at as long as you are in control we don't mind**" he says before their personalities meld back into the Juubi. Naruto struggles to hold control as the golden flames turn silver and horns grow from his forehead like the Sage of the Six Paths. He opened his eyes to see Sasuke and the village leaders minus Tsunade and Gaara in front of him.

"Beast get back in your chains! And release the Bijuu we know you took them" Onoki says as he hovers near A and Mei. Naruto lets out a sad chuckle "Can't do that as I promised I'd guard them and they aren't here anymore" he says as he looks to them forming his cloaked form which was the same from his cloaked form he when he originally held all the Bijuu but his horns that he just grew became larger and his eyes changed, not that he could see but the others could.

Sasuke glared at him with pure hate. Naruto's eyes were a more perfected version of his Sharingan/Rinnegan eye. Even though it had been 3 years since gaining this eye he had made no progress in unlocking any of their Rinnegan abilities.

Naruto stood up to them and glared at them "You abused mine and the Bijuu's trust, you sealed them up again and chained me up for 3 goddamn years all because you were power hungry cowards!" he yells at them unconsciously making the tomoe spin in his eyes. "Not only that but you made me pull them in and cause them to disappear into the Juubi! So either leave me be or I will end you!" he yells glaring with full malice at the group in front of him.

The ninja behind the Kage's were struggling to stand under the Killer Intent in front of them. Sasuke draws his sword and summons his eyes only to find massive pain in his left eye but he shook it off. "Dobe you were too weak with those beasts and you dared take away my chance to use that fox of yours. Oh well I'll just rip the Juubi and use it" he says as he charges him. Naruto in the blink of an eye ends up behind Sasuke and hits Sasuke with an insanely powerful kick.

He was grateful Tsunade taught him her super strength as he was chained up, though this was his first time using it actually but thankfully his chakra control was better than it was when he and Kurama butted heads back when he was young.

Sasuke gets sent through the underground building and he looks to the Kages and flares the Juubi's chakra. He was confused why it was being so complacent but he'd cross that bridge once he got out of here and away from the village. He summoned the **Truth Seeking Orbs** and 2 **Chakra Rods** just in time to block against A's **Lighting Lariat**. He ducked under the strike and landed 2 hits on the Raikage's chest sending him flying into Mei. He sees Onoki flying towards him with a Dust release in his hands.

He fires 3 **Truth Seeking Orbs** at the man to negate the Dust Release and send him crashing back. He flattened another to create a shield against the Lava Shot that Mei fired at him. He then summoned the shakujo to block Sasuke's sword.

Sasuke glared at him "**Amaterasu!**" he yells trying to burn the dobe's legs off but is shocked when the flames don't come out. In fact it hurts his head greatly to even try. Why was his Sharingan acting up and why couldn't he use his Sharingan/Rinnegan fusion eye?

Naruto noticed that Sasuke was only using one arm as the other was hanging limply from his side and half of his face was soaked in blood, seemed the one hit he landed damaged him greatly. He didn't really want to kill anyone here, just incapacitate them. He evaded the strikes, confused why everyone was so slow. These were supposed to be top tier Shinobi but to him they were as fast as genin.

He ducked under dual strikes from A and Sasuke and landed a palm strike on the two sending them rocketing back again. He dashed after A and grabbed his ankle and swung him towards Onoki with great speed, shocking the man as they both crashed through the building again.

All he needed to do was take out Mei and then he could run. He summoned the orbs around his hand and spiraled them into a drill and hit Mei with great speed. She tried to use Lava to protect her but the **Truth Seeking Orbs** negated it. She fired out through wall and Naruto quickly left out the underground base. He had been trapped under the Leaf village where the Root headquarters use to be.

He summoned clones to help find a way out but after a couple minutes he grew tired and summoned a **Rasenshuriken **and fired it at the ceiling in the large training area he found himself at. The ceiling exploded and revealed the sky above him but before he could fly out he had to dodge a large arrow made of fire and purple energy.

He looked over and frowned at Sasuke standing in his Tengu Susanno with a bleeding A holding up an unconscious Mei. Onoki was limping greatly. "Dobe we won't let you escape. Those beasts are to be used as weapons. That idiotic Sage didn't know what he was doing" he said as he drew out two swords and dashed towards Naruto.

Naruto noticed his Susanno was faster as he dodged the slashes and fired **Truth Seeking Orbs** at Sasuke. They seemed to weaken its armor as it was slowly getting slower. Naruto changed one orb into a familiar blade, the blade of Zabuza, Kubikiribocho. He swung the blade down and severed an arm of the Susanno. He jumped up and slashed at the forehead where Sasuke was and shattered it and hit Sasuke fast and hard straight in the face, sending him crashing through the back of his Susanno.

A dashed at him again but Naruto ducked underneath it and hit his elbow, shattering his elbow and kicked him hard in the chest crashing him into Onoki again. He sighed as Mei was still unconscious. This was his chance.

He flew upwards and out of the underground base and looked out to see a new massive village. Turned out he wasn't under the Leaf village, he was under a brand new village that seemed to have pieces of each village. Maybe he was under there for more than 3 years, with the progress they made in a joint village he didn't quite know. He lowered down on the building that had the fire symbol on it and eased out of his cloaked form to find his horns still there. He didn't mind but it would take some getting used to. Luckily it was the dead of night so not many saw him. He sneaked his way in, he needed to find Tsunade.

He sneaked around the building as he knew any ANBU that saw him wouldn't report it to Tsunade but to the others as she was the only one besides Gaara and Shizune that tried to help him. He eventually found her behind her desk drinking sake. He chuckled mentally at her and lowered from his hiding spot.

"Oba-chan" he says with a smile making her jump and smile happily once she saw him. She hugged him tightly and cried silently "Brat, don't scare me like that. I'm glad you finally got out" she says patting his cheek. He smiled as she passes him a scroll. He opens it and unseals the contents to see clothes and his necklace she had given him. She turns around for him to change.

He now wore black cargo pants with an orange shirt and long sleeve black jacket and black shinobi sandals. The necklace was proudly displayed on around his neck and his headband was around his waist as his new set of horns kind of made it difficult to wear it on his forehead.

Tsunade turned around and frowned once she saw his forehead and eyes. "Naruto what happened?" she asks as she activates the privacy seals in her office. He sits down and starts explaining everything that happened from him breaking out to the point where he got here.

She nodded "Well that explains the eyes and horns" she says confusing him. "What about my eyes?" he asks looking for a mirror. She hands him a small one and nearly dropped it when he looked in it. Gone were his blue eyes and now were two pure red orbs with concentric circles with 9 tomoe in total. He had the Juubi's eyes, not Sasuke's version which was purple but the true Shinju eyes.

"Wow that is shocking" he says as he sits down "another thing, the Juubi isn't fighting for any kind of control, it seems almost calm in me" he says to her. She sighs and nods "Yes I can explain that but I think you should go to you mindscape to see it first as it will probably explain it a lot better" she says pouring another glass of sake.

He looks confused but sighs and nods "Fine but if I show any signs of losing control hit me hard okay" he says getting a nod from Tsunade. He sits down in a meditative stance and fades into his mindscape.

**-Mindscape-**

He frowned as his mindscape had changed yet again. Now it was a massive clearing full of trees but the most noticeable tree was the gigantic on he hadn't seen since the 4th Shinobi was. This time it was fully bloomed and the moon reflected the Shinju eye on it. He walked around the clearing until he heard a tremendous boom behind him. He turned around to see a giant 10 tailed wolf looking down at him.

"**Ah so you finally came to visit**" it says with a grin. The weird part was that it wasn't a menacing grin, it seemed almost kind. He stepped back "Juubi?" he asks confused, last he saw the Juubi was not a wolf, if anything it was a weird human, slug thing or in Kaguya's case a badger of some kind.

The wolf huffs "**My name is Shinju mind you and I am the 10 tailed wolf**" it says as it walks over to the massive blooming tree. "But I thought you were a weird human slug badger thing" he says as he cautiously follows. He then is confused more as he hears the Juubi, now named Shinju laughing. "**Oh boy that was my incomplete form, what I take when others try to draw my power for impure reasons, it's been a long time since I've been united with my true soul again. Since I am back together my true form is back and boy does it feel good to have my fur again**" he says as he waves his tails.

"Wait I'm really confused, Tsunade-baa-chan told me to talk to you as you'd explain everything" he says making the wolf look at him with his red eyes. It sighed "**Figured she'd shove the duty onto me. Okay listen up kid I really wanna explain this just once**" he says getting Naruto's attention. He sat down in front of the wolf and got ready to listen. The wolf nodded "**Long ago my soul was in your mother, now I'll explain how I know your mother in a bit so don't interrupt**" he says stopping Naruto from speaking. He pouts but lets him continue. "**Now my soul had been with your mother for a long time as she took her mortal aspect of Kushina Uzumaki so she could bring peace. But she eventually changed her mind when she met your father. Then Obito happened**" he spat out the name like venom "**when he attacked and released the fraction of me and killed your parents she transferred my true soul into you as a last will. I worked to keep the Kyuubi Kurama at bay while you were little and even helped you by giving you little bursts of strength at times**" he says looking up at the sky.

"**But then that man Madara**" he says with worse venom than when he mentioned Obito "**He reformed me without my soul making my power, a soulless husk and full of uncontrolled raging power. Now yes they took control over it but in no way did they have full power over me. Then he tainted your mother when she resurrected and made it so she didn't even notice her own son**" he says with pure hatred in his voice.

Naruto was following it so far. Apparently his mother had attracted Shinju's soul and gave it to him but the major part that he was confused at was when he mentioned Madara bringing her back. "Wait, when did I fight my mother?" he asks seriously confused.

The Shinju sighs but not in annoyance, more upset or sad "**Kit, before I tell you just know this. Madara was the avatar for her to use to revive herself. His soul was so evil and dark it tainted her so badly that it broke her mind, now if I was able to connect to her I could fix her**" he says getting a nod of acknowledgement from the boy. He takes a deep breath "**You are the son of Minato Namikaze and Kaguya Otsutsuki**" he says dropping a bombshell on Naruto.

He stands up quickly "What!? How can that even be, my mother is Kushina Uzumaki!" he yells in shock. Shinju sighs "**Yes you are as Kushina was her mortal aspect that she took as she was trapped. She used it originally to try and reform me but only got the nine tailed part. She then met your father and fell in love and saw how he could bring peace without using the Infinite Tsukuyomi. Your father knew who she truly was and still loved her. The only ones who knew of it was him and Tsunade as Tsunade was her best friend**" he explains making Naruto rub his temples.

"So I am apparently the son of a goddess and I fought against her and trapped her in a moon like construct" he says finishing it in a defeated and sad tone, trying to keep tears back. Shinju frowned "**Kid remember Madara had messed with her when she inadvertently used him to revive herself. If we can get back to where she is I can break her out and even fix her easily**" he says calming Naruto. Naruto nods and wipes the tears "Do you know how to get there?" he asks.

Shinju huffs "**Of course! I am the great Primordial Shinju, the God Tree. Give me an hour or so and I can track her energy and we can use your new eyes to warp there. But first I want my gift back from this vile world. I want my chakra back. Tsunade, Shizune and that Gaara boy can keep it as they are kind and even helped you when others tried to imprison you. After all you did for them it's disgusting how everyone repaid you**" he says glaring off into the distance.

Naruto sighs "Maybe it's for the better. How do I do it?" he asks as 2 of Shinju's tails tap his palms to reveal both Sage markings (sun on right and crescent moon on left). "**Tap them with each marking and it'll protect them from the technique. Also the sun mark will still heal others greatly and the moon mark will help create seals and even make warp points**" he says as Naruto nods. "Thanks Shinju, do you want me to release you after we save my mom?" he asks.

Shinju contemplates it for a moment but shakes his head "**Naw, what kind of grandfather would I be if I didn't spend time with my grandson**" he says making Naruto crash down in shock. "Grandpa!?" he says shocked. Shinju chuckles "**Yup, Kaguya is the daughter of myself and the Shinto goddess Amaterasu. I'll fill you in on all that later**" he says as Naruto gets up. "Well that's a lot to take in in the span of an hour or so" he says making Shinju chuckle more. "**Just head back to Tsunade and mark her and the others and I will help you with the hand signs to take back chakra**" he says as Naruto nods and fades from the mindscape.

**-Outside World-**

Naruto opened his eyes to see Tsunade being berated by Shizune and Gaara baring the door with sand as he could hear others banging on it from the outside. Shizune stopped once she noticed Naruto standing, she went over and hugged him "Naru-chan I'm so glad you got free" she says with a smile as Gaara looked to him. "As am I Naruto but you will excuse me from giving you a handshake as I am keeping the other ninjas from entering" he says in his calm tone.

Naruto chuckles and tagged him with both hands confusing him a bit. He then went and did the same to Tsunade and Shizune. "Okay brat what was that all for?" Tsunade asks as she saw the marks on his hands. "The Shinju apparently wants his chakra back but gave you three permission to keep it as you all looked out for me and tried to protect me" he says as Tsunade nods. "Did he explain everything" she says looking him in the eyes with a serious look on her face.

He nods "Yes and how Madara corrupted mom" he says getting a nod from her. Shizune looks confused as does Gaara "I'll explain once I'm done" he says getting nods from them. 'Ready Shinju?' he asks getting ready. "**Yea Kid just go into the cloaked form and I will take control over your arms**" he says as Naruto bursts into his silver cloaked form. Naruto's arms run through a series of hand signs and then he slams them down "**Great Sage Art: Uprooting of the Gift**!" he yells out as the air colors to light blue, the color of chakra as it all flows into Naruto.

"**Just stay calm and I can handle the massive influx**" he says as Naruto focuses on drawing it into him. He could hear outraged cries from all over as he drew in the last bit of chakra. He wished he could see the Teme's face when he realized he lost his precious eyes.

Naruto turned to them and smiled. Gaara noticed the lack of attacks on the door and just kept his sand up there and sat down as he no longer needed to focus as much on it. Naruto then got to explaining everything to them. Shizune was a bit skeptical but Gaara believed his friend completely, he knew Naruto was not one to lie and the fact he used a Sage art outside of Sage mode spoke to the truth behind it.

Tsunade turned to Shizune "Naruto speaks the truth, sadly Kaguya was corrupted when she used Madara. But hopefully she will be able to be saved" she says getting a nod from Naruto. "Shinju is trying to find her energy signature or something and I am to use my eyes with his help to go to her. But first I want to grab some stuff" he says as he summons 10 clones. He turned to them "Go and grab what I have planned, if anyone gives you trouble just summon a **Rasengan** to scare them a bit" he says as they nod and dash of at high speeds. Naruto turns to them and smiles "Since no one has chakra except me and you 3 I decided to grab some useful things, most likely Shinju will influence a clone or 2 to grab some stuff he thinks I need as well" he says as they nod.

An hour later the clones return holding a massive storage scroll. "Good job guys, just in time Shinju said he locked onto mom" he says as he dispels the clones and straps the scroll to his back. The clones got everything he wanted and a few things he didn't know the Shinju even knew where they were.

He turned to the group "You guys stay safe until I return" he says getting a smack in the back of the head by Tsunade. "Brat we are strong shinobi and everyone else has no chakra. We'll be fine just go save Kaguya and cure her. I miss my old friend" she says getting a chuckle from Naruto.

'Ready Shinju?' he asks as he goes into his cloaked form and activates his new eyes. "**Of course, lets go save my daughter and your mother**" he says as he causes Naruto's eyes to spin. Naruto focuses his chakra into his eyes "**Kamui!**" he calls out creating a tear in front of him.

He leaps through multiple tears layered up on themselves. When he reaches the end it reveals himself standing before the massive moon he had inadvertently trapped his own mom in. "Now what?" he asks as he looks around and inspects the moon. '**You tag the moon thing with your marks and then you need to be fast and tag her before she wakes**' Shinju says as he frowns at the moon.

He still hated how his body is trapped in the moon. The only reason he went on a rampage in the first place was because those kids of hers got power hungry. Kaguya had made a deal that he would let his chakra flow for 3 years or until the war ended. After the war he tried to take it all back but Hagoromo and Hamura got greedy and didn't want their power to go. Then everything went to shit as he was divided and Kaguya sealed.

He shook off those thoughts and got back to helping Naruto.

Naruto walked up to the moon and steeled his nerves. He tagged the moon and instantly it broke apart. He took to jumping into it and he saw his mother's body falling. He flew quickly towards her. Just before he got there she opened her eyes. She was about to say something until Naruto tagged her on her shoulders.

Instantly the whole moon was shot apart. As was he as he was sent flying back quite forcefully. 'Did I get her?' he asks as he groans and gets up. Shinju nodded "**Yes you did Kid, this is her godly aura returning to her and her regaining her own body**" he says as they see her float down from the sky. Her hime kimono was completely fixed as was her arm. He could see that Zetsu's eyes glaring at him from her sleeve.

"Mother, that boy is back, should I kill him?" it asks only to be shocked as his mother hugs the boy tightly to her chest, crying heavy tears. "S-Sochi!" she cries as Naruto cries and hugs her back. "It is okay mom, Shinju told me everything. I'm so sorry for hurting you" he says petting her head as he cried. She pulls away "Dad? Is he inside you?" she asks. He nods and gets to explaining everything that happened for nearly the 3 time today. She frowned "I'm so sorry you had to suffer so much. But it's all over now. Peace is there as no one has chakra anymore and will never wield it ever again" she says getting a nod from him.

"Mother?" the Zetsu says from her sleeve "What is going on? Why are you calling him your son?" it asks confused. Kaguya frowns as she forgot that Zetsu was in her sleeve "Remember Naruto I told you about when you were young?" she asks getting the blob to move from her sleeve and nod. "Well this is him, the only reason neither of us noticed was because Madara infected us but don't worry your brother forgives you. Don't you Sochi?" she asks in a kind tone. Naruto nods "Sorry about everything, if I knew you were my brother in a sense I wouldn't have fought you two but as she said its all better now" he says holding out a fist. The Zetsu looks cautious but bumps fists back.

Kaguya smiles and hugs her son again "I missed you so much Sochi. Now lets get back and see Tsunade and maybe cause some mischief, I seem to have gotten that from my Kushina side" she says as she opens a tear as they walk through.

**-Tsunade's office-**

Once in the office Shizune steps back in shock as Tsunade gets up to hug her friend. Gaara smiles softly, glad to see his best friend have his mother again. Moments later a flash of light fills the room and a woman with dark black hair is standing before them. She wore a blood red kimono with a black obi. On her waist was 2 swords on her was. The first one has a black sheath with a golden hexagonal guard and white clothed handle. The other had a very dark red almost black sheath with a black clothed handle, its guard reminded them of the Sharingan as it had 3 commas meeting together with their ends pointing out wards as a black ring connected the ends.

Kaguya smiles at the woman as she hugs her close. "Mom!" she says smiling as the woman smiles back. "Oh Kaguya dear I'm so glad you are back to being the darling girl I gave birth to" she says as Naruto stares in confusion until he hits his fist on his open palm as if to say he figured it out "Amaterasu!" he says proud to remember that bit of info.

The woman turns to him and squeals as she hugs him, burying his face in her generous chest. "So you are my grandchild that holds my husband and saved my daughter" she says nearly suffocating him before Kaguya pulls her off. "Mother stop suffocating my child" she says glaring at her.

Amaterasu frowns "Fine, yes I am the Shinto goddess Amaterasu, goddess of the sun, creation and all that good stuff but first I want to reward my adorable grandchild for saving my realm" she hears grumbling from Naruto's stomach, not his hunger, it sounded like a person. She sighs "Fine Darling our realm" the grumbling stops. She thinks for a second before donning a look as if to say a light bulb went off in her head.

She takes her swords out from her sash and hands them to him. "Here, since the Shinto's have made peace amongst themselves I have no need for my swords any more. Plus since we are the leaders of Heaven peace has been in all pantheons, except for one" she says the last part in a quiet tone.

Naruto looks at the blades "Are you sure?" he asks as he holds them in his hands. "Of course as 1. They will help you gain power over your new eyes abilities and 2. What kind of grandma would I be if I didn't spoil my grandchild" she says with a smile. Naruto smiles, yesterday he had no one but Tsunade, Shizune and Gaara. But now he had a mother, a grandmother and a grandfather.

He wipes away tears "Thanks Oba-chan" he says getting another squeal from the goddess. Kaguya holds her back from glomping her son again. She collects herself and clears her throat "I might as well explain the blades. The one with the golden guard is named Yamato, that blade represents my sun aspect as well as it should help boost your Rinnegan abilities as it has some power over space from when it was blessed by another deity. The red sheathed blade represents the aspect forced on me, the black flames of the Sharingan. Its name is Ten no Kuroi Hono literally meaning the Black Flame of Heaven. It will help you with the Sharingan aspects and the flame will only burn what you want instead of everything" she says with a kind smile.

Naruto stares in shock at the blades as he straps them to his sides. "Why are you giving me such powerful blades?" He asks confused. She smiles sadly a bit "Well you see I sort if need your help Honey" she says confusing him. "You see there is only one pantheon that has been giving us all trouble. It is the Greco-Roman pantheon. For eons they have had overthrows of power and that bastard Zeus has even tried to fight me and the others for the throne of Heaven when the Shinto's were voted to rule over unanimously it as we have had peace the longest with only the recent trouble the only trouble we've seen in eons. Sure there were ninja wars but nothing involving my husband ever before" she explains to him.

He sighs as he figures where this is going "You want me to go there and help them out with their trouble?" He asks getting a nervous nod from her. Naruto groans and sits down "Fine but I want something to make sure no one will zap me for being there and what about mom?" He asks getting a warm smile from Amaterasu.

"Well one you are immortal from holding my husband in you and considering you are 3/4 part god plus my blessing will keep Zeus from zapping you" she explains "but your mom will be needed in Heaven for some time but she will visit and black Zetsu will stay with you to stay in contact with her and since he isn't a god he isn't really allowed there" she says getting the blob to grumble but accept.

Kaguya frowns "You want my son to go to the Greek's realm, without the originators permission and help bring peace? You know how guarded they are against outsiders and beings from different pantheons" she says making Ameterasu sigh and nod. "Lady Chaos gave me permission to send 3 people over, Naruto, Zetsu and Shinju. And I have a backstory all set up thanks to a bet I made and won against her. Naruto will be a pseudo-son of Chaos, in name only no blessing. He will keep Zetsu and Shinju silent as that would take a lot of explanation and would break the illusion but that doesn't mean he can't use the cloak or eyes as Chaos has many tremendous powers" she says creating a cup of tea and sits down.

"Naruto will have free roam around her realm and permission to do as he wishes as long as it doesn't cause too much trouble" she says with a knowing smirk that makes him embarrassed. "Also he will get the correct knowledge of that realm as sending you into new territory with no info is incredibly dangerous" she says calming Kaguya's nerves.

Kaguya nods and holds her son's hand and to transfer Zetsu into the sleeves of his jacket. "You be safe Sochi and don't be afraid to use Zetus to send me a message, he will always be able to go to me, even if I am in Heaven. The message will get to me before he needs to leave" she explains getting a nod from him. She tears up and kisses his forehead "Be safe Sochi I just got you back, I don't want to lose you" she says stroking his whisker marks.

"Don't worry mom, we'll get time to hang out since I'm immortal apparently" he says with a smile. Kaguya nods as Ameterasu chimes in "Plus once he is done here he will be easily made a god, we just need him as a demigod until he fixes everything to come. When that happens he will gain his god hood" she says making Kaguya smile brightly. "Finish soon so we can be a family again" she says kissing his cheek once more.

Naruto chuckles at his mother and nods "I'll do my best" he says as he turns to his grandmother. "So when do I need to leave?" He asks as he adjusts his jacket to give Zetsu more space. Ameterasu flashes away her cup and stands, clapping her hands with a smile "Right now so say bye to your friends Honey" she says stepping away, waiting for him near a portal she created.

He turns to Gaara and extends a hand "Try and keep everyone in line Gaara, at least you could keep your sand your mother gave you" he says making reference to the magnet release his actual mother gave him and not Shukaku. Gaara smiled and shaked his friends hand "Try and stay out of trouble Naruto, I don't want my friend to pass on" he says making Naruto chuckle and rub the back of his neck.

Shizune smiled and hugged him close "Stay safe Naruto and maybe find a good girl" she says winking as she kisses his forehead. He chuckled and went to Tsunade "You have a grandmother so no grandma crap from you" she says with a smirk. "Okay Auntie" he says flashing his trademark grin. Tsunade chuckles "Better than grandma, keep safe out there and don't be afraid to send a summon over to keep contact" she says as she kisses his forehead as well.

Naruto says one last goodbye before turning to his grandmother. "I'm ready, where will I be arriving at?" He asks curious. Amaterasu smiles "You will be arriving outside their camp, don't worry Chaos will claim you later" she says as she touches his scroll causing it to glow for a second. "I merely modified a few things in there and added some things also my blades won't have any trouble destroying creatures in this realm" she says before hugging him confusing him a bit but he'll figure it out later. "Thank you for agreeing to this Honey, I'll be watching over you as will your mother" she says with a smile as Naruto nods and heads through the portal.

**-Camp Half-Blood-**

He looked around to see himself in a forest. He stood up from a crouch and dusted off his pants and looked at Zetsu. "Look about everything I said to you before I'm sorry bout that. I didn't know you were a sibling of mine or something" he says nervous. Zetsu sighs "Relax I understand the situation, I just didn't realize you to be my mothers son. You gave off no aura like mother or any similarities" he says closing his eyes. "How about a new start, forget the past?" He asks him.

Naruto smiles and nods "I'd like that and the next time I get I'll find something with bigger sleeves" he says getting a chuckle from Zetsu. "Watch out Naruto, there are a mass of creatures nearby" he says getting Naruto's attention as he walks through the forest. He frowned as he saw 2 massive beasts with one eye each wielding clubs in front of 4 kids, 2 males and 2 females. The oldest male has short blonde hair, the other has scraggly brown hair and what seemed to be goat legs. The oldest female had short black hair with electric blue eyes while the other had wavy blonde hair and grey eyes. They weren't just up against the Cyclopes, the name of the beasts according to the knowledge his grandmother gave him.

He could see Hellhounds, Stymphalian birds and even the three Furies flying above them. He activated his eyes to read their auras, the 2 blondes weren't too strong of an aura but the black haired girl had a massive aura of electricity. The only god he could think of with lightning was Zeus but according to his knowledge he wasn't supposed to have a kid. Having all this knowledge instantly confused him but he'd get used to it. He could hear thunder rumbling above him and he frowned as Zeus made no effort to even help in the slightest and he glared daggers as he saw the people from the apparent demigod camp just staring and not helping. 'This is bullshit! How can they not try to help?' he thinks angry. Shinju sighs "**Greeks are very hands off with parenting. They basically throw their kids to the wolves. The few times a Shinto god or goddess has a demigod child we look after or kind and protect them when they cannot. We make sure they train and survive. They expect their kids to survive on their own with no help, saddens me**" he says with a frown. Naruto growls 'Well screw that I'm not letting these kids die' he says making Shinju smile as he goes into his cloaked form and appears before the kids.

They stare at him in shock. He looks at them "Relax kids, just get to camp I can take care of these nuisances" he says forming his **Truth Seeking Orbs** and creating the shakujo. The beast step back from feeling the power in front of him. 'Will my **Truth Seeking Orbs **be able to kill the monsters?' he asks Shinju. He shrugs his shoulders "**Might as well as try, if not use those blades my wife gave you**" he says getting a nod from Naruto. He dashes with great speed and swings the shakujo at a hellhound sending it crashing into 3 others, killing them from the immense impact. He turns to the Furies above him, they were in range so he fired the orbs at them killing 2 and the third fell from the sky. He dodged swings from the Cyclopes and lunges from the other hounds. He kicks one hard in the face into the Cyclopes, killing the hound and toppling over the huge monster. He sent more orbs out, killing the metal birds that flew around him.

He held up a hand to catch a club strike and shattered it in his hands "**Amaterasu**" he calls out in his head making one burst into black flames and them golden dust as the flame died down. He panted as he wasn't use to using his new eyes. '**Focus on using what you know Kid, using your eyes will just tire you out**' Shinju points out. Naruto groans and fires 3 more orbs at a Cyclopes sending them straight through it, turning it to dust. He saw the last Furie appear in the clearing "Who are you lowly demigod! You are interfering with Lord Hades' work, that child must die" she says lashing out her whip. He catches it without missing a step or even being burned. "Why must she die? Because of the sins of her father? That is an idiotic reason and you know it so leave before I kill you" he says releasing a massive amount of KI. The Furie pauses in shock, this demigod stopped her whip and showed no signs of being hurt, not even the children of the forger could be immune of the flames of hell.

She let out a whistle and called forth more beasts and smirked "You can't defeat this many so just die" she says making Naruto chuckle. "Who says I can't copy myself?" he says putting his hands in the familiar cross form "**Shadow Clone**" he says creating 100 of himself, all in cloaked form. He charges a **Rasenshuriken** and smirked as the clones set out to destroy the others "I will not let her die for the sins of Zeus. Die!" he yells throwing the **Rasenshuriken**. The Furie tries to dodge but one of his clones hold her down, killing her in a massive explosion.

He looks to see the other monsters all dead. He walks up the hill, going out of his cloaked form and turned off his eyes. Just as he saw the black haired girl walk towards him with a smile the clouds rumbled and a lightning bolt struck her, turning her to a tree. He stared in shock at the tree 'Did that seriously just happen!? Zeus turned his daughter into a tree!?' he thinks in rage. Shinju himself was enraged as well "**Kid, you need to use your Human path and take her out, screw Zeus**" he yells in rage at the Greeks actions.

Naruto nods but an idea pops in his head 'Do I really need to be here? And even if I take her out in front of everyone Zeus will just imprison her again, I can leave a clone of her so they are none the wiser and use my aura to cover hers' he explains getting a massive grin from Zetsu and Shinju as Zetsu was linked to Naruto as well.

'**Nice plan Kid, do it**" he says getting agreement from Zetsu as well. He walks in the camp and glares at the centaur "Why the hell did Zeus trap his own daughter!" he yells flaring his KI. Chiron takes a step back "Look son, I fear it was his punishment for breaking the vow" he says regretting it the moment after as the KI increased. "His punishment was to kill is daughter!? That's fucked up!" he yells covering the ears of the short crying blonde girl. Chiron frowns "Who are you?" he asks. "My name is Naruto Otsutsuki," he says as a black symbol appears before him. It was of the Milky Way and it was spinning in the symbol "and I'm a son of Chaos, the Primordial goddess of creation and the universe among other things" he says glaring at the horse-man.

Chiron paled at what was before him, a son of the Primordial mother to all that hadn't been seen in eons, the same boy who destroyed a massive army of beasts like it was nothing. The boy whose rage had caused numerous kids to pass out. He noticed the two blades at his side and the scroll on his back. He could feel great power from the blades, like they were a god themselves. "L-Look I'm sure she's okay, merely stuck in there" he says backing away from the dark blue eyes that glared at him. "You better hope she's okay or I'm kicking Zeus' ass" he says as a lightning bolt fires down only for him to catch it and crush it in his hands shocking everyone around him. "Gonna have to try more than that Asshole!" he says as the clouds quickly dissipate.

He turned back to Chiron "So what cabin am I staying at?" he says glaring at the man. He made sure not to let them know he was just going to take Thalia out then leave to train the girl.

**-Olympus-**

Zeus was not happy, not only had an unknown man yelled at him for his actions but he turned out to be the son of Chaos, the primordial mother to Gaea. The only reason he fired a bolt in the first place was he was tired of the ungrateful brat badmouthing him. But then something happened that shocked all the gods and goddesses in the room. He caught and crushed a bolt in his hands.

Sends after a black vortex appeared before them and a woman with mocha skin and a long dark gown that seemed to have moving designs of stars and galaxies on it. She had long silver hair and pure black star eyes. "**Zeus, I just claimed my son and you go and try and fire a bolt down on him? Do you want to be faded?**" she asks in a deadly tone making the god of the sky cower slightly.

"H-He badmouthed me and I wouldn't let that stand" he says trying to muster a confident tone only for an incredible pressure to crash down on him, shattering his throne like it was nothing. "**My son spoke his mind, something he has every right to when you idiotically trap your own daughter in a tree for no good reason other than Hades being sore**" she says turning to the death god who was there only to make sure the punishment was dealt. "**Controlling a prophecy never works so this whole no kids from you three is idiotic and will only lead to more danger, which is why I called out my son for help. He has been away for many years and you will do your best to leave him be or fade**" she says as she let up on Zeus's pressure. Zeus glares at her "What right do you have to command me!?" he yells making all the others face palm.

She was the creator of the universe and everything in it, she had every right. Chaos glares deadly at him and flicks her hand breaking every bone in his body and flicks it again to send him crashing through numerous columns. "**Zeus, you arrogant fool. I created this universe, I could take control from you all if I wanted to but that would take my focus from my other worlds and the gods on there**" she says walking away. "**When he gets up and is healed tell him I will be watching over my son and if he tries anything he will fade, consequences be damned**" she says as she walks through the portal again.

They all let out a breath of relief and frowned down at Zeus. "Brother you truly are an idiot" Poseidon says with a frown.

**-Camp Half-Blood- Later that Night-**

Naruto watched over from the Big House as he couldn't stay anywhere else due to the whole 'not your parent you don't get stay in the cabin' crap. Being the 'son' of Chaos didn't mean anything apparently. He wasn't even allowed in Hermes cabin for some reason or another.

He had met the 3 other kids he saved. The blonde male was Luke, son of Hermes. He could feel a lot of negative emotions rolling off him but seeing your friend be trapped in a tree would do that to you.

The other male was Grover the satyr. The watcher over them all. He had succeed in his job but still felt terrible for what happened to Thalia, the apparent name of the child of Zeus.

Then there was the daughter of Athena, Annabeth. She was a very curious girl as he was asked a million questions about his powers and horns. He only answered that he got them from his 'mother', nothing more. She was upset at the loss of her friend but Naruto assured them Thalia was okay.

When they asked how he knew he told them he was a Sage and could feel her life force in the tree. Satyrs and nymphs nearly jumped him but he gave them a look saying 'not the time'.

He sighed as he leaned over the railing. Curfew had been in affect an hour ago but no harpies bothered him as his KI made a few lay eggs in fear, or self-preservation. He didn't quite know.

He left the house using his ninja skills and a clone stand in so no one knew he was here. Perfect time to take her out. '**I can help you using the Human Path and safely extract her, body and all but we will have to create a blood clone using her energy as a battery for it shortly after or the Asshole King would notice**' he says as Naruto sneaks his way to the tree. Just because no one was out of their cabins didn't mean people wouldn't be looking from there.

He arrived at the tree and activated his Shinju eyes. He could feel Shinju making them spin as he created an empty blood clone and laid a hand on the tree. "**Human Path!**" he said mentally as he pulled the unconscious girl from the tree. He placed a hand on the clone and the girl and used himself as pathway for her energy to flow through, transforming the clone into another version of herself that would dispel sometime after being released. He eased the clone in the tree and picked up Thalia.

She was in a deep sleep, he needed to get her away from camp so she could explain everything. Hopefully he could be of help to the girl.

**-Miles away from the Camp-**

Naruto built a fire and set her down. As she was out cold he decided it was time to look at what the clones grabbed, Grandma said that she modified them a bit, he was curious about that.

He unsealed the massive scroll he had been carrying and saw scrolls of numerous affinities and even some of secondary and tertiary elements, having all the nations together made gathering them so much easier. And since he bore the Shinju's eyes he could use literally every element as the Shinju bore all chakra.

Then he smiled at the next scroll in line. It read 'unique swords' and contained all 7 swords of the swordsmen of the mist as well as Orochimaru's sword and some other interesting swords he grabbed along the way. He unsealed them to notice they were now made of a bronze steel mix. '**That is so you can kill monsters and anyone who tries to attack you**' Shinju explains. 'Hmm I'll have to thank grandma next time I see her' he thinks with a smile. He unsealed some clothes and chose to change his attire. Zetsu spilled out and sat next to the scroll.

He kept the cargo pants and sandals but he chose a sleeveless orange muscle shirt and a long baggy sleeved kimono top that was black and closed it with an orange obi. The sleeves were baggy but didn't get in his way. Zetsu smiled and went back into his sleeve. "Thank you, much better" he says before closing his eyes. Naruto smiles and seals back up the clothes. He also found scrolls on the Sharingan and Rinnegan abilities as well as Kenjutsu stances. Those were bound to be very useful. He also noticed a wolf summoning contract as well as numerous other animals. Shinju must have done that.

'**I did. With my eyes you can bear multiple contracts and since those damn toads abandoned you since Konoha betrayed you and they couldn't fight against the village with you I thought you should have a new contract so you can continue to channel Nature chakra as you can only do that with a summoning contract for it to flow through**' he explains bringing up a sore point for him. He sighed and would sign them later. He didn't feel like speaking to summons. Maybe he'd sign the copy of the slug one first so he could speak to Tsunade easier.

He sealed everything up and sent a clone out to hunt as he over looked the girl, he didn't want any beast attacking Thalia with only a clone left behind. The clone ran off as he stared up at the moon above 'Shinju is your body in this moon as well?' he asks. Shinju opens an eye and looks through Naruto's eyes '**Yes, my body follows my spirit wherever it goes. Eventually I will leave your body once you become a god. Then I will remove my body from the moon**' he explains. He was going to say more but Thalia started to stir.

Her eyes fluttered open and once she saw him she jumped back in shock. "What am I doing here? Last I saw lightning hit me" she says with a frown. Naruto sighs "Yes you were hit by your father, don't say his name or else he will find us. He was punished for having you and his punishment was to trap you in a tree" he says shocking the girl hard but she frowned and held back tears.

Naruto hugged the girl as she cried into his chest "Relax Thalia, I've decided to train you and take you away from that backwards camp. Just standing there as you all fought for your lives is stupid" he says making her look up at him. "You're going to train me?" she asks excited. He nods "Of course and if you show promise I can give you a powerful gift and some powerful blades" he says getting stars in her eyes.

He smiled and let out a chuckle "First thing you have to answer a question" he says getting her attention as a serious look gets on her face. "Why do you fight?" he asks in a wise tone.

She thinks for a second then smiles warmly "I fight to protect those close to me and make it so no one has to lose another person close to them" she says getting a massive grin from Naruto. "Great! You pass! Now while we train if you show great skill I can give you something maybe" he says rubbing the back of his neck.

'**Relax kid you can give others chakra with your sun mark. As long as they have pure hearts and minds like this girl it'll be fine**' Shinju says easing his worry. He turns to see his clone returning with rabbits as it starts to cook the food. "After dinner we can start, I won't be an easy teacher but I won't be brutal. I will push you to your max skill and make you exceed it" he says in a calm tone.

Thalia nods "I understand, I won't disappoint" she says smiling with a look that reminded him of himself when he was a genin. He was definitely looking forward to this.

**-Chapter End-**

Woot, I love how I started this story rewrite ^^

Major changes and reasoning:

Naruto's age, I don't like writing young Naruto, difficult to write as I like a more toned down Naruto.

His parentage/lineage. Having him the grandson of a Shinto goddess and Primordial (Shinju has a human form) made him more connected and powerful.

How he formed the Juubi. I made it more accidental but I made him accept it. He will still miss Kurama but he understands that Shinju shouldn't have been separated.

The pairing. It will **NOT **be a harem. One girl to be decided. I am not skilled at writing harems and they just feel weird for me to write.

Also I made the Shinto's the head of Heaven, where all the pantheons can connect and meet up and ask for help from others if the need it. They needed a leader and voted for the Shintos to keep order. Amaterasu is the head leader along with Susanno and Tsukuyomi (who she isn't fond of).

Kept original Shintos. In the original story people kept bugging me on who I made gods and it got out of hand.

If you want description of the blades go to my profile. Ten no Kuroi Hono is my creation and the links on my profile show the sheath, the guard and the color of the blade. Yamato is from Devil May Cry. I know it's dark-forged but I changed it to light element.

Also if anyone complains about the Juubi being a wolf I swear I will smack them.

Rate and review :D they make me smile

Flamers and annoying people. Just stop reading and don't leave a review.


	2. Chapter 2

I am so happy everyone likes the rewrite so far :D 140+ favorites and follows in a day is crazy in my mind and they keep coming ^^ and the reviews I love waking up to check my email to see a bunch of reviews XD the day after I posted it when I woke up I had 12 pages of inbox from all the favorites and follows and reviews XD Thanks so much everybody :D Keep them coming.

Any questions you want answered just PM me ^^

The pairing is still being decided but I bet a lot of you have heard from me in response to your reviews and pairing choices. I have a few on the top of my list I just need to figure how to make the pairing happen. Also each pairing will affect the story so I need to think it over to see how it would affect it.

**Authors Note****:** Regarding Chaos being gender bent according to one person. In many ancient stories Chaos is shown as 4 things either a male, female, a dull empty dark void, OR a shapeless heap of jumbled elements. So basically Chaos is **whatever** the hell Chaos wants to be. Also you made it impossible to reply to your review as you have PM's turned off. Hence the reason for me posting this

Oh well onto the story!

**Naruto, Son of the Heavenly Rabbit**

**Chapter 2**

Naruto set his clone to working and unsealed some smaller clothes for the punk girl. She was annoyed at his lack of leather but she got over it quickly as she found some badass clothes.

She wore a black trench coat with tight black jeans and a sleeveless grey shirt. He sealed her old clothes away as no use just leaving them alone.

Then Thalia remembered something she never brought up. "Who are you by the way? You never told me your name as I was zapped into a tree before the greeting to the camp" she says making him fall down. He chuckles and rubs the back of his neck sheepishly "My name is Naruto Otsutsuki" he says flashing her his foxy grin.

She frowns "Weird name, who's your godly parent?" she asks curious, the blond had abilities she had never seen with those weird orbs and cloning ability. He strokes his chin thinking over if he should tell her his true heritage consider he will be trained her for the foreseeable future and wanted the girl to trust him and if she found out by someone else or by himself later on she might feel betrayed. '**Just do it Kid, you can make her swear on that river Styx to keep it safe from others knowing**' Shinju chimes in as he has nothing real else to do inside Naruto but he didn't mind, in his elder years he has become quite lazy.

Naruto smiles to Thalia "I will tell you as long as you swear on the river Styx to never mention it without my permission" he says making the girl confused more so. 'Why would I need to swear on Styx just to know his godly parent?' she thinks but then she remembers how he has Zeus angry at him. "Fine I swear on the river Styx not to tell anyone" she says sitting on the log and looking towards the blonde.

Naruto smiles "You see I am not from this pantheon, I am the grandchild of the goddess Amaterasu the Shinto goddess and the only Shinto primordial Shinju as well as the son of Kaguya the Rabbit Goddess" he says shocking the punk girl. She had heard the Shinto's were powerful beings but incredibly peaceful. She heard from Grover and Annabeth that her father had fought them long ago and lost badly so seeing a child of 3 strong beings surprised her.

He smiled to her "Yeah my grandma sent me here to help this pantheon under the guise of the son of Chaos" he says making her shocked more but shook it off. "So when does training start?" She asks excited to be trained by someone so strong.

He smiled and stroked his chin "Most likely in the morning as you have been through a lot today" he says as the clone finishes up cooking the rabbits. "Eat up Thalia, you need the energy" he says as he unseals the summon scrolls again. He knew he needed a contract to use Sage mode and he was going to think about it but he needed to ability to sense energy better than he already did. He looks them over to see wolves, slugs, hawks and foxes. Those were the only ones that actually got his interest.

He grabbed the slug one and signed that one first, so he could contact Tsunade. As Thalia ate he proceeded to summon a divided part of Katsuya. The small white and blue slug looked at him with what he swore was a smile. "Naruto, Tsunade-sama told us all what happened, the other summons are deeply disappointed in the Toads and the villages though I am glad Tsunade-sama still can summon us and we slugs accept you are our summoner and since we are the first you have signed Nature chakra will channel though us. It is the same way as the Toads except your markings will change" she explains in her calm caring tone she always used.

Naruto smiles "Thank you Lady Katsuya, I will bear being your Sage with honor" he says making the slug giggle before dispelling. Katsuya was such a kind and caring summon he noticed from the few times he saw her, but she could be devistating. He would sign the other contracts later as he needed to see how long it took to obtain Sage mode. He could see Thalia gaping in shock from him summoning a creature "I'll explain it to you later as right now I need to do something important" he says as he sits in his meditative stance. The second he started he felt something that upset him. Nature energy was very low and difficult to draw, he remembered that this realm the humans in it had expanded larger scale than his old world so drawing Nature energy would be more difficult.

He sighed as he finally completed it. Thalia was heavily confused as Naruto now has weird markings on his skin and even weirder eyes. "I'll explain everything just give me a second" he says as he looks at himself on the relection of the lake they were camping by.

He now had 2 light blue markings going from under his eyes down to his jawline, they were roughly an inch thick and wavy like the markings on Katsuya. He also had blue pigmentation on his eye lids like when back with the toads. He noticed his eyes were very different. They had pale blue very large pupils with a thin yellow iris around the pupils. 'Must be what slug eyes look like' he thinks to himself as he turns back to Thalia and smiles, sitting down. "So what's your first question?" He asks staying in Sage mode so he could continue to be a sensor.

Thalia frowned "How did you bring that slug here and then make it disappear?" She asks first, she had many more but might as well start at the beginning. He smiles "That is called the **Summoning Jutsu**, by signing a contract with blood you become able to summon animals of that contract to aid you in battle. You can only sign one but I'm different as I can sign multiple, the first one I summoned was the slug contract" he says showing her the contracts. "Can I sign one?" She asks. He nods "Yes you can later but as you do not have chakra it would be pointless" he explains making her grumble. "What's with the markings and weird eyes?" She asks weirded out by his eyes a bit. Naruto chuckles 'no one ever gets use to the eye part' he thinks as he holds out a hand making numerous birds land on him. "The marking and eyes are a sign that I am one with nature, this is Sage mode. By drawing in Nature energy and channel through myself I can weild nature's energy and it will increase my normal strength to insane levels, it also makes me empathic and increases my techniques strength" he says petting the blue jay that landed on his horn.

Thalia nods and smirks "The satyrs and dryads would just love you" she says making Naruto laugh. "After you were trapped in the tree I used my bare sensor abilities to read if you were alive in the tree, they asked me how and I told them I was a Sage and they nearly jumped me" he says making her giggle. "Wait are my friends allowed to know I'm alive?" She asks with a frown. Naruto frowns and shakes his head "If they were to know right now your father would get wind and trap you away in the tree again or possibly worse" he says making her frown. "So they all think I'm trapped?" She asks. Naruto nods "It is to keep you and them safe and you can always rejoin them after your clone I put in the tree gets removed" he says as he doesn't think it will be anytime soon.

He stood quickly as he felt an energy source coming to him. He draw his katanas and readied himself. Once Yamato was out wisps of golden light rolled off it while Ten no Kuroi Hono had wisps of black flames. Yamato's blade was pure silver while Ten no Kuroi Hono had a blood red color to it. He didn't know how to use then but he had used too much of his cloaked form as he wasn't use to using Shinju's potent chakra just yet.

'**Don't worry Kid as long as you don't try to use their abilities you will be fine but watch out this energy signature is that of a god or goddess**' Shinju explains making Naruto worry a bit more. Seconds later a woman appears before him. She had long blonde hair with what looked to be wheat weaved into it. She wore a tan toga and had a kind look on her face but he was still on guard.

"Relax son of Chaos I mean you and the child of my brother no harm" she says with a smile "I am Demeter goddess of agriculture and some of nature, I only came as I felt someone acsess nature and it peaked my interest" she says making Naruto sheath the swords. "I will tell you as long as you swear on the river Styx not to reveal Thalia being free" he says getting agreement from her as she swore.

He sits down "I can acsess Nature as I am a Sage, I didn't know it brought attention to me. What other gods or goddess did I notify?" He asks worried of blowing their cover. Demeter smiles and waves it off "I would be the only one who could feel it, maybe Artemis but she couldn't care less as she is focused on hating men" she explains putting him at ease. Demeter stands up and smiles "Well I wish you two good luck. I personally voted against turning Thalia into a tree but I was outvoted as only Poseidon, Hermes and Athena voted against it" she says with a frown. Naruto bows his head "Thank you for trying but do not worry I will keep her safe" he says in a serious tone. Demeter smiles and snaps her fingers "I gave you both permission to grow crops at anytime as you can't survive on hunting alone and I can tell you have to power to grow things" she says with a smirk as she flashes away.

Thalia let out a breath of relief as she was happy the goddess wouldn't say anything to her father. Naruto went to the scroll and unsealed bedding for Thalia and him "Get some sleep Thalia, you will need it for tomorrow. I will go to bed in a while as I need to do some well needed tasks" he explains getting a yawn from the girl as she took off her trench coat and laid down for bed. Once she was out he unsealed the elemental scrolls, he would work on his eyes later first he wanted to expand his arsenal. He had been a one trick pony for two long and he needed more skills. He created 600 clones easily "Divide into 6 groups of 100. Each group will one element and the final 100 get to work on Mokuton as we need to be able to create crops to eat" he orders as the salute and head off. He took out some kenjutsu scrolls and under the tutalege of Shinju got to work on learning how to weild 2 swords in battle.

**-Next Morning-**

Thalia woke to the sound of cooking and the scent of what smelled of French fries or something along those lines. She opened her eyes to see Multiple Naruto's cooking multiple dishes using what seemed to be flowing metal which at closer inspection turned out to metal sand. "Mornin Thalia don't worry boss will wake up soon" the clone says motioning towards the bedding next to hers as she saw Naruto snoring underneath. She nodded and looked to the clone "You can control the elements as well?" She asks with a frown as her hand was hit away from her stealing some food. The clone nods "Yup fire, water, earth, wind and lightning as well other mixtures as you can see behind us" he says pointing to the clones that were drawing up crops and trees like they were nothing.

"Wow you are powerful" she says inpressed. He shrugs his shoulders "Only recently, I use to be dead last in my class and was until I finally got serious with training" he says making her more impressed.

The real Naruto groans as he gets out of bed "Why must grandma shine so brightly?" He asks as he gets out of bed wearing only pajama pants and a sleeveless muscle shirt. "I think Apollo controls the sun in this realm" one clone says making him dispell the clone muttering something about smart ass clones. Thalia giggled at him "So what are we going to start on first?" She asks as a clone plates food and gives it to her. Naruto eats his food and thinks "We start with combat training and then eventually we will start on chakra" he says getting the young girl excited "But first where is Zetsu?" he asks putting on his kimono top.

Thalia was confused, she didn't know who this Zetsu person was. "Over here Naruto" Thalia hears a voice call out and turns towards and promptly screams. The thing was a black blob with sharp teeth and glowing eyes. The blob frowns and slithers over to Naruto and goes up his sleeve. Naruto turns the sleeve towards her so the thing could frown at her "Was the scream necessary? I know I am different looking than everyone but I'm not that scary" he says in an upset tone. Naruto chuckles "Oh relax Zetsu can you think of anyone who wouldn't freak out after seeing you the first time?" he asks making Zetsu grumble.

"Thalia meet my brother?" he says the last part confused but Zetsu just shrugs, making his sleeve ruffle "He was created by my mom, he's part parasite, part plant and some other confusing stuff" he says chuckling "If he had his original body he could move on his own but 1. I think it got destroyed so I'd have to grow one and 2. It isn't very inconspicuous" he says as Thalia nods confused.

"So let me get dressed and go with a clone to the training area okay?" he says as she nods and finishes up her breakfast. Naruto smiles and goes to change. He unseals some clothes, deciding to change things up. He put on a black kimono closed with an orange obi with orange hakama pants. His swords were strapped to his waist, both on his left side. He sealed away his headband as he really didn't feel like wearing it.

He walked to the area to see Thalia wielding her spear and shield. She was bouncing on her feet in excitement. He chuckled and held her head calming her down. She frowned and knocked his hand away "So what are we going to do first?" she asks. Naruto draws out Yamato as he didn't want to accidently burn her "Come at me with the intent to kill, I need to see your skills so I know where to start before I give you the weapon I have in mind for you" he says inspecting Yamato and wielding the sheath in his left hand. Thalia frowned "Don't worry you aren't going to kill me I just need to see you unbound" he says getting a nod from the punk girl.

She takes a deep breath and dashes at him with a spear thrust. He dodges it easily only to jump over a shield bash she did as she spun on her heel. She thrust again as he was in midair, he blocked by bashing it down with the sheath and spun around striking her shield with the blade hard, sending her skidding back.

She got back up only to have to immediately dodge a swing from Naruto with his sheath. She ducked under a slash and stabbed upwards in an attempt to hit him. Naruto dodged by tilting his head to the side. He quickly kicked her shield with a fraction of his super-strength and send her tumbling backwards into a tree.

She raised her head to feel his blade at her throat before he slides it back in the sheath and ties it back onto his left side. "You did very good Thalia, better than I expected though a spear is quite unnatural for you" he says as he helps her up with a smile. "How is it unnatural? I fight pretty well with it" she asks upset with a frown. He ruffles her hair and smiles "Now do not get angry at me as I do not mean it offensively but you are a girl" he says confusing and slightly pissing her off. "Females are much more graceful – no pun intended – you have more flexibility and can almost dance in battle. Males are very stiff and rigid, the only reason I'm not is that I was trained heavily by a clan that taught me a lot. Also a spear is a rigid weapon while yes you have skill with it but it doesn't suit your potential" he says making her understand and calm down. The lack of static electricity was a sign of it easily.

She looks up at him "Well then what am I supposed to use? My father gave me these, it's the only thing he's ever given me" she says making Naruto frown. He crouched down to her level and looked her in the eye "Thalia while yes your father gave you these but isn't this a replica of Aegis, Athena's shield? And the spear a replica of the spear Hera gave to her daughter long ago?" he asks making Thalia notice "He basically gave me these copies, nothing really original?" she asks confused. He nods "Your father is a lazy man, I'm sorry but it's true. I have no respect for the man who turned his own daughter into a tree. It is very backwards but that is why I saved you. I don't want you to grow up in that backwards camp or being stuck due to your idiotic father" he says making her smile. "Now how about I give you something more suited for you, something that with adequate training you could give me a run for my money" he says exciting the 12 year old girl.

He unrolled the scroll until he got to the weapon section and unsealed a scroll that read '7 swords of the Mist' on it. He smiled as he got to the blades he wanted and unsealed 2 blades slightly shorter than his. They had no sheath and she could easily see why as 2 fang like protrusions poked out from each blade, on near the top on one side and a lower one on the opposite side. They had golden handles and blue cloth wrapped around them. He smiles as he twirls the blades around in his hands after he seals everything else back up. He turned to Thalia and pointed the blades towards her, not in offense, to show her.

"These Thalia are the Kiba blades, the Twin Lightning Fangs" he says as he makes lightning course through the blades with a smirk. Thalia smiles and jumps excited. He smiles but then gets a serious look on his face "Now listen here Thalia you will have to earn these blades, I am letting you use these, if I feel you are misusing them I will take them back" he says making the girl frown but nod reluctantly.

All she could think about was becoming stronger and more power. Just as she finished that thought Naruto bopped her on the head "Get those power hungry thoughts out of your head Thalia" he says making the girl grumble, upset that she let her fatal flaw flare up. He chuckles "Don't worry I'll beat that fatal flaw out of you over the course of time" he says making Thalia smile until she noticed something. "Wait if you are from a different pantheon how do you know so much about the gods and the hero stuff?" she asks confused.

Naruto smiles "Ah finally noticed that. Well when my grandmother sent me over she gave me full knowledge on this realm and its history. She felt sending me in here blind would be idiotic" he says as Thalia accepts the answer. Naruto hands her the blades "Now you should be able to send your natural lightning through it but it won't make the swords sharper, just more like lightning. When I give you chakra we can work with sending it through the blades" he explains exciting the girl once more.

"Now I am assigning a clone to you to help teach you the stances with that blade, follow them and only move on once you believe you have gotten it memorized, do not rush we have more than enough time as this is only the first day of training" he says getting a serious look from the girl. "What about you? What are you going to do?" she asks curious. He smiles "Well I am going to practice my Jutsus I've been learning currently and I don't want to harm you if I accidently do it wrong" he explains. She smiles and nods as he heads off with a clone.

"Do you think it is wise to give her power Naruto? As you stated her fatal flaw from what I can see is her thirst for power" Zetsu says with a frown. Naruto sighs "I know but I believe I can teach her what Haku taught me long ago. You truly become your most powerful when you protect your precious ones, I believe in her and trust her. She can overcome that flaw" he says as he walks off into the forest. "Well I am going to keep watch, best not to leave her with a clone" Zetsu says as he slithers out and back to Thalia. Naruto shrugs his shoulder "Okay, be good and don't scare her" he yells out with a chuckle making Zetsu grumble.

He gets to the clearing and opens up the jutsu scrolls the clones had unsealed for him. He created the same number as last time but he added another 100. "Same as last night but I want 100 of you to work on chakra control, we need to keep our control over it since having Shinju inside us our reserves are growing more and more so" he explains getting nods from all as they went off to work.

'**Once you get your control a tad bit better we can work on the eyes of mine**' Shinju says getting a nod from Naruto '**Also as a review from last night I found you aren't suitable for wielding 2 katanas at a time. You are better at using one at a time with a sheath of chakra rod as a guard. Wielding two will not benefit you**' he explains. Naruto had to agree as he wasn't nearly as flexible. She he could do the stances and everything but when he actually fought with them last night it felt weird and he wasn't nearly as natural at it as he expected Thalia to be.

'**We will be going through the stances again and you will fight me again**' Shinju explains as he makes Naruto create a shadow clone for him to possess. The clone's hair becomes long and dark gray, its eyes turned into the Shinju eyes he used in his cloaked form and the fingernails elongated.

Shinju stretched a bit "**Toss me Yamato as today you will practice with Ten no Kuroi Hono**" Naruto unstraps it and tosses it. Shinju easily catches it and draws it making the light wisps turn silver. Naruto drew Tenno (**AN: **Abbreviation of Ten no Kuroi Hono as that is a lot to type every time I refer to it) and held the sheath in his left hand in a reverse grip.

Shinju instructs him for an hour or so until he decided it was time to test him again. His goal was to land a cut on the clone and make it dispel but considering the clone had absolute vision and insticts greater than him he mostly would focus on guarding. "**Now today I will be only guarding as you need offensive trained as opposed to defensive training**" he explains as he holds Yamato in his right hand with the sheath tied to his waist. Naruto nods and bursts off striking with the sheath.

Shinju easily blocks in and flicks the blade away as Naruto tried to slice at his abdomen. Naruto tossed the sheath up, momentarily distracting Shinju as he tried to slice him across the chest. Shinju goes to block only to widen his eyes at what just happened. Mid slice, right before his blade met Yamato Naruto dropped the blade and caught it in his left hand in a reverse grip and slashed lower than his guard was. Shinju quickly evaded but he noticed the cut on the clone's hakama pants. (**AN: **I got the idea from Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Yamamoto's 5th offensive stance of Shigure Soen Ryu. Named Samidare or Early Summer Rain. PS I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn either) He smiles "**Very ingenious tactic but avoid using it when you are using the sheath as you don't want to have to throw it up every time**" he says as Naruto caught the sheath. "Sorry I just wanted to try something, but it worked somewhat. Caught you off guard" he says with a smirk as he dashes towards him. Shinju blocks every strike easily but found that Naruto was progressing nicely.

They decided to stop once Thalia's clone dispelled. Shinju went back inside the seal and tossed him Yamato which he strapped to his left side again as he put Tenno on the same side. Since he was only using one blade at a time why keep them on separate sides. He walked over to see an exhausted Thalia who was smiling brightly "How'd I do?" she asks. '**Tell the girl she did great for a beginner. She is showing a tremendous amount of skill and talent**' Shinju says impressed at her level.

Naruto smiled and relayed the message making the girl whoop in joy as she almost falls but is caught by him. He chuckled "Let's go get some lunch and we can continue more after. This time I will be with you myself watching as my clones are bound to dispel their progress at the jutsus and most likely give me feedback" he says getting a nod from her as he helped her get back to their campsite.

The clones once again cook for them as they decide to talk about themselves. "So tell me Thalia, what are some of your likes and dislikes? Dreams for the future and what not?" he says with a kind smile.

Thalia frowns as she doesn't want to bring up her past but she decided to do it, after all he revealed his true heritage to her. "Well I like Green Day and black as well as my brother" she says with a frown before continuing "I don't lie people who judge before meeting people, people who think they are better than everyone else and heights" she says the last part shyly "my dream is to train hard so I can eventually show my dad how much of an asshole he is" she finishes up and Naruto laughs. "Very well put. Well I like ramen, orange, my mother and family and a few friends back home. I dislike the Teme, the villagers and also when people judge people before meeting them" he says as the food arrives.

**-After Lunch-**

Naruto sits under a tree with Zetsu, who had returned during lunch without him noticing and watched as Thalia went through the stances of the style that went best with the Kiba blades. She was doing great and seemed to have the flow of it, only messing up a few times but caught on and fixed it. She wasn't a master by any means but she had a great understanding of the basics and he could see her becoming strong with those blades.

He could feel the influx of memories from the clone's training. He was making good progress with the elements, though wind was still easiest. Also his control was going great and he was getting to a point where he could use Tsunade's strength easier. Soon he'd have to start working on the Sharingan and Rinnegan abilities and tapping into his sword's abilities as well. He smiled as Thalia finished with a nervous look on her face. "You are doing great Thalia, you'll become a great warrior quickly" he says making her smile and jump in excitement. He chuckled 'She may be serious and focused at times but I keep forgetting she is a 12 year old girl' he thinks to himself.

'So when do you think she can receive chakra?' he asks Shinju as he wanted his permission before gifting it to anybody. Shinju hummed in thought '**Give her a week or 2, maybe a month. I want to try and dial down that fatal flaw of hers before giving her chakra**' he says getting a nod of agreement from Naruto. He told her a month, she frowned but shook it off. Thalia smiled and sat down next to him "So how goes your training with the clones?" she asks as he had filled her in on the clone's memory relay while they were eating.

He rubs his head "Good but my head is starting to hurt now" he says with a chuckle. She frowns "Well that just means your training is working" she says as they hear a massive beast roar. Naruto jumps to his feet and releases Zetsu "Stay with Thalia, from what my clones have seen it's the Nemean Lioness" he says getting a nod from Zetsu and a frown from Thalia. "But I can help!" she yells. Naruto looks at her seriously "This is a beast with impenetrable fur, even I will have difficulties with it" he says looking her dead in the eye "Stay here or Zetsu will make you" he says making her pout and cross her arms. He looks to Zetsu who nods understanding him.

Naruto dashes off to see the beast sniffing around until its eyes land on him as it roars again. He summons a shakujo and takes a deep breath and eases into Cloak mode and summons his **Truth Seeking Orbs**. '**They won't work on the beast as its fur it one of the strongest defenses in this realm**' Shinju informs as Naruto changes the orbs into plates to help defend him. He dashes towards the beast and ducks under a slash from its paw and hits under its chin hard with the shakujo. The beast recoils and goes to pounce only to hit the plates. Naruto notices whenever it roars he could see that its mouth seemed fleshy and not durable like the fur.

He sends a few orbs towards it to distract it as he changes 3 into thin drills and make them spin fast, infusing wind chakra into them. He waits for it to roar again and the second it does he fires the drills off like bullets. They go straight through the roof of its mouth. The Lioness recoils in pain as the drills go straight through its snout. He wanted to try a new jutsu he thought up shortly after Demeter blessed him.

He ran his hands through the hand signs and slammed them down to pull out a seed the size of his fist. He coated it in a **Truth Seeking Orb** and dashed towards it as it roared. He quickly fired it into its mouth and erased the orb and put his hands in the tiger seal "**Wood Style: Springtime Ensnarement!**" he yells as wooden tendrils burst from the Lioness and make it burst into golden dust. All that is left behind is a Cherry Blossom tree and a golden furred trench coat that reminded him of his father's coat. He picked it up and sealed it away. He frowned at the Cherry Blossom tree, he didn't hate them but now they brought up bad memories of Sakura.

He sighed and got back to Thalia to see her still pouting. He sighed "Look Thalia, I'm sorry for leaving you behind I just didn't want you to get hurt as yes you are getting skilled but a sword is little to no use. As it can't be cut and is most likely immune to any and all outside elements" he says making her sigh. "Fine but next time something attacks camp you can help" he says tossing the cloak at her. She looks confused "Wear that instead of the black coat, I'd rather you have an impenetrable coat so I have to worry less when I'm not near" he says making he smile. "Thanks Naruto" she says as she puts it on and twirls.

"Wait how did you kill it?" she asks curious. He chuckles and rubs the back of his neck "Well I kinda made a tree bust from inside it and shatter it from the inside out, very difficult to do as I had to make chakra penetrate its cloak which was quite thick" he says making her jaw drop. 'He basically exploded it!' she thinks to herself as she shook her head "Geez lets hope PETA doesn't find out" she says with a giggle. Naruto chuckles and nods "Come on lets rest for a bit before dinner" he says as the walk back but not before he lets Zetsu back in his sleeve.

As they get back at the camp he summons more clones to start on dinner as they sit down. "I think we should get moving to another forest or something as the Nemean Lioness has bound to get the gods attention" he says making her frown. "We have no way of getting around though unless you have a motorcycle or car sealed away in there" she says making him stroke his chin. "I could always sign the hawk contract but flying would get the asshole's attention. Maybe the wolves or foxes could work?" he says unsealing the contracts.

'**Go for wolves first or else they might get angry. Foxes and hawks are laid back but it should be fine if you show them my eyes**' Shinju points out making Naruto unroll the wolf one and sign it. "Okay Thalia keep the coat on as I summon the wolves" he says getting a nod from her as she pulled it close. He ran through the seals and slammed his hands down with his eyes active "**Summoning Jutsu: Wolf Contract**" he calls out summoning a wolf roughly the size of a horse. "Who dares summon the wolf clan with another contract signed" it says staring at Naruto until he notices the eyes and jumps back "L-Lord S-Shinju?" it asks in a worried tone. Naruto nods "Yes he is inside me and my grandfather and I have use of his eyes. He allows me to have multiple contracts as he is the Primordial of all beasts" he says making the wolf nod. It huffed "Fine I will inform the clan though some will be upset you didn't sign us first" it says as it dispels.

He turns to Thalia "Well I think that went better than I expected, I was expecting him to attack" he says as Thalia nods. "We can leave tomorrow morning, I'll have clones pack up once we are done here in the morning, okay?" he asks getting a nod in return.

Naruto and Thalia enjoy their dinner and she goes to bed a bit after. He stares up at the sky and smiles. Ever since he escaped thing have been a little hectic but in a good way. Better than being locked up and be in a place that everyone except for a very select few hated him. He just hoped he could keep Thalia safe, she didn't deserve this crap just because of who her father was. Then he thought back to what Demeter said.

'Only Poseidon, Athena and Hermes voted to save her besides Demeter. We will have to be careful when travelling or else we might run across them and they would most likely report it to the asshole and he really didn't want to get into a fight with that man as he didn't know if he could even up to him, true he had Shinju to help but he wasn't a master at using his new abilities just yet' he thinks as he looks down to Thalia. He felt a weird need to make sure she was happy at all costs.

'**That's a parental instinct and it's sweet of you. I could feel negative emotions rolling off her when you brought up the past. She most likely has had a not so great childhood, the fact you are trying to make up for it is very kind of you**' Shinju says with a smile. Naruto chuckles 'So I'm like a dad to her…I can deal with that' he thinks with a smile as he summoned 2 clones to watch over them.

**-Next Morning-**

Naruto woke up early so he could get everything fixed in the clearing, fixing the ground to hide any electrical burns on the ground. Call him over cautious but he didn't care.

He woke up Thalia who was groggy and glaring at him. "Relax Thalia you can try and sleep on the wolf" he says as the clones seal everything into the scroll and Thalia's blades into a personal scroll for her to carry around, since they don't have sheaths he'd rather them be sealed up.

The traveled down the road until Naruto felt a presence behind them. He unsheathed Yamato and pointed it at the neck of the one behind him and moved Thalia behind him even as she had the pelt on he wanted to make sure she was safe.

The man had sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, he wore a business suit and had a cellphone with a caduceus as the antenna "Relax man I mean you no harm" he says as the snakes move on the caduceus. "Hermes, what are you doing here and how did you find us?" he asks as he keeps the blade to the gods neck.

Hermes sighs "I'm the patron saints of travelers and roadways, I felt your presences the second you set foot on the road. Do not worry though I swear on Styx not to reveal you to Zeus or any other god" he says making Naruto sheath the blade. "So what do you want?" he asks as Thalia pokes her head out from behind him. He smiles and straightens his suit "I came here to help, Demeter helped you with food I want to give you safety while travelling and on the roads" he says holding up a hand and snaps "it will also hide your presence more from other gods and goddess as long as you don't directly enter their domains, like the sea for Poseidon or a fancy clothes store for Aphrodite" he says chuckling at the end part.

Naruto nods "Thank you Hermes and thank you for voting to keep Thalia safe, tell the others who voted to save her she is under my protection, but make them swear not to reveal anything beforehand" he says getting a smile and nod from Hermes. "If you all every need anything give me a call" he says handing them a business card before flashing away.

Naruto sighs and turns to Thalia "Its okay, no god or goddess will take you away" he says calming the nervous girl. She nods and holds his arm as they walk. The eventually get to a point where it's safe to summon. She begrudgingly lets go as he summons a wolf the size of a horse, this one had pure white fur and violet eyes. The wolf turns to him and looks at him dead in the eyes. He flashes the Shinju's eyes making her nod "My name is Junsuina, what may I do you for young ones?" the wolf asks in a female tone. He bows to her "I need travel as I need to get as far away from here as possible, I would like if we could go southwest" he says as he shows her a map and traces his finger along until he gets to Oregon.

Junsuina thinks for a second then nods "I will allow you to ride me but do not make it a common occurrence" she says as Naruto nods. "Of course not we are just in a hurry" he says as the get atop the wolf. Thalia sits behind him and holds on as he uses chakra to stick to the wolf. "I am one of the fastest in the clan, I can get you to this Oregon place you showed me in a few hours' time" she says as she dashes off.

Thalia holds on tight as they run through, none of the cars or people noticed as a massive wolf ran through the road. The mist was a powerful thing and a powerful illusion. Maybe he should teach Thalia to manipulate it as apparently his grandmother left him scrolls on how to do it. It would help hide her from beasts and keep mortals from being in the cross hairs.

2 hours later they arrived in the forests of Oregon. They got off and Naruto bowed to Junsuina "Thank you greatly, and do not worry, this was indeed a 1 time thing" he says getting a nod. "Thank you" she says before dispelling.

He summons 5 clones to unpack everything and another to use **henge** to go to town and gather supplies such as clothes and other essentials, maybe some food there as he could easily use Genjutsu to erase him getting them from their minds. He turned to Thalia and unsealed her blades for her "Go and train some as I start making breakfast" he says getting a nod as she leaves with one of his clones again. He goes to hunt and leaves Zetsu with his clone.

He summons his **Truth Seeking Orbs** and turns them to arrows. Manipulating the orbs was easy, making them go far away from him was more difficult. He sits in a branch and waits silently for an animal to cross his path. Just as a deer arrive he fire the arrow into the heart of the deer just as a silver arrow hits it seconds later. He dashes to his kill and takes out the silver arrow, keeping the orb turned arrow inside.

He frowns as he sees 3 girls in similar gear, silver and green hunting outfit. 'Hunters of Artemis' he groans mentally 'Why did he have to run into the man haters' he thinks as they draw their bows. "Get away from our kill male" one says, she had olive colored skin and pitch black hair with ocean colored eyes. Her outfit was different from the others as she had a silver circlet on her head.

He frowns "I hit the target first, meaning the kill is mine" he says pointing to the arrow he had inside. "There is no way you shot it first" one girl says glaring at him. He sighed "Well too bad it is my kill" he says as he draws the arrow out and turns it back into an orb confusing the group greatly. "My name is Naruto Otsutsuki, son of Chaos, this is my kill. I used my arrow to kill it" he says annoyed at these girl's attitudes. The two draw their knives until the main girl stops them.

"As much as I would love to castrate a male sadly he is right" she says before getting a smirk "But I have a feeling he will give it to us". Naruto raises an eyebrow "And why would that be?" he asks before dodging a volley of arrows, catching them all in his hands.

"Because I am here foolish boy" he hears a female voice call out. He turns to see Artemis with her bow drawn. "Really, you are going to fight me over a stupid kill of a deer? This is ridiculous" he says as he groans and tosses the caught arrows down. Artemis glares at him "Yes as my lieutenant was on the trail of the beast first and you stole the kill" she says drawing back the arrow and taking sight.

He glared "Oh for Kami's sake, just fucking take it. Too much trouble to go against the annoying man hater squad" he says walking away. "You dare speak of to me like that you dirty male!" she yells firing the arrow at the speed of a bullet. He catches the arrow easily without even looking. He breaks the arrow and tosses it down. "Leave me alone or you will regret it" he says drawing forth the Shinju's eyes.

Artemis glares and dashes for him. He blocked her strikes with Yamato and uses the same technique he created in his spare against Shinju. He named it **Hidden Vine**. Artemis never saw it coming as she was shot backwards crashing through multiple trees. He hit her with the back of the blade so at most she had broken bones. He turned to the others as the stared in shock. "Just leave this is getting too annoying" he says in a bored tone as he keeps Yamato out in case Artemis got up.

Seconds later he dodges Artemis as she appeared behind him. He weaved around her and hit her with the hilt of the sword on the back on the neck knocking her out again. He tossed her to the lieutenant apparently "Just leave me be" he says dashing away.

He cursed his luck, he was supposed to be hiding from the gods and goddess and he kept running into them. He would need to keep strengthened clones nearby to protect him and Thalia, he would be dammed if Artemis reports back to the asshole.

He arrived back as Thalia smiled "So how'd hunting go?" she asks as she was starving. He sighs "My hunt was stolen by some spoiled hunters of Artemis" he says making Thalia scowl "What!? And you just let them steal the food?" she yells. He holds up a hand to silence her "I was 3 hunters, including the lieutenant and then Artemis appeared and I knocked her out. Though she was enraged, if she was more in control she would be a difficult opponent" he explains making her huff in annoyance. "Then what are we going to eat?" she asks. He unseals some food as Zetsu crawls back to him.

"Luckily we have leftovers that I can heat up" he says as he sets a clone to do it. He then pulls out a tag and starts writing down a seal with the help of the crescent moon mark on his palm. "What are you doing?" she asks as she peaks over his shoulder. He smiles "It's a seal that will hide your appearance just in case the hunters roll up on us" he says as he rolls up her sleeve and places it on her arm and rolls the sleeve down. He channels chakra into the sleeve and her appearance instantly changes. Her black hair turned red and her blue eyes turned violet. Yes he modeled it after his mother's mortal aspect.

"There it should help keep you hidden if they spy on us" he says getting a nod from her. They proceeded to eat breakfast. After breakfast they cleaned up, he was going to train her until a barrage of arrows surrounded them. Thalia drew her blades but didn't charge them as she felt it would give her away.

Naruto and Thalia both knew these arrows.

Seconds later a pissed off looking Artemis walks through.

"Ah crap" he says with a groan and a furry of mental curses. Safe to say he didn't quite have his godly luck while in this realm. So this is what Tsunade felt like.

**-Chapter End-**

Woot, some building of strength. Naruto will no longer be a one trick pony and he will slowly gain more jutsus to his arsenal.

I had moments of closeness between the two so I hope you all liked it. Yes he has met some gods but they wish to help him and Thalia. Also no I am not bashing Artemis, this is how she would act towards Naruto.

He will confront Artemis more so next chapter. Now to make things clear Thalia is **NOT** on the list for the potential pairing. I still have no decision made for the pairing decision.

I hope you all like the chapter. Leave reviews as I love them. :D


	3. Chapter 3

I'm glad everyone likes my chapter and how I made Artemis act. I am not bashing her in the slightest she just has a very brash attitude with men. Also Demeter is not some old lady yelling at people about cereal in this fic, she is a kind mannered goddess who is more connected to Nature than Artemis, I mean what can Artemis do with nature? Demeter can control plants and grow them. The satyrs should be fawning over her.

Also Naruto is 20. Since in the latest chapter he turned 17 and add 3 years since that makes him 20 or close to 21. So he defiantly can't be with Thalia...the 12 year old XD

But I digress, onto the story!

**Naruto, Son of the Heavenly Goddess**

**Chapter 3**

Naruto moved Thalia behind him and slid Zetsu in her coat sleeve. Zetsu knew what to do if needed but he knew Naruto would have it under control.

Naruto turned to the goddess and activated his eyes. "Really that much of a sore loser that you come and attack me?" he says as Artemis's hunters come out of the trees. He doesn't draw his sword just yet, he wanted to try and get Artemis to leave him alone and going straight to violence wouldn't really help.

"You disgusting male laid a hand on me, knocked me out and left" she says drawing her knife. "I'll admit I let my rage get control of me but now I'm in control and you will have to pay" she says glaring at him.

He sighed and looked at Thalia who was still in the disguise "Stay back with Zetsu okay?" He says getting a nod from her as Zetsu readies to open a portal to the pocket dimension at a moments notice. He turned back to Artemis "This is ridiculous, all this over a deer I killed. And don't you have to be attacked by a demigod first before you can retaliate?" He asks making her smirk.

"Not if this is a hunt" she says with a grin that remind him of Orochimaru making the girls smile.

He frowns "That's really cheap" he says shaking his head. "What you say we make this official. You swear on the river Styx that only you and I fight. If you win you get the girl and I become your slave, but if I win you swear to never reveal me to Zeus or anyone else and you leave me alone, you don't send hunters to follow me and you don't keep tabs on me" he says staring her dead in the eyes with the Shinju eyes spinning slowly. She would either swear on it or he'd make her. He wasn't taking chances of anyone knowing of Thalia or taking her away.

Artemis smiles at the thought of having the son of Chaos as a slave "Fine I swear on the Styx to abide by your terms but it is no problem. I am a goddess millennia older than you and much more skilled" she says as she twirls her blade.

That was true but Naruto had the help of a Primordial and battle instincts from him as well. Also the abilities of his eyes and jutsus even the scales. He takes out Tenno and swipes the blade across "**Amaterasu**" he calls out creating a circle of black flames around them. "This is so no one interferes. These black flames will burn all that it touches and will never be quenched" he says turning to Thalia who was outside the ring. "Do not worry I promised to keep you safe and I never break my promises" he says making her smile.

"Are you ready to be defeated boy?" She asks in an arrogant tone.

He frowns and goes into his cloaked form staring her dead in the eyes, asking Shinju for help. "Yes let's start. **Tsukuyomi**" he calls out drawing her into his illusionary realm.

**-Illusionary Realm-**

He looked around his realm to see it was the old leaf village. It reminded him of the days when the villagers use to at least liked him, such as after Pain's invasion.

Artemis looked around in shock "Where in the world did you take me?" She asks unfamiliar with these forests.

He sighed and stared at her "I have brought you to an illusionary realm of my creation. Years could pass in this realm for only a second to pass in the real world. Now I am not in any way a master at this but I can at least control this to the basics. Now I can do 3 days at least" he says as he turns to Artemis to find her standing bound by chains.

Her eyes widened at the chains. A second ago she was fine, about to gain a new hunter by defeating him and now she was at his mercy.

"Now I am not really one to hurt others without reason but I find that you need to be taken down a peg" he says pointing Tenno at her. "I will teach you to never underestimate someone no matter if they are below you as a God can still die to a dagger" he says plunging to blade through the stomach, burning her with the black flames.

She screamed and blacked out only to open her eyes again to see the same scene minus the wound.

"You cannot die in this realm. When you do you just return to normal to repeat this over again. As I said I am not one to torture so I will limit it to a day. It's been 5 minutes. Only 23 hours 55 minutes left" he says as he swings his blade to cut her head off.

**-1 Tsukuyomi Day Later-**

He wills the world away to bring him back to the real world. He frowns as Artemis stares at him with fury in her eyes as she goes down to a knee. "Strong will but that is to be expected with you" he says as he swings Tenno down bursting up the flames as one girl was trying to get through.

"What did you do to Milady?!" The same girl he met in the forest yells at him as she backs away from the flames.

He sighs and looks to her "I have no responsibility to explain myself, ask your Mistress when I win" he said as he goes into his cloaked mode and summons the **Truth Seeking Orbs**. He wasn't being cocky. He was confident and he had to win to keep Thalia safe.

Artemis sends 2 hunting knifes at him, the orbs block them unconsciously and he dashes to her and lands a palm thrust sending her crashing into a tree hard, breaking a few ribs. He ducks under a sloppy kick and knees her thigh, breaking that bone as well.

She curses as she gets sent spiraling back. She was being toyed with. She could tell he was holding back and it angered her.

Artemis stands shakily and dashes towards him. He weaves around her slices and cuts her arms multiple times using small blades of wind chakra. He ducks under he and hit her with a hard upper cut sending her flying up wards "**U**!". He sends two clones to kick her higher yelling "**Zu**!", then 3 more punch her higher "**Ma**!", after that 2 more throw her higher "**Ki**!", finally the original drop kicks her down full force in a very Tsunade like fashion "**Uzumaki Barrage**!" he yells as Artemis rockets down to the ground and causes the ground to shatter and crack.

When the smoke dies down a heavily bleeding Artemis crawls from the hole he sent her in. Her golden blood drips to the ground. She shakily stands, barely able to stand "You bastard" she says glaring at him with pure hatred.

He appears behind her in a burst of speed and starts to sheath his sword "Even after everything you underestimated me Artemis and thus was your downfall" he clicks his blade back into the sheath and a large number of cuts appear on her "**Wind Style: Swallow Cuts**" he whispers as Artemis falls to the ground.

He extinguishes the flames letting the hunters rush to Artemis while some point their arrows to him. "Stay still and let us redeem Milady" the girl with the circlet says.

He eases out of cloaked mode but keeps the orbs. "I won the battle meaning the Styx oath is in play, she swore none of you would bother me. If you attack me you risk betraying a Styx oath and that doesn't go down well" he says walking back to Thalia. The girl smiles and jumps up and down excited, her blades strapped to her sides in a makeshift manner in a leather holsters he made to help her carry them around.

"That was crazy! What was that weird thing you did it was like you two were just standing there for a second before she fell to her knees all exhausted and seemed to be hurt" she says as she sees the hunters glare at him as they take Artemis away, deciding not to risk breaking an oath on the river.

"Relax it was just an ability of my eyes, frankly I still can't use it on my own" he says as he had needed Shinju to help him. Luckily his control was much better so soon he will be learning the powers of his eyes. Good thing he stole all of Teme's scrolls on the Sharingan.

He summoned a clone and transformed it into a bird and told it to watch the hunters and to dispel when they left. The clone flew off. His transforming ability had improved as well. As a kid he couldn't do a henge as well as the others so he put too much chakra into it and discovered something incredibly useful. He could literally transform into other things. Like the windmill shuriken that he turned if it was a normal henge how would you explain the Teme throwing him like an actual windmill shuriken?

The clone he sent off to gather items in a town came back. The clone had no trouble as he got all the items needed. He sealed away the perishable items and smiled at Thalia. She smiled back as they got back to training. Sure it was all they were doing but they were having fun and they both needed to hone their skills. Especially him since being chained in a dungeon for 3 years tends to weaken you a bit but thankfully his regenerative abilities kept his muscles form getting atrophy.

**-Artemis-**

Artemis woke up a few hours after before she woke up. She rubbed her head as her hunters worried over her. Then she remembered what happened, that _male_ had trumped her in battle like it was nothing. That illusionary world, the cloning ability and that sword technique. But the thing that angered her the most was the fact she felt he was holding back extremely.

Between that confusing silver fiery appearance and those eyes that would haunt her nightmare as well as those black orbs that floated around him and apparently according to Zoe could change their form. And those blades that gave off the aura of a god, she had only seen the red sheathed blade but she could feel the black sheathed one was just as powerful. She knew that _male_ had tremendous power and she hated it.

She was taken from her thoughts as Zoe, her faithful lieutenant shook her from her reprieve. "Lady Artemis? Are you okay?" she asks worried.

She nods "I am fine, as you were saying?" she ask as she unrolls the bandages from her arm.

Zoe nods "I was saying that we need to find some way to act against that pigheaded male. You may have sworn an oath on the river Styx but there has to be some way around it" she says making Artemis frown.

There was a way around. She'd take the form of her Roman aspect but that form is unstable since she is around children of the Greek half. Her Roman side would do who knows what with them. She'd have to wait a time where the oath would be null and void, which can happen if someone unknowing of the oath breaks it so it would have to be a new hunter. And they were nowhere near anyone to possibly recruit.

"Tell the hunters we are packing up and moving to a new camp ground, we are heading north. We leave in 3 days' time and tell all hunters not to go searching for that man or they will suffer the wrath of Styx" she explains making Zoe nod and rush out to inform them.

She sighed as she got up, still feeling the pain of being crashed into the ground at such a great speed. She hoped she never met that man again. He was too powerful and she did not like that.

**-****2 ****Week****s**** Later- **

**-Naruto-**

Naruto's clone had informed him that the hunters left after 3 days so he was able to relax more and remove Thalia's henge tag. Over the days he had been learning how to use the Shinju's eyes. They caused him a headache the first couple times but now at least he could cast illusions with eye contact.

Thalia also was making good progress with her blades. She even killed a few hellhounds that attacked her some time ago. They weren't much of a challenge but he told her the same thing he told Artemis. "A god can fall to a dagger so don't get cocky". It seemed to help her as she was catching herself from thinking like that. Zetsu even noticed it as did Shinju, though he still wanted another week or so before doing anything with giving her chakra.

He focused mostly on his eyes but clones were definitely a god send for training as he now had a lot of elemental jutsus under his belt. Ranging from the basic elements to even some for Mokuton, Lava and Steam. He still had his **Rasengan** but he only used them when he truly wanted to obliterate something.

He knew Thalia should be going to school but having the knowledge of a primordial inside him helps him to be a good teacher for her. Even if she complained every moment of it like he did when he was her age.

Their cash problem was easily solved as his grandmother had oddly packed in Jiraiya's books away in the scroll. They had a note saying 'sell' on them so that's exactly what he did. He sent a clone henged as Jiraiya and got the books published and something called a credit card that the money was put on.

Thalia was fairly reserved but she knew she could always talk to him about anything. She was opening up to him nicely. She even dragged him along to get girl stuff that he was frankly afraid to ask about. She also brought up her past of how her mother had broken down and how her brother got kidnapped. She cried in his arms for 15 minutes that day.

He truly liked the young girl, sure she was brash at times and quick tempered but so was he when he was her age. And she was slowly getting out of it but was still like that at most times after all someone can't change in a short period of 2 weeks.

He sighed as he sat training in drawing nature chakra with more ease. Thalia was bathing in the creek behind him as he and Zetsu stood guard and swore on Styx not to peak. He was 20, nearly 21 for Kami's sake he wasn't going to peak on a 12 year old girl.

He was relaxing when he heard her return wearing new clothes but kept the lion pelt that was in a constant golden trench coat form. He looked to her and smiled as they walked back. He sighed "Thalia are you tired of camping?" He asks her as he starts on cooking dinner.

Thalia thinks for a second "Sure but monsters would always find us and we'd have to get away if we tried living in a town" she says with a frown.

He nods "Yes monsters will find us but who says we need to run? With my skills of silent killing and your eventual use of chakra we can survive peacefully for some time before big monsters come and start destroying stuff. And money isn't a problem as the last time I sent a clone into town to check my cards balance it came up with a number with 2 commas" he says making Thalia's jaw drop.

She thinks a second before smiling "I would love a place but I think we'd somewhere with a big backyard to train" she says excited to finally have a house again.

He chuckles "I'll send some clones out to find houses for sale near here" he says making her excited.

She bounces in excitement and nods "Yes one with a nice big room for me!" She says with a massive smile

"We can leave tomorrow for the road so you have to go to bed early" he says making her pout slightly but nod as dinner was served.

**-Next Day-**

Naruto had changed his outfit to be more modern, it consisted of dark jeans and an orange button up with a black trench coat so Zetsu could stay in his sleeve. He kept his sandals of course. His swords were sealed inside a storage seal on his left wrist for easy access.

He had the motorcycle he bought some time ago unsealed and everything sealed up in scrolls in the side bags. The motorcycle was a Harley-Davidson colored in black with a side car. He made sure to get a helmet for Thalia and him. She was sitting excitedly in the side car.

"Relax Thalia we will be heading off shortly. The clones found a nice house with a big backyard" he says making her bounce more.

Thalia nods and smiles "I know but I'm getting my own room! To decorate and have more clothes and somewhat normal life" she says smiling happily.

He ruffles her hair playfully, which made her swat away his arm. He hands her the helmet "Put that on and we can get going" he says making her fasten it quickly.

He starts the bike and starts driving out of the forest carefully before he gets on the road. Driving was easy especially when he could manipulate the Mist to broadcast his illusions to some extent. He even taught Thalia to manipulate the Mist to a lesser extent.

A few hours later they arrive at the house he set up to buy. With the help of clones during the night and the internet he was able to buy it very quickly. The bubbly real-estate agent dropped off the keys and showed them the house.

It was a very nice looking 1 story house 3 bedroom house. Large backyard and even a basement.

He knew this wouldn't last long but he would try his best to keep her happy with a somewhat normal life for as long as he could. She deserved this much after everything she's gone through.

Thalia ran directly for the main bedroom but he booted her out. He would have to take her shopping later. He was more focused on putting up a barrier. He slammed the crescent mark down on the ground, covering the ground in a large sealing array that grew the more chakra he pumped into the mark. That seal will notify him if someone entered the house will ill intent.

He sent a clone to set a protective barrier around the border. He wasn't taking any risks, years of being a shinobi taught him to stay vigilant.

He walked over to see Thalia smiling at her room "I can decorate it however I want right?" She asks with a smile.

He nods and ruffles her hair "Of course, we can go right now if you want. I'll leave a clone to be here to sign for the furniture and everything" he says making her smile more.

"How did you get all this done in a night?" She asks somewhat confused.

He chuckles "Well a mixture of many clones and a lot of money helps" he says as they leave the house. They drove and got a lot of black and blue paint as well as a lot of clothes and electronics as his barrier can keep her demigod scent from being broadcasted.

No one noticed the fact they were driving a motor cycle and buying enough stuff to overfill a minivan. The Mist is a powerful thing.

They return to the house to see clones setting up everything with Zetsu controlling one of the clones. He had it **henged** to look like a normal version of White Zetsu. Luckily he was able to parasite off it without the half black thing. "Good to see you two are back, we have a guest" he says pointing to the 8 year old girl sitting by the fireplace.

He looks to Zetsu and frowns "How did she get in?" He asks as Thalia shuffles behind him. The girl was wearing a cream dress with a hood, her cinnamon hair cut short and her eyes a fiery color, changing every few seconds as if they were flickering flames but they had a kind homelike sense to them.

Zetsu shrugs his shoulders "Moments after I lit the fire she appeared. She has no ill intentions in the very slightest so she is fine" he says leaving the room.

Naruto turns to the woman "Hestia?" He asks confused how and why this goddess was here.

The young looking goddess smiles at him and Thalia "You have a beautiful home here" she says with a smile. "Such a classic house and perfect for the two of you" she says as she waves her hand to conjure cookies and hot chocolate.

"Why are you here?" He asks as Thalia hides more behind him. Why is it that when he is trying to hide from every god or goddess they end up finding him? First Demeter, then Hermes and worst of all Artemis. At least Demeter and Hermes were helpful, Artemis was an annoyance. Hopefully Hestia was as kind as she was in the legends.

Hestia smiles and looks towards Thalia "Relax I mean you all no harm as Hermes told me everything. I think what you are doing is sweet Naruto" she says with a smile. "I also chimed in at the meeting to try and save Thalia. My siblings can be quite heartless" she says with a frown.

Naruto turns to Thalia "Go stay with Zetsu, tell him it's all okay but I just want to make sure" he says getting a nod as Thalia rushes out of the room. Thalia always acted afraid around any god or goddess, he thinks it's because she's afraid they will return her to the tree. Even if she was only in it for a couple hours it terrified her.

She had described it as pure darkness, she couldn't make or hear any sound and she felt float. She still had nightmares of it occasionally.

Once Thalia left the room he went over and sat across from Hestia. "So you really mean Thalia no harm cause I already had to fight one goddess to protect her, I don't want to do another as I can feel you are leagues stronger than Artemis" he says with a frown.

Hestia nods and smiles, handing him a cup of hot chocolate "I apologize for my niece, she is too arrogant for her own good. I am sorry you had to fight her and put young Thalia through all this" she says taking a sip of hot chocolate. "Though from the feel of this house you truly care for the child" she flashes him a warm smile.

He nods and takes a sip "That girl has gone through enough and her asshole of a father doesn't make it any better" he says looking to the goddess. "So what do we owe the visit Hestia?" he asks as the goddess puts down her glass of hot chocolate. He turned to see Thalia ordering around some clones as they carried her supplies to her room. He chuckled slightly before turning to the goddess again.

"I came here to visit your new household and maybe help you out and see this cute new family you formed" she says smiling at him. "I can feel she considers you like a father and looks up to you" she says handing him a cookie.

He takes a bite and frowns "Well I'm glad you are here to help, strangely enough you are the third godly being to help me" he says making her chuckle. He raised an eyebrow as she changed from her 8 year old form to that of one that looked around his age.

She was a few inches shorter than him and her short hair now reached the middle of her back. Her figure couldn't be seen under her cream dress but she gave off the aura of being very lovely figure. She stood up and dusted her dress off for crumbs. "Please do excuse this form as I am fonder of my younger form but I need this form to bless others" she says straightening her dress.

He smiled "Well I think you look lovely Hestia" he says getting a light blush from the goddess.

The goddess felt nervous as she adjusted her dress and hood. She had never been complimented like this. Never with someone with no ill intentions behind their words. The main reason she stayed in her younger form was because Hera and Aphrodite had been very unkind to her because she unknowingly brought the attention of males and she had once almost been raped at an Olympian party because of it. Luckily a donkey had awoken her and protected her.

"W-Why thank you" she says brushing her bangs to cover her blush. She clears her throat "So," she says as she places 2 fingers on his forehead "I Hestia the goddess of hearth and home bless you to use powers of my domain" she says and then proceeds to take a step back.

Naruto rubs his forehead and looks to the goddess "I am honored to be blessed by you Hestia" he says flashing her a kind smile "May I know what your blessing entrails?"

Hestia blushes once again and turns around "W-Well I'm glad you are honored, I have never blessed anyone before" she says in an embarrassed tone. "You will be able to conjure food and clothes as well as Greek fire" she says turning back around once her blush died down.

Naruto nods and stands up "If I am the first one you blessed then I am even more thankful for the honor" he said speaking the truth. From the info his grandmother had given him Hestia was very reserved yet unbelievably kind, she had no evil in her being. It saddened him that a goddess like this was taken from the council, the only voice of reason had disappeared from it. "I will do my best to not abuse your blessing. Also feel free to visit whenever" he says smiling again.

Hestia shifts back to her younger form, blushing again and nods "I would like that, the only thing I ask is for you to offer some food each time to the gods and goddesses that voted to save Thalia" she says making the dishes disappear.

Naruto nods and stands up "The least I can do. Also you being here will maybe get Thalia to stop being so nervous around the gods and goddess. I think she just fears returning to a tree" he says as he gains memories from a clone that Thalia dispelled on accident when they got in a paint fight. He chuckled and smiled at Hestia.

Hestia nods "I will try and visit regularly as my Olympian duties do not require much" she says as she heads to the fire and strokes it. "Keep her safe Naruto, she will need a strong family to survive this harsh world as a demigod" she says before vanishing from his house.

He nods, he was dead set to keep her safe, as much as he could and prepare her for the harsh world. He knew she would have to leave him eventually as she was a possible child of prophecy and needed to eventually be a part of that backwards camp. He just hoped he could train her enough before that came to be.

**-3 Months Later-**

Naruto smiled as he over watched Thalia's training inside his Kamui dimension. Over the 3 months he could at least draw her in here and return to the house. It made great training grounds since the realm couldn't be destroyed or damaged.

He also got the hang of **Amaterasu **and **Kamui **over the months. Plus a small amount of Rinnegan abilities but found he could use the abilities easier with their respective blades drawn. Yamato helped the Rinnegan and Tenno helped the Sharingan. Just as his grandmother had told him.

When he gave Thalia chakra he found something interesting with her. She had 2 affinities, lightning and wind. That wasn't the surprising part since she was a child of Zeus. She was a lightning power house and he theorized she'd be able to fire off Kirins like nothing. But the surprising part is she had 2 kekkai genkai Storm and Swift release. By mixing lightning and wind at different ratios she could assess the both of them. (**AN:** Wind (+) & Lightning (-) = Swift. Lightning (+) & Wind (-) = Storm.)

He had been training her in numerous jutsus of her elements and with Shinju's help he wrote down jutsus for her 2 releases. He was even teaching her the **Rasengan** as he trusted her with it.

But the most surprising thing had happened around 2 months ago, about a month or so after Hestia's first visit.

**-Flashback-**

Naruto was training Thalia in the backyard. Hestia was cooking in the kitchen. Sure she could make food instantly but for some reason she liked to cook and especially liked to do it for him and Thalia.

Training was going as normal until a massive roar filled the clearing as something massive burst through the trees. He quickly burst to in front of Thalia and moved her behind him as a massive beast stared down at them.

It stood on all fours with scaly grey skin. It had a long tail at its end and 5 massive heads with long snakelike necks. It was the Hydra.

"Thalia head inside, this is not a request" he says in his stern voice "Go stay with Hestia, I won't let this thing get near the house".

She frowned but saw the look in his eyes, they were dead serious. Like he always was whenever he was worried about her getting hurt. "Fine but be careful, I don't want anything to happen to you….Dad" she says blushing darkly as she leaves a shocked Naruto behind.

'D-did she just call me dad?' he asks Shinju to hear him chuckle in response "**Yes she did Kid, seems like I'm a great grandfather now**" he says making Naruto grumble. 'We'll figure this out later, we need to kill this thing" he says looking to the beast that finally noticed him.

'We can't cut its heads off cause two will take its place. Fire is the weakness' he thinks with a smile 'Great opportunity to test out a Greek fire jutsu' he says as he dodges the lunges from the heads, keeping them at bay with his **Truth Seeking Orbs**.

Over the month he found out his normal fire could be changed to Greek fire, a powerful green flames.

He ran his hands through the hand signs and took a deep breath as a clone severed all their heads using **Wind Style: Swallow Cuts**. The second the heads were cut he called out "**Fire Style: Greek Desolation**!" sending out a massive burst of green flames to cauterize the wounds, killing the beast in a shower of golden dust leaving a scaly hide behind and 2 heads.

He groaned as he put out the flames left on the ground and sealed up the hide and threw the heads in the fire and sacrificed them to Hestia.

He walked his way back to the house to see Thalia hiding behind a 25 year old looking Hestia. He chuckled as she smiled at him "Thalia are you okay there?" he asks making her nod as she still hid behind Hestia.

"You know I don't mind you calling me dad, I actually really like it. Especially since I've considered you a daughter shortly after I saved you" he says patting the punk girl's head.

Thalia looks up to him nervously and nods as Hestia smiles kindly at the two.

"Well clean up and get ready for lunch" she says making Thalia hug him quickly before running off fast to get away from the embarrassing moment.

Hestia smiled warmly at him "Thank you for the sacrifice and thank you for being there for her" she says rubbing his arm before walking away.

He smiled "I promised I'd be here for her. Being a father figure to her like she deserves is great for her" he says as he follows Hestia.

**-Flashback End-**

Ever since she called him dad she had been very nervous and shy at times. She still called him Dad at times but most of the time when they were alone. She did it around Hestia but very quietly as if she didn't want her to hear.

Also Hestia had been around nearly every day. It was nice having her around. She was someone nice to talk to and a sweet lady. She also helped Thalia with girl talk that he was nervous to do. Especially when she got her first period and he didn't know one thing about it. They had kicked him out of the academy when they were learning about reproduction stuff for some reason or another. He knew about the male side from the pervy-sage but even then he didn't truly trust those words. He was thankful to Hestia for her help that day.

He cleared his throat "That should be enough for one day Thalia!" he calls out getting the girl's attention.

She frowns "Come on! I can keep going!" she yells back waving her swords charging them with lightning that happened unconsciously when she was angry.

He chuckled and walked over to her, stepping on the floating platforms that riddled his realm. "Relax, you have been working hard all day. You need to rest and you still need to practice chakra control and the steps to the **Rasengan**" he says making her grumble but sheath her blades.

The sheaths were handmade by him. They were the first things he created using **Creation of All Things**. They were like a briefcase sort of sheath. They opened up on a hinge and clasp, she would lay the blades in and clasp them close. They even had a quick release switch that would open them in a second for easy access.

"Fine but you need to help me with the 2nd step of it" she says with a pout. "You said I had to do it all but you got a hint when you learned it" she says as the walk through the portal he made.

He chuckles "Well I used a clone but you don't have the same problem I had, you are just trying to make it rotate fast and powerful. Maybe try multiple directions" he says as he tosses her a rubber ball.

She groaned "Why is this so difficult! I had no trouble with the **Chidori** and the **Raikiri **even if you won't let me use the second one without you around but that's not the problem. If I had no problem with techniques that powerful why is this one giving me so much trouble!?" she yells in frustration.

He chuckles and ruffles her hair "You have an insane affinity to wind and mostly lightning so those techniques were nothing to you. The **Rasengan** on the other hand is no element. It is pure chakra, pure chakra manipulation and pure shape manipulation. That is much more difficult" he explains making her grumble.

"Fine but this is really annoying" she says as she runs off to her room. She always went there to think if she was having trouble. He room was painted with black walls and grey dresser and bed and the walls were covered with band posters. She had a computer, tv and mp3 player as since the barrier stopped them from broadcasting her demigod scent.

The hydra had just accidentally wandered upon them. They occasionally got wandering monsters, mostly just Stymphalian birds and hell hounds nothing else big.

He chuckled as he went to rest in the living room. He conjured up some food and drink just in time for Hestia to appear in her aged form.

"Hello there, how has the training been?" she asks as she accepts a cup of tea. "I hope you aren't pushing her too much, she is just a child after all" she takes a sip of her tea and smiles.

Naruto nods and drinks his tea "I'm not pushing her too far. If anything she is pushing herself too far" he says making the goddess chuckle before she frowns and puts down her glass. He notices it and puts his down as well, looking over to her "What is wrong Hestia?" he asks confused.

She looks to him and has a nervous look on her face "Hera found out I have been in my elder form and that I have a champion and she wishes to meet said champion and test him" she says with a frown.

"Wait I'm your champion?" he asks unknown to the fact.

Hestia blushes a bit and nods "I'm sorry when I blessed you I sort of made you my champion. I'm sorry I should've told you, and I-" she says as she was interrupted by a finger on her lips. She looks up to see Naruto smiling kindly at her.

"It is fine, I don't mind being your champion as you are the most level headed Olympian. I figure Hera will want me to fight someone? He asks getting a nod from her. He sighs and summons a clone for Zetsu to possess "Protect Thalia and tell her where I am and that I will be safe, okay?" he says getting a nod from the possessed clone.

"Be safe brother" Zetsu says as he tossed Naruto the scroll that contained everything.

He nods "Of course brother" he says back as Zetsu leaves. He turns and smiles to Hestia "Ready whenever you are Hestia" he says with a warm smile making her blush again.

She nods "Yes, let's go" she says as they flash away.

**-Olympus-**

Naruto stared in interest at his surroundings. The sky was a glowing dark blue with dark grey clouds brightened up from arching lightening between them. He saw Greek architecture all around with columns and arches. He looked around until his eyes landed on 12 large thrones with equally as large beings on them. The Olympians.

He noticed Demeter and Hermes who gave him small smiles while Artemis and Zeus glared at him heavily. Artemis seemed still healing from her posture and Zeus just plain hated him.

"He is your champion sister?" Hera asks looking at him, her bronze hair billowing over her shoulders, draping over her golden toga. Her eyes looking at him as if judging him. "Son of Chaos is a powerful champion, how did you get him as your champion? He hides his presence far too well for any of us to find him" she says frowning.

Naruto steps forward "She found me while I was wandering around as I refused to stay in that backwards camp. She blessed me so I could stay fed even though I can hunt quite easily" he says as Zeus glares at him.

"How dare you speak badly of the camp!" he says in anger. First this boy bad mouths him and now the camp he set up for millennia.

Naruto looks to them and scoffs "You focus too much on training them as solo acts when they should work as cells. They stood around watching Thalia and her group struggle and I had to jump in and save them. Not to mention they aren't allowed to leave without permission or a quest, they never see or fight real monsters and that leads to many dying when they do eventually go on a quest" he said making Athena nod.

"He speaks solid logic. In groups our kids would be stronger and if they had experience fighting monsters under the watch of seasoned warriors it would bring down the risk of quests considerably" she says making Zeus grumble but sit back down.

Aphrodite smiles and waves at him "Why don't I borrow you from Hestia since she has a vow of chastity you should get some fun" she says to him making Ares glare at him and Hephaestus glare at her.

He shook his head "No, I am not one to do that with someone I just met and someone I don't love" he explains as he pinches the bridge of his nose. Was this how the teme felt when Sakura was all pushy for him?

Hera cleared her throat "If we can get back to what we called him here for I would like to ask him a question" Hera says as Aphrodite backs off from him, making Hestia happy. "We called the son of Chaos here as we feel him bing Hestia's champion is too dangerous as she is not an Olympian" she says making Naruto scoff.

"She is one of the most level headed goddess out there, no offense Lady Demeter" he says getting a kind smile and nod from said goddess "and after how you did Zeus's punishment I don't think I want to be any of your champions" he says glaring down Zeus.

"You dare question my judgement!?" He yells making Naruto glare heavily at him.

"Yes I dare! You decide to throw your punishment onto a scared little girl. A girl who had been running and surviving for years just to finally end up at her safe haven to have her safety stolen from her!" He yells making the Shinju eyes spin. "You trapped her in who knows what kind of hellish limbo! To be alone for years until she somehow gets saved by Demigods that have no idea what to do! Tell me O god of Judgement! Is. That. Fair!" He yells bursting into his cloaked mode.

Zeus glares him down before Poseidon yells "Enough!" Poseidon looks to Zeus "He is right you pushed your punishment into your own daughter Zeus and since the judgement has been passed we can't fix it. All we can hope for is that we did not screw over our child of prophecy" he says making Zeus slump in his seat glaring at Naruto.

Poseidon looks at him "You can relax now son, Zeus won't do anything" he says getting Naruto out of his cloaked mode but keeps the eyes active. And who could blame him for being cautious around his paranoid brother. "Now all we want to do is evaluate you, a spar against Ares, he won't go over board or anything we just want to see how much strength you do have" he says getting a sigh from Naruto.

"I have no wish to just flaunt my power in a spar, I only fight to protect others and if you want proof of how strong I am" he opens a portal, connecting to Zetsu asking for the pelt for a second "here, the pelt of the Nemean Lioness" he says showing it to all. "I killed it by making it explode from the inside out with a seed" he says as he tosses it back through the portal.

Ares is drooling "Made it explode with a seed how does that work?" He asks curious to see if he could do the same with grenades.

Naruto sighs and stomps his foot, sending what little nature energy he had on him into the ground. He found with Nature energy when courted through the ground you could use Mokuton without hand signs. "**Wood style: Springtime Ensnarement**" he calls out catching a seed in his hand. "I through this in its mouth, sent chakra to it and grew a tree from the inside out" he says tossing the seed over his shoulder making it land in the garden and a massive Cherry Blossom bloom from it.

Apollo lets out a whistle "Amazing, control over nature just like Demeter. Did you know of that?" He asks the goddess.

She nods "Yes I did and I allow him to grow whatever he wants, he does no harm in it so why not" she says with a shrug.

"What else can you do?" Athena asks with a glint in her eyes. Naruto remembered that same glint from her daughter Annabeth.

He shakes his head "I will not go around explaining all my skills, I did it this one time to show you all I can survive on my own. Now can I go as I have much to do" he says opening a portal. No one stops him or says anything so he steps through and closes it behind him.

Zeus turns to Hestia "Sister you have a dangerous champion, if I feel you are trying anything I will smite you and him consequences be damned" he says glaring at her only to get an ice cold glare from his normally warm sister. This causes him to flinch.

"Brother you need to stop being so paranoid, I only asked him to be my champion so I could keep him from starving in the wild. No ulterior motives that you imagine so much" she says before leaving to tend to the hearth.

Zeus grumbles and slumps in his chair, he really hated that kid.

**-Naruto-**

The second he got home he was hugged/tackled by Thalia. "Dad are you okay? Did they threaten you or anything?" she asks worried.

He chuckles and pets her head "The asshole threatened me but I put him in his place with words, the queen was a bit pretentious but seemed fine, Athena was too curious and Ares was itching for a fight but I got out before any could start. I promised I'd keep myself safe to look after you and I always keep my promises" he says as he hugs her making her smile and hug her father back.

'He may not be my father by blood but he has done more than any of my parents ever could' she thinks as she backs away from the hug. "Oh! I finished the second step" she says excited to learn the next step.

He smiles and stands up as Thalia had knocked him down "Oh really? Great job" he says as he gets a nod of assurance form Zetsu. "Now you just need to do both steps at the same time" he says picking up a spare rubber ball and holding it up.

"Nothing's happening" she says with a frown. The ball wasn't rumbling or even twitching.

He smiles and pops the billon with a needle to reveal a perfect **Rasengan** under the balloon. "Now you must combine power and rotation and not pop the balloon. Trust me I know it seems easy but it is the most difficult step" he says handing her a bucket of rubber balloons. "You're gonna need them" he says with a smirk as she darts off in excitement to train. "Don't train too long!" he yells just as she closes her door.

He turned to Zetsu and smiled "So nothing interesting happened while I was away?" he asked as Zetsu hid in his trench coat sleeve.

"Nothing beside her training and worrying about you at the same time" he says with a chuckle. "You really like being a father for the girl don't you?" he asks as he had seen his brother care for the girl a lot since he had saved her.

Naruto nods "Of course, she reminds me of a younger version of myself minus the villagers and whatnot" he says waving it off. "She deserves some father figure since the asshole won't provide" he says getting a chuckle from Zetsu.

"Well I better get started on dinner. And when I say "I' I mean my clones" he says summoning clones to get to work. He needed to study on something important, his eyes could wait. He needed this technique should Thalia ever get taken away or if she ever decides to go back to camp.

He unsealed the scroll he was looking for from the main scroll and opened it up. The first words said it all.

"_Introductions to Learning of the __**Hiraishin**__ or better known as The Flying Thunder God…_" He knew this was going to take some time to learn.

**-Chapter End-**

Woot sorry it took so long with the drive to Phoenix and having little time it took some time to actually write with all the stuff going on.

Just so you know I am still working on Rabbit and Fox Meister I am just on a roll with this story :D

I hoped you all liked the fight with Artemis and the bonding moments with Thalia :D Also pairing still not chosen but Hestia does have a very small crush on Naruto who is her champion XD

**Poll Notice!** Also as some of you know if you have looked on my profile I have a lot of story ideas, some that you all want to see (hopefully) well I have a poll on my profile. Deciding if I should post all the stories I have drafted up or wait. But know if you all say yes the other stories will be updated whenever I have some free time in-between thinking up ideas for my 2 main stories.

Also thanks for all the reviews :D I love them :D

Rate and Review thanks a lot! :D


	4. Chapter 4

I've decided that I want to get it closer to the start of the Lightning Thief. Naruto won't be on the quest per say but he will be shadowing as he doesn't want Zeus's weapon to go in the wrong hands as it is more dangerous than the god is.

Also the pairing isn't decided. I want to lay the ground work of one more person before I do anything. Still **NOT a harem** so don't even think about it.

Also Shinju has great knowledge as he is a many millennia's old and very wise. So of course he can help Naruto understand many things.

**Naruto Son of the Heavenly Rabbit**

**Chapter 4**

**-2 Weeks since the Olympus Meeting-**

Naruto frowned as he fiddled with Hermes's business card. He needed some kunai made so he could start testing his understanding of the Hiraishin. According to Shinju his father got the idea from watching his mother flash away to the godly realm. But the Hiraishin was different as it was much faster and easier as well as less dangerous to demigods and mortals. The only downside was the need for a marker to warp to.

With the help of Shinju he had it down in theory but theory and real life application were 2 completely different things. He had spent the majority of 2 weeks reading through space-time Ninjutsu theories that without Shinju it would have taken much longer to understand.

He pulled out his cell phone and walked out to the backyard "Stay inside Thalia and continue with the third step I need to place an order with Hermes" he says getting an absentminded nod from the punk girl as she was too focused on the Rasengan.

He chuckled and dialed the number. He heard a voice on the other side "Yo what you need?" He heard Hermes say.

"Come here I need you to get Hephaestus to maybe build me something or at least get me some Celestial bronze so I can make them on my own" he says as the phone hangs up on Hermes's end. Seconds later a flash fills the clearing.

He looked to see Hermes standing atop a huge stack of big bronze cubes. "This good enough? I had a feeling you'd call for material or something like this" he says jumping down from it. "Good luck using it as I have no idea on how to do it and I doubt Hephaestus would help as he doesn't interact with people too well" he says waving him off. "Call again if you need help" he says before flashing away again.

Naruto sighs and seals it all away. At least it went easy and quick, seems like Hermes pulled through with what he promised last time.

He walks back in to see Thalia still absorbed in her 3rd step. He chuckled and ruffled her hair getting a slap on his hand out of reflex for her. "I'm going to be in the basement, Zetsu will be watching over the house okay?" He says to her getting another nod.

He shook his head and set up a clone for Zetsu to use and went down to the basement and removed the illusion he kept over it revealing a huge forge and training grounds. After the run in with the Hydra he trained her down here using spatial seals to make it 25 times larger than it originally was. His crescent mark worked wonders.

He unsealed the materials and reread up on how to craft things. He needed the kunai to be celestial bronze with some chakra conductive steel which he had more than enough of. He found he couldn't create celestial bronze with the Creation of All Things as the metal was very specific.

He sighed as he created clones and got into the right gear to start forging.

**-Several Hours Later-**

He had finally got done using all the materials to make a crap load of Hiraishin kunais and proceeded to mark them all as his crescent mark could create the Hiraishin seal, which he promptly set on the house and a leather spiked wrist band for Thalia to have at all times.

He would start testing tomorrow as he was exhausted and needed a shower.

He walked up the stairs and went to his room to notice a passed out Thalia with a rubber ball still in her hand. 'Poor girl tired herself out' he thought as he picked her up bridal carry and went to her room. He laid her down on her bed and pull the blanket over her only for her to grab his hand in her sleeping state.

"Love…you…daddy" she says clearly asleep from the mumble.

He smiles kindly and places a small kiss on her forehead "Love you too Thalia" he says as she smiles and lets go, still asleep.

He chuckles as he turns to leave to see her desk covered in notes. He could see one named 'Birthday gifts for Dad' that one brought a massive smile to his face. He forgot it was getting close to his birthday, he'd be turning 21 in a few months. He didn't look at the list as he didn't want to ruin the surprise or anything.

He carefully left the room and closed the door behind him to see a smiling Zetsu clone before him "That girl definitely doesn't give up" he says making Naruto sigh. He would have to watch over her to make sure she doesn't do the same again.

"I'll have to watch her more as she trains so she doesn't over do it anymore. Go to bed or whatever you do at night" he said to Zetsu as he goes to his room to shower.

**-Next Day-**

Thalia had woken up early and went back to work, which woke him up. All the loud pops were not good to sleep through.

He got up to see Thalia still struggling with the third step "Hey what did I tell you about training" he says rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

She looks at him sheepishly "As long as you don't wake me and don't make yourself get chakra exhaustion I'm good?" She says worried.

Naruto sighs and bops her on the head "You woke me up and you made yourself pass out yesterday so take it easy today" he says with a flat tone.

She rubs her head "Fine dad, I'll take it easy" she says sitting down at the table, waiting for breakfast.

He summons food for them and sits down. He tosses her the leather bracelet "Wear that at all times just as you do with the Nemean pelt. If what I am training to do today goes correctly I'll be able to get to you in a flash" he says as he starts eating.

Thalia looks confused but puts it on, smiling at the bracelet "Thanks Dad" she says as she starts eating.

Naruto smiles "Welcome Thalia, now remember to be careful training" he says getting a nod from her as they continue their meal.

Thalia heads down to the basement with Zetsu as he was very cautious since gods or goddesses could still get in here.

He sighs and heads outside, placing a marker near the door as he sits on the far side of the backyard.

"**Now remember kid, each marker has a mixture of your chakra and small nature chakra. Since you put it there it will only work as a marker for you to warp to. You need to feel the marker and pull yourself to it**" Shinju says trying to explain it as simply as he can.

"I understand all that Shinju but actually doing that is more difficult. I can feel the marker and its pull but I'm still working on going to it" he says as he tries to go to it but gets nowhere.

"**Maybe go into Sage mode to get a better sense of it and if that doesn't work put some of my chakra into it to strengthen it**" Shinju offers as help.

Naruto sighs and sits in his meditative pose and eases into Sage mode. First thing he noticed was the string of nature chakra connected to him and the marker but the weird thing was it wasn't his, it was as if the stagnant nature chakra in the air connect him to the marker and kept the marker powered. If he could strengthen this pathway it might make warping much easier.

He went over to the marker and sent some of Shinju's chakra into it and immediately felt the pull the second he placed it down. Curious to see if he could pull it off he went back to the edge of the backyard and took a deep breath and went with the pull. Resulting in an orange flash.

He smiled as he picked up the marker, twirling it around his finger "Perfect, that was much easier" he said as Shinju chimed in.

"**Kid that is because your father struggled with the theory for all those years, you had it in front of you and not to mention my help as well as your nature energy and access to my energy. It took you 2 weeks to understand it all whereas your father took 5 years**" he explains getting a nod of acceptance from Naruto.

"Well thanks Shinju, this will help me much more" he says as he heads inside to the basement. He say Thalia cursing as she sat down.

She saw him and frowned "Dad I can't do it" she says getting upset. She wanted to make her dad proud by mastering his signature Jutsu quickly but couldn't do the final step.

He chuckled and sat down grabbing her hand with the wristband putting Shinju's chakra into it. "Look Thalia it took my dad nearly 3 years to even make it, my god father took many months and so did my father's student. The only reason it took a week for me to do it was because I had my clones help me. You need to be patient and try and balance the ratio of power and rotation so it doesn't get out of hand" he says hugging her kindly.

She nods and wipes her tears "Thanks dad, did you finish what you were planning to do?" She asks as she picks up another ball.

He smiles and nods "Yup now I can always return to you as long as you have that bracelet on" he says confusing her.

"How does that work?" She asks as she tries out a ratio for power and rotation speed.

He smiles and walks to the opposite side of the room and looks to her "Hold up your bracelet" he says getting her to do it. "Now don't freak out as my dad designed this technique" he says as he disappears in an orange flash and ends up next to Thalia, shocking her greatly "It is called the **Hiraishin** and it's a space-time Ninjutsu like my **Kamui**" he says getting a nod of understanding from her.

"Getting more and more shocking every time you show me something new Dad" she says chuckling then frowning as the ball burst.

"Just you wait 'til I figure out my eyes you'll be even more shocked" he says as sits down to watch over her, hoping he can keep these peaceful times with his daughter.

**-2 Months Later-**

It had been relatively peaceful for the last two months. A hellhound here, a Cyclops there, nothing too bad.

Thalia had finally perfected the **Rasengan** after training in the third step for another week or so. She then focused on lightning and wind jutsus as they were incredibly easy for her.

Naruto focused on mastering the **Hiraishin **and aspects of his eyes among other elemental jutsus. It went nicely but today he decided was a relaxation day as it was his birthday.

A week or so ago Thalia asked for the credit card and Zetsu so she could go to town. He knew what was going on as he saw the little list on her desk (didn't read it though, just the title) so he asked if her could come. She used her girl problems as an excuse for him to stay home. She always did that when she wanted something private.

He was told by Thalia and strangely enough Hestia to stay in his room until they call for him. Even Zetsu was out of the room, he suspected he went off to Heaven like his did at the end of every month to fill in mom of how he had been doing.

He sighed as he heard them call for him. He had never been the birthday type, hell the only time he really celebrated it was with his dad at the end of the war and that wasn't really anything. The other time had been with Iruka and Jiji and that was just ramen. Which Shinju wouldn't let him summon mountains of it claiming he needed a balanced diet but he digressed.

He walked out of his room and heard "Surprise!" He saw Hestia, Thalia, Zetsu, his mom, and his grandma all together smiling at him.

"M-Mom and Grandma what are you doing here?" he asks looking to Hestia.

She waved it off "They explained everything and I love that you are here to help. Maybe you will get my stubborn family to get along" she says with a kind smile.

He sighs in relief as his mother hugs him tightly "Happy Birthday Sochi, I'm sorry for missing all your other ones" she says in a sad tone.

Naruto frowns and hugs his mother back "You are here now, it is all that matters. Now none of this sad stuff we are here for a party" he says smiling at Thalia. "Mom and Grandma I would like to introduce you two to Thalia, original daughter of the asshole king and now adoptive daughter to myself" he says holding her close to him.

She blushed and waved to the goddesses.

Amaterasu squealed and hugged Thalia "She is so cute!" She yells making the other goddesses and Naruto sweat drop.

"Grandma please don't suffocate Thalia" he says as he pulls her from his grandmother and moves her to his mother.

Kaguya smiles at her "Hello Thalia you could say I'm your grandmother" she says making the punk girl get nervous a bit. Kaguya chuckles and hugs the girl "You are family, do not be nervous" she says making Thalia smile.

"Okay everybody come get some cake but first Naruto needs to blow out the candles" Hestia calls out in her elder form.

Naruto chuckles and looks at the candles. He takes a breath and blows out the candles thinking only one thought 'I wish to keep Thalia and everyone in my life'.

The party went on as gifts were given. Amaterasu got him more scrolls and items she stole from the Elemental Nations which were thriving nicely under Tsunade and Gaara's watch. The villagers were upset at the loss of chakra but when they were told who took it they felt terrible.

Hinata apparently apologized to Tsunade according to the letter that came with his gift and described the reason why she didn't help. Fear of the villagers and her clan elders which Tsunade completely understood as did he.

Tsunade gave him sake, Shizune gave him hang over cures and Gaara gave him a gourd of iron sand all very useful items.

His mom gave him a male version of her kimono but in reverse color scheme. He liked it a lot, he could use it for staying hidden and teaming up with Zetsu.

Zetsu gave him a scroll on the bone pulse kekkai genkai which apparently he had but didn't know how to use. It could be useful so he'd learn to do it later.

Hestia's gift was very sweet. Homemade cookies from the goddess of home and hearth. He took one bite and nearly passed out due to how delicious they were. He immediately sealed them away to keep them all to himself, maybe he'd share with Thalia but mostly all for him. Something that made Hestia very proud.

Then Thalia came up with her gift "Here you go dad, I hope you like" she says as she hands him the box and looks down at her feet nervously which made Amaterasu squeal and nearly hug the girl again, luckily his mom and Hestia held her back.

He opened the box and nearly she'd a tear. Inside was a homemade orange scarf. 'She must've knit this' he thinks as he wraps it around his neck and smiles happily as he hugs his daughter. "I love it Thalia, thank you" he says making her smile brightly and hug him back.

"Welcome dad, it's my first time doing something like this. Also" she says pulling him down to her height and kisses his cheek "love you dad" she says as she runs to hide behind Hestia who smiles warmly.

He smiled brightly and smiled to her hidden form "Love you too Thalia" he says as the party continues on with Thalia occasionally being forcefully cuddled by his grandmother.

**-9 Months since the Party (1 Year 'til the Lightning Thief)-**

Naruto stood before his daughter with Yamato in his hands and wearing black jeans and black sandals with a white button up and orange vest. Also around his neck was Tsunade's necklace, he would be wearing Thalia's scarf but it was far too warm and since they were going to sparing he didn't want to damage it.

Thalia had grown in the 9 months. She was now 13 and they had celebrated her birthday in a similar manner to his. Something that made her cry tears of joy. He had gotten her a summoning contract, the eagle one.

She grew her short hair out so it was now down to her shoulders. In each ear was a small black bar - a chakra rod. Only there so Naruto could summon her back to him if he was in range of her since they were small. She wore the golden trench coat that was actually the Nemean Lioness's pelt. She also wore grey skinny jeans and a Green Day band shirt with her leather studded band on her wrist. Strapped to her waist were the Kiba blades in the sheaths he made for them.

Over the 9 months she learned more lightning jutsus than he did and even a large amount of wind jutsus, some that she learned in secret as he focused on his Hiraishin and keeping her and the house safe.

"Okay you know the rules. I will hold back from using the Shinju's eyes and the cloaked form as well as the orbs. This will be a straight sword fight and Jutsu battle" he says drawing Yamato and holding the sheath in his left hand.

She nods and releases the Kiba blades "Any Jutsu restrictions?" She asks as she twirls the blades around getting ready.

He nods "No **Raikiri** and I will not use anything higher than the normal **Rasengan**" he says getting a frown from her but nods once she remembers the power of a strengthened Rasengan or a Rasenshuriken.

"Ready?" He asks getting a nod from her "Remember come at me with the intent to kill" he says getting a shaky nod from her.

He smiles and nods "Go!" He yells getting a burst of speed from her. He immediately blocks strikes from all around. Only thing keeping him from being cut was his hardened senses from battle as a shinobi.

'**She is a natural at using her Swift Release**' Shinju says with a smirk as Naruto continues to block. Luckily Yamato's sheath was invincible so using it as a shield was nothing.

He continued to block "Going to have to do better than just speed Thalia!" He yells out as he quickly fires chakra from his tenketsu points and starts to spin "**Kaiten!**" He yells out creating a massive spiraling dome around him, sending Thalia skidding back before she was on defense from her father's powerful strikes.

Thalia had noticed that while her father held back in their spars. He wasn't finding her weak, he just didn't want to hurt her. He always went to a level he felt she could trump if she truly pushed herself. Hell that's how she found out she could summon **Black Lightning**. It was one of her most powerful techniques to use and even more so to control.

Naruto swung his blade before tossing the sheath up shortly before striking her with **Hidden Vine**. Only for her to block it skillfully. He caught the sheath and switched the sheath and sword back to the right hands as he swept under her legs.

He was impressed she had blocked that technique as he found it was difficult since your senses never noticed it before it was too late to block.

Thalia jumped over the sweep and ran her hands through the hand seals as she let the blades dangle from the bands she put that were attached to her wrists so she could drop the blades at a moment's notice to use a Jutsu and then grab them a second later. "**Black Lightning: Electromagnetic Murder**!" She yells out creating a ball of dark lightning to fire numerous streams of high powered streaks of pitch black lightning at her father.

Naruto coated Yamato in wind chakra to negate the lightning element "**Wind Style: Dividing Wind**" he yells as he swings his sword creating a large blade of wind chakra hitting about 2/3rds of the streaks. He dodged the few others. His vision was obscured by the dust. He kept his senses alert as he heard a chirping noise he knew all too well.

He turned and saw Thalia not too far from him with a Chidori in her hand "**Chidori**!" She yells as she knew he had no time to create a Rasengan.

He groaned and just as the Chidori hit he substituted with log. He landed next to her and swing Yamato at her.

She quickly grabbed her blades and blocked but was sent skidding back from the force of the blow. She stabbed the blades in the ground and unstrapped them. 'Time to show him what Grandma gave me' she says as her body was covered in electricity.

He smiled "**Lightning Armor**, great job" he said as he sheathed Yamato and sealed it away.

Thalia burst towards him and attacked in a fury of powerful and incredibly fast punches. It had taken her 5 months to get to where she could keep it up in a spar against Zetsu, who helped her keep it hidden from her dad.

Naruto blocked the strikes, feeling the power behind them. He used what he remembered of the Frog Kata to dodge and block her hits but with her powerful lightning element and Swift release it was actually getting difficult at the current level he held himself at.

"**Lightning Uppercut**!" She yells firing a powerful hit towards his chin.

He tries to block it with his hands but still found himself being fired upwards. He smiled proud of his daughter and how strong she had gotten.

He ran his hands through the seals and clapped his hands "**Wind style: Great Breakthrough**" he calls out sending Thalia skidding backwards as the gust hit her hard.

Naruto landed wiping the blood from her mouth and clapped. "Great job Thalia. You pass, you did amazing" he said making the girl smile brightly as she ran towards him.

She jumped into his arms and hugged him tightly "Thank you dad, I never would've gotten like this if not for you" she says with a smile.

He hugs her back and smiles "Your control over **Black Lightning **is great. Also using the **Lightning Armor** of the Raikage's is amazing and that **Chidori** was greatly done" he says making her smile more.

"Thanks dad, what was that spinning dome thing?" she asks as she sheaths her blades back and smiles.

"That was a memorial to a friend of mine I lost in war. His name was Neji Hyuga and that was his clan's ultimate defense" he said as he looked up into the sky as if to remember him.

Thalia nodded "I'm sorry for bringing up bad memories" she says only to get a chuckle from him.

"Remembering the lost isn't a bad memory. It helps keep them warm in our hearts, only when you lose sleep over them is it bad as they most likely wouldn't want you to do that over them" he says as he heads inside with her not far behind.

"Can you maybe tell me stories of your life in your original realm? Maybe we can visit there?" She asks curious.

He ruffled her hair playfully as he always did "Sure I don't mind telling you some stories but we can't visit right now, maybe later" he says getting a nod from her after she swatted his hand away like she always did.

She didn't hate him ruffling her hair but it made her feel like a little kid. But she put up with it cause it was from her dad and he did it as a sign of affection.

He summons some drinks for them as he sat in front of the fire place. He started around the time of him graduating after defeating Mizuki with his armies of clones. He told her of his first mission outside the village and the encounter with Haku and what he learned from the girl (**AN:** in my mind Haku will always be a female). He also mentioned the chunin exams and how he defeated Gaara and befriended him. He bitterly told her of Sasuke's betrayal and how he fought him at the Valley of End, he even showed her the scar.

"Why did you teach me a move that hurt you so bad?" she asks with slight tears in her eyes. She almost hit him with the same technique that nearly killed him.

He pet her head and smiled "Thalia I taught that to you as I felt you could use it as Sasuke could not, to protect people and not in revenge. You are nothing like Sasuke, hell if anything you are more like me when I was your age" he said chuckling as she smiled then swatted his arm away like she always did.

He got back to telling his stories as he found Thalia very interested. He told her of his training trip to going 4 tails and fighting Orochimaru. He told her of his learning of Sage mode under the toads which confused her.

"Wait I've never seen you summon toads, just foxes, wolves, slugs and hawks" she says confused. Why did her father summon toads anymore if they were that powerful?

He sighed and took a sip of the tea he made "Something happened and they ended up leaving me hanging out to dry. They could've prevented something from happening but chose to abandon me but forget about that as it will make sense later" he said getting a nod from her.

He went back to telling her of Pain's invasion and him getting Kurama's power under control and the beginning of the 4th great ninja war.

"Wait you fought against Grandma?" she asks shocked. Her grandmother seemed so peaceful.

He shook his head and explained to her the same way Shinju explained to him which made her release a breath of relief as he got to telling her the end of the war and what happened after.

"…And then I came here and saved you. That's about everything" he says as he rubs the back of his neck, trying to think if he forgot anything.

Thalia frowned "Those villagers are assholes as are those toads" she says getting a bop on her head.

"What did I tell you about cursing" he says in his 'father' tone as Zetsu liked to call it.

She grumbles "I can only curse if it's directed towards Zeus" she says rubbing her head.

He smiles and nods "Exactly. Now enough story time I believe it is getting near your bed time" he said making her groan and look at him.

"I'm 13! I shouldn't have a bed time" she says as she pouts at him. She had been training with deadly swords and deadly techniques yet still had a bed time.

He pats her on the head "It is so you get rest as your body is still growing and needs rest to grow" he says directing her to her room.

She sighs and hugs him goodnight "Night dad" she says as she leaves.

"Night Thalia, sleep tight" he says after he hugs her back and heads off to his room.

**-2 Months later (10 months 'til Lightning Thief)**

Over the next few months Naruto sent out clones with markers to test his distance and to mark certain places such as Thalia's tree and the Empire State Building.

He found warping long distances wasn't difficult it just took some more energy but with Shinju and his already insane reserves it was of no worry.

He was working on Hiraishin 2nd step where he would warp to it midair and found that more difficult as it wasn't connected to anything. But that's when it hit him, it was connected to the air and the nature energy flowing in it.

It took him roughly a month or 2 to get the 2nd step mastered.

He sat in front of Thalia who was excited as laid before him was a summoning contract. Not just any contract, it was the Eagle contract. The one he found for her and gifted her for her birthday. She had signed it then but he told her to wait until she was much stronger as sometimes the summons will have the summoner fight for the right to summon them.

"Okay Thalia remember treat them with respect as they aren't fond of your father, as he claims the eagles as his animal when he holds no attributes of them. Such as equality and humbleness since he thinks he's always the best and hasn't been fair since very long ago" he says grumbling.

Thalia nods "Of course dad. I'm ready" she says with a smile. He nods and motions her to go.

She takes a deep breath and runs through the hand signs "**Summoning Jutsu!**" She calls out slamming her hands to the ground. Enveloping the clearing in a large plume of smoke.

"Who has summoned me" she hears a deep voice call out as huge bronze wings clear the smoke to reveal a huge eagle with dark green eyes and a golden beak. It looked around until it stared down at Thalia. "Ah Thalia Otsutsuki" it said with a smile in its voice.

Thalia signed with his last name as he officially adopted her shortly after she called him dad for the first time. She nods "I would like permission to be your summoner" she says bowing to the huge beast.

The eagle laughs "Oh I am glad you are nothing like your original father. We the eagle clan have heard of your progress from our brothers, the hawks and we would be proud to have you as a summoner and even our Sage when the time comes" he says nodding.

Thalia smiles brightly and bows again "Thank you Boss summon of the Eagles" she says in a respectful tone.

The eagle looks at her "My name is Mashitiro" it says before dispelling.

Thalia smiled brightly and turned to her dad "They accepted me!" She yells in excitement "but they didn't have me do anything" she says confused as to why.

He smiled and ruffled her hair "Most likely cause they trust you from hearing from you from the hawks, also eagles are very empathic, most animals are so they most likely felt no ill emotions that would mess with them" he says getting his hand swatted away.

"And if they are considering making you their Sage which is a great honor for any summon to do. I was originally the toads' Sage and now am the Slugs first ever Sage" he says in a proud tone making her smile even more. "In a few months you might even go to their realm and learn" he said patting her back.

She smiles "Will you be able to come?" She asks nervous.

He smiles somewhat sad and shakes his head "I am not a summoner of them and you have to go through it alone but Zetsu will go with you to watch over you and relay messages" he said hugging her.

She frowns but nods hugging her father back "Well not like I'm going right now but we can still train and be together 'til I have to go and I will return afterwards" she said smiling up to her dad.

He nods "True but if you complete it you will be the youngest Sage, beating me by 3 or so years" he says as stands up and smiles at her "Lets rest for a bit and relax. We've been training really hard as of late" he says getting a nod from her.

(**AN:** I use Time Skips to skip menial training that will have no importance. Long story short Thalia learns to fight with her summons and use more lightning and wind jutsus and more control over black lightning. Naruto focuses on creating seals and training his daughter.)

**-4 Months Later (6 more 'til Lightning Thief)-**

Another year had passed before any of them realized. Naruto's party was small just him and Thalia. He was given a bunch of gifts from his friends and family members again and a silver skull ring and necklace from Thalia that he wore at all times.

He stood hugging his daughter as she was finally ready to go under Sage training. He spent the majority of the time training her to get to a level where Sage mode wouldn't be too difficult but since she had his hyper active personality when he was young it might be difficult.

Also he hoped she wouldn't be gone for her birthday that was in 2 months but either way Zetsu had his gift for her since he would be going with her.

"Stay safe and listen to your teachers. Even if they smack you with sticks or anything as it is to get the nature energy out of you so you don't turn to stone" he says as he fastens her scroll on her with her Nemean Lioness pelt on her as always. Her leather band was around her wrist and Zetsu was in her sleeve.

She nods and holds her dads hand "What are you gonna do while I'm gone?" she asks making Naruto scratch his chin thinking.

"I might travel around. Maybe fight some monsters or something. Maybe go and see how that backwards camp is holding up" he said getting a nod from her.

"Stay safe dad" she hugs him one last time "Love you" she says as her father hugs her back.

This was the first time she was leaving him for an extended point of time. She was worried but he helped ease her worries "I will be fine, you do the same, I love you too Thalia" he says as he lets go of her to see her disappear with the eagle she summoned.

He frowned and sighed. "You miss her already?" he heard Hestia say from behind him. She stood in her elder form with her hood down, letting her cinnamon hair flow out.

He nodded "I've been with her for nearly 2 years. She's grown on me and became my adopted daughter. How can I not miss her?" he said as he rubbed the skull ring on his finger.

"Well do be safe when you travel. What are you going to do about the house?" she asks as he heads back inside.

"I am going to set up countermeasures and leave a strengthened clone behind" he says laying the crescent mark on Thalia's door, creating an intricate array on it. "If the house is about to be destroyed or robbed all of Thalia's things will go to my Kamui pocket dimension" he then went over and strapped his scroll to his waist. "It'll be fine Hestia though I do hope nothing happens to it" he says with a frown.

Hestia nods "I will look after it as well" she says as Naruto hands her a weird 3 pronged knife.

"Stab that in the ground if you need me. It's a marker for a teleportation technique of mine" he said as he focused on a certain marker he set up near the camp.

Hestia nodded and smiled "Thank you, enjoy your travels" she says as he disappears in an orange flash.

**-New York-**

Naruto frowned as he arrived in New York as the first thing he noticed was the weather. It was storming and the tides were crazy.

'Stupid asshole must be angry about one thing or another' he thinks as he walks through the city. He wore dark jeans with his black sandals. He also wore a black button up with an orange jacket as it was winter. Around his neck was Thalia's scarf she made for him and the skull necklace. Tsunade's necklace was gone as he gave it to Zetsu to give it to Thalia.

He knew the girl knew of its importance and he hoped she liked it.

He walked through town noticing some females looking at him and groaned. It reminded him of how Aphrodite had offered her services to him at the meeting so long ago.

He continued walking ignoring the stares he got as he hid away in the closest store to him. He looked around to see himself in a candy store called 'Sweet on America'. He walked around until he noticed one worked being yelled at by a customer. He got closer so he could over hear and possibly help her.

The female had light blue eyes and wavy brown hair, she was in her uniform and looked around her early very early 30's. "Look Gabe we don't have enough money for you to spend tuning up your engine in your car" the woman says with a frown.

The male, who looked like a mix between a walrus and a seal combined. He was disgusting to say the least. "Yeah cause we spend all our money sending your idiotic son to a boarding school. We could always just take him out as he will only get kicked out again" the man he figured to be Gabe said in a snide tone.

The woman sighs "Fine just use the money from my savings" she says in defeat.

The man smirks and pats her cheek "Good girl Sally, I'll buy it all while you are at work" he says in a smug tone as he leaves the store.

Sally frowns until she hears someone clear their throat. She turned around and blushed slightly. The man was a few years younger than she was. He had spikey vibrant blonde hair with 2 spikey bangs framing his face with the rest of it in a ponytail and the clearest sapphire blue eyes she had ever seen and 3 whisker like marks on each cheek. "O-Oh sorry customer what can I help you with?" she asks erasing her blush.

He chuckled "Well I am looking for some orange candy but I couldn't help but overhear the conversation. Sorry for eavesdropping but that man is disgusting, why is a beautiful woman like yourself with a man like that? It's obviously not for his personality" he says ending in a flat tone.

She blushes at being called beautiful and chuckles at his tone but frowns "Sadly it is for my son" she says as she gets a better look at him. "I'm Sally Jackson, and you are?" she asks in a kind tone.

Naruto rubs the back of his head "Well that is very strong of you. My name is Naruto Otsutsuki though I have to ask why a mortal is blessed by Poseidon?" he asks shocking her, nearly making her fall over. Luckily he caught her. He noticed Poseidon's blessing as he looked her over with the Shinju's eyes. The blessing looked like an aura of blue in the form of a crown made of what looked to be coral.

"H-How do you know of that?" she asks in a whisper as she straightened herself. She had never met another mortal that could see through the Mist like she could and how could he see Poseidon's blessing? She never heard of anyone doing that before.

Naruto chuckled "Well I myself am a demigod and I can sense auras easily" he explains as he picks up a bag of jellybeans. "We can always talk more maybe after your work? As I think I can help keep your kid safe and keep you from having to stay with that vile man" he said as she nodded and rang him up.

"I get off at 7 though I am curious of how you survived so long" she says as she hands him the receipt.

He smiled and took the receipt "Well I am a bit special, I'll explain more after you get off work" he says as he leaves the store. He really didn't like the way that man treated her. Now he isn't like Artemis he just happens to hate this one man for how he acted. He thought up a plan to help her out a bit.

He summoned a clone and smiled at it "You know what to do" he says as the clone nods and body-flickers away. He wasn't going to kill that man just yet, he first needed to give her the suppression tag he created.

He made it long ago when he and Thalia were first travelling together. It would suppress their aura but not their abilities so it was more a camouflage tag.

He waited around until 7 rolled around. He waited out front as Sally walked out still in uniform but was wearing a jacket. "Ready?" she asks.

He nods and they walk. "So who is your godly parent?" she asks as the cross the street.

"Chaos, technically I'm a demi-primordial but not that it really matters" he says shocking her more so.

"C-Chaos, the primordial of creation is your mother?" she says in shock. "You must be powerful" she says looking him over.

He shrugs his shoulders "I don't care about being strong as long as I can protect my daughter. I adopted her over 2 years ago. She is busy at the moment so I'm all alone at the moment. While we travelled I developed something to hide her aura and keep her powers" he says pulling out a tag with the seal on it.

Sally looks it over confused "How is paper supposed to help my son?" she asks as she runs her finger over the markings.

"It uses energy that this realm hasn't seen in eons. It will work trust me" he says flashing her a kind smile that made her blush as she slipped the paper away. "So now you can leave that vile man if you wish" he said giving her a thumbs up.

She chuckled but frowned, somewhat afraid of how Gabe would react. He's never laid a hand on her per-say but he wasn't non-violent. He would threaten her son. "Even if I did I wouldn't be able to support myself" she says with a frown. Gabe paid for most of the expenses since he was a manager at an electronics store.

"Well got thing you are being promoted" he said brandishing a huge smile.

Sally stared at him confused "What do you mean? I'm not getting promoted" she says in a wary tone.

He flips open his phone and dials a number "Yes, did the deal go through?" he asks to the person on the other end. "Great and not too bad on the cost. Be sure to promote Sally" he said giving the confused brunette a thumbs up. "Okay, thanks. Bye" he said closing the phone. He turns to Sally "Well you are looking at the new owner of Sweet on America and you are the new manager. Better pay and free candy" he said with a smile shocking her even more.

"You bought the little store? Why? Or better yet how?" she asked. Whoever this man was he was powerful.

He nodded his head "Yeah why not, it's a cute little store and I wanted to help you. You get crap pay and I feel now you can relax more. And I used the pay from my godfather's books that I republished so it was no big deal" he said waving it off as they continued walking. "Now you don't have to worry about financing" he said in a carefree tone flashing her a foxlike grin.

She smiles but still feels nervous of doing it, she fears of Gabe hurting his son or seeking her son out.

"Another thing you should know is I'm empathic. I can feel your fear" he said in a solemn tone with a frown making her frown and look to her feet. "I can take care of him Sally, he is pure trash and you know it. I won't make it messy. You deserve your freedom" he said shocking her.

Could she really ask him to do this, a demigod she just met not hours ago? She took a shaky breath and nodded "Please don't make him suffer" she said in a quiet tone.

He smiled and chuckled "You are too good of a woman Sally" he said smiling to her as they continued to walk towards her apartment.

When they got there Naruto turned to Sally "Wait out here until I return, by the time I return he will be gone and so shall all his trash. You can keep the car" he said chuckling as Sally nodded and gave him the key.

He kept his smile until he closed the door behind him and it turned to a frown as he saw the mess of an apartment before him. He activated his eyes and looked around.

'**Are you really going to help her out?**' Shinju asks as he had been silent the entire time, watching to see his grandson's reasoning for doing all this.

'She is such a pure hearted woman, she sacrifices everything for her son and is terrified of her spouse. She deserves to be free. Will you help me with the Human Path?' he asked in a serious tone.

'**Of course, lets deliver him to Hades**' Shinju says with a fanged smile.

Naruto smirks and walks into the house. "Oi Sally get your ass in here I need you to unlock the damn safe so I can get your checking book from it" he hears Gabe yell from the other room. Naruto grows a massive smirk 'Let's put on a show' he thinks as he puts on a **henge** of the Shinigami of his realm. He slowly walks to the room and infuses his voice with Shinju's menacing voice.

"**Gabe Ugliano, you have been found guilty of being a terrible human being**" he says making the seal man jump and scurry back in fear.

The man was shaking in fear "N-No I can't be dying! Take Sally instead" he yells making Naruto scowl in hatred.

"**You are a terrible person. After this day no one will ever remember your horrid life**" he says placing his finger on the man's shaking forehead. "**Human Path: Soul Removal**" he says tearing Gabe's soul from his body in one fail swoop. He drops the soul to the ground, letting it fade away to the Underworld.

He glared in disgust as he stared down at the man's dead body as he dropped his henge. This man while he was at Death's doors offered up his wife trying to get out of death. He stared at the man's body and drew Tenno from his seal. "**Amaterasu**" he calls out burning the body alone and destroying the ashes as well.

He summons 2 clones "Go destroy anything of his and leave anything of value for Sally" he said getting nods from the clones as they hurry to get to work. As he walks to the door he notices pictures of Sally with a small boy. He had dark black hair with sea green eyes. 'Must be her son' he thinks as he exits the house.

He smiles at Sally "All good" he says getting her attention. She looked at him and nodded as she headed inside with him behind.

She cried tears of joy seeing everything of Gabe's gone and no sign that he was even there. "Thank you Naruto. I don't know how I could ever thank you. In one day you have helped me so much" she says smiling at him.

He smiled "It is fine Sally, I'd like to give you this as well" he says handing her a credit card and a slip of paper. "The first is an account set up to help you and the next is my number if you ever need me" he said placing a tag version of the Hiraishin seal on her wall for it to burn into it and disappear.

She frowned "I can't accept this card" she said trying to hand it back to him only for him to deny it.

"You don't even need to use it. Just have it in case you ever need it. It has a fraction of my total account on it and will get periodical payments deposited into it" he said flashing her a warm smile. He turns around "Well I ought to be going. I need to find a hotel or something to stay in for the time I am staying in New York" he said heading for the door.

"Wait!" he hears Sally yell out. He turns to see her standing nervously. "You can stay here on the pull out couch if you want. I'd offer you my son's room but he is returning for winter break soon" she says nervous, with a slight blush.

He smiles and bows "Thank you very much Sally. Are you sure? I don't wish to inconvenience you by staying here" he says getting a chuckle from Sally.

"You have done too much for me. If anything I am the inconvenience. My son is 11 so it is no worries" she says getting a nod from him.

"Fine but I cook if I am being your guest" he says getting a smile from Sally.

"As long as you cook your food blue for my son" she says confusing him a bit. He shrugged his shoulders 'must be an inside family thing' he thinks as he pulls out the bed.

He turns to Sally "Well I will see you in the morning Sally. Goodnight" he says with a smile that made her blush slightly.

She nodded and headed off to bed.

**-Tomorrow-**

Naruto woke up slightly after Sally as she had to leave to pick up her son. He spent to morning cleaning the house with clones as he created blue food for them.

He heard Sally drive up to the house as he set the food down at the table. Moments later a little kid burst into the house and looked at him confused.

"Who are you?" the boy asks very bluntly as the kid looked at in confusion.

He chuckled as he felt he would start to like this kid after some time.

**-Chapter End-**

Well sorry this took a little bit longer. School gives me little time to write even if I do write on my ipod using the Microsoft office app lol

Pairing is undecided and I wanted to give Sally what she deserves. The removal of Gabe and help with $. She is such a great mother and deserves the help.

I have the ground work for either Hestia or Sally laid down. I could go either way. Or I could even add another set of ground works down XD. But remember **NO HAREM!**

**Poll Info:** Remember that the other stories that I post if you all vote yes will not get my full attention. This and my Soul Eater crossover will get my main attention with the other ones getting updated when I have free time.

Also people seriously stop complaining about Juubi/Shinju being a wolf. How am I supposed to write him talking to a giant tree or a huge slug thingy. A wolf is more understandable as 1. A wolf is a alpha predator and would make sense for the Juubi/Shinju to be a powerful animal 2. Wolf is the most accepted animal for it in other fictions and 3. It's my story, don't like it? F*** off =_=

Well leave rates and reviews :D Hope you all like it ^^


	5. Chapter 5

Good news Everyone!

The pairing will be announced in the next chapter as I have decided who will be with Naruto :D Also Thalia will be paired with…either no one or she goes to a girl. Percy goes to Rachel or Reyna I don't know but no Percy x Thalia it always seems weird to me.

The reason for Thalia possibly going with a girl is I can see her doing that. Also imagine the scene of her coming out to Naruto being afraid that he will shun her only to find him confused as to why she is scared and question why is it wrong. (Considering his world had inbreeding. Same sex relationships are tame compared to that)

Also I've decided to save a certain villain from turning evil in the first place. But do not worry, someone else will take up mantle as Kronos's vessel.

Also I want to try and get the Lightning Thief done with in nearly one chapter so that is why this chapter is so long. Also since Naruto is here (aka someone with common sense) some stupid stuff won't happen like the Lotus Casino, the weird stretching guy or Medusa. They will still meet Medusa but no battle as Naruto will sense her the second she says hello.

Well onto the story!

**Naruto, Son of the Heavenly Rabbit**

**Chapter 5**

Naruto stared at the boy in front of him. It was the same boy from the photos on the wall. He was wearing a uniform of sorts and was looking at him in confusion.

Naruto chuckled "My name is Naruto. You could say I'm your mom's new boss?" he says still curious if that's how it is. "I also helped her get that jerk Gabe out of here" he said getting a smile from the kid.

Sally comes rushing in "Percy please don't run inside like that. I wanted to be here to introduce you to our guest" she says smiling to him as she looked to the food on the table, all of it blue. "Thank you Naruto for cleaning and cooking though you didn't need to clean" she said with a slight frown upset that he was helping her more so and yet she hasn't done much to repay him.

He waved her off "I am guest here I need to help out a little bit" he says as the kid Percy walks up to him. He looks to the 11 year old and smiles "What can I do for you?" He asked with a smile.

Percy looks him over "How did you know to make the food blue?" He asks.

Naruto chuckles and shrugs his shoulders "Your mom told me, I personally don't know why but who am I to complain" he said with a smirk. "Sit down, eat up and enjoy your break from school" he saying motioning to the seats.

Percy nods and smiles "Thanks" He says running off to eat.

Naruto chuckles and looks to Sally "Definitely a hyper kid though I think my daughter might have him beat on that" he said making Sally giggle and smile.

"So what is your daughter's name?" She asked with a kind smile as they sat down to eat at their own pace as Percy was basically inhaling it all.

"Her name is Thalia and she is 14. Mind you she is adopted but she might as well be my daughter by the way she acts is eerily similar to me when I was her age" he said with a smile, still missing his daughter some even if she only left him yesterday. "She has a godly father but he basically sent her to her death and I happened to be there to save her and we have been together ever since except for now as she is off doing something important for the next few months" he said staring out of the window with a slight frown.

Sally frowns a bit "Well I am glad you were able to save here and I am sorry she is away, I would've loved to meet her. Who is her godly parent?" she asks curious.

He shakes his head "I can't say as it would endanger you and possibly her" he said getting a frown from Sally. But Sally knew that speaking the Gods name gets their attention especially in New York being so close to Mount Olympus.

She turned to see Percy all done with his food. He smiled at her "Can I have more mom?" He asks looking to his plate.

She smiled and nodded heading to the kitchen to plate him more food to notice no pans were dirtied or even used. "Ah forgot to tell you about that" she hears Naruto say from behind her.

She turns around and looks at him confused "Tell me what? Where is the food?" She asked not understanding it all.

He pointed to the plate and more blue food appeared "I also happen to be the champion of Hestia. Conjuring food is a blessing of hers" he said with a smile as he went back to the table.

Sally shook her head. Ever since she met Naruto he has been constant surprises. Last night she called the card to find out its balance and set up a PIN number to find that there was over 2 million dollars on the card. Naruto told her it was a small fraction of his sales. If 2 million was small he had to be rich but he didn't show any aura or attitude of a well off person. More of someone who can comfortably meet ends meet with some small left overs to buy the occasional splurge item. She decided she would only use the card for emergencies or possibly college for herself and her son when the time arrives.

She went back to the table and gave her son the plate and smiled as he ate happily. Most likely due to the fact Gabe was gone. She told him she kicked him out with the help of a new friend and was rid of him. Leaving out that Gabe was now in Hades's realm of course. Not really something she would tell her kid.

Naruto smiled at Percy "So Percy why the blue food anyways?" He asked making Sally giggle.

"I can answer that" she said gaining his attention. "Some time ago Gabe and I got in an argument that there was no blue food so I would go out of my way finding any blue food possible. And now ever since then I make Percy blue food all the time" she says making her son smile and nod.

"So how is school going Percy?" she asks making him frown.

"Not good. Nancy Bobifit keeps being terrible and giving me and Grover trouble" he says frowning "but at least I should be able to keep in there until school ends but there is a field trip to this museum thing soon with Mr. Burner" he said as his mother smiled at him.

"You are doing such a good job Percy I am so proud of you" she says in a loving motherly tone.

Naruto smiled at the two, Sally was definitely a great mother and she showed it. Putting up with Gabe to hide his scent was a testament to that.

Percy turned to him and looked confused "So how long are you staying here for?" He asks getting a slap on his arm by his mother.

"Percy don't ask that! After all he has done for me he could move in for all I care" she says scolding him.

Naruto chuckles "It is okay Sally" he says smiling kindly to her which made her blush slightly. "Percy no need to worry I won't be staying here all too long though I might visit occasionally. I have my own house in Oregon and only came here to check up on a few things when I ran into your mother and helped her out. Most likely I will be here for a month or two at the very most" he explains getting a nod for the 11 year old.

Sally sent him an apologetic smile that he waved away. He knew how kids were. Thalia could be just as blunt if not more. It happened whenever they went shopping and he'd be hit on by single mothers and single women. Thalia was oddly protective of him when it came to the opposite sex, especially goddesses. When Hestia first started showing up she would hold into his arm and stare at the goddess intently as if to be warning her to stay away from him.

Something that had made him and Hestia chuckle over on many occasions. Thalia still guarded him around Hestia sometimes but not much anymore.

He feared how she would react if she ever met Aphrodite and how she was such a shameless flirt with him. You'd think the horns would make the goddess shy away from him but apparently not.

(**AN: **Naruto still has his horns he just hides them with the Mist. Sally didn't question them as she figured he got it from Chaos. She noticed them the second he told her he was a demigod)

After breakfast Sally and Percy got all packed up for an annual trip they took. "Are you sure you don't want to come?" she asks upset she is just leaving him alone.

He waves it off "Do not worry. I have some things to check up on but I will look after the house while you two are gone" he said flashing them a smile.

Percy just wants his mother to focus on leaving "Call me if you need anything" she says as her son pulls her towards the car. "My cell will work, I'm sorry for having to leave you behind" she says while Naruto waves it away.

"Forget about me, enjoy yourself for the week or so. You all deserve it and don't forget to use that if you need me" he says shooing them away with a kind smile. He had given Sally a marker just in case she needed it. He had seen that Sally put the camouflage tag on Percy so that should keep him and her safe but there are always just wandering beasts that could find them. He stands outside until they drive off. He heads inside and straps his scroll this his back. He summons a clone and orders it to look after the house. He takes a deep breath and focuses on the marker near the border of the camp and disappeared in an orange flash.

**-Camp Half-Blood-**

Naruto frowned at the tree that held the clone of Thalia. It looked uncared for as if they just left it there and didn't water it or anything. Even if it was a clone they didn't know that, to them it was the real Thalia inside it.

He sneaked inside the camp and frowned. The camp seemed to be full of negative emotions, mostly sadness and some resentment. He looked over the camp from the shadows and noticed someone he remembered. The small blonde Athena child he met when he first got here. Annabeth if his memory was correct.

He could feel regret and sadness rolling off her as she looked at Thalia's and a bit of something he couldn't pinpoint as he was more attuned to negative. Whatever emotion she had was positive so he had no idea.

He also noticed the son of Hermes, Luke that he also met when he first arrived here. He could feel pure rage rolling off him as he looked at Dionysus and anger. He sighed as he recognized to combination. Luke was slowly becoming a Sasuke by becoming intent on getting revenge on the gods for what they did to Thalia and he'd be damned if he'd let it happen.

He activated his eyes and whispered out "**Kamui**" drawing him and Luke into his pocket dimension.

**-Pocket Dimension-**

Luke looked around shocked. One moment he was in the forest and next he was in this weird greyscale area with floating blocks and platforms all around him. "Whoever is there show yourself!" he yells out brandishing his sword.

"Relax kid, even with that sword you couldn't do much damage to me in my own little pocket dimension" he said as he came out from his cover looking the kid over. He had grown in his years, he looked around 16 or so. He had a new scar near his right eye.

"You brought me here? Why?" he asked still wary of the man. He hadn't seen him since he saved them and yelled at Chiron and Zeus before catching a bolt in his bare hand and crushing it.

Naruto nodded "I brought you here to try and steer you away from the path you are heading down. I know you have rage towards the gods and you do have some right to have it but I know you plan to get revenge but that is stupid" he says making Luke glare at him. "Revenge will solve nothing, just cause more pain. You need to help get strong so you can be strong enough to change things. Not by revolting or causing a revolution as that will cause nothing but death" he says in a serious tone.

Luke glares at him in rage "What would you know! You most likely got everything handed to you and lived a perfect life! While we demigods had to struggle to survive outside of camp! If I can take down the gods I can change everything!" he yells only to be hit in the gut by a strong hit.

"Luke you don't know shit about me. From the age of 4 to 8 I lived on the streets of my village. From 8 to 12 I was constantly hunted by the villagers of my village and then when I finally got a friend he betrayed me and went evil. Over the years I fought people with powers that you would think they were gods. One of them had the eyes of one and powers you wouldn't believe. Hell I fought a primordial and nearly died so don't you dare think you know me" he said in a deathly calm, bone chilling tone. "If you fight the gods you and many others will die in this pointless fight. My mother claimed me so I could try and help Olympus reach peace. You need to let this go or it will eat you away and take away everything you hold dear" he said staring him in the eyes with his Shinju eyes.

Luke goes pale. The tone in Naruto's voice was terrifying. His voice bore no falsehood or lies. He had thought it over numerous times, Ethan had told him of a ritual to become the vessel to Kronos's spirit but now he was shying away from it. Maybe he'd stay in camp and try to change things while on this side. He sadly couldn't stop Ethan as he had left camp weeks ago but hopefully the son of Nemesis wouldn't go through with it. He nods "Fine but what am I to do? I am just a son of Hermes?" he asks with a frown.

Naruto smiled as he felt the negative emotions in the boy dwindle down. "The smallest people can make the biggest imprints. The smallest decisions can lead to the biggest changes" he said handing the boy a marker. "Stab it in the ground whenever you are in desperate need of help" he said getting a nod from him.

"Also do not speak of this to anyone and I won't mention how you nearly went to the dark side" he said as Luke nodded nervously. He looked to Luke one last time before whispering "**Kamui**" exiting with him from the pocket dimension.

**-Camp Half-Blood-**

He smiled as he saw Luke smile up at the sky and walk away. His negative emotions were all but gone. Sure he still had some hard feelings for the gods but that was understandable. They had taken a dear friend. He was just glad Luke was steering away from the dark path.

He watched over some other campers and found only a few were skilled in the slightest. There was a girl, from Ares cabin who fought with an electric spear. She was okay as she was more suited for a spear since the girl was very gruff. Her name was Clarisse from what he heard with his chakra enhanced senses.

Camp was very boring. Truthfully he would never stay here as it was too bland for his tastes. During dinner he was sitting atop a marble column hidden using a strengthened version of Jiraiya's camouflage jutsu.

He would've left long ago but 1. He had nothing better to do and 2. He wanted to see a full day in camp. All he heard was gossip, kids wanting to go on quests and complaining. Frankly it annoyed him.

He noticed Hestia near the flames as she waved at him. Him being her champion he couldn't hide from her. He waved back and smiled before she disappeared probably off to look over the house or do her Olympian duties.

He looked down at the campers again as they went off to sleep. He groaned and stood up atop the column and stretched a bit. 'I swear when Thalia's clone comes out of here we are leaving clones in our places unless she goes on a quest or on a mission or whatever it is. I will not stay in this boring camp unless I absolutely have to' he thinks with a groan as he flashes away leaving behind confused campers as to why there was a sudden orange flash.

**-Sally's house-**

He decided to sleep after sending some clones out to do a few chores he wanted. He was exhausted from the boring day in the camp. Only interesting part was this morning with Sally and her son and then the moment with Luke. He truly did hope the boy would turn himself around.

Maybe he could find something more interesting to do tomorrow.

**-Dream-**

Naruto was not one to see demigod dreams. Shinju blocked them as he found them useless 90% of the time. So for whatever reason this one was important.

He was on a beach. The weather was worse than it was in the real world. He could see a golden eagle fighting a sea green horse. They were going blow for blow until a murder of crows flies in and gets in-between the two, trying to stop them from fighting.

In the distance he could vaguely make out another animal just standing there almost smiling with one golden and one red glowing eye.

He understood what it meant. Poseidon and Zeus were fighting. Hades was trying to stop them or hurt Zeus, both were good and another god was being controlled.

(**AN**: Remember Amaterasu gave him full knowledge of the Greek realm that means anything relating to the gods such as what animals they are related to)

He sighed as the dream faded away. Basically shit was going to go down pretty soon.

**-Real world-**

He awoke from his dream with a groan. '**Sorry Kid I just thought you might want to see that so you can prepare yourself**' Shinju said as he sat up from the pull out couch.

'Its fine, I most likely did need to see that' he said as he got up from the bed and went to the table to eat some food.

He decided to visit the camp one more time. Just for a short period as he was mostly curious about the feelings he felt from that Annabeth girl.

'Shinju could you help me detect positive emotions instead of just negative?' he asks as he straps his scroll to his waist.

'**Sage mode can solve that. Just be careful of drawing Dryads and Satyrs attention**' he explains going back to sleep. Shinju didn't mind being inside his grandson but it got boring sometimes.

Naruto nodded and took the time needed to ease into Sage mode. The slug marks appear and his eyes change. He nods to the clone and flashes away.

**-Camp Half-Blood-**

Naruto arrived at camp and tested out if he could really feel positive emotions.

From the Aphrodite cabin he could feel waves of love and lust which surprised him since most of them were quite young.

He shook off the shiver and went to find Annabeth. He found her near Thalia's tree. He felt the same emotions from her as he did from yesterday except he could finally pinpoint the positive part.

It was love but it felt unsure and confused.

He couldn't tell if it was a sibling kind of love but it felt very pure even as it was confused. No negative pieces in it. He had heard that in this realm girl dated girls and males dated males. He was from a realm where incest was smiled upon as long as it kept a bloodline strong so same gender relationships were better in his eyes than weird incest. But then again these Greeks did a lot of that as well.

He was curious about Annabeth and her feelings so he followed her for most of the day. When she was near Luke he felt the same love emotion from her towards him but much more watered down, maybe this was sibling kind of love. One you feel towards a brother and not romantic.

He also noticed Luke had the same sort of feeling so he too saw her as a sibling possibly. He saw that Luke was less negative and more calm, determined. Which was very good for the boy.

He felt around for move positive emotions so he could become accustomed to them so he might be able to determine them out of Sage mode before getting bored.

He really missed Thalia. She always made it interesting and fun. The hyper girl was a great part of his new life. He was glad he saved her and gave her a normalish life.

He groaned and decided to just stay in Sally's house until they returned, not much else to really do.

He disappeared in an orange flash, confusing the campers once again.

**-2 Weeks Later-**

Naruto smiled as Sally and Percy returned. They looked to have enjoyed themselves and had a good time.

"Sorry again that I left you here Naruto" Sally says with a frown as he waved it off yet again.

"It was a family thing, it would feel weird if I went with you and anyways I should be going as I have a business to watch over miss manager" he said ending with a teasing tone that made her giggle and blush slightly.

"Well I will do my best at manager. You can always visit or stay here whenever you are in New York" she says with such a kind smile he couldn't find the heart to tell her that he had bought a flat in the building next door. It was coincidence it was the closest one available.

He nodded and strapped his scroll to his waist again and said goodbye to the small family.

He walked a bit until he went into the forest. "You can come out now I felt you following me since I left the house" he says to the seemingly empty clearing.

Seconds later someone familiar appears. Artemis but in her Roman form. Her hair was darker auburn and the olive green in her outfit changed to dark purple as her blades also turned to gold, Imperial Gold. 'So she figured out a loop-hole' he thinks with a frown as Diana steps towards him. "You might have defeated my puny Greek side puny male but this form is much more powerful and skilled" she says stepping to him.

He frowns "Stop this Diana, this is ridiculous. Artemis fought me over a stupid deer and she attacked first. I merely defended myself. Never once did I antagonize her or you or however this stupid dual natures works out" he said pinching the bridge of his nose. "Just stop this nonsense as I am not in the mood for it" he says looking at her.

"No male, I am going to restore my honor. I am the huntress, a sign to females that men are weak. I must regain it" she says drawing her hunting knifes.

He glares and turns on his eyes "Fine but since we are too close to camp let's go somewhere better" he says spinning his eyes "**Kamui**" he calls out drawing them into his dimension.

**-Pocket Dimension-**

Diana looks around confused, she was in a weird space of floating platforms and blocks. "This is my own little pocket dimension. One only I have access to" he says drawing out Tenno. He wanted to focus on his Sharingan aspects before going to his Rinnegan so he mostly used Tenno to help it ease the control over the abilities as the sword eased the stress of accessing the powers.

Diana glares "So you brought me here to have your way with me once you defeat me!?" she yells accusing him.

He stares at her deadpanned "Stop jumping to the worst conclusion. I am not like that. I brought you here so I wouldn't destroy the landscape like I did back then" he looks at her. He wasn't going to fight her with a sword. He wanted to try something out.

He was going to access the last aspect of the Sharingan left.

He stared at Diana with his eyes spinning fast and spoke out one word "**Susanno**" he said causing a massive explosion of fiery energy.

His body was engulfed in a shroud of silver energy as an ethereal spine started to grow behind him. Vertebrae by vertebrae it grew taller. As it got to the correct height ribs started to form. Once the torso was made 4 arms grew out of it and 2 heads atop it. One was facing backwards and the other foreward. Tendons grew over the bones and turned more solid. In one arm grew a golden flaming katana. On another grew a golden bow with an arrow in the 3rd and a sheath for the sword in the 4th hand. The heads had horns like him and fangs for all the teeth.

He could feel his body burning extremely '**Relax kid that is normal but I will keep it from going too bad. Just end this annoying charade as I too find this annoying**' Shinju said as Naruto felt the burning sensation lessen. "This is the ultimate defense and offense of my eyes. If I defeat you I want you to leave me alone! I didn't do shit to deserve this" he says glaring at the shell-shocked goddess as he pulls back an arrow. "Swear on Styx or your Roman honor or however that goes that you will leave me alone or I will make you!" he yells pulling the arrow back further.

Diana frowned and tried to dash behind the construct only for the eyes in the back head to start glowing and shift its arms around, keeping the arrow trained on her. She tries to hit it only for her to feel like she just slashed at a building as her Imperial gold knife shattered and she was swatted away be one of its arms, sending her crashing hard into a pillar.

"Swear or I will kill you Diana" he said getting angry at the goddess. She was ridiculous, acting like a spoiled child that hadn't got her way.

She pulled herself out of the pillar and spat out golden inchor. "I won't swear you vile man. You can't kill me, you are a lowly demigod" she says before dodging a massive arrow, just barely.

"Then I will have to bring you to near death" he says as the massive katana was swung down on her. She tried to block it, forgetting how it broke one of her knifes just by being hit alone. Her other knife shattered like ice and she was sent crashing through the thick platform she was on just to crash into another below it.

He sighed as he jumped down to the below platform with his **Susanno** still active. He saw Diana crawl out of the crater she had formed. One of her arms was hanging limply from her side as she drew her last knife, golden inchor basically pouring from her. He frowned at her "Diana, your pride keeps leading you to situations like these. Remember last time that I did nothing. You fought me, I defended and left. Then you found me again and I defeated you. Now you found me yet again. I warned you and you took the hard path and look where it has got you" he said stepping towards her.

She was swaying as she looked to be about to keel over.

"Swear and I will heal you and let you leave. Keep this up and you will have to reform. I do not wish to fight. Especially not a goddess, who will look after and guard your hunters" he said making her frown.

Then it dawned on her. Had she been so pigheaded and prideful? Had she started acting like the males she so despised? She let the knife fall from her hand as she looked to him "I am sorry, I won't bother you. I swear" she says as her vision started to fade. She started to fall and the last thing she saw was one of the hands catch her and lay her down gently before she passed out.

He sighed as he laid her down and faded **Susanno **out of existence and nearly fell to the ground himself. '**You definitely need to train using Susanno. Try using one part at a time, like summoning an arm or a rib cage before going slowly to a full body. The only reason you could use a full one was that I was helping as well as Tenno**' Shinju explains as Naruto takes some deep breaths and sheaths Tenno and seals it away.

He creates a shakujo to help him stay up as he walked over to Diana or Artemis, whoever she was. This dual personality crap was confusing him too much. He crouched down and ran his hand over Diana, coating his hand in medical chakra. He learned this with scrolls he got from Tsunade over the 2 years from the slugs. He could sense numerous broken bones, some pierced or crushed organs and severe trauma.

He frowned as he laid his sun mark on her forehead and channeled medical chakra through it. He found the mark itself could regenerate small organs such as eyes or fingers, hands if he pushed it but if he channeled Shinju's chakra or medical chakra through it he could regenerate much larger things and fix things even faster.

He sensed her organs healing and her bones piecing themselves back together. Her cuts were slowly healing and her skin regained a healthy glow.

He groaned as he sat up and went to rest up against a pillar, waiting for her to wake up. Time flowed here the same as in the real world but he had no way to tell what time it was. Not like it really mattered, not like he was needed anywhere right now.

He closed his eyes and decided for a small nap.

**-Hours Later-**

He awoke once Diana started to wake and noticed she turned back to Artemis. She sat up and looked at herself to see all wounds gone and any pain she felt before had vanished.

"You're lucky I was here. If not you wouldn't have made it. Too much damage inside so even if you tried ambrosia and nectar would do nothing to help it as it wouldn't be able to make it to your stomach" she hears Naruto say as she turned to him, embarrassed and disappointed in herself for acting in such a way.

"Relax, I can feel your emotions from here. I do not hate you nor do I think of you as a nuisance. You merely let your pride get the better of you. It can happen to all of us" he says as he stands using the shakujo to help. "As long as you grow from this experience I see no reason to speak of this to anyone" he said extending his hand to her, offering to help her stand.

She nods and accepts the hand "I would appreciate that and I am quite sorry for everything I have caused you" she says with a frown.

He waves it off "It is fine, consider it fine and the oath vanished. Though I do wish for you to keep the fact of my adopted daughter a secret still" he said shocking the goddess.

"You adopted a girl? Why?" she asks, still wary as a man his age adopting a daughter is confusing.

He shrugged his shoulder "She was in danger, I saved her from her asshole father and gave her a normal-ish life" he said erasing his shakujo as his muscles were fine. He turned back to Artemis "So shall we leave?" he asks getting a nod from her. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes "**Kamui**" he whispered, taking them back to the real world.

**-Real World-**

Once he was out he noticed the sun was setting. He turned to Artemis to see her standing nervously "Relax Artemis, I won't say a word of our fight to anyone as long as you don't speak of my daughter" he said calming her a bit. He understood she was worried of people seeing her as brash and pigheaded as the males she bashed on.

"Look I'll even give you this" he says tossing her a marker. "If you ever need me for anything just stab it in the ground and I'll be there in a flash" he says getting a hesitant nod from her.

She wasn't weary just embarrassed as she had never been given a gift from any male. She hid her blush behind her bangs. She shook it off and nodded as she slipped it inside her gear. "If we ever cross paths again I would like to spar with you. For a male you have great skill" she says as she walks away.

He chuckles "Sounds like a deal Artemis, until next time" he said as the goddess disappeared in a silver flash. He smiled as he went off, still needing to decide what to do while Thalia was away.

**-4 Months Later-**

Thalia was still not back but from what he heard from his hawk summons she was making good progress, he had been a rare case where becoming a Sage was easy but Thalia was making good progress for someone not like that. Also apparently cried tears of happiness when she got his present and wore it every day.

That made him smile.

Over the four months he stayed in New York deciding to stay in the flat nearby Sally's though she never noticed him. He also trained in his pocket dimension to get a better grasp over **Susanno**. So far he could summon one arm and a rib cage with little to no difficulty but anything more was quite exhausting. But progress was progress.

He also was finally able to access his Bone Pulse abilities, which weirded him out the first time but gradually got used to it. Though he mostly used it to reinforce his body and create quick weapons.

He was going about a normal day, training when he felt a pull of a marker, a new marker. He grabbed his scroll and quickly flashed away.

**-Camp Half-Blood-**

He flashed there and the first thing he noticed was Sally in the grips of a Minotaur and Percy with his hand on the marker. He saw Sally smile sadly before turning to golden dust and vanishing.

She had been abducted by Hades as he was the only one to have control over any kinds of monsters. That god had just made a big mistake.

He glares at the beast and bursts into his cloaked form and slammed the Minotaur with a strong punch to the face, breaking bones and sending it crashing through multiple tress. He turned to Percy "Go up the hill with your friend. Explain them the son of Chaos has returned" he said as Percy just stared at him in shock. "Go!" he ordered snapping him out of his shock.

Percy grabbed Grover and headed up the hill, limping as the car crash had hurt him a bit more as well as barely surviving that weird beast.

Once Percy was up the hill the Minotaur charged at Naruto. He held out a hand and stopped him dead in his tracks. Naruto stared in the eyes of the frightened beast, summoning his eyes "You tell Hades I am coming for Sally. She has nothing to do with this and I won't let her be a hostage" he says before crushing the beast's head, leaving behind a pair of horns which he promptly sealed away.

He walked up the hill to see Chiron standing nervously "Just stood around watching yet again?" he asks with a hint of anger in his voice.

Chiron paled a bit before clearing his throat "You know we cannot interfere as children reach us" he says before feeling Killer intent coming from Naruto.

"They are children!" he yelled before calming himself down. "Whatever just tell me when Percy wakes up" he says before heading towards the cabins.

"Where are you going? You can't go in any of the cabins still" he yelled as he followed the blonde.

Naruto sighed and ran through the hand signs and slammed his hands down "**Wood Style: 4 Pillar House**" he yells creating a large wooden house next to Hermes's cabin, getting the attention of the campers. It looked like a log cabin you'd find in the woods. It was nearly as big as Hermes's cabin.

He saw Annabeth looking at him curiously as she seemed to want to ask him something. He also saw Luke send him a subtle nod which he returned. He turned and looked at Chiron "I deem this cabin for Hestia, my patron" he says as the symbol for the hearth was burned above the door. Seconds later a bolt of lightning tried to hit it only for the wooden house to absorb it like it was nothing.

"Gonna have to try harder than that asshole!" he yelled making the sky rumble. He turned to Chiron "Hestia is an original Olympian and the eldest child of Kronos and Rhea. She deserves some tribute and representation at camp and as her champion I am doing so" he says making the horse man frown at the sky. "Tell me when dinner is" he says closing the cabin door behind him.

He unsealed the furniture and set clones up to get it set up. He sneaked outside and saw Hestia near the fire again with a warm smile on her face as she waved at him and mouthed the words 'Thank you'. He nodded and smiled back.

He sneaked off to the arena as most of the camp was trying to get into his cabin but found it not budging as only a champion of Hestia or someone with Hestia's permission could open it.

Seconds later Annabeth storms in with Luke standing guard near the door. "Where have you been these last years!?" she yells, asking at him. He had calmed her down after he saved her and Luke. She had been crushed by the loss of Thalia and then her savior had left.

Naruto sighed "I didn't want to stay in this backwards camp. So I travelled, killed some monsters became a champion and received some blessings from a god and goddess. Also I fought a goddess, I've been busy" he says getting a frown from Annabeth.

"Whatever, maybe with you here we can get a quest" she says nodding only to get a bop on her head.

"I'm not going on a quest. I could care less of some oracle deciding if I should fail or not. I've never been one to let fate control me" he said walking away.

"Why did you leave?" she asks in a whisper but he and Luke heard it clearly.

H sighed and looked back at the blonde girl "After Thalia was imprisoned by the idiot Zeus I couldn't stay at the stupid camp. I traveled and grew stronger so I could eventually get her out of that tree" he said lying a bit as he walked past Luke.

Luke nods to him before walking over to Annabeth. He could feel her sadness and a bit of anger from her. She most likely had one of a child of Athena's fatal flaws. Hubris or being too prideful. Hopefully hers wasn't that bad.

He left the arena, he came here to train a bit but Annabeth and Luke sort of ruined it. He sighed and walked around camp. He would've left bur he owed Sally to at least help her son before he left to save her from Hades.

**-2 Days Later-**

Naruto sighed thinking if Percy was truly this stupid. Not only was he denying everything even when there was proof in front of him but he was also insulting Dionysus.

Now he could piss off gods cause his blessings kept him safe and the asshole was a one trick pony with his stupid bolts. But Percy was a demigod with no such blessings.

He groaned and slapped Percy upside the back of his head "Percy, think before you talk, annoying the gods will get you killed" he said making the kid grumble and rub his head.

"Does my mom know what you are?" he asks finally noticing his horns and remembering the fact he had a weird fiery mode.

Naruto nods "Of course she does, I told her shortly after meeting her. I even gave her a tag to help hide you" he says grabbing Percy's arm and ripping off a paper tag. Instantly Percy's demigod aura returned.

"So that is why Grover had trouble finding him" Chiron says stroking his beard. "What is that slip by the way?" he asks.

Naruto glares at him "None of your business but if you must know it hides a demigod's aura. Hell this and other things is how I stay hidden from all the gods and goddess" he says ignoring the rumble in the sky.

Chiron clears his throat "Well I believe Percy needs to be shown around camp. Naruto do you want to do it?" he asks.

"Nope, give him to someone else. I'm not a baby sitter. I may know him but I have other things to do" he says getting up and heading towards the door.

"We didn't dismiss you boy" he hears Dionysus say in an annoyed tone.

Naruto scoffs and looks back to Dionysus with his Shinju eyes active "You don't command me Dionysus and you know it. If I didn't obey the full council what makes you think I'll listen to you? Your madness doesn't affect me" he says as he walks out the door.

He ignored the stares of campers as he kept walking until he heard a new voice call out for him. He turned around to see Clarisse walking up to him with 2 others behind her. He rose an eyebrow, curious as to what they were going to do. "What do you want Clarisse, daughter of Ares?" he asks in a flat tone, annoyed that people keep bugging him.

"Ares cabin wanted to ask you if you'd like to join our side in capture the flag. It's a war game the camp holds to help hone our senses. Since you are technically Hestia cabin" she asks in a semi-respectful tone. Clarisse was a tough looking girl, muscular but not overly so. Her choice of clothes just made her look more masculine than she really was. She wore a red version of the camp shirt and camo cargo pants with a bandana around her head. Her brown hair in a ponytail.

He sighed "No. I have fought in war before and I don't feel like playing it with kids. No offense but when I fight I don't play around unless I am training someone" he said noticing the frown on the two people behind Clarisse. "Is that all you wanted to ask or do you have more?" he asks though he really just wanted to go and train.

"I was wondering how you killed the Minotaur. Because from what I saw you entered camp with no weapon" she says remembering how she heard stories of how he fought an army of Hades's minions with no blade, only weird floating orbs and a spiraling sphere thing.

He groaned "I crushed its head with my bare hand. Does that satisfy you?" he says back in a hurried tone "Can I go now?" he asks as he sees Percy and Annabeth coming towards him.

"No" Clarisse says. "I want you to train me" she says in a confident tone.

He stared at her blankly before pinching the bridge of his nose. He let out a sigh "Why do you fight?" he asks confusing her. "Answer that question and if I like your answer I will consider training you" he says tapping his foot impatiently as Annabeth was getting closer and he could see that spark in her eyes that means she wanted answers.

"I fight to defeat my enemies and crush them" she says making him groan.

"No. That is a terrible reason to fight. Think it over and find your actual answer. That felt like an answer forced out, most likely taught to all Ares campers due to their lineage" he says patting her on the back before disappearing in an orange flash.

Clarisse frowned and was slightly angry but felt truth in his words. She was upset over it and needed a stress relief. And what a coincidence, a newbie to initiate.

**-Hestia Cabin-**

He sighed as he just barely escaped Annabeth and her horde of questions. He smiled as he saw Hestia near the fireplace he created using Earth style. "What can I do for you Hestia?" he says with a smile as he sits down on a chair across from her.

She smiled back "My brother's bolt is missing and I fear him and Poseidon will fight, resulting in the deaths of many mortals. You need to help somehow but I think Percy is Poseidon's son" she says summing cocoa for her and him.

Naruto nods and takes a drink of his cocoa "He is Poseidon's son though do not say anything 'til he is claimed. I fear Zeus will force the boy to retrieve it" he says making her frown. "Do not worry I will forcefully tag along as that boy is way too unskilled to survive on his own" he says calming the goddess.

"Thank you Naruto. You being there to keep him safe will ease my worries and knowing Poseidon, it will ease his worries as well" she says as she stands from her chair. "I must go back to Olympus as myself and Demeter are the only ones that can keep them from fighting each other. If you need anything just sacrifice a letter in a fire to me" she says as she waves goodbye and flashes away.

He groaned as he sat down the cup. He really didn't want to go on any quest but he couldn't turn down Hestia. Something about her made him want to keep her happy. He sat in a meditative pose. He was going to meditate until he heard an explosion and the sound of gushing water in the distance. 'Percy, I swear I will beat your idiocy out of you' he thought as he sat up and left the cabin.

As the day went on he kept an eye on Percy and he could say without a doubt in his mind the boy was very dumb.

He heard that he pissed off Clarisse by insulting her and Ares blatantly. Then when Clarisse tried to initiate him or something he doused her, her 2 friends and Annabeth in toilet water.

He challenged Luke the best swordsman in the camp to a fight due to him being annoyed. Luke defeated him numerous times until Percy unknowingly used on of his demigod abilities to enhance his traits with water. After that he could feel some smugness in the boy.

How no one noticed he was a son of Poseidon after those two incidents he had no idea. Were people more oblivious to blatant signs in this realm?

The lack of skill with a bow and arrow should've pointed to it more since Poseidon's lineage was cursed by Artemis to never have skill with a bow ever since Orion tried to rape her and her hunters. Percy definitely had no bow skills as when he tried he shot his bow backwards into Chiron's tail or a tree.

He laughed at Chiron and healed the tree which now earned him nymph fan girls as they loved his attachment to nature. He blamed Percy for that.

Days went by and Naruto was very bored and annoyed at having to stay here. He needed Poseidon to claim him and get the quest on the road so he could go off to the Underworld.

It was finally time for capture the flag and he decided to watch from atop a tree, with the Dryad's permission of course. He took the blushing and fainting from her as a yes as he laid her up against her tree and sat atop one of its higher branches.

He sighed as he saw the two teams get ready. He understood that this helped them but it was stupid. Making them think war was a game and battles meant nothing. No wonder demigods died in such high numbers.

As the battle started he felt a dark presence in the background. He frowned and dashed off to the presence. He was met by a boy roughly 13 years old with an eye patch over his left eye. He wore dark jeans and a red shirt with a leather jacket.

"Who are you and tell me why you are summoning beasts within camp boy" he says turning on his eyes and drawing Yamato.

"I am Ethan Nakamura, and I am doing this to end that son of Poseidon" he says before barely dodging the slice from the man's weird glowing sword as it still gave him a nasty cut on his cheek. He shivered in fear at seeing the man's eyes. He quickly let out a whistle as the shadows enveloped him and took him away.

Naruto groaned as something about the boy made him miss, it felt like he held something inside him. And now he was gone.

The beasts he summoned were gone and he heard clamor behind him and not the kind he heard before. He quickly made his way to the battle ground to see Percy struggling against 2 hell hounds. He intercepted one that was about to lunge and sliced its head off with Yamato and fired a blade of wind chakra, slicing the second one in half.

He stood and turned to Percy who was just being claimed. 'Finally, this stupid quest can get started' he thought.

**-Moments Later-**

Oh how wrong he was. They had spent the last few hours describing what Percy being a son of Poseidon meant. "Just freaking tell him about the asshole being pissed over losing his toy already!" he yelled out in annoyance. He was sick and tired of this run around crap.

Chiron frowned "How did you know of it?" he asked him.

Naruto looked at him blankly "I am a champion of Hestia and I had a demigod dream about it around Christmas time. I'm surprised the asshole took so long to notice" he says ignoring the thunder rumbling outside.

Chiron sighs and starts explaining it to Percy. He zoned out as he knew it all already. Once Percy went up to the attic Naruto stood up "Well tell him once he's done with all this annoying stuff that I am coming too" he says as he heads to the door.

"Why do you think you are going?" he hears Annabeth say. "If anyone should be going it's me. I've been here longest and I need a quest" she says until he bops her on the head.

"Get rid of that 'I am better than you' pride. Seniority at camp means shit when someone is more skilled than you. I fought that army of beasts those years ago and I am much stronger as of now. Just because you think you're smarter doesn't mean you are. My mother's blessing gives me complete knowledge of anything referring to monsters, titans, gods and anything else in-between" he says lying though his grandmother had given him all that info.

She glared at him but he just left. As he left to go back to his cabin he found Luke on the porch leaning against it.

"Don't hold it against Annabeth for how she acts. She gets that from her mother. She is a kind girl when it doesn't show up" he says making Naruto pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I know Luke but she reminds me of someone I use to know. She thought she was the best because she always scored highest on tests but in battle she would fail. Knowledge can be helpful but only when you can back it up with strength" he says as he heads down the porch steps. "Also a boy named Ethan summoned the hell hounds. Was he the one that brought you towards the dark path?" he asked quietly getting a small nod from Luke.

"I'll have to deal with him later, I need to get ready for an annoying quest I have to be on" he said as headed towards his cabin and went inside to grab his scroll.

He left a clone here to gather nature energy just in case he needed it. He'd rather have it set up than have to do it in battle though he'd try and prevent battle from happening as these kids were too unskilled.

He left the cabin to notice Percy, Grover and Annabeth going into a van. He could see Annabeth smirking at him as she closed the door. 'Oh I am so beating that hubris out of her' he thought as he went to Chiron. "Did the quest members leave? Didn't I say I was going to be one of the members?" he said glaring at the horse man.

Chiron cleared his throat nervously "It is Percy's decision who goes on the quest" he says as he avoids his glare.

"And yet Annabeth most likely forced herself on the quest. Screw this I'm going" he says leaving the house. Chiron tried to stop him but he disappeared in an orange flash.

**-Greyhound bus-**

Annabeth was regretting leaving Naruto behind. She thought she had it under control as they got on the bus but when all 3 Furies appeared she started to worry. She lent Percy her cap to go escape but then in an orange flash Naruto appeared behind the Furies and Percy did something stupid and dangerous. He made the bus veer into a wall.

Naruto's reflexes helped him correct the bus so it wouldn't crash and knocked Percy out. He quickly casted a sleep Genjutsu through the mist making all mortals pass out. The idiot of a boy seriously almost crashed the bus and could've killed numerous mortals. He'd definitely deal with him later. First he had to deal with the Furies.

He frowned at them "Really, you 3 just have a lot of problems with kids don't you" he says as he walks forward summoning his **Truth Seeking Orbs**.

The Furie with the whip frowned "Watch out sisters, this is the child of Chaos. He ended you both with those orbs and made me explode. He can clone himself and control wind and is somehow immune to hellfire" she says shocking the two others. One takes a step back and Naruto notices.

He quickly sends an orb turned into a thin spinning drill through that one's head, killing her instantly. He dashed forward at great speed and drew forth a bone spike from his palm and pierced the other one, turning it to golden dust. He quickly points it at the whip wielding one and glares at her "You can either leave by yourself to deliver a message or I kill you and you deliver it anyways. Tell Hades I am coming to get Sally and I wish to speak to him peacefully" he said in a deadly calm voice making the Furie freeze. "Now will you leave or do I have to kill you?" he asks her, snapping her out of the trance.

She nods and backs away slowly until she is out of the bus and flies away.

Naruto sighs and draws in the bone spike. It still felt weird to use but it made a great quick weapon. He turned around to see Annabeth staring at him nervously and Grover shivering in fear. "Grab the idiot and meet me outside" he said as he walked out, stepping over Percy.

Grover grabbed Percy as Annabeth grabbed their things. They went out to see Naruto standing near a fire.

"Good. Now lay the idiot down and tell me why the hell did you try to leave me behind? If I didn't get here in time those mortals could've died from that idiot's stunt. I told you that you weren't ready for a quest Annabeth and yet you forced yourself on it anyways" he says with a sigh.

"I wanted to prove myself!" she yells at him getting a hit to the back of the head "Stop hitting me! I know what Percy did was stupid I told him to leave but he didn't" she yells at him only to be silenced from his glare. He groaned and just turned away "Fine you can stay but you listen to me. This is like a mission and I have more experience and have fought monsters more" he says getting a begrudging nod from her.

He turned to Percy and woke him up with a smack to his head.

Percy got up with a groan and noticed Naruto glaring down at him. "Ummm hi?" he said nervously until he got hit on the back of his head twice. "Ow! What the hell was that for!" he asks but silencing up when he saw his red eyes.

"I hit you twice because not only endangering mortals by almost crashing the bus!" he yells glaring at him "And then you abandoned your team. Those who break the rules are trash but those that abandon their friends is worse than trash" he says in a serious tone.

Percy nods solemnly "I am sorry, I was just worried about them and it was the only thing I could think of" he said as Naruto sighed.

"You're lucky I arrived in time or you would be the murder of numerous mortals on your hands. Now rest up, we leave in the morning. I am taking over this mess of a quest since you being in control nearly resulted in numerous deaths" he said making Percy nod but he understood.

They pulled out their sleeping bags and went to bed with Naruto watching over them. He sits next to the fire and sighed as Hestia appeared next to him. "I heard your message. Hades agreed to your meeting as long as you do not attack anyone. He won't allow a marker there so you need to get there yourself but I fear he isn't the one behind it as he is missing his item of power as well" she says patting his hand that was on the log and squeezing it slightly. Though stopped after a blush appeared on her face.

He smiled and nodded "Thank you Hestia. I figured he wasn't it as in my dream the crows were trying to stop the battles. Also I recently got another version of the dream, I think I know who really is behind all this" he says getting a frown from Hestia.

**-Next Morning-**

The group woke up to see Naruto in a meditative pose. "What's he doing?" Percy asked confused as Grover gasped.

"H-He's drawing nature!" he says shocked as Naruto grows weird marks. He grows 2 light blue wavy lines that were about an inch thick with blue eye lids. He opens his eyes and they gasp, his pupils were light blue and yellow irises.

He stood up "You are right Grover, this is my Sage mode. I can harness nature. I think I know where the Master Bolt is. I can feel its energy presence" he says as he looks to them. "Pack up, we are heading west" he says as he dismisses most of Sage mode, resulting in flowers growing around his feet. It was only enough to erase the markings.

They nod and get ready to leave. Grover was staring at Naruto in awe. Naruto just groaned and led them to a place reading '_Auntie Em's Gnome Emporium_'. "I felt something here that might be able to help us. Stay outside until I say it's clear" he says walking in leaving them behind.

He walks inside knowing there was a monster inside. This one felt cursed though and he was curious about it.

"Hello dear, how may I help you?" he hears a woman's voice say from behind a bead curtain. She was wearing a dark green dress with a shroud over her face.

He couldn't feel any other people in the store so he turned on his eyes behind a henge and saw an owl with its claws tore into her shoulder. It was a curse from Athena. He could only think of 2 people cursed by Athena and she didn't look like a giant spider.

This was Medusa, cursed for being with Poseidon in her temple. More proof of the gods being too quick to punish. He walked up to her, he could feel kindness in her and sadness of being cursed. From what he remembered Medusa hadn't been too evil. She was trapped being unable to look people in the eyes or show her face.

He walked up to her and smiled "Well you can help me but how about I help you first?" he says placing the sun mark on her forehead. She was shocked, having this random man put his hand on her.

"**Sage Art: Nature Purification**" he says coursing the small amount of nature chakra he had stored and sent it coursing through her, destroying her curse.

The snakes in her hair screeched as they died and she felt a tingling sensation in her eyes. "What did you do to me!?" she asks in fear as she puts her hands up to her head to feel no snakes. She takes off her shroud to see her long black hair returned and rushed over to a mirror to see her yellow snake eyes gone and her blue eyes back. She looked to the horned man in shock "Y-You destroyed Athena's curse? Why? I am a monster" she asks confused.

He shrugs his shoulders "Well Athena can be a bit weird and it wasn't your fault Poseidon took you there" he said walking further into her emporium. "Though I need help finding the entrance to the underworld. You know where that is?" he asks looking at some stone statues.

Medusa frowns "Who are you? To be able to break a gods curse is unheard of" she says walking after him.

"Names Naruto Otsutsuki, child of Chaos and nature can always help people return to their purest state. You can live your life now. Now about that entrance to the underworld. I may have great knowledge but even I don't know where all it moved over when the Greeks traveled west" he said poking a stone bird turning it back to life as it flew away.

"U-Uh thank you for saving me. I'll be right back with the location of it" she says as she rushes off.

He frowned as he kept poking small stone animals so they could be free. He would've revived the people but that would take more nature energy that he could absorb at the time. Maybe one day he'd be able to save them but until then he just focused on sealing them away.

Minutes later Medusa returned and handed him a slip of paper reading '_DOA Record Studio. Los Angeles California_'. He pocketed it and smiled at her. "Why thank you Medusa, you have been very helpful. I hope you enjoy your new chance at life just keep this on your arm so you can hide from the gods, just put it on your arm or something" he hands her his camo tag. "Also take this if you ever need me" he then hands her a marker and waves good bye.

Medusa smiled and cried some tears of joy at finally being able to live a normal life and maybe find love.

As Naruto was walking back Shinju chimed in '**So why did you do that? You could've just ended her as she was a monster**' he asked curious.

He shrugged his shoulders 'It was mostly Poseidon's fault and he didn't even try to help her, just kind of threw her away. If he had blessed her it would've broken Athena's curse as he is one of the Big Three. I saved her to give her the life Athena took from her' he replied making Shinju smile.

If it was anyone else they would've just killed Medusa but Naruto saw that she was just screwed over and decided to help. Shinju liked that about his grandson. He knew who could be helped and who was a lost cause.

Naruto got back to the group and smiled "I got the address, we are heading for LA. I have a meeting with Hades" he says as he brandishes the address.

"How are we going to get there?" Annabeth asks with a frown as she looks at the address.

"Yea we have meager money and can't fly, plus we have a deadline" Percy says somewhat annoyed at Naruto's high jacking of the quest.

Naruto sighs and rubs his chin "I could summon foxes as they are fine with being used for transport. Hawks would work too but since Percy is here we can't really fly in asshole's territory" he says making the sky rumble and makes Percy confused but the look from Annabeth told him no to ask.

"So foxes it is" Grover says confused "Do you have like a whistle to call them or what?" he asks.

"Nope we do this" he runs his hands through the hand signs and slams his hands down "**Summoning Jutsu: Fox Contract**". Smoke envelopes the clearing and when it dies down 4 horse sized foxes are looking around, 3 of them have 4 tails and the 4th has 5 tails.

"Naruto-sama how may we help you today?" the 5 tailed one with dark red fur asks as the 4 tailed ones, all having varying grey coats run around being hyper.

"I need a ride for me and my 3 friends for as long as you can go, possibly somewhere near food if you don't mind Tairo" he says making the fox smile and nod.

"We would be honored, we can make it some distance before tiring out, Kami knows the Maido triplets have a lot of energy" he says as he barks at the 3 foxes making them sit and calm down.

He turns to the others and smiles "You three will take the Maido triplets and I will take Tairo. They are sentient foxes and very proud creatures so show respect" he says getting on top of Tairo.

The others get on top of theirs nervously "How can you summon animals?" Annabeth asks curious.

"Ability of my mother. Now foxes away!" he yells making them burst off. Annabeth screams for a bit as the foxes burst off. Grover holds on for dear life and Percy just focuses on holding on.

Naruto chuckles as he holds on with chakra as the foxes jump over various obstacles and cars. Annabeth passes out but the fox she was on keeps her on him with its tails. Grover and Percy are fine but Grover almost falls off once so he is being held on with the tails.

They run for many hours until they stop at a fast food place and let them off. Naruto looked around and noticed they weren't too far from Las Vegas from the road signs he saw and referenced back to his map.

Percy woke Annabeth up as Grover stood shakily off his fox.

Naruto smiled to the foxes and created some raw meat for them to devour "Thanks again guys and don't worry I am giving you guys the Sage info as well. Most likely after my daughter gets back" he says getting nods from them.

"Thank you very much Naruto-sama, you do great honor to Kurama's blessing" he says before they dispel.

Naruto smiles sadly before turning to them "Well, let's get something to eat. I'm paying" he says as he leads them inside. As he is paying he hears a motorcycle rumble loudly outside. And he smiles feeling the presence outside. 'Perfect' he thinks with a smile, now he just needs Percy to be his usual self and everything will be great.

He summons 2 small 2 tails foxes the size of small dogs and gives them the orders.

It's time to bring back the most unpredictable ninja.

**-Chapter End-**

11,000 words XD longest chapter.

Lots of stuff happened in this chapter as I wanted to get them started on the Lightning Thief.

For those wondering why Naruto saved Medusa is because Poseidon kinda gave up after she was curse and I feel he could've helped her. Plus there is another story I read where someone saved her and I loved it

Also no St Louis arch as it was stupid to visit it. It was like 'Oh we are on a deadline, lets waste time and visit this archway and get attacked'.

I have changed up the quest as Naruto wouldn't do some of the stupid things that they did. Also Percy will be gradually getting less stupid and less dense.

Naruto knows Ares stole the items as in Sage mode he felt them both in his possession. 2 godly items give of a massive aura and being with Ares it boosts his so Sage mode helped with that.

He has a great plan to fuck with the war god.

Also yes the pairing will be decided next chapter :D

It is either Sally or Hestia.

Rate and review :D

Until next time :D


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you so much for all the reviews :D I seriously love them ^^

Also the poll is closed and I will be posting my other stories in the coming days. Now remember this: **The other stories will NOT get priority over Rabbit and Fox Meister or this one!**

Also I will update Rabbit and Fox Meister soon so do not worry ^^ I have just been on a roll with this story XD

**Naruto, Son of the Heavenly Rabbit**

**Chapter 6**

Naruto smiled as he and the others sat down just in time for Ares to burst through the doors of the fast food restaurant. He had the patrons under a mist illusion so no trouble would be caused

He could feel the Bolt and the Helm in war god's bike as his foxes went to work. He just needed to mess with Ares a bit. "Well if it isn't the war god. What could you possibly want with this little rag tag bunch" he says smirking at Ares.

Ares frowned, the son of Chaos wasn't supposed to be on this quest. He had a bad feeling he was being played but shook it off deciding that no one could get the drop on him. "Well isn't this an interesting group. Son of barnacle beard and owl head with a satyr and a demi-primordial. I just came to visit and offer you all some help" he says stealing a seat and sitting down next to the table.

Naruto has to struggle to hold back a smile as he can see Percy clenching his fist, being influenced by Ares's aura. "Why would we need your help" Percy says glaring at the war god.

Now normally Naruto would've smacked him but he needed this. He needed to keep Ares from his bike long enough for the foxes to do their jobs. Two tailed foxes were special, they had the ability to transform into perfect replicas of items, aura and all. He sent the foxes to switch out the real godly items for imitations and send the real one to the foxes summon realm for the time being. Of course he had them leave a marker on Ares's bike so he could get to him at any time.

Ares chuckled at Percy "I like your guts but when an Olympian comes offering help you take it. I can offer you transportation, info and supplies. All I ask is for you all to go retrieve my shield for me then I can give you a ride to the west" he says lowering his sunglasses to give Percy a view of his flaming eyes.

Naruto noticed they were much wilder and harsh flames compared to Hestia's whose eyes were calming to look into. He shook off the thought, as she was his patron. He went to focus more on the conversation just in time.

"Why should we go and grab your stupid shield. Just do it yourself" Percy says to Ares in a harsh tone. Annabeth looks at him in shock while Naruto finally lets out a laugh.

"He has a point Ares, we have supplies in my seals, we have transportation with my foxes or even another way and I already know whatever you are planning to tell us" he says starting Ares dead in the eyes, ignoring Ares's anger. "Also I can feel ill intentions rolling off you in waves Ares. We don't have time to do this as we are on a deadline to stop war" he says as he stands up making Ares do so as well.

"You might be a son of that old bitch Chaos but don't think you can do whatever you want!" he yells melting his glasses.

Naruto frowns "Just because of my lineage doesn't mean I think of myself as all powerful, I just know when to decline an offer that could get these kids in danger" he says summoning his eyes. "Though you might want to watch your back as you just called the creator of everything an old bitch" he says as he motions for the kids to follow him.

Ares pales a bit before storming off "You will regret it kid. I can make it so you will always fail in battle" he says slamming open the door.

"Sure and the asshole can kill me with his lightning!" he yells at Ares as he absentmindedly swats away a bolt like it was a fly, making it crash into a street sign that was across the street. The bones he used as an insulator with a bit of wind chakra infused in them on his hand were a bit charred so he made them break off and fall to the ground turning to ash.

Ares glares heavily at him and storms off.

"What the hell were you thinking!?" Annabeth yells at him.

He sighs and looks at her "We have a deadline, we don't need anything from him and he would most likely bring us near trouble. All we need to do is eat, grab some food for the foxes and be on our way" he says as he grabs the food from inside and brings it out. "Eat up and then we can get going. I need to talk to a summons of mine alone" he says as he walks off.

"Why is he all in charge, it's my quest" Percy says grumbling. He needed to get to Hades and save his mother and get the bolt from him.

Grover pats his friend on the shoulder "Percy, the thing with Naruto is that he has insane powers ranging from cloning himself, use of those weird floating orbs, his eyes and his own bones. He has survived to be 20 or so and has experience. He is only doing this to keep us safe" he says making Percy frown.

As that was going on Naruto walked away from their hearing range and summoned another fox. It was a small 1 tailed fox "So did the twins do their mission?" he asks it.

The fox smiles and nods "Yes Naruto-sama the items are in this scroll" a small scroll poofs in existence "also they placed the marker and are in position. Did your side go over well?" she asks as she sits down.

He nods "Yes it went perfect Yumi. Ares went away none the wiser and he is planning to attack us later on but that is perfect for what I have planned. Only thing left needed is Hades's agreement to the deal I have thought up" he says pocketing the scroll. True he could just give them back but he needed to prove Ares took it and that he was being controlled by a certain Titan.

Yumi nodded "We are ready whenever you need us for travel. Until next time Naruto-sama" she says as she disappears in a puff of smoke.

Naruto sighed as he looked up at the sky. He really didn't want to be on this stupid quest but it was either tag along or let Percy be his idiotic self and possibly go off on numerous tangents, wasting time. He walked back to the group and sat down with them.

"We can leave in 10 or so minutes, we need to head to Los Angeles as we need to retrieve something from Hades" he says as Percy nods along.

"Yeah, we need to save my mother and get the bolt from him" he says getting a smack to the back of the head.

"Hades doesn't have the bolt. Why would the god of death want more work? He lost his helm of darkness during the solstice as well. We are going to save Sally and strike up a deal with Hades" he says as Percy rubs his head. "Now eat up so we can leave" he says as he conjures up a bowl of ramen.

The ramen he made with Hestia's blessing was always the best. Another reason he liked the woman. She was kind, sweet, beautiful and much more. He blushed a bit and shook those thoughts out of his head. He can't be having these feelings for her…can he?

After a few minutes of confused thinking for Naruto he summoned the same foxes back to him. "We need to go to Los Angeles. After that we should be fine" he says to Tairo as the triplets get the others situated.

Tairo nods "We will get you there in record time and protect you if there is any troubles" he says as they dash off.

Naruto keeps an eye out for any monsters as they went through Las Vegas and towards LA. He could feel some auras near a hotel. They felt like powerful demigods but he shook it off as he focused on the task at hand.

As they slowly made their way towards LA he used the Nature energy he still held inside to boost his senses. He felt Ares following behind them a good distance back and he could feel the auras of the fake godly tools.

They gradually made their way to LA and the foxes got them as close to DOA recording studios as possible as the aura of it kept them from going too close. "Okay everyone, Hades is expecting us so it shouldn't be that bad. Though do not piss Hades off" he says looking to Percy mainly.

Percy grumbles but they nod and walk inside. They enter a waiting room with ghosts floating all around. The kids look around while Naruto walks up to the front "Hello Charon, I believe Hades is expecting us. My patron Hestia informed him" he said getting the ferryman's attention.

He raised an eyebrow in confusion until his phone rang and he answered it "Yes sir? Yes they are here. Oh they are allowed in? Even the little kids? If you say so" he says before hanging up. He looks to Naruto and nods "Hades is expecting you so just head down the elevator and it should take you directly there instead of the run around" he says waving them off.

Naruto smiled "Why thank you sir" he turns back to the kids to see Percy staring in shock at one of the ghosts. It was Gabe. Naruto walked up to him and activated his eyes "Gabe, are you harassing Percy here?" he says making the apparition of the man scurry back in fear.

"Those eyes! Those eyes!" he yells going into panic.

Percy looks to Naruto in shock "Why is Gabe scared of your eyes and why is he dead? Mom told me you both kicked him out" he asks confused.

Naruto sighs and shrugs his shoulders "I ended his life as she was afraid of what he might do and to be honest he was a terrible human being" he says shocking the kids "Now come on, Hades is expecting us" he says as he goes to the elevator.

The kids nervously follow behind until they are all in the elevator. Once in Naruto hits the button with Hades's symbol on it. The ride down is silent as they stood nervously minus Naruto.

When the doors open they see themselves in a throne room in front of a throne made of obsidian and bones. "Well how nice of you to join us. My sister spoke great things of you" Hades says as he stands from his throne.

Hades had shoulder length straight black hair and dark eyes. He wore pitch black toga that seemed to be made of shadows.

"Lord Hades, thank you for welcoming us to your realm. I am here to negotiate Sally Jackson in return for your helm. All I ask for is help exposing the culprit to the council" he says in a respectful tone as he bows to him. Hades was one of the only gods he had respect for besides Hermes, Demeter and Hestia. Hades got the crap end of the stick and was banished just for his domain. Naruto knew how it felt to be shunned for something out of your control. He looked to the others and gave them a look telling them to bow as well.

Hades raised an eyebrow at this. He knew the boy wasn't being sarcastic but from what he heard from various sources that he had trailing him that this boy did not show any respect to any higher up gods. He downright disrespected Zeus at every chance he got. "Stand son of Chaos and let us talk more of this deal" he says creating seats for all of them.

Naruto nods and sits down "The one who stole your helm also stole the bolt but I fear he is being controlled by an old enemy, someone you should be familiar with since he is your father" he says making Hades nod.

"Yes I have felt him stirring inside Tartarus but my brother won't believe me, he thinks it's a ploy to overthrow him" he says with a tired sigh.

"All I ask is for you to help broadcast the fight with the culprit to help broadcast the confession as well" he asks with a bow.

Hades strokes his chin "Fine but I get my helm back right now as I can feel it on you then I will help you with the rest" he says extending his hand.

Naruto nods and smiles, pulling out the scroll containing the godly items. He unrolls and unseals his heal. It is a pure black helm with swirling gray wisps on it. He places it in Hades's hand and bows.

Hades smiles as he puts it on his head "Okay so how do you want me to help you exposing him?" He asks as the helm changes into a dark crown.

Naruto smiles "Just be sure the fight broadcasts to all the council and we need a quick exit from here to seem like you kicked us out" he said as he stood.

"What about my mom!" Percy yells annoyed. They had just given Hades back his helm without getting his mother first.

Hades frowns and snaps his fingers and a shadows gather to form a screen and the image of Sally laying on her bed appears on it "She is safely returned home unharmed, you are welcome son of Poseidon" he says slightly glaring at the boy making him shrink back in fear.

Hades turns back to Naruto "You focus on the perpetrator and I will broadcast it all. Good luck son of Chaos" he says tapping him on the forehead. "You are always welcome back here, you are quite respectful" he says with a smile.

Naruto nods and bows to Hades again "Thank you lord Hades and if you ever need me use this" he says handing him a marker "or just contact my patron" he says as he stands.

Hades nods and pockets it "Now I am sorry if there is a rough exit but it is for the sake of acting" he says snapping his fingers, enveloping the group in shadows.

**-San Francisco Beach- (idk if that's where the fight is but it is now XD)**

Thankfully Naruto's shinobi instincts helped him land on the water gracefully as the others fell in. He summons clones to help them as he walks towards the figure in front of them.

He frowned as Ares walked up to him "Aw did old bone head kick you out. Surprised he didn't kill you though I wanted the honor of that" he says drawing his blade.

Naruto mentally dispels the clone back in camp causing the Nature energy to flow into him, making the Sage markings appear. "You knew he didn't have it didn't you? And that's because you have it" he says making Ares frown.

"How the hell do you know that?" He asks as he pulls out the bolt and helm before smirking. "Oh well I'll just place the blame on you and barnacle beard's kid. It'll seem like I was saving Olympus" he says as Naruto 'frowns'.

"Oh poor Ares, the proud God of war now lowered to a goon to obey some chunks of flesh down in a pit" he says making Ares glare heavily at him.

"No one controls me! That dream wasn't real! He can't be back!" He yells having his eyes briefly but very clearly flash gold.

Naruto smirked as he walked forward, keeping the clones back to watch after Percy and co. Knowing Percy he'd rush into and fight Ares. "You get all that Hades?" He asks causing the Death God to appear floating above them.

Hades smirks "Why yes I did and so did the entire Olympian council. I have fulfilled my deal but I wish to keep broadcasting this, I can tell it'll be a good fight" he says as he sits in a floating throne.

Ares glares at Hades and then back to Naruto "How the hell does bone head have the helm! I have it!" He yells shaking it for it and the bolt to turn into two foxes with twin tails each.

"Dispel!" Naruto yells to the twins getting their attention as they poof away and Ares stares at him in shock.

"Oh I knew you had them long ago and at the fast food restaurant I made the twins replicate them as I pocketed the real ones. I could've ended the quest but I wanted to prove the asshole that things were going on that he needs to know about. Now Ares you can either take your punishment peacefully, going back to Olympus or I can restrain you" he says making Ares roar in anger charging at him with his sword.

Naruto sighs and quickly blocks it with a bone pulse he drew out of his palms. He didn't have enough time to unseal Tenno or Yamato as Ares was fast. Not too fast but enough to catch him off guard. He blocked wild slashes from the war God as he yelled in rage.

"You will not make a fool of me!" He yells as Naruto blocks every strike.

"You did that yourself!" He yells back dodging backwards as he fired finger bones at the War God making him recoil in pain. That gave him enough time to unseal Tenno and draw it. He had to push for a **Susanno**, hopefully it would give him a rib cage and an arm.

He takes a deep breath "**Susanno!**" He yells shrouding himself in in silver energy as vertebrae appeared behind him. Slowly the ribs formed and then it got difficult. Naruto had to push forward to grow an arm and create tendons, he tried for another arm but the most he could get was a bone arm with no tendons, he also couldn't make it form a head.

Ares looked at him in confusion "What the hell is that?!" He yells.

Naruto takes some breaths and looks to Ares "The one who will bring you back to Olympus" he says as he swings his fist down on the war God.

Ares tries to block but finds his sword shattered into a million pieces as the glowing fist crashes down into him, sending him barreling into the ground mercilessly.

Naruto groans as the motorcycle transforms into a huge boar and crashed into him, cracking the Susanno's ribs. He groans as he struggles to keep the ribs together. He grabs the boar and throws it far away just as Ares breaks the Susanno arm without tendons.

"Not so tough are you" he says with a smirk as he spits out inchor.

Naruto knows he can't reform it nor repair it as it takes too much energy to even keep it on for a long period of time. He feels a pull in his gut as he looks down to the sand and he gets an idea. If Shinju is all the Bijuu together then he should be able to use their abilities.

He jumped back and let the **Susanno** fall. He took some deep breaths as he remembered how Shukaku was and how he looked. He felt a pull and went with it.

He opened his eyes to reveal the eyes of Shukaku "**Beast Transformation: One Tail**" he says as sand starts to collect around him forming claws and tails and the markings of Shukaku.

Ares was confused as suddenly the sand exploded and when the vision died down all that was left was a massive raccoon made of sane with strange markings and weirder tail. "The fuck?" He says until the sand around him stabs him in multiple places.

"**Now I don't have much time in this form so I'll make this quick**" he says in a voice that sounded like a mix between his and Shukaku's but he knew it wasn't as Shinju was still intact inside him.

'**Kid I will explain how this is even possible later, just focus on incapacitating Ares for now**' Shinju says as he keeps the transformation up. Somehow Naruto was able to access the old fractions of himself. He figured it was because he held all their souls together at one point and since he was a natural at using his cloaked form it only made sense that he could pull off beast transformations.

Naruto nodded as Ares broke the sand spikes that drove through his arms. "Brat I've fought scarier looking things, this isn't shit compared to them" he says smirking as he summons another sword.

Naruto smirks and opens his mouth. Slowly orbs of clear and dark energy start gather and collecting in front of his mouth. Naruto kept in mind the ratio of forming **Bijuudama** as it got larger. Once stable he looked Ares as he charged at him and yelled "**Bijuudama!**" firing the orb at him at a great speed.

Ares never saw it coming as it hit him dead on and exploded fiercely, the sand around them was turned to glass as Naruto moved his tail in front of Percy and the others.

Hades was in shock but smiled glad that this demi-god liked him and helped him.

Percy was staring with his mouth wide open at this all. At the beginning he wanted to fight Ares but he was glad he didn't as he feared he wouldn't be able to defeat him.

Annabeth had the biggest glint in her eyes as she drooled. She couldn't wait to question him about these interesting abilities.

Grover fainted once the massive skeleton formed so he'd be filled in later.

When the smoke and dust died down Ares was shown heavily injured in the center of the glass crater. His clothes were all but evaporated leaving his leather jeans now shorts, losing his shirt, jacket, armor, boots, weapons and anything else on him. His arm was mangled and the other burnt beyond recognition. He was bleeding a steady flow of inchor and was clearly unconscious from the pain of being hit with the equivalent of an Atom bomb.

Naruto, still in his Beast transformation poked Ares, sending medical chakra into him to at least heal the cuts and stabilize him. He eased out of the transformation making the sand ripple off him and his eyes return to their sapphire blue color. Once it was all away he buckled over.

Hades quickly caught him "Nice job Naruto, now let us go to Olympus as I believe you all have a bolt to return and Ares needs medical attention" he says as the others nod still in shock.

Naruto quickly unseals the bolt and tosses it to Percy "It's your quest, you deliver" he says in a hoarse voice, exhausted from using **Susanno** and an untested beast transformation. He'd definitely train like hell to get the other forms.

Hades nods and snaps his fingers, taking them all away to Olympus.

**-Olympus council (beginning of the fight)-**

Zeus was in shock, his own son being controlled by the remains of his father had stolen his bolt and his brother's helm. Now the son of Chaos had summoned a terrifying skeletal construct.

Artemis shivered a bit at the **Susanno** but noticed it wasn't as complete as it used to be. Ares was getting off lucky. She was angered that her Roman side took over and made her fight Naruto. She feared how Ares would fare against it though it looked weak so he might be able to break it with brute strength.

Apollo and Hermes were taking bets who would win with the other gods and goddesses. Sufficient to say Naruto was winning.

Hephaestus was tinkering with things and recording the fight as blackmail material and so he could broadcast it on his Hephaestus TV.

Demeter smirked at Hestia as she blushed at seeing her champion fighting so masterfully. She had been having feelings for her champion for a year or so now and was struggling to admit them. Demeter was the only one who knew of them as she was the only one who wouldn't judge her and actually help her.

Aphrodite could swear she felt love in the room but couldn't for the life of her pinpoint it. It felt so strong but hidden. It annoyed her she couldn't read it.

Athena was angry at the blonde. He destroyed Medusa's curse and she could not find Medusa anywhere. She would definitely question them about this idiocy. Medusa sullied her temple, in her eyes that was deserving.

Poseidon was a bit annoyed. This was supposed to be his son's quest but after seeing Ares and the son of Chaos fighting he was somewhat glad his son didn't fight the war god.

Hera was upset that she wasn't able to get the demigod to possibly become her champion. She didn't like such a powerful demi-god not under the control of the council.

The fight was intense when all of a sudden it got even more intense as the son of chaos transformed into a gigantic raccoon made of sand. The voice was bone chilling.

"Just what else can the damn boy do!?" Zeus yells in rage. The boy was too powerful for his own good. First that skeleton thing and now he could change into a beast taller than any monster besides Typhon and even bigger than the gods in their full height.

Hestia was surprised, Naruto had told her of the Bijuu and of Shinju but she never knew he could transform into them but she felt he just recently discover it. She frowned as Ares was hit with the **Bijuudama** but she knew that while under Kronos's control Ares would've stopped until he was unconscious.

"Wow Hestia, your champion is full of surprises" Hera says to her with a frown.

Hestia nodded and frowned. She knew Hera was trying to get her to give Naruto away. Over the years she has been trying adamantly to do so.

Once the battle was over they flashed over to Olympus and Hestia went to her champion and took her aged form to help him walk. She gave Hades a thankful look that he smiled and waved off.

She helped him over to the hearth where he sat for the proceeding since he wasn't officially on the quest, hence how she was able to help him without breaking any ancient laws. She sat next to him in her younger form and silently held his hand. He was unconscious from over stressing his body but in his sleep he held her hand back making her blush darkly.

After some time Zeus looked over to her, luckily she let go by then. "Sister, wake your champion, we need to speak to him" he says glaring at the unconscious man.

She frowns and gently shakes him "Naruto, I'm sorry to wake you but Zeus requests your attendance" she says making him stir and open his eyes. He smiled at her and got up shakily. She helped him up and once he stood he rubbed her shoulder and smiled.

"Thanks Hestia" he says as he summons a shakujo to help him walk. He groaned as he got to the center of the throne room and frowned at Zeus as the god was glaring at him. Most likely trying to find a way to smite him for no real reason. "What is it? As you can see I am very exhausted after fighting a controlled Ares and using an untested technique" he says leaning more on the monk staff.

Zeus glared at him "You have been called in under suspicion of breaking a goddesses curse" he says looking to Athena.

She nods and stands "You broke a curse on Medusa, how do you plead" she asks.

He groans and looks to Hestia who nods reassuringly "I broke the curse because she has no reason to be cursed" he says making Athena glare and Annabeth frown. "She was cursed because Poseidon took her to your temple. She had no idea it was your temple. You curse her because you can't curse Poseidon" he says and turns to Poseidon. "And then you just abandon her even though your blessing could break her curse but you just left her alone. I decided to give her back the life you gods took" he says tuning back to Zeus.

"Think of it this way. I removed a threat and neutralized it in a peaceful way instead of the asshole's constant smiting" he says making Zeus grow red in anger.

He had enough. In a quick motion he fired his Master Bolt at Naruto only to be shocked.

Naruto held out a hand and turned on his eyes '**Preta Path**' he thought as he absorbed the bolt with ease. Preta path was the only Rinnegan path he could use without trouble or the need of help from Shinju. "Stop with the fucking smiting for no good reason!" he yells in annoyance. "I just got you that back and the first thing you do is try to zap me!" he yells as he walks back over to Hestia.

"We didn't dismiss you! You still need to be punished for injuring Ares" he says making Naruto laugh hysterically.

"He attacked me first which I would like to point out is against ancient laws, he was under the control of a titan and would've killed me and stolen your bolt again if I didn't stop him so instead of trying to punish me for no reason, how about a thank you!" he says staring at Zeus with an annoyed look on his face.

Zeus glares at him and sits down, going silent. He refused to thank such an ungrateful demigod.

Hera frowned and turned to Naruto "On behalf of my husband I thank you for retrieving the bolt and saving us from going to war" she says flashing him a kind smile.

Naruto wasn't as dense as he used to be, he knew she was just doing that to seem nice. Now he knew that Zeus really did throw Hephaestus off Olympus from his knowledge so she wasn't all that bad. He still didn't trust her all that much. He just nods and walks back to Hestia "I'm going back to the house, see you later" he says flashing his patron a warm smile as he rubs her arm before flashing away.

"He can teleport?" Hermes says shocked. He thought only gods and goddesses could teleport places.

Hestia nods "It is a technique his father created when he saw his mother flash away and grew the concept which he was a natural at" she says tending to the hearth, mostly to hide the blush on her face.

"Just who was his father if he managed to get the attention of Chaos?" Apollo asks semi-curious.

Hestia frowns, wondering how much she should tell them. "His father died shortly after Naruto's birth so he's lived in his own for these 22 years. For the first 4 or so he was in an orphanage until they kicked him out and he's lived on his own since then" she says turning back to them.

Hera frowns, curious as to his father was as well.

**-Oregon-**

Naruto sighed as he continued to use the shakujo as a walking stick as he made his way to his bedroom. He laid down on the bed and sighed in exhaustion before falling asleep.

Hestia flashed into his room and smiled as she saw her champion sleeping. She wasn't one to ever fall in love, she was committed to keeping her vow but feared it might be broken in the near future. This thought brought a dark blush to her face as she shook it away.

She knew she loved him. She fell for him nearly months after she told him that she had made him her champion. They had shared stories and food, which she discovered he was a great cook and incredibly family orientated by the way that he behaved with Thalia. Both which happened to be turn-ons for her apparently.

Hestia may be the virgin goddess but that never meant she didn't want a child it was just that Zeus was afraid of her having a child since she was the eldest child of their parents.

She sighed as she ran her hand through his hair and leaned down, in a haze. As she inched her lips closer to his, once they were mere centimeters away his eyes opened and in shock Hestia lost her footing and their lips met.

After what seemed to be hours to both of them Hestia backed away shakily, her face as red as a cherry. "I-I'm sorry" she says trying to run only for Naruto to grab her wrist.

"Hestia pleased don't run, talk to me. I'm your champion, I'm here for you" he said looking into her warm eyes. He would definitely have to thank Shinju for waking him.

Hestia nodded, still blushing and sat down next to him on the bed. "I-I need to be honest, for a year or more I have had feelings for you. I shouldn't be having these but I do. I have never felt love like this ever" she says blushing and looking down to her feet.

Naruto smiled and held her hand "Hestia you don't have to be afraid of having feelings. I have felt the same way as of late and I was trying to decide how to tell you so this kind of makes it easier" he strokes her cheek and smiles at her. "You don't have to worry about Zeus I won't let him do anything to us. I love you Hestia" he says as he kisses her gently.

She had never felt as happy as she did now as she kissed Naruto. He was very gentle with her and she could feel he cared for her deeply. She kissed back and leaned more into it.

As the kiss ended as they needed a breath, they stared into each other's eyes. "I love you too Naruto" she says as she lays in his arms.

Seconds later smoke fills the room and an audible poof was heard signaling a summon entering the room.

When the smoke cleared Thalia was shown standing in front of the bed. Over the months her hair had grown to go past her shoulders and one of her bangs was tied in a ponytail with beads dangling from it with the kanji for mountain, nest and bird painted on them and a golden feather dangling from it as well. Her golden coat seemed to have embroidered flames on the bottom and the words "Eagle Sage of Su no Yama" on the back of it (**AN:** Su no Yama means Nest Mountain). In her sleeve Zetsu was obvious with his glowing eyes. Under the coat she wore a sleeveless black vest buttoned up all the way with dark jeans and boots on. Around her was Tsunade's necklace in clear view.

Thalia looked around until her eyes landed on her father, who had Hestia in his arms. She was shocked and she went in protection mode she used numerous times to guard him against single women. In one quick motion she jumped into her dad's arms and glared at Hestia.

Naruto chuckled and hugged his daughter as Hestia still held onto his arm. "Thalia I am glad you are back but do not do that again, me and Hestia were having a moment" he says smiling down to her.

Thalia pouted "But she's a goddess, they don't date" she says getting a bop on the head.

"You know Hestia is a virgin goddess and has never been with anyone plus she is different from the other goddesses and gods" he says making her frown.

"Fine but she better not hurt you" she said glaring at the goddess who was blushing from being caught.

Hestia smiled and held his hand "I-I have to go but I'll be back" she says laying a kiss on his cheek before flashing off.

Naruto smiled as he ruffled Thalia's hair "Do I have a story to tell you" he says as she swats his hand away with a smile.

"So do I dad, my Sage training was intense" she says as she hugs her father again and getting a warm hug in return.

Over the next hour or 2 he listened intently to Thalia's story.

Apparently the Eagles drew their nature energy from the air, thus needing to be off the ground or at least in motion. It shocked him as he was taught to stay perfectly still but at least the way she had to move was in the form of a fighting style so she wouldn't be left defenseless though if she didn't draw it all in one go she had to expel it all and try again.

They also helped her get over her fear of heights which he had been trying to in the past but stopped after she started focusing on the Rasengan.

Though thankfully the Eagles taught her the staying still method as well, he'd have to teach her the shadow clone technique.

Thalia explained how she was able to use Nature energy easily once she got the drawing it in problem over with.

"Great job Thalia" he says ruffling her hair with a kind smile. "I am so proud of you, though I always have been proud of you" he says making her smile happily as she swatted his hand away again.

"Thanks Dad" she says with a smile. "So tell me what you have been doing while I was away besides getting a girlfriend" she says with the last part in annoyance.

Naruto chuckles and pets her head "Well while you were away a lot has happened" he says as he starts to tell his tale.

He told her of his training and saving of Luke which made her smile. He told her of Sally and of Percy who turned out to be her cousin in a sense. He told her how he was very idiotic and how he met Annabeth and how he found her too prideful. He mentioned the use of Susanno and how he had made amends with Artemis. He told her of the quest he took some control over and how he beat Ares mercilessly and returned the bolt and helm. And he finished up by telling her of the council meeting and how he yelled at Zeus and got annoyed at them all.

"Wow dad you've had a busy schedule. Well at least we can relax for now" she says as Zetsu slides out after waving to Naruto.

Naruto nods and smiles "Let's hope it stays that way for now" he says as he lays back down with Thalia next to him as she too was exhausted from her training.

**-6 Months Later- **

**(I am terrible at writing dating scenes so I will just mention stuff they did on dates)**

Over the six months Naruto had been training heavily to use more Beast Transformations. He was now up to 3 tails, nearly to four tails and could finally summon a 2 armed basic Susanno with minimal difficulty. The beast transformations were tiring but he could keep them going for a few hours at most and even use the abilities of each Bijuu.

(**AN: **Basic means full body, tendons & head but no weapons or extra arms/heads)

Thalia was making great progress with her elemental Rasengan as she had Sage mode to help keep it from getting out of hand. She was going for a lightning based version.

Her sage mode was different as it made her hair turn light brown with a white undertone, like an eagle, with golden eye lids and dark green eyes. Instead of just the eyelids and potential other markings like he had.

Today he was taking a break from training as he stood in front of an incredibly fancy restaurant as today was his and Hestia's date night.

Over the months he and Hestia had grown even closer. Even Thalia was opening up to her, she called her mom once by accident, something she denied adamantly and with a furious blush on her face whenever mentioned.

They went on numerous dates to various places: movies, diners, restaurants and much more. They also made out numerous times, in her elder form of course. She never stayed in her younger form at his home as that was only for Olympus.

Tonight he wanted it to be special as he was going to ask her to marry him. He knew it wouldn't be until he became a God that they would truly marry but he still wanted to ask her.

He had rented out the entire restaurant to keep it just them, he even had clones doing everything for them.

He checked the ring in his pocket. He had made it himself using the **Creation of All Things** to make the regular bronze and Crystal Release for the diamond on top of it. It had taken him a month or so as he wanted to make it perfect for Hestia.

It was a dazzling bronze band that he infused with Celestial bronze. The diamond was colored like fire, it had hints of red, orange and yellow in it. Just like Hestia's eyes. He pocketed the ring again and took a deep breath just as Hestia arrived.

He smiled as he stared at her. She was gorgeous. She wore a cream dress with a modest cut. Showing barely any cleavage and slit down from her knee down. In her elder form and in this new dress he could see her figure clearly as it wasn't hidden in her baggy dress. She was a high C - low D but he wasn't a pervert so he looked only for a second. She clearly had a nice hourglass figure as well and her hair was down to her middle back.

She blushed as she tried to cover herself with her hands still embarrassed to be out of her normal dress as it brought up memories of Hera and Aphrodite being terrible to her for being apparently prettier than them. But around Naruto she was able to be herself again.

She had enjoyed the months she had been with him. She truly loved him and their relationship was going along great. Demeter and Hermes were the only ones that knew and even helped keep attention from them.

"Shall we go in?" she asks as she holds his hand. She was excited for today, she felt something big was going to happen but couldn't think of what could possibly happen.

Naruto steeled his nerves and led her to the table. He pulled out her chair for her and then sat down.

The dinner went nicely as the talked about anything. They never ran out of things to say. They would talk about his past, her days on the council and anything else that came up.

When it came time for him to propose the clones knew and left the dining room. He took one more deep breath and looked into her eyes. "Hestia, you know I love you and have loved every second of being with you for these 6 months right?" He asks as she smiles and nods.

"Of course and I love you and being with you too. What is this about?" She asks confused.

He took a deep breath and got down on one knee in front of her. "I know you are a goddess and I am but a demigod but I love you Hestia with all my heart. So Hestia will you marry me" he says opening the ring case, showing her the ring.

Hestia was speechless as she saw the ring. It was the most beautiful ring she ever had seen. She never expected him to propose. She knew he would be a god eventually but then she remembered her vow. But that wasn't important at the time.

She cried tears of joy as she held Naruto's hand "Of course Naruto, I love you so much" she says making Naruto smile.

He slides the ring onto her left ring finger and kisses her sweetly "I cannot wait for the day when I become a god and can be with you forever" he says after she kisses him back.

She was crying tears of joy as she stayed in the arms of the man she loved, overjoyed to have the opportunity to be with him forever.

As they left Hestia remembered something "What happens if anyone notices the ring?" She asks not wanting to ever take it off.

He smiles and runs his finger over the ring "I enchanted it to only show itself to those who have no negative emotions towards me or you so that means only Demeter and Hermes will see it" he says making her smile as she held his hand.

"Also my oath of being a virgin will bring problems" she says blushing as the farthest they had ever gone was the time she put his hand on her breast as they kissed.

Naruto smiled "Well I'm sure Styx will give me some challenge in exchange for dissolving your vow" he says as the smile and walk on, hoping to stay together forever.

**-1 Month Later-**

The news of their engagement went well with Naruto's side of the family. Kaguya was overjoyed and cried whenever she saw the ring. Amaterasu tried smothering Hestia in hugs, Thalia liked it as it meant Hestia was serious about it.

Tsunade was happy for him for finding Hestia, as was Shizune. Gaara was glad that his closest friend found happiness as he thought Naruto deserved it after how everything went before.

Also Hermes and Demeter congratulated her and was glad she found someone. They also would work extra hard to help them hide it from the other gods and goddesses.

Over the month they had spent the time loving the others company and kissing…a lot of kissing.

Naruto would be doing that right now if it wasn't for the news he received from a clone he left behind as a bird in camp.

Ethan had poisoned Thalia's tree and Chiron was getting all the blame.

He was worried that would dispel Thalia's clone but found that the nature energy from being in the tree kept it alive but the second it was to be removed it would dispel, causing a lot of trouble for him.

He didn't really want Thalia to exit the tree as then she would have to return but even if she did go back he would be there with her and he would stay her father.

Apparently they issued a quest to find the Golden Fleece, an artifact capable of using Nature energy to heal deadly wounds, grow plant life and much more. Theoretically if he drew in some of the cloths abilities he might be able to infuse it into something else.

Both he and Thalia were interested in it greatly as it would make going into Sage mode a million times easier and might be able to boost his Mokuton abilities.

He found out Percy went against camp orders and was choosing to hijack the quest. He swore the boy was a worse idiot than he was when he was young and that's saying a lot.

Currently he and Thalia (in her Kushina disguise just to be safe) were following the quest. They had just left to go into the Sea of Monsters which he learnt was in the Bermuda Triangle.

Thalia frowned at the water. Since she was a child of Zeus they generally weren't allowed in the water just like how Poseidon's kids weren't allowed to fly. She turned to her father "Now how are we supposed to follow them because you aren't ditching me" she says crossing her arms and glaring at him.

He chuckles and ruffles her hair "I got two solutions for that" he says getting his hand swatted away. He unsealed a large grey hide, the hide of the Hydra and threw it into the water. "I offer this to Poseidon to ask permission for me and my daughter permission to travel through your domain" he says as the hide shimmers away and blue glow envelopes the both of them. "I take that as a yes" he says smiling at her.

"We still need a way of travelling as I doubt even with our large charka reserves either one of us could make it there without getting tired" she says making Naruto nod.

"Yes I have a way of fixing that I just need to go into Sage mode and then we can go" he says as he sits down, drawing it in a very small fraction faster since the Bermuda triangle was nearby. After some time he stood up bearing his Sage marks.

"So how are we going to go there?" she asks as she sees her father step out onto the water. He closes his right eye as his left one changed to red with yellow iris and a crimson pupil.

"**Beast Transformation: Three Tails**" he says as his back starts to grow a crab-like shell, spikes grew from it and 3 shrimp like tails grew from him. Under the shell was red, muscle-like tissue. His arms grew the same kind of armor as the shell as his hind legs disappeared. On his lower jaw, teeth-like horns grew from it pointing upwards as his forehead did the same but downwards. He grows to Isobu's full size and looked back at Thalia.

"**Get on**" he said in a voice sounding like Isobu's calm voice and his.

Thalia nodded and walked up one of the tails and onto the back of the beast her father turned into "How long can you keep this up dad?" she asks as the set off, going a pretty good speed.

"**Nature chakra should make me hold it even longer, maxing it to half a day. Even if I go out of it I can return to it without much trouble as long as I am still in Sage mode**" he says as he keeps going.

As they went through the Sea of Monsters no monsters actually attacked them. Though when you are a massive turtle the size of a nearly a mountain monsters tend to fear him. Having an impenetrable shell helped work as a great defense as well.

"**Thalia get into Sage mode as I cannot use my sensory skills in this form, I'm mostly focusing on swimming**" he says getting a nod from her.

She quickly by carefully went through her kata's of drawing Nature energy atop him as he stopped as to not disturb her. Her hair quickly turned brown and white as she obtained her sage markings.

"**Good now direct me as I have no idea where I am going**" he says making her chuckle.

"Fine just keep heading forward, you actually are going the right way plus the quest is that direction as well" she says as she sits down and focuses on keeping a steady flow of releasing and gathering Nature energy. She found it was much easier to draw Nature energy while in the Sea of Monsters. Must be the Fleece's work.

Naruto nods and keeps on course. As the finally caught up to the quest Naruto frowned as they were being attacked by Charybdis and Scylla. He frowned "**Thalia stick to the air as my next technique you can't be on me for**" he says getting a nod from her as she went to flying.

She wasn't using an ability of her father as she didn't get that blessing from him. She was using the technique of the Tsuchikage to manipulate wind chakra to fly and float. She learned this from a scroll she got from her grandma for her most recent birthday.

Naruto jumped in the air, using his tails as help and curled into a ball and started rolling fast in midair. "**Shell Tower Falling!**" he yells as his rolling increases greatly and he is sent rocketing into Charybdis.

The members of the quest were in shock as a massive talking turtle just crashed into Charybdis. The turtle unrolled and looked at them and they backed away from the edge of the boat.

Naruto sighed mentally as he manipulated his voice to only speak in Isobu's "**Leave quickly, as I can only hold off one at a time and Scylla will still try and attack you**" he says as they understand and rush to leave.

Naruto looks to see Thalia out of Scylla's reach and was waiting for him. He worked to hold Charybdis back but her many tentacles were very annoying. He slammed his hand on the monster's chest and wound up as many of her tentacles as he could and took a deep breath "**Coral Palm!**" he yells encasing the monster and her tentacles in hardened coral.

He looked up just in time to see the boat containing Percy and everyone else explode. He didn't feel anyone of their auras die out so they clearly made it out alive. He looked over to Thalia and nodded as he started floating towards the wreck.

Thalia landed on him "They all got away. Apparently they had a Cyclops with them" she says as she sits down.

Naruto nods, returning his voice to the mixture of his and Isobu's "**The Cyclops had no negative emotions except for worrying about someone. They will be fine as they all are alive**" he says as he keeps swimming in the direction of the Fleece.

As they were floating along they got to a resort that seemed to be being pillaged by pirates. Naruto frowns as he feels Percy and Annabeth float away on a massive boat. 'Damn Percy, I just know he caused all of this somehow' he thought as he docked near there and reverted back to himself.

Thalia frowned as she saw the pirates attacking everything "We are going to help them aren't we?" she asks worried.

Naruto nods as he rolls his shoulders "Of course, we can't let these girls be attacked by them. Incapacitate if you want but remember these men are pirates from old times, probably trapped here by Circe though I don't blame her" he says making Thalia nod as she unseals her Kiba blades as he draws Yamato.

Thalia nods and dashes off to help some girls.

Naruto defeats some pirates that were surrounding two girls and crouches down to them and smiles at them "No need to be afraid, I can help you escape" he says putting them to some ease.

The girls looked exactly alike, both with black hair and dark, almost black, brown eyes. One was much taller and a bit older looking than the other. Most likely the older one.

"How can you help us?" the taller one asks as she moves her sister behind her.

Naruto summoned a clone, shocking them "Go with my clone and he can take you back to land quickly. Do you have somewhere you want to go?" he asks them as he had sent various clones to set markers through various cities across the US.

"Y-Yes, I heard of a camp for demigods in San Francisco" the taller one says.

Naruto knew she meant the Roman camp, he never got around to visiting it because he felt he shouldn't go there yet. He needed to focus on one camp at a time.

He nods to them "I can take you there. What are your names?" he asks with a smile.

"I am Hylla and this is Reyna, my sister and we are both daughters of Bellona. And who are you?" she asks as Reyna smiles shyly at him.

"I am Naruto Otsutsuki, child of Chaos and champion of Vesta" he says using Hestia's roman name as the Greeks and Romans were not meant to meet each other. Luckily Chaos was Chaos in either pantheon.

The girls stared at him in shock and tried to bow but he stopped them "Please don't do that, I am not one to be bowed to. Now go with my clone and he will take you to the camp or as close as I can go as I don't wish to go there yet and may you both be happy" he says with a smile as they walk off and flash away. He gets the memory of various clones he sent out and saw that all the girls who had worked here had been taken to safety.

He returned to the dock to see Thalia waiting for him "Thanks for sending clones to flash them away made everything much easier" she says with a smile. She was still in Sage mode, as was he as they both noticed it was incredibly easy to do so in the Sea of Monsters.

Naruto nodded and proceeded to turn back into his 3 tailed transformation. "**Let's go, we need to catch up to them. Hopefully I can absorb some of the Fleece's powers before they leave with it**" he says as Thalia nods and jumps back onto him.

He swims faster as Thalia told him she felt their aura's on the island where the Fleece was. They made it there shortly after and he reverted back to normal and made it onto land.

"We need to be silent as we don't want anyone to discover us" he says as he unseals Yamato again. Since he had unlocked the majority of the Sharingan, he didn't need to use Tenno as much. **Kotoamatsukami** was something he stayed away from as controlling people was not his thing.

Thalia nodded as the leapt from tree to tree silently.

They arrived at the clearing where the fleece was hanging from a tree. Everything in the clearing was thriving and so full of Nature energy. Thalia was about to jump down until Naruto stopped her.

"What's wrong?" she asks as her father stared down at the sheep. Once she got a better look she shivered. The sheep were devouring meat like piranhas.

Naruto took a deep breath and summoned the mist and cast a wide sleep Genjutsu on the sheep making them all pass out for now. He jumped down and drew Yamato and touched it to the Fleece.

'**Preta Path**' he thinks as Yamato draws in the Fleece's abilities. Yamato could store energy and use it later or infuse it into things. Right now he was making Yamato steal about 50% of the Fleece's power to use later.

He'd give himself 25% and Thalia 25% as well. Even at a quarter power it would increase the speed to draw in Nature energy tremendously.

Right as he got done he heard a beast roar and yell something about 'Nobody'. He looked to Thalia "Let's disappear until they leave. We got what we needed but I want to stick around a little bit more" he says as Thalia nods and they body-flicker away.

Once Percy and his group had ran off and left Naruto appeared behind the blind Cyclops Polyphemus with Yamato drawn. He sheathed the blade and the Cyclops burst into golden dust. He runs his hands through the signs and slams his hands down "**Summoning: Wolf Contract**" he calls out summoning 5 large wolves.

"What do you need Naruto?" one wolf asks as they look around.

"I need you to rid this island of any sheep, they are carnivorous and I kinda want to set something up on this island as even without the Fleece it is so pure" he says as they nod.

"So we get to eat?" one of the younger wolves asks.

The alpha of the pack he summoned smiles and nods "Yes, it's a buffet!" he yells as he runs off, the others not far behind.

Naruto chuckles and turns to Thalia "Just let me set up a marker and we can leave. Do you want to leave my Isobu or Hiraishin?" he asks as he sets up tags in various places, both security and Hiraishin seals.

Thalia smiles "I kinda like sailing if it isn't too much trouble" she says a bit nervous.

He chuckles and ruffles her hair "It is no problem, frankly it helps me as the more I use my Beast Transformations the more I get used to it and possibly helps me with the next" he says as they walk towards the shore.

The alpha walks up with a content look on his face "They are all gone, no problems from them. Just call us back if you need any help Naruto" he says getting a nod from Naruto before they dispel.

He takes a deep breath and returns to his Isobu form "**Hold on tight, I wanna get out of here fast as I fear with the Fleece your clone might be taken out soon and before that happens I have much to plan**" he says making Thalia frown but nod. She sits behind his head under his shell so water won't spray on her.

He quickly speeds off in the water and quickly wizzes past Charybdis and Scylla. Once out of the Sea of Monsters he sees a confrontation between Percy and the Ethan boy. He stayed back as he wanted to see how it went.

Percy handled himself nicely causing Ethan to retreat. Naruto sighed as Percy and co finally left. He walks onto shore with Thalia behind him "Let's get home as I fear things will get hectic very quickly" he says as Thalia nods and frowns.

She wanted to go back to see her friends but didn't want Zeus to do anything to her again. She knew Zeus would be enraged at her dad for him saving her and keeping it secret but she was glad he did it.

He gave her happiness, love and help with so many things. But most of all he gave her a family.

She didn't want that to disappear but she knew he would never leave her.

She just crossed her fingers and wished that the upcoming days wouldn't be too bad.

**-Chapter End-**

Now a lot happened in this chapter I know but I think it works. As Naruto was not a part of the quest and just there to clean up Percy's mess

Ares was whooped and Naruto discovered he could take the form of the Bijuu.

Also Hestia is the pairing! Now I was not asking for votes last time :/ I was just telling you the choices for me to choose from.

Also yes I skipped all their date scenes as 1. Too difficult for me to do and 2. Kinda boring to write if I'm honest. I am a very much action based person and I hate filler stuffs.

He will marry her once he is a god and helped fix this pantheon.

He saved Hylla and Reyna, opening up the choice for him to meet the Amazons later and even visit the Roman camp. Most likely after the Hero switch Hera pulled off.

Naruto and Thalia will get mini Fleeces by infusing the Fleece's power into clothing of their choice. Thalia will choose the Nemean trench coat and Naruto will choose Thalia's scarf she made for him. Also the island in the Sea of monsters will act as a place to hide from the gods as they cannot go there.

Also next chapter will have less time skips and more action between Naruto and Zeus as Thalia's clone will be released and Zeus will be enraged at Naruto saving her. Also get to see Thalia tell Zeus off XD

I hope you all liked it all

Rate and review.

Flamers will be fed to the carnivorous sheep.


	7. Chapter 7

Okay with all my new stories I have a very prototype schedule set up

**Monday:** Son of Heavenly Rabbit

**Tuesday:** Fox and Rabbit Meister

**Wednesday:** Grand Demon of Mahora

**Thursday:** Forgotten Child of Prophecy

**Friday:** Demi-Deity

**Saturday:** Son of the Queen

**Sunday:** Sage of Infinite Possibilities

Then I have a Week off before the schedule repeats. **NO COMPLAINING!** I need that week to write stories and relax so please understand and if not I really don't care, I need time for myself :P

**Naruto, Son of the Heavenly Rabbit**

**Chapter 7**

Zeus was watching the scene with a bit of worry. Yes the Fleece would save his daughter but what would she think of him? Would she really hate him for trapping her to get away from punishment?

He would have to watch and see. Unbeknownst to him most of the other gods were watching the scene play out.

It was the night after the Fleece was placed on Thalia's tree and they could feel the power of the Fleece at work.

Seconds later on the screen his daughter could be seen emerging from the tree.

Percy looked to her "W-Who are you?" he asks confused why a normal looking girl came from the tree.

"I am Thalia Grace, child of Zeus" she says before going to a cloud of smoke.

Everyone was confused and shocked.

Everyone except the ones who knew of it before hand and Zeus, who was fuming in anger as he had seen someone who did something similar, whenever a clone of his was destroyed.

"NARUTO OTSUTSUKI!" Zeus yells in rage. The damn demigod saved his daughter and had the nerve not to tell him. Ancient rules be damned, Chaos be damned he was taking his anger out on the boy.

Naruto sighed as he had heard Zeus yell his name from camp but warped to Olympus as he felt if he didn't then Zeus would take his anger out on whatever was closest until the cry baby king found him.

He looked at Zeus "So finally figured it out eh?" he asks as he unseals Yamato and straps it to his waist.

"You pitiful mortal stole my daughter! You saved her and you dared not to tell me!" he yells as his bolt intensifies in his hand and the winds pick up,

Naruto summoned his eyes and glares at Zeus "You lost the right to call her your daughter the second you trapped her in the tree to save your pitiful ass! I saved her and I gave her everything she needed! I protected her, I gave her love, family, and the ability to protect herself! You fucking trapped her in a tree to save your own ass from being punished!" he yells, erupting into his cloak mode. "You are not her father anymore! I am!" he yells summoning the **Truth Seeking Orbs**.

Zeus was absolutely red in anger. This mortal dared to yell at him and disrespect him. He raised his bolt and fired at him.

Naruto smirked and drew Yamato absorbing the bolt with his **Preta Path**. "You just made a bad move Zeus" he says as Yamato glows and his eyes start to spin. In a quick burst of speed he appeared in front of Zeus and slammed a **Susanno **fist into the god's jaw, sending him crashing through his throne, numerous columns and numerous walls.

He fades the arm away and started to walk through the rubble to see numerous other gods and Hestia watching him.

Hera frowned, she knew her husband broke ancient laws and he'd be punished again and she also knew no one else could get involved.

"Please don't hurt him too much Naruto" Hestia said with an understanding look in her eyes. She knew her fiancé was not a violent man in any sense of the word unless you threatened someone close to him and then he'd do anything in his power to make sure that threat never reached his precious people.

Naruto nodded as he continued to walk through the rubble. Zeus seconds later blasted himself out of the rubble and dashed towards him. Zeus attacked in a fury of swipes and blasts with his bolt.

He expected more of the king of gods, but he was being overcome with his rage. Naruto quickly dodged and landed a strong palm thrust with a **Susanno **arm sending the god skidding backwards. "Zeus you expect Thalia to accept you as her father when you trapped her for no reason!? Trapped her in a dark void like hell that she still has nightmares of!" he yells kicking the man through a few more pillars. "You trapped in there so you wouldn't be scolded! You are a child and a hypocrite" he says as the god spits out inchor.

"How dare you talk to me like this! I am your king! I am the god of justice!" he yells only to be silenced by a skeleton arm grabbing him and slamming him into the ground.

"You don't deserve that title. You nearly blasted Percy when he was found out when you broke the pact first! Then you yell about being the god of justice when you wanted to punish me for retrieving your bolt and fighting Ares! When he broke ancient laws just like you are, though he was at least under control of someone. Remember, you attacked first o-king of justice" he says making Zeus yell before charging at him again.

Naruto was getting tired of this, he seriously expected more from Zeus. He wanted to end this quickly. He could either go for a **Rasenshuriken** or a **Bijuudama** outside of beast mode.

He quickly gathered Nature energy, feeding off Yamato as it still held the Fleece's ability to draw it in, even if it was lesser since it wasn't in living material such as fabric or cloth.

He slammed his foot on the ground "**Wood Style: Nativity of a World of Trees**" he yells as massive tress ensnare Zeus.

Zeus struggled to get free to find his energy being drained. "Nature is very powerful force Zeus, peaceful when treated correctly but vicious when harmed" he says as he creates a **Rasenshuriken**, since Zeus had control over wind and lightning he was going with Lava since it was the only one he could think would do a lot of damage to him.

Zeus paled at the spiraling orb of what looked to be Lava. "You can't do this! I am your King!" he yells, struggling harder to free himself.

"Oh don't worry, this won't kill you. Put you in a coma, quite possibly but not kill you" he says as a clone flashes to him with an angry looking Thalia but the anger wasn't directed towards him.

She was glaring at Zeus. "Thalia why are you here it is dangerous" he says motioning to the lava orb in his hand.

She nods "I know dad but I need to say this to him" she says in a serious tone. He nods and takes a step back as she walks towards the trapped Zeus. "I hate you" she says looking him dead in the eyes "You trapped me in limbo just to save your ass. If dad hadn't saved me who knows how I'd turn out. He gave me a life and so much more. I will never call you dad, I will never bow to you and I will never use your powers again. I renounce my lineage to you" she says as she punches him hard in the face, breaking his nose.

She stormed away and walked behind her father (**AN:** when she says father she will ALWAYS mean Naruto, Zeus will either be asshole or just Zeus. Maybe another insult). "You can finish this now" she says as she cries a little bit.

He nods and looks to Zeus "You think you are so perfect Zeus but you are a terrible king. You are quick to kill and never listen to any proof so blatantly in front of you. You need to open your eyes and curb that arrogance and paranoia of yours" he raises the **Rasenshuriken** above his head "May you have time to think as you sleep but first" he stares into Zeus's eyes, causing the Sharingan to appear on them.

Zeus calms down and speaks out in a monotone voice "I Zeus, swear on the river Styx not to get any kind of revenge towards Naruto or Thalia for defeating me in battle". Thunder booms in the background solidifying the vow.

"Good, now let's end this. **Lava Style: Rasenshuriken**!" he yells throwing it straight at Zeus, resulting in a massive dome of Lava to swirl around him. You could hear the god's screams as he was shot out of the dome and was imbedded into the wall.

He was heavily burnt and cut up like crazy. His skin was charred black with golden blood pouring from it. His master bolt was the only non-damaged thing left but it was red hot.

He turned around to see Thalia crying silently. He holds her close and rubs her back "You are not his daughter, he won't bother you anymore" he says as the other gods start walking in.

Ares, who was still somewhat recuperating shuddered at the condition of his father. He felt bad for his father, seemed he got off easy. At least he was only exploded and not burnt with lava. "Apollo, stabilize Zeus" he says as he walks to Naruto who stares at him, still in his cloaked mode.

"Leave me alone Ares, you can't try and get revenge as he started this without me doing anything. He broke ancient laws" he says moving Thalia behind him.

Ares nodded "I know, I just want to thank you for getting me out of you-know-who's control. I am not a fan of it and I admire your strength kid" he says shocking Naruto greatly.

Naruto felt no negative emotions as he nodded "Noted, thank you Ares. I would love to spar against you when you are under your own control" he said as Ares nodded and walked away.

Ares had no beef with the son of Chaos. He was a beast in battle and a great warrior.

Hera frowned as she saw her husband "You didn't have to go that far!" she yelled slightly annoyed.

He looked to her "Trust me, I could've done worse. The **Bijuudama** I hit Ares with was at 1/6 power as I haven't made one of those in years. I could've fired a full powered one at him instead" he said staring her in the eyes.

Poseidon bangs his trident on the ground "Enough! Enough fighting for one day!" he looks to Apollo. "Get my brother to your temple to heal, Athena contact whoever normally fixes Olympus to fix this damage and everyone get back to the thrones" he says in a commanding tone, getting them to follow his orders.

He looks to Naruto and sighs "I know he started this all and I am very sorry for that but you are needed. It won't be much" he says getting a nod from Naruto.

He summoned a clone and laid a kiss on his daughter's forehead "Go with the clone and wait in the house with it until I go, keep Zetsu with you and I will be home soon" he says getting a nod and a hug from her.

"Be safe dad" she says before walking off and flashing away with the clone.

He smiles as he walks through the rubble, easing out of his cloaked mode and sealing up his sword. He made it to the throne room to see the gods all sitting down, waiting for him.

He sighed and made it to the center "So what do you all want, my side of it?" he asks as he turns his eyes off.

Poseidon nods "We want to know how long you have been raising Thalia and where have the two of you been?" he asks as he rubs his temples. He wasn't angry at Naruto, frankly he was glad he looked after the girl.

"I have watched over her for nearly 3 years. I helped her get over her fatal flaw and I will not reveal the whereabouts of my house as it is to be Thalia's safe zone" he says as they nod understanding it.

"Since she may not be Zeus's daughter she was still born of eldest god so she will be needed at camp in case she is the child of prophecy" Poseidon says with a frown.

Naruto shakes his head "She will visit camp and whatnot but she has expressed that she will not be the child of prophecy, she is leaving that to Percy and will help him as needed" he says as Hera clears her throat.

"I don't mean to sound like my husband here but don't you all think this demigod is too dangerous? He beat Zeus, the supposed strongest of us like it was nothing" she says getting the interest of a few.

"The boy is a powerful warrior but he isn't bloodthirsty, he fights to protect and defend" Ares says surprising everyone. "What? I can't like the kid?" he asks confused "Just because I like war doesn't mean I don't like a good clean warrior".

Poseidon nods "He is powerful but his mother is Chaos, he wouldn't dare do that and I trust him fully" he says as he smiles.

This gets nods from everyone "Now can I leave? I have a distraught daughter to care for" he says fiddling with a marker.

Poseidon nods "Thank you Naruto, you may leave" he says as the boy flashes away. Now he just had to figure out what to do while Zeus was recuperating and how to punish him for breaking ancient laws.

**-Oregon-**

The second he got there Thalia hugged him tightly, still crying. "Shhh Thalia everything is okay. I promised I'd never leave you and I never break my promises" he says laying a kiss atop her head.

She nods and keeps hugging him but her tears stopped "So I'm guessing we have to stay in camp for some time?" she asks curious.

He nods "Yes but I can set up a gateway with Zetsu and my seals to link Hestia's cabin with your room here if you want" he said getting a smile from her. He kissed her forehead again which made her smile happily.

"I love you dad" she says hugging him again.

"I love you too Thalia. Now let's get everything set up before we leave for the incoming headache" he says getting a chuckle from her.

They spent the next few hours setting up the seals in her room and on her door as well as packing some of his essentials.

"Thalia bring your trench coat over here, I need to create the mini Fleece for you" he says drawing Yamato as he touches the blade to the scarf Thalia knit for him a couple years.

He flows half of the Fleece's power into it and the instant after the scarf gets a golden glow and becomes a bit longer.

He puts it around his neck and smiles at Thalia.

Thalia looks excited as he touches Yamato to the Nemean Lioness pelt "So this will act like the Fleece did? It'll draw in Nature energy to it and heal me?" she asks as her trench coat glows a bit.

"Yes, it'll be at 25% of the Fleece's original power but even at that we will be able to reach Sage mode much faster but remember to be careful, only draw in what you need okay?" he says as he ruffles her hair.

She nods and for once doesn't swat it away. She looks up to him "When we get to camp will you help me explain everything to Annabeth, Luke and Grover?" she asks nervously.

He takes his hand off her and smiles "Of course, they will understand. It was either tell them and get possibly stuck in the tree again and possibly get them in trouble or hide it until your clone came out" he said easing her worries a little.

She nods and holds onto his arm "Ready?" she asks nervously.

He nods and holds her hand and flashes away to camp.

**-Camp Half-Blood-**

Camp was in an uproar of confusion.

One second Thalia was out and then the next she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Then they could hear thunder and see lighting going like crazy until all of a sudden it just stopped.

Dionysus returned and just sighed before an orange flash lightened up the area.

This time it was Naruto with an older looking Thalia.

He clears his throat getting everyone's attention "Okay I know everyone is confused at the events that happened earlier but I can help explain everything" he says as the gather around. "This here is Thalia Otsutsuki, my adopted daughter and the ex-child of Zeus. Due to certain circumstances she renounced her relation to him" he said getting confused mumbles from everyone.

"Now I need Grover, Luke and Annabeth to follow us to Hestia cabin" he says as Hestia's symbol appeared over Thalia's head.

The 3 kids step forward and follow him as Thalia smiles at them nervously. He opens Hestia's cabin doors and lets them in, keeping others from entering.

Percy frowned "Can I come in as well?" he asks.

Naruto shakes his head "This is something personal between Thalia and those 3" he says making Percy frown as he saw Annabeth blushing as she looked at Thalia.

Percy grumbled and walked away as Chiron ushered the campers back to their cabins as Naruto closed the door behind him.

He sighed and turned to the kids. Annabeth was hugging Thalia tightly and crying as Luke as rubbing Thalia's back. Grover was just smiling at it all. "Look I've had a rough day, I'd rather be at home relaxing with my fiancé but now I need to explain everything so don't interrupt me" he says as the sit down and look towards him.

"Why did the Thalia that came out of the tree look so different than this one?" Annabeth asks. The tree version looks like she did back when they traveled but this one was so different. Longer hair, different clothes and the aura of someone confident and happy.

"I am getting to that" he says as he sits down in front of them. "When I first got here I saved you all from Hades's minions I was enraged at Zeus for trapping Thalia for no reason. Now my eyes have certain abilities that some of you have seen" he says turning on his eyes to show them.

Luke had seen the powers first hand when he was pulled into that pocket dimension. Annabeth and Grover had seen those powers while on the quest a couple years ago.

"I decided to screw over Zeus and save her. Using my eyes I pulled her from the tree and replaced her with a clone" he says patting her hand. "Over the years I trained her and looked out for her, even adopted her hence the Otsutsuki name and Hestia claiming her since I am Hestia's champion" he explains as Annabeth looks like she is about to ask a question.

"Wait until he's done Annabeth" Thalia said with a smile making the blonde blush a bit and nod.

Naruto saw this and chuckled "I know some of you are wondering why she didn't tell you all and that is because I told her not to" he says getting confused looks from everyone. "If you all knew she was out it might get out to some gods that voted to go along with her being trapped in a tree. You would be in danger and she might as well. Do not think she forgot about you all, she was worried about you all the entire time" he says getting nods from them.

"I understand the worry about telling us and I am just glad she is back" Luke says as he rubs her shoulder.

Grover nods "Yeah, she's back and Zeus won't bother anymore. Right?" he asks Naruto.

Naruto nods "Yes, I dealt with Zeus after he found out I put a clone in there he got angry and we actually fought" he says rubbing the back of his head.

Annabeth was speechless which was rare for her. "Y-You beat Zeus?" she asks confused.

He nods "Yeah though he attacked me first with no reason other than he was annoyed so nothing will happen. I made sure of it" he says as he stands up. "Now it is very late and you need to go to bed, we can talk more and whatnot in the morning" he says as Annabeth grumbles.

Luke chuckled as he helped get everyone out. Before leaving he turned to Naruto and nodded "Thank you for saving her and me" he said before walking off.

Naruto smiled as he went back inside to see Thalia smiling softly "I will get your doorway set up tomorrow, until then sleep on the bed and I'll take the couch" he says while he ruffles her hair.

She nods and hugs him "Night dad".

He smiles and hugs her back "Night Thalia, sleep well" he says as she lays down.

Once she was asleep he crafted the doorway to Thalia's room. Space-time Ninjutsu might not be his forte but he could do this easily enough. Once the door was set up he laid on the couch.

Just as he closed his eyes he felt a weight lay atop him. He smiled as he could smell homemade cookies and saw Hestia sitting on top of him. He smiled and stroked her cheek "Hello there honey" he says as she smiles and holds his hand.

"Hi, I'm sorry I couldn't stay away from you" she says as kisses him softly.

He kisses her back and rubs her sides "I'm sorry for how everything went, I was expecting Zeus to get angry but not actually attack me. How is everything going on Olympus" he says as she lays her head on his chest.

"Poseidon is handling it nicely with Hera helping out though Hera is a little annoyed at Zeus being that injured but she understands this way he is getting off lighter than if the Fates got to him" she says as she rubs his chest.

He nods and kisses the top of your head "Stay here and sleep, we can worry in the morning" he says as he wraps his arms around her.

She giggles and kisses his neck "Fine but I have to leave early. Love you Naruto" she says as she starts to close her eyes.

"Love you too Honey" he says as he drifts off to sleep.

**-Next Morning-**

He was awoken by a kiss on his forehead. He opened his eyes to see Hestia standing over him, he was about to say something when she placed her finger over his mouth "I have to leave dear, there is a meeting and I have my duties but I will see you during dinner. I love you" she says as she kisses him lovingly.

He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her back "Love you too, see you tonight" he said as she flashed away.

"If you two are going to be all kissy can you do it not around me" Thalia says as she stares at him with a flat look.

He chuckles "Kinda difficult when there are no rooms in here yet but enough bagging on me let's get to breakfast" he says as he gets up.

Thalia nodded and quickly went to her room to get changed.

While she was doing that he changed into less damaged clothes. He now wore black jeans with his sandals and an orange short sleeved button up shirt. Wrapped around his waist like a belt was Thalia's scarf acting as a mini Fleece so he could always have it on him. Around his neck was Thalia's skull necklace she gave him and on his left hand ring finger was his engagement ring with Thalia's skull ring on his middle finger.

Thalia returned wearing the Nemean trench coat. She wore tight blue jeans and a grey t-shirt. Around her neck was Tsunade's necklace and another necklace bearing the Uzumaki swirl that she must've gotten from his mother or grandmother.

"Ready?" he asks as he smiles to her.

She nods and holds onto his arm, still slightly nervous to be in camp and around her friends again but at least she had her father with her.

He smiles and ruffles her hair before heading out for breakfast. Everyone was staring at them but he paid them no mind as he led Thalia to Hestia's table. He saw Annabeth looking at them nervously as if she wanted to join them.

He smiled at her and signaled for her to come over "You can sit with us Annabeth, Hestia won't mind since you are Thalia's friend" he says making the blonde girl smile and rush over.

He summoned food for them and after they sacrificed some to the gods they spent breakfast talking about Thalia's life with him.

"Wow he sounds like a really good father and he taught you all that?" Annabeth asks shocked as they eat. Her friend got a father that protected her and made her lose her fatal flaw. Annabeth looks to Naruto nervously "C-Can you maybe train me and help me?" she asks nervously.

He looks up from his food and raises an eyebrow. He looks to Thalia silently asking if he should. She nods and he sighs "Fine but you aren't getting chakra right away, I might bless you with it but we would have to curb that pride of yours first" he says thinking up a training program. "I also don't know if I have a sword for you since you use a knife. Only thing short enough would be Raijin no Ken and I don't think it'd suit you" he says making her frown.

"Don't worry Annabeth I know dad will figure something out" Thalia says making Annabeth blush and nod.

Naruto noticed that the girl always blushed around Thalia and he could feel her emotion towards Thalia was always love. It didn't bother him just made him curious. He nodded "I just need to look through my scroll. After breakfast go to the arena with Thalia and I will find something for you" he says as he sacrifices the rest of the meal to his fiancé, mother and grandparents.

They nod and continue talking as he walks away, heading towards the cabin.

He enters Hestia cabin and unrolls his scroll and goes to his weapon section of it. When he originally packed the scroll he just grabbed the 7 swords of the mist and some other tools but apparently Amaterasu added a lot. She put Raijin no Ken, Orochimaru's Kusanagi and a lot more. All of them infused with celestial bronze of course.

The only blades he could think of giving her was a pair of trench knifes similar to Asuma's. They were a bit bigger than his and they were made of steel and bronze with specs of what seemed to be gold.

He noticed ever since he fought Diana, Artemis's Roman form his weapons seemed to gain some Imperial Gold. Even his markers gained it.

He sighed as he rolled up the scroll, pocketing the trench knifes away for later. He exited the cabin and made his way to the arena to begin his training of Annabeth. When he got there Thalia was training with her Kiba blades as Annabeth watched.

Other campers also watched her train and he could feel jealousy rolling off some of them. He sighed as he walked in. He waved for Annabeth to join him.

The girl nervously walked over to him.

"Now I understand you use knifes I want to see how well you do" he says as he pulls out the trench knifes and wields them "use your knife to fight me, I need to see how good you are" he says motioning for her to come at him.

She stands nervously, looking over to Thalia who gives her an encouraging nod. She takes a deep breath and draws her knife. She charges him and takes an experimental slash.

He blocks it with his knife and goes for a slash but Annabeth quickly brings her knife down to block and sweep kicks him.

He jumps over it easily and kicks the knife out of her hand by coating his foot in earth chakra. The knife flies into the air and he sticks his trench knife to her throat as he catches her knife in-between 2 fingers.

She frowns, upset that she was defeated so easily. She might not have many useful abilities like other demigods but she tried to make up for it. Tears threatened to roll out until she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see Naruto smiling at her.

"Good job. I could tell you are pretty good at using your knife but you need something more versatile and I think these trench knifes will work" he says handing them to her, confusing her greatly. "You have a good understanding in using a knife, you just need more training and the right tools and you will be a deadly warrior" he says patting her back.

She stared at him confused "But you defeated me so easily" she says frowning.

He chuckles "Well true but I have fought a lot longer than you and have much more hardened senses as well as more techniques. If I didn't use chakra it would've lasted as long as it would've taken for me to disarm you without it" he says with a smile.

Annabeth smiled understanding his reasoning. She smiled as she felt Thalia rub her back "You did pretty good Annie, with more training you will be great especially once you get chakra" she says making her blush a bit.

He chuckled as he ruffled Thalia's hair making her blush and swat his hand away quickly "Relax, training won't be too bad and who knows, it'll most likely be fun" he says making her smile and nod. She was ready to get stronger and maybe overcome that fatal flaw of hers.

**-1 Month Later (Book 3 basically starts now)-**

Naruto sighed. Over the few months he had been at camp the only reprieve he had to the annoying campers was his daughter and fiancé, who showed up every other night and sometimes even stayed 'til mornings.

Annabeth's training went nicely and it seemed that her fatal flaw all but vanished around Thalia and even when Thalia wasn't nearby it didn't show up as often as it did in the past. Maybe having Thalia out of her tree fixed it for her.

Annabeth took to the trench knives greatly. She flowed with them nicely and had the agility to be deadly with them.

She had gained charka a week or so ago and was a quick learner. She had earth and wind affinity and mastered the basics very quickly. He even gave her tips on coating her blades in chakra as well as the basics on **Flying Swallow Style**. Thalia was also helping her with her wind jutsus and she was making good progress on her own with the earth jutsus.

He currently stood in front of Percy, who was being his usual idiot self. Annabeth was holding back Thalia, who lucky for her no longer had her natural lightning ability but could still generate it with lightning.

"Let me get this straight Percy, because I am training Annabeth, who is my daughter's friend, you think you can order me to train you just because? I understand you want to be strong for your role but I don't like people demanding things from me and I feel you'd do your usual idiot behavior with my training" he says making the boy glare.

"Stop calling me an idiot! You gave Annabeth those knifes and gave her your weird energy so why can't I get training from you as well" he complains.

"Percy it is my decision who gets chakra and who doesn't as well as who I train and who I don't. Don't demand things if others" he says as he walks off to his daughter. He knew the boy had no truly bad intentions he just had a strong urge to protect others…even if they could defend themselves easier than he could defend them. His idiocy sometimes got to him in a bad way.

"What if I defeat you in battle" Percy says shocking the campers. Percy had just challenged someone who defeated Ares and Zeus, if the rumors were correct, to battle.

Naruto sighed as his daughter burst out laughing "You really think you can defeat my dad? You've saw him fight Ares and just to let you know that orb he hit him with was ¼ of the power it should have been" she says surprising everyone.

Percy stares him dead in the eyes "I still challenge him. If I can win he has to train me, if I lose I never bring it up again" he says drawing Riptide.

Naruto groans "Fine but I'm only using half power, any more than that and I fear I'd hurt you too bad" he says as he draws Yamato.

Percy glares and charges at him.

He dodges the fury of slices from Percy easily, the boy's style was full berserker. He activated his eyes and whispered out "**Shinra Tensei**" sending Percy rocketing away, crashing into the wall. "Going to have to do better than this Percy" he says as he draws Yamato.

Percy pulls himself from the wall to see Naruto extending his hand "**Bansho Ten'in**".

Immediately after muttering those words Percy is sent flying towards Naruto, once close enough he uses the sheath of Yamato and hits the base of Percy's neck, knocking him out immediately. "The boy was way too eager. Hopefully this will calm him down some" he says as he sheaths Yamato and seals it away.

Everyone was in awe. He had defeated one of their strongest campers with 2 moves and didn't even use his sword, only the sheath. But what else did they expect from the one who has defeated 2 gods.

Naruto went over to his daughter "I'm going to rest" he says waving to them.

Thalia smiles as she turns to Annabeth "Ready to keep training?" she asks making her friend blush and nod. Thalia had a feeling Annabeth liked her but she wasn't able to sense emotions like her father but she was fairly certain.

She was nervous to admit her feelings as well due to the fear her father might not accept her if he found out as well as not knowing if Annabeth really felt like that.

Naruto sighed as he walked to the cabin. He really was getting tired of this camp, more just getting bored but he knew he had to stay here for Thalia and because at the moment there was nothing else he could do.

He went into his cabin to sleep for a while before dinner. As he laid down he felt someone lay next to him. He opened his eye slightly to see Hestia as she cuddled up close to him and stayed in his arms while he slept.

She knew he was having an exhausting time at camp due to the kids and the boredom but he was being a good father and staying for Thalia. In the last month she had become close to the girl and she actually called her mom when they were alone which made her cry in happiness.

She was happy just to be here for her fiancé and future husband.

**-Next Day-**

Naruto pinched the bridge of his nose "You want us to go pick up some new demigods from a boarding school?" he asks Chiron. It wasn't that he was asked to go, he was more annoyed of how they brought the demigods over. He could think of tons of different ways to get them to the camp and explain it to them.

Chiron nods "Yes, you, Percy, Annabeth and Thalia will go help Grover retrieve the two demigods and help get them back to camp. Grover says there is a monster after them as well so be on guard" he says making Naruto sigh again.

"Any idea of the monster or are we going in blind on that aspect" he says as Thalia bounces in excitement to fight something.

Chiron sighs "The monster is hidden in human form and has shown no aspects of its true form except for its scent" he says in an apologetic tone.

Naruto stands up "Fine but I'm in charge of this mission and that means you have to listen to me Percy, I swear to Kami that if you do something stupid I am locking you away" he says staring at the boy dead in the eyes.

Percy glares back and grumbles. "When do we leave?" he says as he summons his scroll to him.

**-Later that Day-**

Naruto groaned as he drove the kids to the boarding school. He drove the black SUV he bought many months ago, he would've got it in orange if they sold it in that color. Percy sat in the back while Thalia and Annabeth in the very back.

Green Day was currently playing as he had no other CDs and Thalia used her damn puppy-eyes jutsu on him. He swore his mother taught her that as revenge for him using the reverse harem on her.

They were getting close "Get ready everybody we are pretty close. Once we get inside we need to try and get the kids alone and away from the group. That means no solo work and I especially say that to you Percy!" he says looking at Percy in the rear-view mirror.

Percy glares "I'm not going to do any of that so stop saying it every chance you get" he says in an annoyed tone.

Thalia chuckles "Knowing you it probably will happen. Don't worry dad we will keep an eye on him" she says getting a thumbs up from her dad.

They eventually made it to the school and piled out "Now I want you all to stay together and keep an eye on the kids" he says as they enter to see Grover.

"Good you guys are finally here, hurry Dr. Thorn, the monster, and is starting to get antsy" he says as he pulls Percy along as Annabeth and Thalia walk in after him.

Naruto turns on his eyes and hides them behind a **henge** as he looks around. His eyes land on the two kids. They look exactly the same, around 13 or so years old, olive colored skin and dark black hair and dark eyes. From what his eyes could see they had an aura that reminded him of Hades. He'd have to send a message to Hades about it later.

He walked through the dance floor to see Annabeth being bothered by Percy for a dance. Poor boy, if what he could sense from the blonde haired girl was correct the girl had a crush on his daughter.

Thalia was having fun with Grover from what he could see and was joking around with him. Her cloak was sealed away as it would be a blatant sign of her being a demigod.

He frowned as he saw the Dr. Thorn, the obvious monster from its aura, go to the kids and usher the kids away. And then he groaned as he saw Percy rush after them, he was going to strangle that kid.

He sent a signal to Thalia and motioned for the door. She got Annabeth and Grover's attention as they left the dance. They left the building to see Percy facing off against the Manticore with the 2 demigods under the beast's paw.

"Annabeth and Thalia use long range jutsus to hold its attention as I go and back off the idiot" he orders getting nods from the girls. He takes a deep breath and transforms into Matatabi and pounces on the Manticore.

The beast never saw him coming as it roars in pain from his form's flames as it backs away firing off needles.

He slashes away 3 needles it fired at Percy and glared at Percy making the boy pale. He was about to say something but he didn't want to hear it. His yellow eye turns to the Shinju's eye "**Kamui**" he said making Percy disappear in a swirl.

He did warn the kid.

He turned his attention to the beast as it was hit with black lightning and a blade of wind. He used his claws to send the beast away from the kids as he summons a clone to take them to safety. He quickly grabs the kids and dashes back just as a volley of silver arrows hit it.

'Artemis?' he thinks as he looks back to see the hunters. Artemis sends him a subtle nod as she looks in his eyes.

He nods and transforms back into his normal form and walks away from the Manticore. Thalia glared at the hunters with a frown "Relax Thalia, you could say Artemis and I got over our differences and she's not trying to kill me anymore" he says making her frown more but nod.

The manticore roars "Goddess, you can't interfere with me! Ancient rules forbid it!" he yells as he fires needles at them only for them to disappear in a soundless swirl of air confusing him.

Artemis sends Naruto a thankful nod "I am the goddess of the hunt and you are a beast, therefor in my domain. Fire at will Zoe" she says getting a nod from her lieutenant as she orders them to fire.

She walks over to the group and looks at Naruto "Definitely improving your skills I see and you gave another child that energy of yours" she says as she looks over the child of Athena. "Another girl I see, if I didn't know better I'd think you were creating your own group of women fighters" she says making him chuckle.

"Naw that is your thing, I am just helping my daughter's friends out" he says as he ruffles Thalia's hair making her swat it away.

"Thank you for helping my hunters and leaving the target for them" she says as she looks around. "Where is the son of Poseidon?" she asks confused.

He chuckles "Oh he's just in time out in my pocket dimension for insubordination. I warned him I'd lock him up if he did something stupid. He can stay there until we return to camp" he says making the goddess laugh.

"Well that is a good punishment, now I am guessing you all are tired, I would like to invite you all to stay at my camp until we can get you all a ride back to camp" she says as she motions for them to follow.

He sends a clone to seal up his car as he follows Artemis with the others not far behind. Grover was a little worried for Percy but Thalia assured him he'd be safe. The two twins were being carried by clones as they had lost consciousness shortly after the fight began.

As Naruto walked behind Artemis numerous hunters were glaring at him heavily. He sighed as the entered the center of her camp.

"Milady why is he here!" Zoe yells angered and confused.

Artemis sighed "We have patched things up, I realized I was acting pig headed and he helped me. He is under my protection so no one will harm him or his group" she says in a chilling tone getting nods from the hunters. She smiles and turns to them "Please feel free to explain to the twins when they wake of their situation and send the female to my tent. When she comes over you may come as well Naruto" she says as she walks away.

He was surprised at how much Artemis had changed but was worried about what the hunters would do, even if their mistress ordered them didn't mean they would fully listen. He turned to Thalia and Grover "Tell me when they wake and explain everything to them. I doubt I'd be good at it" he says as he sits against a tent as they nod and head inside.

He sighed as he saw hunters glaring at him as they go about their work.

An hour or later his daughter comes out "They woke up and the girl doesn't believe us though she is ready to go with you" she says as he nods and pats her head.

He walks inside to see the boy talking excited with Grover as Annabeth tried to calm down the female twin. "Relax girl, she speaks the truth" he says getting her attention.

"Who are you? And no she isn't this is crazy talk" she says shaking her head.

"I am Naruto Otsutsuki, child of Chaos and champion of Hestia and I think I know who your father is. May I have your name" he asks as he looks her over with his Shinju eyes, shocking her a bit.

"I am Bianca Di Angelo and my brother Nico is over there. What the hell is going on!?" she asks a bit scared.

Naruto sighs and pats her head "Relax, just follow me and I will explain everything better. I will keep you safe" he says as she at him and nods slowly.

He smiles and leads her out the tent "Thalia stay here and keep everything calm as I don't feel like breaking up any fights" he says with a groan. Thalia pouts but nods before sitting next to Annabeth.

He smiles as he leads Bianca to Artemis's tent. "Come in, I can feel you two outside" he hears Artemis say as they enter.

She is sitting in a chair with Zoe next to her, who was scowling at him with rage in her eyes. He nods to Artemis as they sit down.

"I trust they explained everything to you" Artemis says as she looks to the girl.

Bianca nods "But it can't be true, can it? Me being the daughter of a god is just crazy, gods don't exist" she says shaking her head.

Artemis "They exist as one is in front of you" she says making the girl pale as Artemis aged herself slightly from her usual 13 year old form.

"S-sorry I-I didn't know" she says worried that she might be struck down with lightning.

Artemis waves it off "You had no way of knowing. Now I believe they told you about the camp but there is another choice" she says getting the girl's attention. "You can join my hunters, be immortal, be free and learn to live for yourself. The only drawback is you have to abstain from the company of men and cannot visit your brother" she says as she stared in the young Demi-god's eyes.

Bianca thought it over deeply for some time. She could be free but she'd have to leave her brother. Sure he was a goof sometimes but he looked out for her and was always there for her. She sighs and shakes her head "I can't leave my brother, he wouldn't do that to me and I'm not doing that to him" she says looking the goddess in the eyes.

Artemis frowned but was glad the girl valued family "I respect your choice now if you could return to the tent as Naruto and I have a lot to talk about" she says getting the girl to leave.

Naruto smiled at Artemis "What may I help you with Artemis?" he asks as he sits down.

Artemis looked to Zoe "Please leave Zoe, this is something personal" she says shocking her lieutenant but after a slight glare Zoe leaves. "I want to ask you a favor" she says shocking Naruto.

From his memories Artemis never asked any males for any favors "Sure, what do you need help with?" he asks. He wasn't going to turn it down. Artemis could be a good ally for the future, even if they had butted heads in the past.

"I need you to look after my hunters while I am gone I fear something ancient is free and I need to hunt it down. My hunters can look after themselves but if something were to happen while I was hunting the beast I fear they would run rampant to find me. I ask for a marker so I can tell them that if anything were to happen to me they could summon a strong warrior to lead them in my stead" she says nervously. She wasn't use to asking males for favors and she felt somewhat bad for lying to her hunters but felt it was needed. She had a dark feeling about this hunt.

He nods and hands her 2 markers "Of course but keep one yourself. If you feel the need, call for me" he said staring into her eyes with a serious look on his face.

She nods and stands up "I will keep it in mind. Now head back to your tent, I will have a hunter call for you when the ride for camp shows up" she says as he stands and heads for the door.

He nods and leaves the tent to see numerous hunters glaring at him even harsher. He sighs and just leaves for his tent.

Hopefully Zoe wouldn't call for him as he feared they wouldn't dare listen to him.

**-Chapter End-**

I know it is shorter than normal but I felt this was a good stopping point.

I released a lot of stories and I am really glad so many people like them XD my email keeps getting flooded with notifications XD

Rate and review :D

Flamers will be fed to the piranha sheep without remorse.

Until next time!


	8. Chapter 8

**Schedule Repeats! Same order and same week break at the end of the week**

**Naruto, Son of the Heavenly Rabbit**

**Chapter 8**

Naruto stood next to his daughter and her friends as they chatted with the twins that he knew for certain were Hades's kids after he sent a message to him via Hestia. The god asked for him to look after them and explained the situation with them.

He definitely gave him credit for using the Lotus casino to keep them frozen in time essentially, keeping his oath intact and still having children.

The hunters were still behind him glaring daggers at him but he bared them no mind.

Artemis stood next to him "My brother is so lazy in the winter time I swear" she said with a sigh. "Can't you warp everyone to camp?" she asks confused. She had seen him using his warping technique a few times but she wasn't sure.

He shakes his head "Larges groups are a no go. Too many energies to match and warp and I can't store them in my pocket dimension as I have an angry son of Poseidon in there and it's not the most friendly area" he said with a chuckle as Artemis nodded in understanding.

"Is he there all alone?" she asks wondering if he was destroying the place as much as he could.

"Naw Zetsu is there and he is keeping him calm. Though I doubt he could damage it very much" he said as the sun started to peak over the horizon.

"Avert your eyes until he lands" she calls out as everyone averts their eyes except Naruto as his eyes weren't affected by it and he was curious as to how it went.

He could see a Maserati Spyder hovering down and landing as the light died down. Seconds later a man that looked like an older, non-scarred Luke came out wearing khakis and a white button up.

"Little sis! What can I do you for?" he says as Artemis glares at him.

"Shut up Brother! I am older than you! I helped mother birth you for goodness sake!" She yells pulling his ear down hard.

"Fine! Fine! Just let go!" He yells in pain as she lets go and he clenches his ear in pain. "What do you need" he says with a sigh as he looks around.

Artemis sighs "I need transport to camp for my hunters and Naruto's groups" she says as Naruto nods to Apollo but keeps on guard.

He didn't want the sun god to flirt with his daughter.

Apollo smiles and nods "Sure thing sis! Just have to change my ride" he says as he clicks his car key remote, changing the sports car to a shuttle bus.

"Now brother do not flirt with my hunters, do not look at them and don't be yourself" Artemis says with a glare as Apollo waves it off and nods before looking at the group.

"Thalia Grace, you caused a lot of trouble up in Olympus" he says looking her over "Though I'm glad you didn't really become a tree, such a shame when a pretty girl becomes a tree" he says making Thalia glare and look away.

She knew he voted to turn her to a tree. The only ones who didn't were Demeter, Hermes, Poseidon and Athena.

Annabeth rubbed her friends back and sent her a smile that she returned and stayed close to her as Apollo stares down Naruto.

Naruto shows no sign of being intimidated. Considering how he defeated Zeus like it was nothing. Apollo instinctively shuddered when Naruto looked him in the eye with his Shinju eyes.

Apollo walked away, deciding not to say anything making Artemis chuckle.

She turned to Zoe "Watch after the hunters and remember, use that knife to summon a great warrior if you are in need. She will help you, I made sure of it" she says sending a pleading look to Naruto silently.

He chuckled and gave her an 'okay' symbol, he didn't mind having to henge to a girl if Zoe summoned him. He sighed as he leaned against the bus waiting for everyone to get on.

"Also do not attack Naruto, I know you don't like him but we have made peace and he is legions stronger than you all or even me" she says making Zoe nod and grumble. "I will be gone for a while as I have to hunt this beast but it shouldn't be too difficult" she says getting a nod from them as she heads off into the forest.

The hunters glare as they pass him and Zoe glares most of all. He chuckles and smiles as the twins, Grover, Annabeth and Thalia all get on.

Annabeth and Thalia sit together as do the twins as Grover tries to sit as close to the hunters as he can.

Naruto sighs and sits behind his daughter and leans against the wall.

Apollo gets on and smiles "Well the Apollo express is about to take off. Any volunteers for driving?" he says with a mischievous smirk.

Nico raises his hand making Apollo frown "Too young" he looks to Grover who was also raising his hand "Too furry as well" he frowns looking around until he looks to Thalia "Daughter of Zeus, seems fitting" he said until he felt a massive killing intent coming from her.

"I am NOT that bastard's kid! My dad is sitting behind me!" she says as her chakra flares until she feels her father's hand on her back.

"Calm down Thalia, not many gods know of your disowning of him. Apollo I think it is best if you just drive, we need to get back to camp plus the sooner we get back the sooner Percy can get out of my pocket dimension" he said making the sun god nod and rush to his seat.

Naruto sighs and decides to take a small nap as they chariot flew.

Annabeth smiled at Thalia and was confused when she didn't start freaking out "Did you get over of your fear of heights?" she asks making Thalia chuckle.

"Yeah Dad and some people I trained under helped me get over it though mostly my Dad" she says smiling back to her sleeping dad.

Annabeth smiles and nods "I'm glad you have him. He has changed you and made you better" she says with a smile as she leans on her crush and they enjoy the ride.

**-Camp-**

They land in camp and Naruto smiles "Well time for the idiot to get out of his time out" he says extending his hand and activating his eyes. "**Kamui**" he whispers out as a portal appears as Percy and a black blob appear from it.

Apollo who stuck around a little longer was confused of this as were the hunters.

Percy stands up and glares at Naruto "The hell was all that! You fucking put me in that weird place with that scary thing!" he yells pointing to the black blob that stands up and reveals 2 glowing eyes and a smile of sharp teeth.

Naruto glares back "I warned you many times that if you did anything stupid I would lock you up and guess what you did? You went straight up and fought a Manticore! Without any backup and endangered Nico and Bianca's life! You are lucky I saw you head out so I could back you up!" he yells glaring. "And hey! Don't talk shit about my brother!" he says as Zetsu nods.

"Not kind of you young child" he says as he slithers into Naruto's sleeve. "You owe me a lot of meat for that Naruto" he says as he closes his eyes in the sleeve to hide himself.

Naruto nods "I know, I'll do it later. Now Percy, you have no reason to be pissed but I have every reason as you were being your usual idiot self!" he yells as Chiron trots up.

"Please Naruto, cut the boy some slack" he says nervous as Naruto glared at him.

"No! He's been babied too much. His first quest he nearly crashes a bus full of mortals then from what I hear he forcefully tagged along and hijacked a quest, releasing pirates and destroying a safe haven for girls! If he doesn't learn he will just get more stupid!" he yells hiding the fact that he was there for the second quest to clean up after him. He groans as he storms off. "I'll be in the cabin" he says as he leaves.

Thalia sighs "Lucky he let you out. He hates people who put others in danger and that realm isn't that bad. Sure it's barren but it's good for training and Zetsu is nice once you get to know him" she says as she walks after her father.

Annabeth frowns at Percy and shakes her head as she follows after as well. Since she had gotten close to Thalia she was allowed in Hestia cabin and Thalia's room, which she was glad she was able to have. Plus she was able to have sleepovers as long as it was only once a week.

Percy frowned and glared at Naruto's retreating form.

Chiron cleared his throat "I suspect the hunters will be staying in Artemis's cabin?" he asks as Apollo drives off.

Zoe nods "Yes, we will be ready for capture the flag as well. Is that man going to be a part of it?" she asks as she was curious of his abilities. From the fight with her Mistress some years ago she knew he had power over black flames and some illusionary technique as well as cloning himself. From the fight with the Manticore she saw he could become a massive flaming cat with 2 tails. And just now she saw he could pull others into a pocket dimension, she wanted to test herself against him even if he could defeat Zeus.

Chiron sighed "No, he claims it is worthless as it teaches the heroes that war is a game but I believe Thalia, his daughter might be taking part in it and he has trained her for 4 years or so" he says making Zoe frown but nod.

"We will be in our cabin until lunch as some hunters are still tired" she says as she walks over, Grover following not far behind.

Chiron smiles at the two twins "Well how about I show you to the Big House, you can come too Percy" he says as he ushers them away.

**-Naruto-**

He sighed as he sat in his chair with Annabeth and Thalia chatting on the couch. "I swear that boy really does have seaweed for a brain. He only does stupid things every time he acts" he says as he drinks some tea that he conjured up.

Thalia nods "Yes and this last act nearly endangered the two twins and himself. If I were you dad I would've just left him in Kamui until Zetsu said he calmed down" she says as Annabeth nods.

He sighs again "It's still late so sleep 'til lunch, you all need it especially if you both are fighting in capture the flag and don't worry you can also sleep here tonight as well Annabeth" he says as they smile and head off but not before Thalia kisses him on the cheek.

He smiles as they go to the room to sleep as he feels a presence next to him and holds it close to him. He smiled at his fiancé Hestia and kisses her cheek.

"I have had the worst day honey" he says as she smiles and strokes his cheek.

"I know I watched which is why I am here. I thought I could help" she said as she sat his lap and kissed him lovingly.

He always melted at her kisses. They tasted like honey and a mixture of brown sugar that he quickly got addicted to. Hestia was strangely dominant when kissing and always seemed to initiate any deeper kiss.

She smiled and pulled away looking into his eyes "Naruto I know this isn't the best time to bring it up but I think I found a way to get out of my deal with Styx so we can be together physically" she says as she blushes dark at the thought of being with her fiancée.

He frowned and looked at her before smiling "Whatever it is I will do it. Especially when it means I can be with the woman I love" he says as he kisses her cheek.

Hestia smiles warmly "You just need to fight Pallas, Styx's husband, in honorable combat. We can go anytime so it is up to you" she says as she kisses him softly before leading him to the bed to rest at.

He smiled and held Hestia close in his arms as he slept with the woman he loved.

**-Lunchtime**

He awoke to the sound of the horn and sighed as he noticed Hestia was gone but smiled at her note she left.

Thalia and Annabeth come out and smile as he gets up "What are you going to do dad?" she asks as Zetsu slides out of his sleeve.

"I am going to train and maybe go to my pocket dimension. Zetsu will stay with you two and see over your training" he says as he straps on his scroll with his scarf around his neck and heads out.

Thalia and Annabeth follow after and head to the table as he heads to the forest.

He had a special place for meditation and just to get away from the annoying camp. He set up barrier and illusion tags around an 'empty' clearing so no one would disturb him.

He walked through the barrier to smile at the massive Cherry Blossom tree. It was the same one he made when he first fought the Nemean Lioness and found it was a great place to train drawing nature energy with the scarf as if he drew too much too quickly the tree would absorb the extra energy.

Also since it was abandoned and hidden from others he could practice some other techniques. Like elements that were quite destructive or his Beast Transformations.

He could use most secondary elements and slowly making progress on tertiary elements like dust or crystal.

He was also up to 5 tails on his transformation and he could draw out each of the Bijuu's powers. Like Shukaku's magnet release or Matatabi's blue flames and even Gyuki's tentacles for shielding against lightning.

He still missed the Bijuu but he knew that the Sage wasn't as good as he was made out to be.

He sighed and sat under the tree, looking up at its petals wondering how everyone was doing back in the Elemental Nations.

**-Elemental Nations-**

Tsunade sighed as she drank from her sake cup. It had been some years since Naruto left and from what she heard from Kaguya, he was doing good, adopted a girl and even found a fiancée.

She was glad for him that he was finally happy and had his own little family.

She wished she could visit but her work had gotten annoying as of late.

Ever since Naruto left with the chakra as well as numerous scrolls things in the new elemental treaty village had been hectic.

The damn Uchiha and other leaders demanded they get Naruto back and their chakra. They complained to her since Shizune, Gaara and herself were the only ones close to him left.

She told them he left the realm using his new eyes and hasn't been seen back since. But being the arrogant asshole all of them were they didn't believe her.

She paid them no mind as she was more focused on the ninja's uprising from losing chakra. It was mostly those with Kekkai Genkai or Kekkai Tota. The Hyuga's, majority of the Kiri as well as Iwa since they used Kekkai Tota and Genkai the most.

Kiri was angry they lost their 7 swords of the mist. Many village's lost special artifacts when Naruto left.

Other ninja's like Tenten or Gai were fine though that girl Tenten was angry at losing the Sage's items.

She guessed that Naruto took them with him seeing as he is technically the brother of the Sage so he does have every right to them.

For the last years she had to quell uprisings along with the other Kages, badly enough. She kept the fact that 3 people still had chakra. Gaara was often questioned why he still walked around with the gourd of sand on his back. He always said it was to remember Shukaku and what his mother gave him.

She desperately wanted to beat the annoying Kages but Shizune kept scolding her not to.

She sighed and went outside to walk around the village. The village was name the Shinobi village and each portion that belonged to the original village were called sectors such as the Konoha sector or the Iwa sector.

There weren't much disputes except between the Kumo sector and the Hyuga clan or the Iwa section and the Aburame clan. Nothing big, just getting to points where they would avoid the other.

She shook the thoughts about the annoying village out of her head and continued on her peaceful stroll through the village.

She got near her new compound and glared as the Uchiha was standing in front of it. "What the hell do you want Uchiha" she says pinching the bridge of her nose.

Sasuke scoffs "I need your prowess" he says with air quotes at prowess "in the medical field. You have to know some way of regaining what is mine by birthright, my eyes" he says glaring. "And another thing I have realized is how you look. You still have that mark on your forehead and you still look young instead of a wrinkly old hag" he says as a fist collides with his face sending him into the wall.

"I may not have chakra but that doesn't mean I'm not strong on my own. Also when chakra vanished I'm guessing the excess Yin chakra in my seal went through my body to keep my appearance as well as dying my skin that color. The only reason Sakura isn't the same is I have had much more time using it than her" she says as she cracks her knuckles.

She thankfully held back from using any chakra as that was all her natural strength.

Sasuke got up from the wall and glared at her "You can't act like that with me hag! I am an Uchiha!" he yells drawing his sword only for her to grab it and snap it like it was a twig.

"I told you, I am strong even without chakra and you are just a spoiled boy who lost his precious eyes. I am still a Kage and someone strong enough to back up my title so I'd leave before I break your skull" she says glaring and releasing her killing intent on him.

He looks unaffected but sweats a small amount as he walks away discarding the sword. She picks it up to reveal it wasn't broken as she chucked it over the wall of her compound. Genjutsus were a good thing to mess with the brat.

She really wished Naruto would have killed the annoying boy but oh well, he isn't powerful anymore, now he's just an annoying brat.

She sighed again as she saw Hinata walking towards her with a nervous smile. Over the years she had talked with the shy Hyuga and the girl apologized for betraying Naruto as she was afraid of going against her clan and the villagers.

She thought about asking Naruto to give her back chakra but erased that thought as 1. The girl had the same amount of courage of a groundhog after seeing it's shadow 2. She feared what her clan would do if they found out she had it, they might even start making her a breeding stock which made her shudder.

She kept to having her as an ally and a new student. Sakura had lost all her respect when she helped Sasuke and the other Kages chain up Naruto. If only she had gotten her before all this, the Byakugan was a great tool for medics.

"H-Hi Lady Tsunade. How has your day been?" she asks nervous.

Tsunade looks over the girl and nods "Just the usual annoying work and complaining from people for me to bring back someone I can't as he left the realm and I don't blame him for leaving" she says as she sighs.

"D-Do you still hear from Naruto? Is he happy?" she asks with a frown.

Tsunade nods and walks past her "He is happy and he forgives you so don't be so sad. Now come along, we have muscle training to do. Just because you have that huge chest under that jacket doesn't mean you can't be strong" she says with a smirk.

Hinata blushes dark red and nods "Y-Yes Lady Tsunade" she says as she follows after her new teacher.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto wiped sweat off his forehead.

He may be a stamina powerhouse but learning new things always tired him out as he wasn't use to them.

Over the years he theorized all the combinations to make Kekkai Genkai and Tota.

So far the Genkai ones he knew of were Scorch, Explosion, Lava, Boil, Blaze (but that was **Amaterasu**), Swift, Ice, Magnet, Storm, Dark, Wood and Crystal while he only really knew of Dust for Tota as not many people had 3 affinities nor the imagination to test them out.

He theorized he could add Wind and Earth to make pure Sand, Fire and Yang would make pure Heat which was different from Scorch, Wind and Yin would make Sound, Wind and Yang might make Typhoon, Lightning and Yang would make Light, Earth and Yang would make Land, Water and Yin would make Brine, and then Water and Yang would make Wave.

He had no idea how to test out any of those and he didn't really want to as he had a bad experience with things exploding in his face.

He focused on what he had scrolls of and knew what they looked like.

Most of them came easy to him as he had used some of them before when he had the Bijuu in him. Magnet, Lava and Boil came to him easy as they were the elements of Shukaku, Son Goku and Kokuo respectively.

Storm, Swift and Wood he already could use with some mastery since he taught two of them to Thalia. Though he realized that her storm was different than his. His needed Lightning and Water while hers only needed Lightning and Wind. He chalked it up to her being a child of Zeus and the whole no water thing. Similar to how Percy can't be in the air.

He had also seen Dust, Dark, Explosion, Ice, Scorch and Crystal before through his life from enemies he had fought.

So far he could use the basics for them all and mastery in the few he knew best.

He might not use much of them but it was best to be fully rounded. Dark wasn't useful since only Thalia and Annabeth had chakra. Explosion he could use for an ace, Ice could be interesting, Scorch could be interesting with his **Rasengan** or **Truth Seeking Orbs**. Crystal would be a strong defense if he studied with it more.

He noticed it was getting around dinner time. Hopefully nothing bothersome had happened.

He exited the clearing after feeding his tree. He entered camp to see Thalia and Annabeth getting ready for capture the flag.

Bianca seemed to be sitting out of it as her brother got excited and all geared up with Percy who seemed to still be upset as the boy looked to him and glared.

Naruto sighed and walked over to his daughter "Don't be too cocky Thalia by using your powerful techniques or showing off" he says bopping her head.

She chuckled "Don't worry, I won't be doing that. Only with Zoe as it is a bit of revenge for the past but I won't go overboard" she says as she draws out her Kiba blades as Annabeth readies her knifes. "Also watch out, apparently something happened to Artemis and Zoe tried to leave while we slept" she says looking over to Zoe

He sighs and pats her head "We'll figure out what to do later so no worries" he says with a smile until he hears the hunters.

"You aren't joining boy? Afraid we might beat you" one hunter says making the others laugh at him.

He chuckled and flared his eyes as looks to them "Girls, I don't doubt your skills but I am someone who has defeated 2 gods and 1 goddess. If I fought I could most likely defeat all of you with one technique and no I am not being arrogant, I am confident" he says as they silence up and go back to getting ready.

Thalia chuckles "Why don't you join us dad? It would be insane if you fought" she said smiling brightly at her dad.

He chuckles "Naw, if I did it would get too crazy and even if this game is stupid it does help get them a bit ready" he says as he waves them off and goes to sit next to Bianca.

He smiles to her as the others get ready "Not joining?" he asks as she nods.

"I'm not the fighting kind and it seems dangerous. I tried to get my brother to not go either but he was too excited" she says with a sigh.

"Yeah my daughter can be the same, but don't worry no one truly gets too hurt here. It is mostly just a game for them" he says calming her nerves.

"Is Thalia really your daughter? You don't look old enough to be one" she asks curious.

He laughs "No I am not her biological father I am her adoptive father as I saved her and looked after her for nearly 4 or so years. She saw me as a father and I accepted it" he said as he smiled at his daughter as she and Annabeth made plans for the game.

He had a strong feeling Percy was going to be an idiot during this. Hopefully Thalia could smack some sense into him.

He relaxed and waited for it all to go crazy.

**-Thalia-**

"Now I think this time we can actually win against them. Annabeth with provide defense with Percy and Clarisse while myself and Luke can go offensive with some other campers. The rest will provide defense against the hunters when they come for the flag" she says getting some nods from others.

"Why do you get to go for the flag?" one camper yells.

"Because I have been trained by my father and have the use of his energy like Annabeth does and I can cause the most damage to them. Luke is coming along because he is the best swordsman here" she says getting grumbles of acceptance from them.

"Ready for this Luke?" she asks with a smirk. "Think you can keep up with me?" she says making him chuckle.

Luke smirks "Oh yeah I can, especially with the new sword your dad gave me" he says drawing the jian from his waist. It had a black sheath and a brown handle.

Thalia smirked "Sword of Kusanagi. Suits you. If dad gave you that it means he trusts you" she says as everyone gets ready.

Annabeth frowned as she stood near the flag watching Thalia and Luke talk. She hoped that Thalia felt towards Luke like she did, like a brother. She also sighed as Percy tried to flirt a bit with her in his awkward way. She wondered how he didn't realize she didn't like him like that. Plus he was the son of Poseidon so it wouldn't work between them as well as the fact that she liked girls so that was another reason it wouldn't work. She shook the thoughts out of her head as the game began.

Thalia smirked as she ran through the forest with Luke. She charged her blades with lightning chakra and was getting excited. She saw arrows flying towards her as she cut them easily.

Her father had trained her to block projectiles of much faster speed and of stronger metal.

Luke also was making quick speed of striking down arrows with his sword that seemed cut through them like they were nothing. Naruto told him this Sword of Kusanagi would cut through anything, seemed like he spoke the truth.

He and Thalia quickly reached the flag to see Zoe and 2 other hunters. "You take the two I want Zoe" she says charging her blades again and dashing towards her.

Luke chuckled and readied himself for the hunters, he had to change his style a bit to get used to it but it wasn't as bad as he thought.

Thalia smirks as she makes Zoe back up. "This all is what my dad taught me" she says as she over charges her blades to make an explosion as she strikes down.

In the smoke she quickly summons a lightning clone and shadow clone to go steal the flag and take it back to the other side. She had the lightning one guard the shadow clone. She just hoped nothing happened to it but whoever hits it will get zapped very badly.

When the smoke cleared Zoe glared at her and attacked in a fury of anger. She could not be beaten by the supposed daughter of that _man_. It angered her more that the girl was able to block all her hits. She was about to attack again when the horn blew.

She looked in shock until she looked behind her and saw the flag was gone.

"My dad isn't the only one who uses clones" she says heads back and glares at Percy who was twitching after he ran into her clones and nearly lost them the game, luckily Annabeth was there to carry it across.

"What the hell Percy! I had it, why the hell did you try and sneak across. My clones had it but you nearly cost us the game by attacking them blindly when they burst through the clearing!" she yells pinching her nose.

"Well I thought I could help" he says as Luke walks through with his sword sheathed away.

"You should have faith in your comrades and their strength. Thalia and I had it under control" he says until Percy snaps.

"Stop yelling at me!" he yells hitting Thalia with water subconsciously.

Thalia glares at him and sparks up with chakra and pokes his chest sending him blasting back with lightning. "Don't get angry, take your scolding s like a man instead like a bratty kid!" she yells as he gets up.

"It was an accident!" he yells hitting her with more water.

"It wasn't an accident! You are being a brat and were tired of being scolded for your idiocy so stop hitting me with water or I will really get pissed!" she yells sealing her swords away.

Percy, feeling cocky summons more water "Bring it! At least my dad is a god and wants me!" he yells making everyone back away and glares at him.

Thalia releases a great amount of KI as her body was enshrouded with black lightning. "My dad is a million times better than any god! He saved me! He trained me! And he loves me so shut up about him!" she yells as she dashes towards him faster than he expected.

She hits him strongly in the jaw, sending him crashing through the ground and a tree.

"Enough!" Chiron yells but no one listens until Naruto appears between them.

"Both of you stop it" he says in an authoritative voice.

Thalia frowns and lowers her **Black Lightning Armor** and looks guilty.

Percy on the other hand is having nothing of this "I'm tired of you constantly calling me an idiot!" he yells controlling water around him.

Naruto sighs "I will stop doing it when you stop being an idiot now stop this stupid shit!" he yells casting Percy in a sleep Genjutsu making the boy pass out and dowse himself in water.

He sighed as Zoe walked in and looked around in confusion.

Everyone else gasped at the sight. The Oracle came out from the attic and appeared before Thalia.

She looked around confused as it spoke to her "_Speak, Child of Zeus for the prophecy to save the goddess_" it said making Zoe glare.

Thalia looked to her father who nodded and smiled at her. "Okay Oracle, what is my prophecy to save the goddess?"

(**AN:** Prophecy won't rhyme too well but I'll try my best)

Smoke poured out of the Oracle's mouth and she took the form of a blonde woman with a gigantic chest that made her self-conscious. She had a diamond on her forehead and her shirt was very revealing.

Thalia knew it was Tsunade but she thought her dad was being fictitious about the whole giant chest part.

"_6 shall go west to the goddess in chains,_

_Close call in the land without rain_

_The bane of Olympus will be brought in_

_A helper can show the trail_

_Campers and Hunters combined prevail_

_Titan's Curse must one withstand_

_And they all can be saved by her parent's hand_" she says before falling down.

Luckily she landed on Percy who awoke from his Genjutsu and let out a high pitched scream.

**-Camp Council-**

After Grover and Percy put the Oracle away the meeting took place.

"Clearly this talks about Artemis as she is the only goddess missing according to Miss Nightshade" Chiron says with a frown.

"Yes! And the hunters will go west to save her!" Zoe yells slamming her hands on the table.

"No! The Oracle gave me the quest. It said 'hunters and campers combined prevail' so as much as I hate to admit it we need to work together or everything can go downhill and your precious Lady won't be saved" she says staring the girl down.

Zoe was about to speak up when she was interrupted.

"That is why you are coming along. You probably know most of Artemis's patterns and ways of hunting and tracking" she says making Zoe nod and sit down. "Also I am bringing along Annabeth, Luke and Grover. The last spot can go to a hunter of your choice Nightshade" she says getting nods from the people she chose.

"Wait! I think I need to be on this quest" Percy says making Thalia groan.

"Shut up Jackson! Stop trying to be a glory hog!" One Ares camper yells at him.

"You shut up! I know I need to be on this quest" he says glaring out into the crowd.

Grover looks nervous, Annabeth scoffs, Luke just shakes his head and Thalia laughs "You think I am going to let you in after you insulted my dad and hit me with water numerous times" she says glaring at him.

"W-Well he isn't a god and mine is" he mumbles making Thalia glare at him.

"He may not be a god but he is as strong as one and a better father than any damn god so shut up Jackson before I break something" she says as she walks out. "We leave tomorrow morning so meet by my old tree" she says as Annabeth follows after.

"I swear I was this close to killing Jackson" she says as Annabeth nods.

"He really needs to learn to think before he speaks. Naruto is a great father" she says as they get to the cabin to see her dad smiling near the fire place.

"So how did the meeting go? Hopefully no one but Percy was too annoying" he says taking a sip of his hot chocolate.

Thalia groans and retells the meeting and sighs. "Why don't you wanna come?" she asks with a frown.

He sets down his cup and sighs "I have something I need to take care of and I trust in both of yours abilities and skills. Also if you do need help I am but a call away with the marker I gave either you, Annabeth or Luke" he says ruffling her hair. "Plus who knows one of you might actually need to call me if the last line means anything since it said 'her father' and was talking to you" he said as he stood up.

Thalia nods "I will make you proud dad" she says as she heads to her room.

Annabeth bows slightly to him, confusing him as she followed after Thalia.

He chuckled as he felt Hestia's arms hug around him and as she kisses his neck. "I have it set up for tomorrow, you just need to gather your weapons as you aren't allowed to use any of your jutsus or your eyes in battle. You can still use chakra as long as it doesn't make projectiles or in the form of jutsus. Also no cloaked form" she says as he nods.

She made sure of everything before coming here. She had never wanted to get out of her oath this badly, mostly because she never found a man she loved like this. No man had ever even caught her attention.

He smiles and strokes her cheek "Don't worry, I can do this. I just want to make sure nothing happens to Thalia so you set it for night?" he asks getting a nod from her.

"Yes, they only do this at night as it is when Styx is strongest and can manifest herself so no worries" she says as she pulls him to the bed. "You need your rest so let's get some sleep" she says making him lay as she laid in his arms.

"I love you Hestia" he said kissing her deeply.

She returned the kiss and smiled at him "I love you too Naruto" she says as the fall asleep.

**-Next Morning-**

Naruto stood next to the quest group and smiled. Apparently a son of Hermes had pranked the hunter Zoe chose so now only 5 and were considering the hunter the 'close call in the land without rain' as centaur blood was quite poisonous. They were still going and they offered him the extra place. He still turned down the offer as he needed to be ready for the fight with Pallas. "Be safe while you are out and be on guard. I hope everything goes well" he says getting nods from everyone but Zoe.

He pulled Thalia away for a moment "If you need to summon me do it away from Zoe and tell the same to Luke and Annabeth, okay?" he asks getting a nod from her.

"Okay dad, I'll be safe. Love you" she says kissing his cheek.

He smiles and kisses the top of her head "Love you too now go and get this over with" he said with a smirk as they head off. He frowns as he sees Percy head for the Pegasus stable. He went to his clearing and summoned a hawk.

The hawk was medium sized and a coal black color. He then realized he hadn't summoned a hawk. It was a crow and the same one that Itachi forced down his mouth.

He shuddered and looked down at it. It still had the Sharingan in it and it seemed to be okay with him as it went up his arm. "Okay, wrong summon but why are you here? Weren't you Itachi's summon?" he asks the bird.

The crow nods and caws.

"**I think since that Uchiha burnt it with Amaterasu's flames it became loyal to her and I think she sent it to you. It says it's willing to lose its eye as long as you revive its old one with your mark**" Shinju said translating it for him.

Naruto looked at the crow it went to his forearm so he could look at it "If you really are okay with it" he said carefully extracting the Mangekyo Sharingan to see it had changed. "Let me guess since grandma has connections to the Sharingan she evolved it?" he asked getting a nod from the crow.

"**Yes that is true. Since she is the leader of the Shinto religion and the eye came from Kaguya's descendants she can alter it how she wishes**" Shinju says proving his thoughts to be true.

He quickly sealed it away and put his sun mark on the crow, returning its eye to him. The crow cawed and flapped its wings.

"Since you are here can you do something for me? Follow a boy on a flying horse that I suspect he will be taking" he asks getting a nod from the bird as it flew away.

He sighed and sat down. He quickly got a solution for the eye to stay in all ready. He screwed the glass jars shut and stared at the Sharingan in it.

He guessed his grandmother sent it to him for Thalia but he wanted to wait a bit longer before giving it to her. He felt giving her a Sharingan would just complicate things and make things more hectic.

His daughter was plenty strong but having a Sharingan would protect her more and ease some worries he has whenever she leaves him, plus it was evolved by his grandmother so no blindness threat from it.

He sighed and sealed the jar away and frowned as he saw a black horse fly away with the crow shortly behind. He should have stopped the boy before he left but if he did that the boy would've denied everything. At least this way he can yell at him for being an idiot.

He had a feeling that he'd be called by his daughter soon to get rid of the boy possibly or even yell at him.

He left to go gather his weapons and any gear he needed as he felt he might be pulled into the quest soon.

He wanted to leave that to his daughter but between him or Percy on the quest he was more wanting him on it that the idiotic son of Poseidon.

**-Thalia- (Few Hours Later)**

So far the quest was going nicely. Zoe had interrogated a monster to get info about a meeting up of some high ranking people in Kronos's army at the museum.

They had no idea if he was telling the truth, she wished her father was there as he could sense negative emotions whenever he wanted to.

Thalia frowned as they arrived at the Museum and found someone she was not looking forward to.

Percy had literally crashed into her. "Umm hi?" he said before getting kneed in the junk and promptly falling to the ground.

"Dammit Jackson! You are not forcing yourself on my quest!" she yells as she turns to Annabeth. "Go call my dad in the main room with Grover" she says getting a nod from the two as they rush off.

After a couple minutes of wheezing Percy groans "Monsters coming, skeletons and General. Artemis on mountain" he said in a hoarse voice.

Zoe glares down at him "He can't be here boy" she says in a deadly tone.

"He isn't lying" they hear a voice say behind them.

Thalia smiled at her dad "Sorry for calling you so fast but Percy tagged along and if Percy is true this General might be hard" she says with a frown.

He ruffles her hair as the crow landed on his shoulder "Relax it is fine. I just have to leave tonight as I have an appointment but ill return in the morning" he says as he activates his eyes. "Percy you are going back to camp, you can't force yourself on every quest" he says as Percy disappears in a swirl.

"I will send a clone back at camp to work as a route so he should be fine. I can sense some big energies coming this way. I can hold back the stronger ones as you focus on the others and escape back to the van and head west" he said getting nods from them all, even Zoe.

"The others are heading towards the entrance to block you so some fighting will be expected" he says as he hears a familiar roar. "Hmm so the Lioness reformed and I think it remembers my smell" he says with a chuckle. "I'd leave as my fights can be destructive" he said in a serious tone as he went into his cloaked form and the crow dispels.

Thalia nodded "You heard him! Let's move out!" she yells getting them to head to the entrance. They hurry out as Naruto stretches and readies himself.

Seconds later a massive lion bursts from the doors in front of him. It looked larger than last time and much more pissed off as it glared at him and roared loudly as it pounced on him.

He quickly slides under it and fires **Truth Seeking Orbs** at it to keep it away. He frowned as he noticed it was keeping its mouth closed. He remembered that Hercules used his strength to kill it.

He had Tsunade's super strength technique but he doubted he could get it to let him beat it without it trying to claw his eyes out.

**Susanno **was a bit too big for this small enclosure as he wanted to try and hold off on destroying buildings for something like the Lioness and the only thing devastating enough would be a **Bijuudama **or a **Rasenshuriken** and even then it would cause a lot of damage to the area around him. He would've used his Kamui to draw the Lioness into his dimension but Percy wasn't out of it yet as he had yet to send a clone back to camp to return him there.

He smiled as he started to run his hands through the hand signs. When you need something that can destroy something but not cause too much damage why not make something that explodes in a contained area.

A white see-through cube with a small white orb in the middle materialized in his hands as he threw it to the beast as it expanded and encased it. "**Dust Style: Detachment of the Primitive World**" he said as the orb exploded in a massive burst, killing the beast.

He smirked as it left behind a large pelt, its skull and a femur that from what he could feel were incredibly durable. He sealed them away as he heard clapping behind him.

He turned around and drew his **Truth Seeking Orbs** again and readied them to be fired. The man had dark slicked back hair and eyes the color of stone. He had light brown skin and was very muscular. He was wearing a fancy business suit but it occasionally flashed to Greek armor as if waiting for battle.

"Who are you and why shouldn't I blast you like I did the Lioness for the 2nd time" he asked making his eyes spin, ready to summon a **Susanno**, he felt like he would need it. Not destroying the building didn't matter as the man gave off a powerful aura. The man in front of him felt incredibly dark and the only reason he was still standing was he felt the man might know where Artemis was.

"My name is inconsequential to you but I think you would do well on my side instead of the puny demi-gods and the damn gods" he says with a sneer.

Naruto's memory finally caught up to him. The stone eyes took a while to notice as the man wasn't as noticeable when he wasn't under the sky.

"Atlas, titan of endurance, astrology and strength. If you are out from under the sky I think I might know where Artemis is" he says with a smirk as Atlas glares at him.

"So it is true, you can find out about anyone from looking at them. Seems I can let you leave just yet" he says as his suit changes to armor and a sword materializes in his hand as he charges him.

Naruto quickly fires his orbs at him to find them not affecting him as he ducks under a slice only to get his by a strong knee through the wall. He spat out some blood as his grandfather healed him.

"Oh you definitely hit harder than Ares but so do I" he said as he warped using a thrown marker to appear under him and hits him with a Tsunade strength uppercut.

Atlas shrugged it off and sent him crashing back.

Naruto smirked and made his eyes spin faster "**Susanno**" he says creating the massive skeleton construct form around him. It was a complete **Susanno** as it had weapons as well.

Atlas grew slightly worried as the sword he broke under the punch of the skeleton thing the son of Chaos created. He wasn't able to dodge the punch as it sent him crashing through several walls.

The second he stood up he saw the thing draw back a giant arrow to send firing towards him. He barely had any time to dodge and got a nasty cut on his arm from it and he felt it burn badly. He feared he wasn't strong enough to fight him right now so he flashed away.

Naruto sighed and eased out of his Susanno. His strength was nothing compared to Atlas but he was the Titan of strength after-all. He felt a new pull of his markers and flashed to it after bashing off his pants.

He saw there were on a train with a bunch of high end cars. "So I'm glad to see you all got out safely" he said with a smile.

"What happened to you?" Thalia asked worried as her father's clothes had some blood stains and a bruise on his face that was disappearing.

He nodded "Yes I am fine, I just was roughed up a bit by a Titan but I got rid of the Lioness" he said as he unsealed the pelt as it transformed into a jacket.

It had 2 coat-tails in the back and sleeves with fur trim. The hood was the same way with fur trim. He handed it to Annabeth. "Keep it, since I don't need it and Thalia has one you might as well do the same" he said as he sat down.

Annabeth smiled and she put it on. Thalia smiled "Looks good on you Annabeth" she said as she sat next to her father.

Annabeth blushed dark though no one but Naruto noticed as it was dark inside.

"Now I think I know where Artemis is being held at but it is a dangerous area" he says with a frown.

Zoe frowns "If the general is who I believe it she is at Mount Othrys" she says with a frown.

He nods "Yes and with Atlas out from under it I fear Artemis is holding the sky" he says as he looks out the window of the train car. "It is getting late and I have something I must do, call for me when you reach the land without rain" he said as he kissed Thalia's head. "Stay safe and I love you" he said as he stood.

She smiled and nodded "Love you too dad, good luck" she said winking at him as she knew what he was doing.

He nodded to the others and smiled "Keep strong, I know you all can do this" he said as Luke nodded and gave him a look that read that he'd look after them while he left to do what he must.

Naruto smiled and flashed away.

He arrived at the underworld to see Hades standing there next to Hestia. He nodded to Hades who smiled and nodded back.

He saw a woman with glowing green hair with streaks of blue and murky swirling green eyes. She had a shadowing dress that reminded him of Hades's but he knew she was Styx.

Next to the woman was a man with dark brown hair and red eyes. He had bronze armor on and a Greek great sword in hand. The man gave off a similar aura to Ares but more refined and much less enraging.

Styx steps forward and smiles "So you are the male that is a relationship with Hestia and wishes to abolish the oath she made with me to be a virgin. To do so you need to defeat my husband in battle. You cannot use your chakra other than for physical strength. You can use one blade and none of its abilities" she says as Pallas steps forward and smiles at him.

It wasn't a condescending smile like how Ares did, this seemed kind. "I can see a seasoned warrior in you. If you were allowed to use all your techniques I know I would fall very quickly" he said as he stepped into a clearing.

Naruto nodded and unsealed Yamato and held the sheath in hand to use it as a shield of sorts. He hoped he could put enough power behind Yamato

Pallas nodded in appreciation of the blade and readied himself. "I am not arrogant but no one has defeated me in honorable battle. Sure others have in normal combat but they relied on their special abilities too much" he said with a smile.

Naruto nodded "Well I am winning, I want to be with the woman I love without fear of breaking the oath" he said as he brought the blade in front of him. "Ready on your call" he said to Styx.

She smiled and nodded "Begin" she says and instantly Pallas is at him.

He blocks with his sword and found that Pallas hit incredibly hard. Luckily right before he hit Naruto used the sheath to block

He ducked under another swing and tried to hit Pallas but was blocked by the hilt of his sword and kicked away.

Naruto used Yamato to slow himself down by stabbing it in the ground. He needed to make sure he hit Pallas hard and fast. He infused his chakra in his fist and struck Pallas's sword and quickly swung Yamato at him making him skid back.

Pallas was back on him in an instant with a fury of powerful strikes. Lucky his instincts kept him from getting hit.

He swept a kick to Pallas legs and made him buckle before landing a strong hit to his jaw. Pallas tumbled back but righted himself before charging again.

He cursed as Pallas seemed to be unaffected by anything he did. Titans were an entirely different caliber than the gods.

Pallas's hits were nearly as hard as Atlas and his sword skills were much greater.

He needed to distract Pallas enough to land a full charge hit on the Titan with his sword since he could channel it into the blade more than he could his fist.

He blocked another strike from Pallas and leaped up, kneeing the Titan in the face.

Pallas staggered a bit and smirked.

Naruto decided to try something that nearly got his grandfather once. He threw up the sheath distracting Pallas slightly as he swung the sword horizontally. Pallas easily moved his sword to block but Naruto dropped the sword, grabbed it with his other hand in a reverse grip and slashed under Pallas's guard with all the strength he could.

Pallas wasn't ready for it as he was sent crashing back into his wife's river.

Naruto quickly grabbed the sheath as it fell and stood ready for retaliation until he heard laughter.

"I have got to say I have never seen that before" Pallas says as he climbs out of the river with a smirk. "I will definitely have to use that next time I fight one of my annoying siblings" he says as he extends a hand to him.

Naruto smiled and shook his hand "It's called Hidden Vine and only someone with reflexes like crazy or someone who has seen it before would be able to block it. The only one who blocked it was my grandfather as he taught me my skills with the sword" he said getting a nod from Pallas.

Pallas turns to Styx "He definitely beat me in honorable combat, even with that distraction it was still honorable. He passes" he said rubbing her shoulder.

She smiled and turned to Hestia "I erase your vow and free you from it. Have fun" she says waving with a wink as she and Pallas disappear.

Naruto falls down "2 Titans in a row and I have got to say Pallas was the trickier one" he said as Hestia sat next to him worried.

"What happened today? Last I heard you weren't getting involved in the quest and when did you have to fight a Titan?" she asks confused and worried.

He sighs "It was either I go or Percy tags along and I didn't want that boy's idiocy to endanger my daughter. Oh yeah I forgot to summon a clone to drop him off" he quickly does that before leaning against her.

She nodded in agreement, as did Hades. Both worried about how stupid the boy could be. "How is the quest?" she asks.

He sighs "It's going fine, we know where she is and we just have to get there. Is Zeus awake?" he asks as she shakes her head. "Great then we can fly" he said as he stood and helped her up.

She was still blushing as Hades turned around with a smirk. He kissed her lovingly "I love you Hestia, we can talk more later, maybe after the quest" he said making her smile and nod as he flashed away after giving Hades a smile and nod.

After he left Hades smiled to his sister "So am I going to get any nephews or nieces from you?" he asked before running away with a smile from the embarrassed, blushing flaming goddess.

**-Chapter End-**

So a lot happened.

Percy was yelled at for his idiocy which isn't exaggerated, he did everything stated in this story in the actual book and I'm only doing this to help fix Percy.

Cute moments between Naruto and Hestia as well as Annabeth and Thalia. Annabeth will confess near the end and also Zeus will wake up around then.

Also I gave Luke Orochimaru's anime version of his Sword of Kusanagi because since he doesn't have Backbiter he needs a badass sword XD

I revived the crow because I wanted to give Thalia a little boost and Shisui's MS turned EMS would be great for her as she would gain a Susanno and Amaterasu. She will have the ability to use Kotoamatsukami but will rarely, if ever need to use it.

Naruto trained in other elements and even theorized others. Go to my profile for a link to a chart for kekkai genkai. Only Tota ever mentioned was Dust so unless you have any I'm staying with Dust, which he used to obliterate the Nemean Lioness XD

Also you saw a small peak into the Elemental Nations and more peaks will be shown. Hinata isn't gaining chakra as her clan elders would force things on her and even with chakra she is still somewhat timid and afraid to go against them.

Also the Sage tools will be revealed later and what Naruto plans to do with them

Naruto fought Atlas, his strength, enhanced as it is, and couldn't equal the Titan of Strength's so he used Susanno to even the scores. Complete will equal the 4 arms, tendons and weapons. Perfect will be a personalized special one, like Sasuke's Tengu one.

Pallas was defeated and now Hestia and he can make babies XD

Rachel will still be met by Naruto this time though and they will be friends in a sense lol

**Also i am NOT Percy bashing.** Percy acted an idiot in the main books and Annabeth was the only one to real him in. Since she is going for Thalia she isn't there to do it. So he got a little out of hand. In the next chapter he will come to his senses and be less of an idiot after a talk from Naruto and someone else. He outdoes realize what an idiot he has been. It is a similar case to what happened with Artemis

Well until next time!

Plus remember schedule repeats. Go to profile for it

Rate and Review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Naruto, Son of the Heavenly Rabbit**

**Chapter 9**

Naruto got back to the train car via his marker that Thalia set up and chuckled at the sight in front of him.

Luke and Grover were sleeping in a big SUV and Zoe was sleeping in a Ferrari.

Then there was his daughter. She was sleeping in a Mercedes with Annabeth, who was currently being held in his daughter's arms and smiling happily in her sleep.

He knew almost for certain that Annabeth had a crush on his daughter and he felt his daughter felt the same way. He had no problem with it, especially since incest was a major thing in his home realm as well as something big here with the gods. A little same sex relationship was nothing compared to the weirdness of it all.

He moved the blanket over them more and smiled as her brushed some of her hair out of her face.

She smiled and cuddled with Annabeth and pulled her closer unconsciously.

He chuckled as he silently closed the car door. He knew Percy was still inside his pocket dimension, he definitely needed to talk to the kid and he summoned a clone to go bring someone else who could help.

He activated his eyes and warped into his pocket dimension.

**-Pocket Dimension-**

Naruto could see Percy slashing at a pillar with an annoyed look on his face. "Percy you won't be able to cause much damage. Get over here, we need to have a serious talk" he says making Percy turn around and glare at him.

"Why? Your just gonna call me an idiot again and knock me out" he says with a frown.

Naruto runs his hands through his hair and sighs "Yes I might have been a little rough recently but you have realize I was very much like you when I was your age. Always rushing into things and not thinking things over" he says as he sits down and Percy looks at him confused.

"Since the day I was born I had been an orphan. My dad died protecting me and well long story with my mother" he said as Percy sat down but still had somewhat of a glare. "At the age of 4 I had to raise myself so I wasn't that good. But over the years I learned rushing into battle only gets people killed. You really need to think stuff over. Just because your dad is who he is doesn't automatically make you strong, you make yourself strong" he says with a sigh.

"But you're a son of Chaos? Doesn't that make you like instantly strong?" he asks.

Naruto chuckles "Kid, when I graduated my village's training academy I was dead last, I couldn't make a decent clone, I had no techniques like the other kids did but after a war started I learned to get serious and worry of others, getting stronger to protect my precious people" he says making Percy nod.

"But you must remember one thing: Not everyone can be saved. There will always be casualties and if you think you can stop them then you will only cause more" he says making Percy frown as he was about to interrupt him. "Now I'm not saying to just stand by and let people die but to try and save those you can and protect those precious to you, like your friends, family and loved ones" he says as Percy nods, understanding his point.

"I don't mean to be rash, it's just when I see a friend in trouble I feel the need to help them" he says nervously.

Naruto chuckles and nods "That is understandable but sometimes they can handle themselves better than you can. Though I will still do everything I can to protect my fiancé and daughter, call it a fatherly instinct" he said with a smile. "But the thing is you don't need to save everyone, just get strong enough so you can back them up if they were to falter and start to fall. Easiest way to protect them without coddling them" he said as Percy nodded.

"Thanks Naruto" he says with a small smile.

"Anytime kid, now you can either chose to stay with us but you have to listen to Thalia or go back to camp. Normally I wouldn't be offering this but I feel you could learn something from this" he said as he ran his hand through his hair with a sigh.

Percy shook his head "No I think I should return to camp and train. I need to think by myself and figure things out. Tell Thalia I'm sorry for being a jerk" he said as Naruto nodded and summoned a clone to take Percy back to camp.

He smiled as the kid left his realm as he nodded to him. He nodded back and made his way back to the train car.

**-Next Morning-**

He was woken up by someone shaking his him. He chose to sleep up against the car Thalia and Annabeth were sleeping in, feeling it would be better for him to not be in a confided car so he could defend them easier if he needed to.

He opened his eye to see Luke looking at him "We need to get off, it's the last stop" Luke says as Naruto nods and stands up.

He could see Zoe still glaring at him a bit, Grover was eating his cans as Annabeth and Thalia both had red faces. He smirked as he figured they had woken up in their embarrassing position, he found it cute.

He stretched his sore limbs as Thalia opened up the train car "Well, last stop" she says as she jumps out and tumbles to protect herself. Annabeth follows after her as Zoe and the rest also jump out.

Grover had a bit of trouble but Luke helped him.

Naruto jumped down and landed gracefully and dusted off his pants "Well we know where Artemis is but what of this bane of Olympus she was hunting? I think we need to grab that first" he says as Zoe frowns.

"What of Lady Artemis?" she asks glaring at him.

"Relax we know where she is but I think we should capture this beast she was hunting first so it doesn't get into the hands of the Titans" he says as he walks past her. "If I go into Sage mode I can feel for any strange energies and we can fly there since Zeus is out of commission still" he says as they follow him.

"What do you want us to do?" Thalia asks as they look around to where they were.

"Gila Claw, Arizona. Can't say I like this place" Luke says as he had a bad feeling about it.

"Be on guard, I feel this might be the land without rain" Naruto said as he sat down in front of the convenience store. "Go inside and get some food and supplies, I need to focus on Sage mode otherwise I would have summoned it" he said as he closed his eyes to ease into it.

He eased into it and felt out for any strange energies. He felt a strange energy a few miles away as well as 2 gods coming their way. He could feel Ares's energy and another that felt like a goddess.

If Ares and another were coming to visit he would deal with them later, he focused on the original strange energy and stood up as the others came out from the store.

"We need to head west from here as I think I found what Artemis was hunting but we have to head through there" he said pointing off to the nearby junkyard.

They all frowned and were about to follow him when a large limo drove up.

He sighed "What do you want Ares?" he asked as the War god stepped out of the driver's seat.

"Well the lady in the back wishes to talk to you and your daughter" he says as he lowers his glasses. He didn't have any bad feelings towards the blonde but he still disliked being beaten in battle by him so easily and the fact he was controlled by the damn Titan.

Naruto sighed "Ares we are in a hurry, please just let us go on our way. Apologize to Aphrodite for us please" he says as he could practically feel the lust rolling in waves from the back seat.

Ares shook his head "She is here to help, it won't take long" he says as he opens the door.

Naruto groans "Fine! Come on Thalia" he says as he heads in the limo. It was much bigger on the inside and frilly and pink.

At the end of the car was a woman that was very beautiful but she had nothing on Hestia. She had long blonde almost golden hair and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a long red gown and had a smile that reminded him of Shion whenever she tried to get a baby from him and he wasn't very fond of it. Thalia followed him in shortly after and frowned at the pink just as he did.

"Well I have got to say you are just as handsome as I remembered" she says with a flirty smile.

He frowned, he knew Aphrodite would be like this but he had hoped it wouldn't be this bad. "Aphrodite, we really do not have time for this. Artemis is in trouble and I know where to go. What can you tell me that could be of use?" he asks with frown as Aphrodite frowned and Thalia smirked at her father being unaffected by Aphrodite.

"You are no fun, here I came here to help and you are being so cold to little ol' me" she says wiping away a fake tear.

He sighs "Please, just tell me what you came to tell me and my daughter" he says as he leans back and crosses his arms.

She sighs, slightly upset her charmspeak wasn't working "Fine, I know where you are heading and I have to warn you that my husband's junkyard, he gets testy whenever there are people in there" she says as she waves him off until looking to Thalia.

Thalia frowned, she was happy to be silent throughout the interaction between her father and the love goddess.

"You are a very unique love life, who would have ever guessed you were a-" she says getting interrupted by a blushing Thalia.

"Shut up!" she yells as she covers her dad's ears.

He chuckles and lets her continue.

"Look I don't want you messing with anything of mine" Thalia says as she uncovers her dad's ears. "I don't like being messed with and I can deal with myself" she says as she kicks open the door and walks out.

Aphrodite smirked and turned to Naruto "Did you know she likes Annabeth?" she says wanting a bit of revenge for being yelled at by a demigod.

Naruto chuckled as he went to the door "Yup and I'm proud of her" he says closing it behind him, never noticing the frown from the goddess.

Naruto smiled as he saw Thalia storm off with a blush to Annabeth and the group. He turned to Ares "Feel free to call me whenever you want a good spar or fight. I kinda want to see how strong you are when you are in control of yourself" he says silently slipping him a marker.

Ares nodded and smirked "Always one for a good spar. Maybe I'll do it when I'm bored" he said as he went into the driver's seat.

Naruto watched the limo drove off. He turned his attention to the large junkyard as he had a bad feeling about it all. He didn't want to go through it but he knew it was the only way to where they needed as he felt ancient energies blocking their path to everywhere but the junkyard.

He could've broken through it but he'd rather not put the others in danger from doing so.

"Dad, do we really have to go through there?" Thalia asks as everyone else follows behind her. Zoe was to the side as she didn't like being near the others.

"Yes, why are we going through there? With your _abilities_ I'm sure you could easily find a way around" Zoe says with a mocking tone when she said abilities.

"Yes I could but some ancient powers are blocking it and I'd rather not alert them of where we are right now. They would know we are going through here but not of when so we need the surprise element" he said as he activated his eyes to double check.

All around them was swirling golden energy and it acted as a wall to the junkyard and it surrounded the town as well. He didn't like leaving it be or going into their hand but then again whenever he use to rush into things it would never go well.

He opened the gate and turned to the group "No one take anything and I think we will be fine" he said as the others nodded along.

Grover looked around "S-So Naruto, what did you and Aphrodite talk about?" he asks as he looks around the junkyard as he followed the blonde.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders "She tried to mess with me but thankfully illusions don't work on me, plus I am loyal to my fiancée" he says rubbing his ring with a smile.

Luke was walking next to Annabeth and Thalia as Zoe was ahead of the group as she didn't wish to dirty herself with the presence of males.

"So how exactly was living with Naruto? Also you mentioned something of a house" Luke asks as he never had gotten around to visiting Hestia cabin, mostly because he felt he didn't deserve being in it. He still felt too dark to be in there.

Thalia nodded "Living with him was great. He always cared for me and looked out for me. He also trained me hard but not to a breaking point. And yes he owns a house but he doesn't want me to say so no god finds out" she says as she smiles and follows after her father.

Zoe frowned, she didn't like the man. He defeated her Mistress like it was nothing and then Artemis became nearly friendly with him. She needed to summon that warrior that her Mistress set up with the weird 3 pronged knife.

They continued through the junkyard until they came up on a large robot laying in a heap, submerged in a pile of junk. Naruto knew what it was, Talos or at least an earlier version of it and he didn't feel safe around it as he could see gold energy pooling into it.

He held up a hand and got on guard as Talos burst from the pile as it loomed down on them.

"Dammit! Zoe cover us long range with Annabeth! Thalia and Luke try and cut its feet with your blades! Grover use your magic to try and slow it down!" he orders as they nod, or in Zoe's case glare, and go off to help.

He stares down Talos as it struck its fist down on him. He easily summoned a **Susanno **arm to block it as he held the fist to allow Thalia and Luke to try and slash at it.

Strangely none of the blades could cut through it, not even Kusanagi. He noticed the golden energy was keeping it from getting hurt or even bound up by Grover's vines.

He knew one weakness to metal and that was heat, intense heat. Like lava.

"Get back! I can handle this!" he says as Thalia and Luke back off to where Zoe was.

He took several deep breaths as he opened his eyes to reveal 2 yellow eyes with white irises "**Beast Transformation: 4 Tails**".

His body turned into a gorilla form with crimson red fur and 2 of his teeth became large tusks with black tips and a bone like crown grew with 2 upward pointing horns also with black tips. He had a green chest with 4 long tails with alligator like spikes on them.

He pounded his chest as he smirked at Talos as lava dripped from his mouth and coat his arms "**Son Goku, the great and proud. He was also a powerful user of lava**" he said as he flexed his fingers.

Talos tried to attack him but he was able to melt through one of the arms and pierce its chest. He frowned as the arm reattached as it was shrouded in the golden energy.

It was going to be harder than he thought.

He ran his hands through the seals "**Lava Style: Earthen Eruption!**" he yelled as he slammed his hands down making the ground quake and lava burst from underneath Talos and melt it to nothing but a bile of molten metal.

He erased the excess lava and turned to the group as he eased back to normal "Well that was interesting" he said as he stretched his limbs.

Everyone was surprised, except for Thalia. The power Naruto had was insane and it slightly annoyed Zoe.

He looked back to the melted pile of metal to see a 2 fists sticking out of it. They shrunk down to the size of his hands and seemed to roll down to him.

He shrugged his shoulders and sealed them away, curious as to what the hell they were but would find out later.

They made their way out of the junkyard and they breathed a sigh of relief.

"Glad to be out of there. Talos was insane" Annabeth says with a frown. She worried how they would've handled it without him.

Luke nods "Well now where do we go?" he asks as Naruto strokes his chin.

"We need to go to the strange energy I felt so we can capture whatever Artemis was hunting" he said as he ran his hands through the seals and slammed them down "**Summoning Jutsu: Hawk contract**" he calls out as smoke enveloped the area.

In a flap of their wings the hawks cleared the smoke. "**How may we be of service Naruto-sama?**" one of the 4 hawks says as he looks around.

"I need transportation to somewhere and possibly after to another area. Am I allowed to do so?" He asks as the Hawks nod.

"**Yes you may, as long as next time we get some meat**" he says with a slight smirk.

Naruto chuckles "Okay! Luke and Grover on one, Annabeth and Thalia in another, Zoe on the third and I will take the head chief" he says as they nod and the Hawks help them up.

"How are you able to bring talking animals to you?" Zoe asks confused.

"I have a contracts with their clan. I can summon them to help me in battle or in this case transportation when I need to as long as I don't abuse it" he said as he put his hand on the Hawk's head.

"Can you feel the energy source I marked?" He asked getting a nod from the hawk.

He got on and smirked at everyone "Hold on everyone!" He said as the Hawks took off.

Thankfully Zeus was still unconscious or else who knows how long this would have taken as the wolves don't like being used for transportation, the foxes were better for stealth and sneaking in areas, and the slugs were healing kind but could still be strong with their acid.

As they flew for an hour or two he remembered how he always enjoyed flying. He would be doing it on his own but he wanted to keep that secret for a bit, he didn't like his abilities being known to everyone. He only summoned the hawks since it would be easier to explain.

"**Naruto-sama, do you know what exactly we are looking for? I can sense the energy but that is about it**" the hawk said as the got near a dam.

"Just drop us off near the entrance and I can take over the search" he says as the hawk nods and caws to others making them go down for a landing.

Everyone got off their hawk and looked at where they were and Annabeth squealed.

"Do you see where we are!? The Hoover Dam!" she says with metaphorical stars in her eyes that make Grover, Luke and Thalia chuckle and roll their eyes.

Naruto chuckled and summoned a clone "I want you all to find some food and maybe relax a bit. I need to find this beast she was hunting, sadly something is messing with my senses" he says as they nod and head off with the clone.

He stared up at the massive concrete construct and sighed 'Might as well go from the top to the bottom' he thought as he started walking up the dam, hiding himself with a Genjutsu.

He eventually made his way up to the top to hear a strange sound, one of a cow mooing.

He peered over the water to see a strange beast, a mix between a bull and a fist. The Ophiotaurus a cursed beast burdened by having the ability to bring down Olympus if sacrificed.

He couldn't understand it but it could feel what it felt. It was scared and it just wanted to live peacefully and live.

The Ophiotaurus swam over to him and looked at him curiously as he stuck his hand in the water to pet it. "Poor thing, you just want to be able to live your life don't you?" he asks getting a sad moo from it.

"How about I bring you somewhere safe until I can get you a definite safe area?" he says getting a vigorous nod from the cow fish. He summons another clone to swim next to it "Now I will keep this clone with you to keep you company, just don't be too rough with it" he said as it nodded and nuzzled against the clone.

'Strange beast' he thought as he sent the clone and the Ophiotaurus to his pocket dimension.

He sighed and made his way to the top entrance just as his clone dispelled and the group appeared at the door with a look of worry on their faces.

"Dad we need to go!" Thalia says as she bars the door.

**-With the Clone shortly after parting ways-**

Thalia was currently being dragged along by Annabeth as she wanted to show them all the Hoover Dam.

Naruto just chuckled as Luke and Grover just shook their heads at their friend.

Zoe on the other hand wasn't enjoying herself at all "Stop messing around! We need to find the dam snack bar" she says making everyone look at her and start cracking up.

"T-The dam snack bar?" Thalia says in between laughs "I could really use some dam French fries" she says hunching over in laughter.

"And I really need to use the dam restroom!" Grover says cracking up with Thalia.

Annabeth tried to hold in her laughs as she leaned against Luke as he also was struggling to hold in his laughter.

Zoe looked confused "What? What is so funny?" she asks confused.

Naruto just sighs and chuckles "Just let it go Zoe, let's make our way to the snack bar" he said as he was able to hide his laughter.

They went off to eat as he felt dark energies making their way towards them. He was just a clone so he couldn't do much.

"Guys grab your food and make your way to the food, some things are coming our way" he says as they frown.

"The skeletons again? They attacked us at the museum while you were fighting the Lioness" Annabeth says with a frown as Thalia stands up.

"Nothing works on them dad so be careful, we'll make our way to you" she says as the others go and run off to the roof.

He sighs as he activates his eyes 'Maybe I can use the Human path to kill them?' he thinks.

"**Won't work Naruto. These things have no souls, they are just soulless soldiers summoned by that Titan you fought**" Shinju says as he boosted Naruto's senses to help him.

Naruto frowned 'Well I can still slow them down' he thinks as he makes his way to the energies.

He was taken from his thoughts as someone crashed into him. He looked down to see a girl roughly Annabeth's age. She had very curly red hair and freckles lining her cheeks and bridge of her nose.

She wore paint covered jeans and a simple green t-shirt. She rubbed her face "Ow! What did I hit? A brick wall?" she says as she looks up to him. "Woah, freaky eyes" she says making Naruto raise an eyebrow in confusion.

'Hmm so she is clear sighted like Sally?' he thinks as he helps her up. "Sorry about that but can you really see my eyes?" he asks as he has them spin.

"Woah freaky and of course I can" she says as the door bursts open behind her to reveal an army of skeletons. "A-Are those skeletons?" she asks slightly afraid.

He nods and picks her up "I can explain later but first," he looks to the skeletons "**Amaterasu**" he calls out making a wall of fire set up to only burn the skeletons, thankful that his grandmother gave him the ability to choose what it burns.

He quickly ran off until he got somewhere safe to set Rachel down who was somewhat blushing "I think we are safe now" he said as he set her down. "Sorry about that but rather do that than get you in danger because of me".

She nodded "T-Thanks can you tell me your name?" she asks as she hides her blush with her hair.

"Names Naruto Otsutsuki, what about you?" he asks as he smiles at her.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare now can you tell me what the hell all that was!" she yells waving her hands back to where they ran from.

He sighs and runs his hands through his hair "I can explain later but not right now" he hands her a marker. "Stab that in the ground to call me but do it maybe in a few days. I am in a rush today" he says as she frowns.

She was about to question him more until he disappeared in a puff of smoke. She was definitely confused. She stared down at the weird knife he gave her and slipped it in her backpack.

**-Back with the real Naruto-**

He frowned at the fact that **Amaterasu **had little effect on them, they were like **Impure World Reincarnations **all over again.

"Thalia summon your eagles I can hold them back as I think I have a way to slow down their revival or even end them all together" he says as he summons the **Truth Seeking Orbs**.

He couldn't believe he forgot about them, hopefully they still affected these versions since they were similar.

He transforms them into giant senbons as the group went back some way away from the door.

Seconds later the doors burst open and he sent 2 senbons through 2 skeletons and sadly they didn't destroy them like they did with the **Impure **versions. Most likely due to the fact they had no soul and they were just pure bones.

At least he could slow them down with the orbs. He sent more through the skeletons to pin them to the walls as his daughter called out to him "Dad! Come on!" she yells.

He looks back to see a giant eagle with everyone on it. He quickly erases the orbs and dashes to the eagle and jumps on it. The second he got on the eagle took off.

"**Where to?**" the eagle asks in a booming voice.

"San Francisco, Mount Othrys. Feel for the dark energy and the energy of a goddess, shouldn't be too hard" he says as the eagle nods and focuses on flying.

"San Francisco?" Annabeth mumbles with a frown as Thalia holds her hand to show her that she is there for her. She smiled and held Thalia's hand back. Luke patted her back as well as they kept flying.

Naruto sat next to Grover as Zoe was closer to the head as she couldn't hold on with chakra and at least Grover and Luke were a bit better off.

He looked over the city as they flew. He very much wanted this to be over with so he could be with his fiancée and soon to be wife. He'd just need to contact Hera to get it all sanctioned, or he could contact his grandmother. All depended on what Hestia wanted.

He was mused from his thoughts as the eagle swooped down to dodge a lightning bolt as another came their way. He quickly extended his hand to absorb the lightning and spat out blood as the golden energy from before hurt the inside of his body.

"Land!" he yells as the eagle quickly does so. He limps off and eagle as his grandfather healed him.

"Was that Zeus? I thought you said he wasn't awake yet?" Thalia says worried as she quickly gets to her father's side.

"It was Kronos, he manipulated Zeus's domain and used it to try and stop us, his energy is so dark it hurt to absorb, I should be fine but we need to move" he says as he groans and falls onto the ground. "The poison is still messing with me, go ahead, I'll catch up" he says getting a worried look from Thalia.

She nods and frowns "Fine but you better hurry" she says as they run off.

Luke gives him a serious nod as he follows Thalia.

Naruto groans and spits out golden liquid, Kronos's poison in liquid form.

'**Shouldn't be much longer. That poison is nothing compared to the strength of a Primordial**' Shinju says as Naruto already could feel the poison evading away.

He nodded as he felt it going way. He heard a roar of a dragon and crackling of lighting as it whined in pain. He figured Thalia handled it but he still didn't like being in this situation.

He felt the last of the poison fade away as he pulled himself up and felt the pull of a marker. 'Must be Zoe's' he thinks with a chuckle as he changes to his female **henge** since Artemis told her a female warrior would come to the marker.

**-With Thalia and co as Naruto stayed behind-**

Thalia had her blades drawn as she and the others made her way up the mountain. She worried about her father but she knew he'd be fine after a little while.

"Come on we need to hurry" she says as the reach the gateway to the mountain.

Zoe frowns "When we get in there you need to let me take lead" she says with a serious look on her face.

Thalia was about to say something but Annabeth just held her hand and shook her head making her sigh and nod.

Zoe opened the gate and led the group to a golden tree with a large dragon wound around it. "Oh well look who returned" one of the girls in the garden surrounding the tree.

"You know he won't let you through, father made especially sure of it" another one said with a snide smile that made Zoe glare at them and turn to the group.

"Walk around the tree, do not get too close. I will keep its attention" she says as they agree though Thalia was on guard, she felt something bad was going to happen.

Zoe inched her way to the sleeping dragon as it rose and stared at her. She silently gave them the signal to go. Ladon growled slightly as he saw others passing from the sides.

"Shh it's okay. We aren't here to steal anything we just want to pass to get to Atlas. Don't you remember me? I'd feed you apples and read to you" she says as Ladon looks at her confused.

Zoe thought it was all okay until Ladon lunges at her. She closed her eyes expecting a strike until she felt herself move and Ladon cry out in pain as electricity coursed through the air.

She opened her eyes to see herself with the rest of the group as Ladon pierced Thalia with lightning coursing from her until she turned into a large ball of lightning and electrocuting Ladon.

"Come on! We need to go!" Thalia says as they run up to the old throne room of the Titans.

Zoe made her way up but noticed she got sliced on her forearm. She could see the green poison of Ladon, she chose to keep it silent as she hid it under her sleeve.

They arrived at the throne room to see Artemis cut and bruised under the sky. "Milady!" Zoe yells as she was about to rush off but was blocked by Thalia as she pointed to Atlas.

The Titan smiled and clapped his hands "Well it seems the party has finally arrived though I am sad the blonde man isn't here" he says as he summons his sword and armor. "No worries though, not like you all can pose much of a threat to me and my partner here" he says pointing to the boy behind him.

He had an eye patch over his left eye and black metal armor on himself. He had a sword made of dark metal, bronze and steel. His hair was shaggy and dark black as was his lone eye. He was roughly Annabeth's age but he gave off an aura that felt much older and very deadly.

"Ethan, why did you have to go through with it" Luke said as he drew Kusanagi and glared at the boy. "Kronos is the greater of the two evils! Yes the gods can be unjust but you think a Titan would just let us demigods live? He'd kill us and enslave all the mortals!" he yells as Kusanagi vibrates in his hand.

Ethan glares at him "I don't care Castellan, I am doing what must be done!" he yells as he swings down his sword and glares at Atlas. "End them, leave Castellan to me" he says as Atlas nods and smiles.

Zoe frowns as she pulls out the marker and looks to Artemis.

"Do it" she says in a hoarse voice.

Zoe nods and stabs the marker down.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto appeared in the female form he normally used for his sexy jutsu but minus the pig tails and with dark red hair in memorial to his mother's mortal form. He had Yamato in his hand as he stared down Atlas and looked to Luke as Kusanagi vibrated in his hand.

"Congratulations, Kusanagi accepted you, now don't lose" he said as Atlas charged at him. He ducked under the strike and landed a strong palm thrust on Atlas "**Shinra Tensei!**" he yells as Atlas rockets off into stone pillar.

"Zoe I want you to focus on long range. Thalia keep him focused with your blades, just keep your lightning armor on and Grover use your vines to try and bind him as much as you can. Annabeth go back up Luke with long range wind jutsus" he said as he went to the sky and summoned a strengthened clone to hold the sky. He put 3 tails worth of Shinju's chakra in the clone to keep it able to withstand it, hopefully.

"Come on Artemis, let's get this asshole under the sky" he said as Artemis shakily got to her feet and drew her daggers.

Artemis nodded as Atlas dusted off his armor and glared at them as Thalia put on her **Black Lightning Armor**. Zoe drew her bow and shook away her blurry vision as she notched an arrow.

Annabeth went over Luke who was trading blows with Ethan with ease as it seemed Kusanagi had awoken. Naruto told her stories of how the sword was sentient and would help its wielder and even form a telepathic link to them.

It seemed Luke was in full synch with it as he was blocking everything with relative ease. She ran through the hand seals and took a deep breath "**Wind style: Wind bullets!**" she yells firing off 5 wind bullets at Ethan.

The half blind demigod was struck by 3 of them causing him to crash backwards into a pillar as the other 2 disarmed him. He glared at her as he dodged strikes from Luke.

Naruto looked to Artemis "We can't kill him though I know you want to badly but he needs to bear the weight of the sky. If you can get him close to the clone I can **substitute** with him but with how strong he is it needs to really close" he said getting a nod from Artemis.

"Follow my lead, I know how to corner a beast" she says as she dashes off with Naruto not far behind.

Thalia chose to attack long range with Zoe who was acting strange. "**Lightning style: Black Panther**" she calls out as a large black panther grows from her lightning armor and crashes in Atlas, electrocuting him as her father and Artemis hit him strongly towards the sky.

He wasn't affected for long as he skidded to a stop and slashed at Naruto.

He quickly substituted with a piece of rubble as he appeared behind Atlas with Grover's vines bursting from bellow him.

Atlas quickly tried to dodge but Artemis kneed him upwards as Naruto jumped with him.

"In memorial of Bushy Brows" he says as chakra chains wrap around him "**Frontal Lotus!**" he yells as the point downwards and start to spin rapidly as they crash into the ground at an incredibly high speed.

The smoke clears and Atlas is shown heavily beaten on the ground as he had open gashes on his arms and legs. Naruto on the other hand was entirely unscathed.

Artemis nodded to him as she swept his legs and Naruto kneed him in the face towards the sky.

"No! I will not go under the sky!" he yells as he attacks in a fury of rage.

Naruto worked to block the strikes as Zoe fired arrows but all of them missed. He ducked under a strike as Artemis went into her full goddess mode and was warping around everywhere. He could see her pushing him further back to the sky.

He got ready as Atlas was in range as he made the clone use the rest of its chakra to replace itself with Atlas who got crushed by the weight of the sky.

"No! Damn you all! I was finally free!" he yells as he struggles against the weight.

Naruto turned to Luke and Annabeth as Luke ducked under a slice and kicked Ethan off the mountain with a sad look on his face.

He went over to Luke and laid his hand on his shoulder "It is okay Luke, I fear he isn't dead but you did your best to get him to cross over sides" he says as Luke nods and Annabeth rubs his back. He looks over to see Thalia crouching next to a downed Zoe with Artemis next to her.

He went over to them. Artemis was crying "You have to help her, the poison is too much for me to remove. You have to have something to help her!" she pleads with tears falling from her cheeks.

Naruto crouched down and placed a hand on her wrist where the poison entered her system. He focused medical chakra in his hand and activated his eyes "**Healing Art: Yang Cleansing**" he spoke out as he cleansed her tainted body.

She woke up and started spitting out the poison as Artemis hugged her close.

"Thank you Naruto! Thank you" she says as Zoe looks at him confused.

He lowered his henge and smirked "Yeah it's me, should've figured when I used some techniques but I don't blame you" he said as Zoe glared at him.

"Stop that Zoe, he removed Ladon's poison and saved you. If he was really as vile as you think he would've let you die" she says making Zoe look to him and nod.

He sighed and sat down as Artemis cared for Zoe and Annabeth, Thalia and Grover talked with Luke who was had a worried look on his face. After some time Artemis stood up, helping Zoe as everyone gathered around her.

"We need to get to Olympus for the Solstice. Just hold your breath" she says as she flashes them away.

**-Olympus-**

Naruto groaned as he arrived in the council chambers. He could see all the Olympians, minus Zeus in their thrones.

He thought it was going to peaceful until thunder boomed and a bandaged up Zeus "Well looks like the king woke up from his nap" he said making Zeus frown and glare at him.

Hera cleared her throat "Before anything happens can we just get on with the meeting?" she says as everyone nods.

"I am glad that Artemis was able to be saved by the quest group with no casualties but something must be brought up" she says looking to Thalia who frowned and moved behind her father. "She is turning 16 tomorrow and we know she isn't going to be the child of prophecy but she is still dangerous" Hera says making Naruto glare.

"She is not going to be touched Hera! She hasn't done anything wrong! If anything she has helped you more as she helped save Artemis!" he yells as his eyes spin and make Hera flinch.

"Just leave the boy and his daughter alone for Order's sake" Poseidon says rolling his eyes at his sister. "Just thank them and be done with it so they can go home and relax" he says as the others nod.

"Fine what can we do to thank you, but know it cannot be anything too rewarding" she says as Naruto smiles and Thalia nods to him.

He holds up his hand to show his engagement ring "I want Hera's blessing on me and my fiancée's engagement and eventual wedding. And you can never take it away, swear it on Styx" he says as he sees Hestia smile happily near the hearth.

Hera frowns but nods waving her hand and swearing to the river "Fine it is done now you all can leave" she says as Luke walks up and bows to Poseidon.

"Lord Poseidon can you tell me if Ethan died from the fall" he says worried as he clenches his hand.

Poseidon understands the kid was worried about killing someone. He shakes his head "NO, Ethan is alive. Father protected him from the fall but I feel he is damaged severely".

Luke nods "Thank you Lord Poseidon" he says as he rejoins the group.

Naruto looks to Hestia as she nods and flashes them away only Zoe deciding to stay behind with Artemis as she was still worried about her lieutenant's health.

**-Camp-**

Naruto sighed and immediately went to his cabin, he seriously just wanted to sleep.

Luke and Grover waved goodnight to them as they were much more exhausted since neither of them had chakra.

Thalia and Annabeth followed behind him as Percy walked up.

She glared at him but her father put his hand on her shoulder "Relax, he's all good. He's changed and he is sorry. I would've told you beforehand but we really had no time to do so" he says as he opens the cabin to go inside.

Percy nodded "I am sorry for being dumb, just I don't really think when I see friends in danger. Your dad is pretty awesome" he says making her chuckle.

"Yeah he really is. Look I'm sorry for all that but we can talk more later. Rough day you know?" she says making him chuckle and nod.

"Of course, go and rest. Good job on the quest" he says before he walks off.

She was about to follow her dad in until Annabeth grabbed her hand "I-I need to talk to you Thalia" she says with a dark blush and a stutter in effect.

Thalia nods and follows her to behind Hestia's cabin, unbeknownst to them Naruto was watching them under camouflage jutsu.

"What is it that you need Annabeth?" she asks as she yawns, a bit tired from using Black Lightning too much.

"W-Well I need to tell you something. Something I have been very nervous to do" she says as she looks down at her feet.

Thalia was a bit confused but nodded "Sure, go ahead" she said with a smile.

"Over the years of when I thought you were trapped I realized something. You weren't just my best friend but someone I had a lot of feelings for. Thalia, I love you" she says as she leans forward to kiss Thalia.

Thalia's mind went blank as Annabeth's lips crashed against hers. She had feelings for Annabeth but she never expected Annabeth to kiss her like this. Her mind kicked back on and she kissed Annabeth back and held her close.

"Annabeth, I love you too" she says making Annabeth smile happily as they kiss again.

Naruto smiled happily and shushined back into the cabin as he didn't want a flash to ruin their moment.

Not to say he didn't take pictures.

A couple minutes later they walked into the cabin sporting huge blushes "D-Dad we are going to bed, see you in the morning!" Thalia said as they rush into her room.

He chuckled as he laid on his bed as he felt Hestia lay next to him and cuddle "I'm glad everything went well Dear and nice going getting Hera's blessing" she says as she kisses him lovingly.

"Yes now we can be together and not worry about anyone getting between us" he says as he kisses down her neck making her shiver and bite her lip.

"Yes but not right now. I want it to be special" she says making him nod.

"Of course Honey, let's just get some sleep for now" he says holding her close.

She nodded "Night Dear" she says as he fades into sleep.

**-Chapter End-**

Not as long as usual but I needed to end it here.

Lots of stuff happened in this chapter.

Percy is fixed, Son Goku made his appearance as well as Ares and Aphrodite.

Talos was whooped and the gauntlets will be shown later no worries. As will Bessie, only reason no one mentioned it was because only Artemis knew what it was and she forgot about it a bit.

Zoe lives and she will be less angry towards Naruto.

Hera blessed Naruto and Hestia and who knows. Maybe some babies will appear ;D

Also Thalia and Annabeth got together. I think I did a good job with this chapter.

Rate and review!

Until next time!


	10. Chapter 10

Please check out my profile for a new poll. I need feedback lol

This will be more of a cute filler chapter but at the same time not filler. It' weird lol

For the Shinto god of marriage I am using Gekka-O

**Naruto, Son of the Heavenly Rabbit**

**Chapter 10**

Naruto chuckled as he ducked under a wave of water "Percy stop trying to control the water, let it flow!" he yelled as he ran his hands through the hand seals "**Water Style: Water Bullet**" he yells firing 3 globs of water at Percy high speed.

Percy skids back from the force of the hits but was unaffected by the water. For the last few weeks Naruto had been training him in using his water abilities.

The first bit of advice Naruto gave him was "Don't control the ocean or water in general, it never goes well. Let it flow through you, move with it and make it strike at the last moment".

It was difficult but he was making good progress.

Naruto smiled as the water made a whirlpool around him as it moved to constrict him. He quickly substituted with a log and pat Percy on the back. "Great job Percy, you are making good progress. I think that's enough for today. I need to get ready as do you" he said getting a nod from the boy.

"I almost forgot it was today" Percy said with a chuckle "Meet at Hestia cabin?" he asked as Naruto nodded.

"Be sure to hurry, I can't be waiting on you or anyone else" he said as Percy nodded and ran off.

Naruto was incredibly nervous for today as today he was getting married. He was surprised he had been able to focus on training Percy and Luke today.

He made his way to Hestia cabin to see Luke chatting with Annabeth and Thalia. Over the few weeks he was happy that the boy had lightened up.

After a long talk with the boy he eased his worries.

**-Flashback-**

Naruto sat in front of Luke in his pocket dimension as Luke asked for privacy.

"So why are you acting so weird ever since we got back from the quest?" he asked making Luke frown.

"It's nothing" he said as he looked away.

"Luke I can sense negative emotions and you are a variable cocktail of negative emotions. Plus don't think I haven't noticed how you avoid going into Hestia's cabin" he said making Luke frown.

"I don't feel like I deserve going in there" he says in a quiet tone but Naruto heard him clearly.

"Why do you think that?" he asked confused.

"Because I could have been Ethan!" he yells "I could've betrayed my friends and by the luck of Chaos I was saved!" he said as tears threatened to break out. "I was about to go through with it the next day but you found me before that and saved me" he looked to Naruto.

"At times I still fell dark, to think I almost went through with it. I don't feel like I'm allowed to enter such a pure cabin" he said as Naruto put his hand on his back.

"Luke you remind me of how my ex-friend Sasuke. But the difference between you and him is that you changed and stayed in the light without anyone having to beat the crap out of you to do so" he said making Luke chuckle and wipe his eyes.

"You have done nothing but stayed in the light. You have grown so well and stayed strong" he said as his circle mark glowed. "Hestia can sense the light in you that outweighs the dark and so can I" he said as he placed the mark on Luke's back.

"**Sage Art: Gift of a Pathway**" he said as Luke was enshrouded in a light blue aura. "You deserve this Luke, and I know you will do good with this".

Luke looked to him in shock but all he could do was nod and smile

**-Flashback End-**

Over the weeks he trained Luke in his elemental affinities. His were unique, Earth and Yang. He figured that earth was from Hermes as Hermes was the patron saint of travelers. Yang was surprising since he's never seen anyone with the natural ability to separate Yang from chakra without any thought about it.

Luke could use Yang chakra to strengthen his body and enhance his strength to near levels of himself when he was in Sage mode.

He also could mix the two to make a Land sub-element. It was similar to Sand release which was like Magnet but only with moving sand and nothing else like golden dust or iron sand. With Land release he could move chunks of earth as a shield.

(**AN: **Imagine a pieces of earth moving around him like a moon orbiting the earth but can be used with many pieces and moved around at will. Plus a bit of earth bending)

It was an interesting release in his opinion.

Also his daughter and Annabeth were an adorable couple in his mind. He would occasionally catch them kissing when they thought they were alone but he let them keep thinking it was a hidden relationship.

He smiled to the kids "You guys all ready? We need to leave soon" he said as they nodded.

"We'll go change, be ready in like 5 minutes" Thalia says as she and Annabeth go change inside the cabin.

Luke chuckles and heads over to his cabin to change.

He sighed and chuckled. He had his outfit all sealed away so all he had to do was wait and open the portal.

He smiled at Zetsu in his sleeve "Ready Brother?" he asks as Zetsu smirks.

"Of course, I know mom is excited for this day" he says as he connects with Naruto to help him open the portal back to the Elemental nations. "Never thought we'd be returning so soon" Zetsu says as he chuckles.

Naruto nods "Well I never expected to get married either so surprises everywhere. Now let's get this thing open" he says as Zetsu crawls over half of face and activates the Shinju's eyes.

"**Kamui**" they say as a black portal reminiscent of the ones his mother used in their fight appears.

"There, it'll stay up as long as you keep your eyes active" Zetsu says as he slides back into Naruto's sleeve.

He patiently waited for the kids as slowly Percy, Luke, Annabeth and Thalia all showed up. The guys were dressed in tuxedos and girls in dresses, even if Thalia hated being in a dress.

He smiled at them "Well, everyone ready to go visit my home?" he asked as he placed a henge on himself. He changed his appearance to alter his skin tone, hide his whisker marks and make his hair turn light brown. He also made his eyes greyer since his blue was a dead giveaway to anyone who knew him.

Thalia nodded "Hell yeah! Can't wait to see Grandma and Great-Grandma" she says as the others looked confused.

"I'll explain more later but we really need to get going" he says as they nod and walk through the portal. Once everyone was in he smiled and stepped through the portal. He may have been betrayed by the village but he still considered it home in a sense.

**-Elemental Nations-**

Tsunade was tapping her foot impatiently waiting for Naruto to arrive.

"Relax Tsunade-sama, he wouldn't dare be late, if anything he is getting all the kids he said he was bringing ready" Shizune says with a calm smile.

Gaara nodded "Knowing Naruto he will be here soon. He isn't one to keep others waiting unlike Hatake" he said as he sipped some tea.

Tsunade sighs as a portal appears in the room as she slams down her saucer "Finally! The brat was starting to cut it close" she says as 4 kids walk into the room. She stares at them blankly "Who the hell are all of you?" she says as the one with black hair looked around.

"I'm Thalia Otsutsuki, daughter of Naruto" she says making the people in the room smile as they looked her as a man came through the portal.

"Now Thalia I wanted to tell them that" he says with a smile.

"Sorry Dad, I couldn't help it" she says as the man ruffles her hair.

"Naruto?" Gaara says as he looks the man over.

"Yup, just hidden under henge" he says flashing his Shinju eyes.

"Who are the little ones?" she asks as she stares at them confused as to why he brought young kids.

"Well you all know Thalia, my daughter and these are her friends Percy, Luke and Annabeth. Hestia likes them and invited them along. Thalia and Annabeth are bridesmaids of hers while Luke and Percy are groomsmen for me" he says the kids smile to the new people.

"Well that's good but shouldn't you get around to bringing your mom and grandmother here?" Tsunade says as pours out 2 more saucers.

"Right" he says as he smiles to the kids "First I need all of you to swear not to reveal what you are about to see to anyone other than who is attending this wedding" he says as they nod and swear on Styx.

"Okay good now I guess you all know of different pantheons, even if Zeus tries to hide them" he says as he pulls out Kokinjo, the Golden Canopy Rope from a seal as he laid it in a circle on the ground.

Annabeth nods "Yes, the other pantheons are out there but they stay out of America" she says watching Naruto curiously.

"Well that is somewhat true but mostly because they aren't in your realm and neither are we. We are in my home realm, the realm of the Shinto's my real ancestors" he says as he runs through the seals and slams his hands on Kokinjo.

"**Opening Art: Entrance to Heaven**" he says as the rope raises from the ground to make a gateway as two women walked through it.

The kids, minus Thalia were speechless at the two women. One had long ankle length white hair with pale white eyes wearing a white Japanese gown. She had long horns on her head and what seemed to be a vertical slit on her forehead. She gave off the aura of someone incredibly powerful and wise.

The other one was much more so. She had long black hair and dark red eyes. She too had a red Japanese gown that had black trimmings. She gave off the aura of a leader and someone you didn't want to anger but still someone kind.

"Everyone, say hello to Kaguya Otsutsuki, the Shinto Rabbit Goddess my mother and Amaterasu, the head matriarch of the Shinto pantheon as well as my grandmother" he says motioning to the two so they would know who is who as the demigods (again minus Thalia) stare in shock.

They were speechless as the black haired one tackled Naruto "My darling grandchild! I am so excited for today!" she squeals as she buries his face in her chest again making Percy and Luke blush a bit.

"Mom please stop suffocating him. He can't give me more grandchildren if you suffocate him" Kaguya says pulling her mom off her son with a smile.

Amaterasu pouts but straightens her kimono "Fine" she turns to the demigods. "Welcome children of Greece to my realm. Normally I would never allow any demigods or actual gods and goddess from the Greco pantheon in here but after making them swear and once you all swear never to mention this to Zeus or anyone else we can begin this" she says flashing them a smile that made them shiver and quickly swear on Styx.

"Grandma please don't scare the kids" Naruto says as his mom pats his back.

"Naruto, I'm a bit confused" Luke says as he looks to Naruto. "So you aren't a child of Chaos?" he asks.

Naruto nods "Nope, I am the son of Kaguya and grandson of Amaterasu and the only Shinto Primordial Shinju but we can do all the revealing stuff later. We need to summon the guests" he says as his grandmother smiles to him.

"Yes" she clears her throat "As the matriarch of the Shinto's I allow the Greeks to enter my realm, but only the ones who have sworn my oath" she says as the Kokinjo glows again, creating another gateway.

First one in was Ares as he looked around and smiled "Never would've guessed you were a Shinto kid" he says looking at Naruto (he still had his Shinju eyes active). "Not that I have anything against them, they are a good breed of warriors" he says as Artemis walks in.

"Oh, the nature is so pure here, congratulations on keeping it this way Lady Amaterasu" she says as she flashes Naruto a quick smile before going back to her semi-serious face.

Next walks in Poseidon who makes Percy smile "Hmmm I can't wait until you are revealed Naruto, then I can brag to my brother that I got to visit the Shinto's realm" he takes a deep breath "I have got to say the Sea here feels cleaner than mine. I definitely need to talk to your sea god" he says as he smiles and walks over to Percy.

After the sea god walks in Athena who was inspecting everything around her. "It really is too bad we cannot speak of this realm until the boy reveals himself" she says as she looks around.

Amaterasu smiles "Feel free to visit the collective library just remember your oath" she says as the goddess of wisdom nods and gets a small smile as she stands near her daughter.

The next man was someone Naruto quite liked. Hermes the God of messengers. He looked around. And let out an impressed whistle "Nice place you got here. Very clean and pure. No real monsters here" he says as he smiles to Naruto and walks over to a nervous looking Luke.

"It's okay son, I would like to talk with you more. Get to know you better" he says with a caring smile.

Luke looks to Naruto worried but Naruto just smiles and nods. Luke turns to his dad and smiles "I'd like that" he said as Hermes smiles and nodded before resting a hand on Luke's shoulder.

The next person was someone Naruto respected. Hades the God of death. Hades smiled to him as he looked around "Hmmm not much death I like it. Thank you for inviting me Naruto" he says with a genuine smile.

Naruto smiles and nods "Of course Hades, I wasn't going to forget you. Especially after you were very helpful after that quest" he says as Ares grumbles.

The war god was still sour about being controlled.

Shortly after Hades had his friendly moment Demeter walked in with a smile. "Oh I definitely like this place better. If only our realm was this pure" she says with a small frown before looking to Hades. "You didn't bring my daughter?" She asks confused and a bit upset.

He shook his head "She didn't feel like coming even when I mentioned you would be there. I think she just wants to relax a bit" he says as the gateway glows again.

As the next person walks in and Naruto's eyes were covered.

"You can't see the bride on her wedding day" he hears his mother say as he can also hear Hestia giggle.

"Don't worry it won't be long dear" she says as she squeezes his hand.

He squeezes back "I know I'm looking forward to seeing how beautiful you are in a wedding dress" he says making her blush.

"Who knew you could blush so red sister" Demeter says with a smile. "Don't worry Naruto Athena and I as well as the braidsmaids will go around town to get her ready. We will see you at the ceremony" she says as he hears them walk out of the room.

Only ones left are the gods, male demigods and Artemis.

Artemis looked to Amaterasu "May I bring my hunters here?" She asks respectfully to the powerful goddess that easily equaled a Greek Primordial not counting Chaos.

Ameterasu nods "Make them swear the same oath I made you take and we are fine. You can hunt as you like but do not venture past the main forest surrounding the village" she says as Artemis bows and walks out.

"We are going to help the others" his mother says as she pays his cheek.

"Have fun around the village. Come on Tsunade and Shizune" his grandmother says as she smiles and waves them off.

Naruto looks around at the gods and demigods left behind. "We'll do you all want to visit my old home?" He asks as they nod.

"And after I want a rematch. No powers just plain swordsmanship" Ares says with a large grin.

Naruto chuckles "Sure thing Ares just make sure not to show any powers as well as don't call me Naruto. I'm kinda wanted here for taking chakra a away" he says running the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Understandable. If others had the powers you had I wouldn't want them spreading around either" Poseidon says as he pats his son on the back. "I'm going to spend time with Percy as I guess Hermes is doing with his son" he says as Hermes nods.

"So it is just us three" he says as Hades and Ares nod. "Well let's go sightseeing" he says to them as they smile and nod after following behind him.

They travel around the village and he showed them all the different sectors.

"Hmm very interesting. I'm surprised they can all work together but without this chakra thing it's not surprising" Ares says as he strokes his chin. He may be a war god but he had to know peace to know war.

Hades nodded "I bet your Death god had his hands full with the recent war" he said as he could feel the aura of death off in the distance in large amounts.

Naruto nodded "Yeah, it was a tough war but it was all caused by 2 madmen that made everything go downhill. Kinda don't wanna talk about it" he said with a frown as the others let it go.

Moments later they arrived at the training grounds and Ares summons an impressive looking sword. It was a great sword with a glowing red blade that quickly hid itself to a red-ish metal.

"Well ready now?" he asks as Hades chuckles and sits down to watch.

Naruto nods and unseals Yamato and smiles at Ares "Definitely ready. What are the rules?" he asks with a smirk.

"No powers and no strange eyes. No killing blows, we stop once the other is incapacitated" he said as he stabbed his sword in the ground. "Let's get this started, Hades will be the ref" he says as Hades nods and sits back.

"Well let's get this started" Naruto says as Ares pulls his sword out and charges at him with surprising speed considering Ares's size.

Naruto ducks under a slice and slashes at Ares only for him to block with the large sword. It seemed while under the control of Kronos the war god's abilities were hindered and weakened.

Naruto leaned back to dodge a knee as he cartwheeled back and landed a strong hit on Ares's jaw sending him stumbling back a bit.

Ares wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and smiled "Oh you are definitely good boy" he says as he charges again.

They both evaded the other's strikes, unknown they had gained a crowd of onlookers.

Naruto smiled as he blocked Ares's strike and spun a kick, landing it on Ares's side making him groan and send him skidding back with a strong hit with the great sword.

"Glad to see that you're actually a good swordsman and not just a rage induced fighter" Naruto says as he feels a broken bone in him arm mend together.

Ares smirked "You think after years of war I'd be that weak? Your words hurt" he says as he charges again.

Naruto sees an opportunity like he did with Pallas. He ran and slid under Ares's strike and between the god's legs and quickly got up the second he was behind Ares. Using all of his natural strength he landed a strong hit on the war god's side sending him crashing forward into multiple trees.

A bit later laughter could be heard as Ares got up, seemingly unscathed except for his clothes that were ripped her and there. "That has to be the strongest hit I've felt from someone not my kind" he says with a smirk as he dusted off his clothes.

Hades stands up from his seat "As much as I believe you two would like to continue, I doubt Hestia or any of the girls would like the groom being injured or even you Ares" he says as they frown but nod.

"We will finish another time" Ares says with a frown. "And just when it was getting good".

Naruto nods "Sounds like a plan, we still do need to meet up with everyone else" he says with a frown.

Hades waves it away "I already sent them messages to meet us at our area. Demeter told me where to go" he says showing them a leaf that had Greek writing on it.

Naruto nods and sheaths Yamato and looks around with a frown. He could see Sasuke watching and glaring at him and Ares as he walked forward.

"You, man with the sword. Who are you?" he asked making Ares raise an eyebrow at it. He knew they weren't in the Greek realm but being this blunt with anyone was quite rude.

"I'm visit the village for the wedding of my aunt" he says as he stabs his sword in the ground again. "My name is none of your concern" he says as Sasuke glares at him.

"Maybe you can get the honor of training me. I haven't seen swordsman that talented" Sasuke said with a snide smile.

Ares frowned and picked up his sword he shook his head 'And here I though father was full of himself and cocky' he thought as he ignored the man and made his way over to Hades. "Come on lets go. I fear what Hestia would do if we were late" he said with a shiver.

He may not fear most of the Olympians but he was wary around Hestia. At times she could give off an aura stronger than his father's.

Hades chuckled and nodded as Naruto made his way over, hiding the glare. "Come on we three still need to get ready" he said as Sasuke glared at them.

"Stop! I am talking to you" Sasuke yells in anger.

Ares lowers his sunglasses and glares at Sasuke "Yes and I am choosing not to listen to you otherwise I'd break your bones and twist you into a pretzel" he says making Sasuke shiver in fear from the war god's aura.

Hades shook his head "Come on nephew, we need to go. Now" he says as Ares waves it off and follows.

Naruto chuckled at Ares's threat and just followed along.

"So, why the all the hate towards that boy?" Hades asks as they made their way to the meeting area.

Ares also noticed it but didn't comment on it.

Naruto sighed "He used to be my friend. That was until he betrayed the village. Eventually he came back to defeat the madmen in the war. After everything was done he called for a revolution. We fought in the Valley of End and we both lost an arm. But strangely enough he was still able to place me under an illusion. He trapped me away for 3 years until I was able to break out with the help of my grandfather" he said as the two gods frowned.

"Well I'm surprised you didn't kill the boy afterwards. And if he called for a revolution how is he not banished?" Ares said confused.

"I'm not one to kill. Even after all he did, he was my first real friend so I could never bring myself to do it. And as for the why is he here thing, I'm guessing that after he returned her to try and recapture me the other Kages saw no reason to really keep him banished as he is isn't dangerous anymore" he said in a tired tone.

The two gods decided to drop it as they kept walking.

The eventually made it to the meeting point with time to spare. They were getting married in the ruins of Uzushiogakure, the same place his mother and father were married at. They just had to meet up at the Kage building so they could warp over to the ruins.

He saw Poseidon, Percy, Hermes and Luke waiting on the roof of the building. He also noticed Artemis and her hunters were also there.

"Good, you guys aren't late" Poseidon says as he looks at them. "Where are your tuxes?" he asks as everyone else was all dressed up, even the hunters and Artemis.

Ares groans and snaps his fingers changing Hades's, Naruto's and his outfits.

Everyone looked at him confused.

"Being in a relationship with Aphrodite comes with a minor blessing of beauty so yes I can change clothes easier" he says everyone nods in understanding.

"Well we were told you'd get us there" Hermes says as he looks to Naruto.

Naruto sighed as he activated his eyes "Zetsu a little help making a pathway to mom" he said as the black blob in his sleeve nodded.

"**Kamui**" he says as a large portal appeared revealing the ruins of Uzushiogakure. "Well go on through, I need to be through last also make sure I don't see Hestia in her dress" he said as they nod and one by one walk through.

He looks back to the village and sighs. From what he saw today he was glad he took away chakra from these lands. It seemed even more peaceful than before.

Artemis came back through the portal "It's all clear Naruto. Come on" she said snapping him out of his thoughts.

He smiled to her "Thanks" he said as she went back through with him not to far behind.

**-Uzushiogakure-**

Naruto undid he henge and smiled at the clearing that his mother got married at. It was a circular clearing surrounded by cherry blossoms and full of flowers with a clear path down the middle leading to a large Torii gate. There were chairs on either side of the pathway and he saw some familiar faces that he almost didn't believe.

There, in a more spirituous form was Haku, Zabuza, the 3rd Hokage, Jiraiya, Nagato and his father. They all smiled to him and waved him over.

He was in shock until he saw the Shinigami behind them. "_Relax grandson of Amaterasu, your grandmother and mother convinced me to let them visit for the wedding. Consider it my wedding gift to you_" he says as he floats away.

Naruto let out a breath of relief as he smiled to the spirits "It's nice to see you all" he says as they smile.

Haku smiles at him "It is nice to see you Naruto, you have grown so much from the short boy that I met in the forest" he said with a smile as Zabuza smirked.

"Heard you are wielding my blade boy. Hope you do it honor and use it to protect instead of kill" he says as he ruffles Naruto's hair. "I saw the lady you're marrying. She is definitely a beauty and a goddess. Such a lucky guy" he said making Naruto blush.

Hiruzen smiled "I hear you fought in a war against Madara and were a major component in defeating him" he says as he rubs Naruto's arm. "I am also sorry for the actions of the villagers, abandoning you again afterwards. Please do not hold it against them" he says as Naruto shakes his head.

"Don't worry Jiji, I've never been on to hold grudges. I am helping others now and I even adopted a girl. She's just as spunky as me" he said making Hiruzen chuckle and smile.

"I'm glad you saved someone" he said as he moved off to let Jiraiya talk.

"Gaki! I hear you republished my works. Are you finally on my side? The side of the Super-Perverts!" he said only to get hit with a sake bottle most likely from Tsunade.

"Stop trying to turn Naruto into a pervert!" he hears Tsunade yell from across the clearing where Hestia was most likely at. It was blocked by wooden tendrils but he could see Tsunade standing guard with a glare on her face directed at Jiraiya.

Naruto sighs "I only republished them to have some money to raise Thalia" he said as Jiraiya got up and frowned.

"Jeez kid. So disappointing, you could learn from them especially considering your honeymoon is going to start soon" he says with a big grin only to have his shoulder crushed by his mother.

"Stop trying to dirty my son's mind you pervert. Or else I'll have to shove you back in the Shinigami's gut" she says with a dark aura making the toad sage shut up and nod vigorously.

He smiles to his mom "Thank you Kaa-san" he says as she smiles and pats his cheek before smiling at his dad.

His dad was about to speak up until she held up a finger to his lips "Later Minato, I need to help with our son's wedding" she says as he smiles and nods.

Jiraiya, deciding to be silent moved away as Nagato walked up. He was no longer skin and bones but he still had the Rinnegan and his red hair was lighter. He looked healthy and happy. He was still dressed in his Akatsuki cloak but it no longer was a symbol of what it became in the end, more of a symbol of what it originally was.

"You went through with your word Naruto. I knew I was right to place my faith in you" he says with a smile as he looked around. "I can feel the pain in the world has lowered and the world is truly at peace. True you took away chakra but you did what no one has done before. Ended the cycle of hatred in this war torn land" he said as Naruto smiled.

"I never go back on my word Nagato. I'm glad I was able to convince you in the end. How has the afterlife been?" he asked as Nagato chuckled.

"It is peaceful. I am with Konan and Yahiko. Though I am happy to see you wedding day. Not many Shinobi's of my time ever got to retire and marry. I'm glad you finally are able to" he says as he looks to Minato. "I'll leave you to talk with your dad" he says as he pats Naruto on the back and walks off to sit next to the other spirits.

Minato smiled at his son "I am so glad you were able to return your mother back to original self" he says as he smiles off to Kaguya who smiled back.

Naruto nodded "Why didn't you say anything when she appeared?" he asked as Minato frowned.

"Because she wouldn't have wanted that. I hoped she'd snap out of it and if not then I knew her mother would fix her and she'd find you" he said as he ran his hand through his hair. "I really am proud of you son" he said with a smile.

Naruto smiled brightly and hugged his dad as Minato smiled and hugged his son back.

"As much as I would love to keep talking with you I believe you need to be with your groomsmen and get everything ready" Minato said as Naruto nodded.

"I'll talk to you all later" he said with a smile as he bounded off to his groomsmen.

Zabuza shook his head "I'm glad the boy is happy. He deserves it" he says as everyone nods with a smile.

Naruto ran up to his groomsmen with a smile. "Everyone ready? Hades do you have the rings?" he asks.

Hades nods and takes out the two rings "I had to use help from a friend named after a planet to make them but they are all good and no weird curse or anything. I checked" he said hinting that he had to turn Roman to use his control over gemstones and precious metals to gather to components.

Naruto smiles "Thanks again. Just hold onto them until I need them" he says as Hades slips them back in his tuxedo.

Naruto looked in a mirror as he straightened his tuxedo. It was a classy tuxedo with a lavender sash around his waist since it was one of Hestia's colors. Pinned to his jacket was a Datura of the breed Angel's Trumpet. The outside was purple with white near the bottom as the inside was completely white with light purple around the bottom of the inside.

He smiled to his groomsmen "How do I look?" he asked as they looked him over.

"You look great kid. But just remember, you hurt Hestia. We hurt you" Poseidon said as the others nodded and glared at him making him shiver.

He nodded "I would never hurt her. I love her with everything I have and I would never dare hurt someone precious to me" he said making the gods smile.

"You nervous any?" Hermes asks as he stands next to Luke who had a genuine smile on his face.

"A little bit. I just hope it all goes good" he says as he straightens the flower on his jacket.

"Relax, with multiple Shinto gods and goddess as well as some Greek ones nothing could happen. Hell Amaterasu is as strong as a Greek Primordial if the legends are true. Nothing can possibly happen today" Ares says in a surprisingly understanding tone.

Everyone looks at him confused "What? I can't be nice?" he said making them chuckle.

He smiles as his mother walks in and smiles at him "Oh Sochi you look so handsome" she says as she strokes his cheek. She turns to the groomsmen "It is almost time for it to start, you should all head out. I just want a short moment with my son" she said as they all nodded and left the area to head to the gate.

He turned to his mom and smiled "I'm glad you were able to make it" he said as she smiled.

She smiled and hugged him "It is every mother's dream to see her child off on their wedding day and I am no exception my Sochi" she says as she pats down his hair as best as she could.

He smiles as he puts her hands to her side "Well, we better go get all set up" he says as she smiles and lead him to the alter under the Torii gate. The groomsmen and bridesmaids were except for Hades.

He smiled to the crowd as he noticed the priest in a sense. It wasn't anyone he knew but if he was here it meant his grandmother trusted him.

He had short black hair and kind green eyes that gave off the same feeling as Itachi did during the war. "It is a pleasure to meet you Lord Naruto. I am Gekka-O the Shinto god of love and marriage and I am honored to be the one wedding you and your wife together" he says with a bow.

Naruto was about to tell him not to call him 'Lord' but the look from his mother told him not to "Well I'm thankful that you are here. I'm sure you will do a great job" he says making the Shinto god smile.

Shortly after the music started and he turned to see Hades leading Hestia down the aisle. He stared at her and lost his breath.

She was gorgeous.

She wore a strapless cream colored gown that cascaded off her and trailed behind her. It accented her bust and complexion. It had cinnamon colored vines trailing from the bottom up to right around her waist. I he hands was a bouquet of a collection of her sacred flowers. She had a veil over her face but from what he could see, she seemed to have bare amounts of make-up on.

For as long as he had been with Hestia she never wore makeup. She had a very natural beauty that had no need for makeup. The most he had ever seen her use was lip gloss.

Now she had light eye shadow and very minimal lip stick. She was beautiful in his mind with or without makeup and this only proved to make his point.

He nodded to Hades as he smirked and led Hestia to him.

Gekka-O smiled and turned to Hades "Do you give her away?" he asks.

Hades nods "As her eldest brother I do give her away to be wed" he says as he kisses Hestia's hand and went over to join the other groomsmen.

Gekka-O cleared his throat "We are gathered here today to wed together Naruto Otsutsuki and Hestia together in immortal matrimony. With the access in my domain I can feel a large amount of love between these two and it is incredibly pure and I am sure I speak for everyone that we are all happy that they found each other" he says as Naruto holds Hestia's hand. "They will now exchange their vows, I believe the groom is going first" he says as Naruto nods.

He clears his throat and brings out a piece of paper. He unfolds it and smiles at Hestia as he reads it off. "Hestia, throughout my life I never really got much love. As time went by it somewhat got better but not really. For the longest time I seriously thought I was going to be alone for my whole life and never have someone to love" he said making Kaguya frown a bit.

"But then I found you and you changed that. I fell in love at first sight and every day we were together made my hopes of being with someone and loving someone more and more strong. When I proposed and you said yes it was one of the happiest days in my life and hopefully one of many more to come in the future" he says as he smiles at her.

"Hestia, goddess of the hearth and home. I love you with my mortal and future immortal life. I will always be here for you and I hope to build a large happy family with you" he says as she wipes some tears away and smiles at him.

"That was beautiful Naruto" she says as she looks him in the eyes. "Through my immortal life I had been yearned after by numerous men that never got my interest. I had no interest in any men so I swore celibacy to never give up my maidenhood. That was until I found you. I felt a strong familiar pull with you when you were raising and looking after young Thalia" she says as she smiles to a slightly blushing Thalia.

"I grew closer with you as you were my champion and after the Master Bolt I confessed my feelings. I was afraid you'd turn me down. I never had any experience with relationships but you were in the same boat and we grew together. To a point where I can't see my life without you in it" she says as she wipes another tear.

"I love you Naruto Otsutsuki with all of my immortal life. You are the only one I want to spend my life with" she says as many people in the audience wipe some tears as do the groomsmen and bridesmaids.

Gekka-O smiles "I doubt anyone here could doubt their love for one another so I will get straight to it" his hands glow as a red silken cord appears around their feet. "First may we have the rings?" he asks as Hades nods and takes out Naruto's ring to give Hestia as Artemis takes out the one for Hestia to give Naruto.

Gekka-O smiled at the rings and turned to the two of them "Do you Hestia take Naruto as your immortal husband for all of your life?" he asks as she nods.

"Of course I do" she says as one end of the cord ties itself around her right ankle as Naruto slips on her ring. It was a dazzling bronze band with a cream colored diamond and smaller bronze diamonds around the band.

Gekka-O turns to Naruto with a smile "Do you Naruto take Hestia to be your wife for all of your mortal and eventual immortal life?" he asks as Naruto squeezes Hestia's hand.

"Yes, yes I do" he says as the other end of the cord ties around his left ankle as Hestia slides his ring on. It was a dazzling brown that remind her of oak and it had vine designs on it with hinds of green gems on the vine and even a small pink diamond on it to resemble a peach.

"By the power in me as the Shinto god of marriage I hereby pronounce you husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" he says with a smile as the cord glows and leaves behind two red rope tattoos on their ankles where the cord was tied.

Naruto flips up her veil and pulls her close, kissing her gently before she deepens it.

All the while they are kissing the crowd was applauding.

Poseidon had a happy smile on his face as he saw his sister smile happily while in the arms of Naruto.

"She truly looks happy doesn't she brother?" Hades says as he watched their sister look truly happy for the first time in far too long.

Poseidon nods "I haven't seen her like this since back when Father was defeated and everything was peaceful before the Giants woke up" he said as the others gods nodded and frowned. Luckily the demigods were all over near Hestia.

Artemis smiles at her aunt's happiness as Zoe pouted. "He doesn't deserve to dirty Lady Hestia" Zoe says making Artemis frown.

"Zoe, Hestia is happy and you really need to let go of your feelings towards Naruto. He saved not only me but you. And he didn't have to save you. Be happy" she says as Zoe pouts but nods. "Now come on, I want to congratulate my Aunt" she says as Zoe follows behind her.

The other hunters came up from the audience as she could only get Zoe as a bridesmaid.

Everyone slowly made their way to the reception that was set up behind the Torii gate that Naruto and Hestia passed under as everyone else went around.

Immediately after she was bombarded by hugs from Amaterasu "Welcome to the family Hestia. I expect many more great-grandchildren. I love Thalia but I want little babies to nuzzle" she says making Hestia blush darkly at the thought of making babies.

Kaguya pulled her mother of her daughter in law "Please don't embarrass her too much. She still needs to cut the cake and dance with Naruto" she says as Amaterasu pouts.

"You never let me hug people" she says as she sulks away making Kaguya roll her eyes at her mother.

"Come on Hestia, enjoy your precious day" she says as Hestia nods and smiles before leaving to catch up with Naruto.

He was surrounded by her siblings and nephews. They smiled at her "So how does it feel to be married?" Ares asked with a smirk as he loosened the tie around his neck.

"It feels wonderful Ares" she says as she rubs the ring on her finger. It was the most beautiful ring she had ever seen.

Ares smiled at his aunt and nodded as he went off to go eat some of the food.

"I am going to go socialize with my son Hestia, have fun at your wedding" Poseidon says as he rubs his sister's back and smiles as she nods to him.

Hermes gave her a thumbs up as she figured he was off to do the same.

Hades shook his head at his relatives "Oh don't worry Hades, they rarely get anytime to see their kids. Let them have their moment. I'm just happy they were able to make it" she said as Artemis came up to hug her.

"You look lovely Aunt Hestia and your ring looks very pretty" she says as Hestia smiles.

"Thank you niece, you look very beautiful in the dress" she says as Artemis blushes making her chuckle. "Go and enjoy the food, Naruto cooked it all and I have got to say he is a great chef, almost as good as me" she says as Artemis drools a bit and makes her way to the buffet making her and numerous hunters chuckle as they followed her.

She smiled at Naruto who was talking with his dad "I'm sorry to interrupt this moment but I do believe it is our time to dance" she said as the spirit nodded.

"I am very sorry for taking him away from you Hestia" Minato says as he pat Naruto on the back. "Enjoy yourself son, I am going to speak with your mother for a bit" he says as Naruto smiles.

Naruto smiled at Hestia and held her hands "I am so happy to finally be your husband" he says as he kisses her hand.

She giggles and nods "I'm the same, I can't be anymore happy that I am your wife" she says as music starts to play.

"Will you give me this dance, as my wife?" he asks as she smiled and nodded.

"Of course my love" she says as she enjoys the moment.

The party goes along wonderfully. The dance was enchanting, the cake was delicious even after they shoved a piece in the other's face.

The gifts didn't really matter to them but they were thankful.

Ares got Naruto a sword and Hestia a pet baby Erymanthian boar that she fell in love with quickly.

Poseidon got Naruto a trident and Hestia a baby dolphin that she begged Naruto to build a lake behind their house for her. It went without saying that he agreed.

Hades gave them both a baby 2 headed hell hound that was an adorable little thing. It even had the ability to split apart much like Nagato's old summon was able to do.

He got the feeling Hestia loved animals. He didn't mind the animals, as a Sage he cherished life and he could feel how pure the creatures were and he knew Hestia, along with himself, would care for them.

Hermes gave Naruto a pair of winged sandals and Hestia an unlimited free orders for a clothing site. She appreciated it since she liked the occasional break from using her powers, it was the same with cooking. She liked to cook for herself more than she used her blessing and Naruto was the same.

Artemis gave Naruto a bow and quiver that would refill on its own. She also got a silver wolf for Hestia that took an immediate shine to her.

Athena had given him an ancient book of Greek monsters and heroes. It was a sweet gift from the goddess of wisdom.

He chuckled as the party went on. This was one of the happiest days he has had in a long time. He looked over to see his new wife petting all the new animals she got, even the dolphin.

He was truly thankful for everything that had happened since he found out who his mother was.

He looked around to see Thalia dancing with Percy as Annabeth danced with Luke. Artemis was having fun with her hunters as the Greek gods conversed civilly with the the Shinto gods, even Ares to his surprise.

He smiled as his mom and grandmother came up to him and hugged him. His dad and the other spirits had to leave an hour or so ago as they reached the limit of how long they could be outside the death realm.

"Sochi I am so happy that you found love" she says as she hugs him.

Amaterasu smiled as well "You are the first child of Kaguya's that I think of as a child of mine. Hagoromo and Hamura betrayed Kaguya and my husband for power. You trusted Shinju after one meeting, even after you fought his uncontrolled self in the war. That is why you are my grandchild as well as Shinju" she says with a smile.

It made sense. He never saw any children of Athena being claimed as grandchildren of Zeus. He was special if his grandparents were actually claiming him and giving him their blessing.

"I would like to give you this" Amaterasu says as she hands him a peach that had the design of Shinju's eye on it. "It is the equivalent of a golden apple from Hera's garden. It will grant you godhood but I want you to wait until Shinju tells you to eat it" she says as he nods and seals it away before hugging her close to him.

"Thank you Obaa-chan" he says as she smiles and hugs him back.

"Now go and enjoy your soon to start honeymoon. We can take care of transporting everyone back and taking care of your animals until you get back. Though I expect her to be pregnant by the time you get back" she says with a smirk as he blushes dark and Naruto stutters.

"Mom please leave him alone" Kaguya says before turning to him. "Though I wouldn't object to more grandchildren" she says as he blushes even darker before running off.

He gets to Hestia as she smiles up at him "They are all so cute" she says as she pets the little animals. "Do you have any names for them? Only fair if you name them" she says as she scratches the boar under his chin.

Naruto sits down and picks up the boar and looks it over before setting him down "Well for this little guy since he has a connection to the nature god Pan how about Shizen, it means nature" he says as the little boar squeals and runs around him happily.

"He likes it" she says as she sees the little boar nuzzle against her husband.

He smiles at the twin headed hell hound that resembled a Rottweiler pup as it splits apart and runs all over him. One of the hounds had a small brown diamond on its head as the other had a crescent moon on its head. They seemed to like to play rough with one another but was careful around the boar and wolf. "How about Jigoku for the diamond headed one and Ryoken for the crescent headed one. Means Hell and Hound essentially" he says as they yipp around him and reconnect before laying on his lap.

He watches as the small wolf approaches him, somewhat cautiously "Well aren't you a nervous one" he says as he picks it up making it whine a little bit before he pets it softly making it nuzzle in his arms "For you I am thinking Mamoru, means protect which I know you will be doing a lot of when the little ones arrive" he said as he whispered the reasoning being the name as he didn't want Hestia to get flustered.

He passed the sleeping wolf over to Hestia as a spurt of water splashed him in the face making him chuckle. He smiled down at the dolphin that was squeaking and swimming around quickly. "Such a little trouble maker, aren't you?" he said making the dolphin nod its head. "Well I doubt you want to be named anything like clown fish so how about Shimizu, stands for clear water" he says as the dolphin does a little flip and chatters around the little pond.

He turned to Hestia "How were those names?" he asks as she smiled and nodded.

"They were great. Is your mom and grandma going to look after them until we return from our h-honeymoon?" she asks as she blushes at the thought of going on a honeymoon.

He nodded and chuckled "Thalia I going to love playing with these little guys" he says as he helps her up.

Hestia smiles as she sees a limo appear at the end of the clearing "I guess that's our ride" she says with a blush.

He nods and holds her hand "I guess it is" he says as Thalia and the other demigods come up to say bye as his mom and grandmother walk up as well.

Thalia hugs her dad "Have fun on your honeymoon dad. I want siblings" she says making Hestia stutter and blush.

Annabeth smacks her arm with a light blush "Don't embarrass Lady Hestia, I think she's been embarrassed enough for today" she says as Luke chuckles.

"Just enjoy yourself, I can look after everyone until you get back" Luke says as he gives Naruto a thumbs up.

Percy groans "It's gonna be boring without you there to train up but I'll keep on my training. Have fun, you deserve it Naruto" he says as the gods come up as well.

"You better take good care of Hestia. I don't want to come after you" Hades says with Poseidon nodding in approval the Hades's semi-threat.

"Brothers, please. Naruto is someone I trust with everything and I love him. If I didn't do you think I would have married him?" she asks making them grumble.

Ares chuckles "Got them there" he says with a smirk before patting Naruto on the back and slipping in some Viagra in Naruto's pocket making him heat up.

"Come on guys, I think our time is up as well" Hermes says as Amaterasu nods before opening a portal.

Artemis and Athena, who were conversing with their hunters and watching over her daughter (respectively) rejoin the group. Athena had been somewhat avoiding them, most likely because she wanted to learn more of the Shinto gods and goddesses.

"Remember your vow and speak nothing of it until the time Naruto reveals himself" Amaterasu says as she smiles to them, not in a threatening way.

They nod and say there goodbyes as Naruto and Hestia pile into the limo.

He holds her close and kisses her gently "I love you Hestia, you made me the happiest man alive today" he says making her giggle.

"I love you too Naruto, so very much. I haven't been this happy in a long time. Thank you for coming into my life" she says as she leans against him and the limo disappears.

**Chapter End!**

Woot.

Long chapter. I love it XD

I gave Luke chakra as I decided, with the help of others, that he is definitely worthy. I hope you all liked his affinities as well as my explanation of the Land element.

I hope I did the wedding scene all good and everything.

I wanted to give them some animals since I can see Hestia being loved by any animal as she is so sweet. The names are just words translated to Japanese so I hope you all like them XD The hell hound I like the most.

They will come into play later in the series and yes. Next chapter will be a lemon. Try not to judge me too hard on it XD

Also do excuse me if my other stories this week are released a bit later in the day. I've been feeling weird and in a "blah" mood but writing seems to help me a bit ^^

Just bare with me on the schedule and be understanding please lol

Well until next time!

Rate and review!

Buh-bye!


	11. Chapter 11

Before anyone says something about Hestia, I wrote her like this in the lemon because I can see her being a vixen and in charge in the bedroom all though she would be new at this, she is a goddess of the home and hearth, which means she knows what happens in the bedroom XD. She is all shy around others when they talk about it but alone with Naruto she is kinky somewhat XD

Also I think I should mention for the Fourth Book: Battle of the Labyrinth it will be focusing on Thalia's perspective for the actual quest and Naruto for what is going on in camp while they are away. Putting Naruto in the Labyrinth quest always feels weird for me. Plus it gives Thalia some action parts to show off her powers.

Hope you all understand ^^

**Naruto, Son of the Heavenly Rabbit**

**Chapter 11**

Naruto smiled as he and his wife arrived at their honeymoon destination. It was a large cottage out in the Land of Iron. His grandmother had set it up so no one could bother them and she made sure it wasn't freezing cold in the cabin since it was close to the islands of Snow country.

He carried Hestia in a bridal style as he made his way into the cottage.

He leaned down and kissed Hestia lovingly as she returned the kiss. "You sure that your ready for this?" he asked as he laid her down on the large king sized mattress.

She nodded and stroked his cheek "Naruto, I love you and I want nothing more than to start a loving huge family with you" she said as she snapped her fingers putting away her dress away for safe keeping as she now had on cream colored lingerie that accented her bust and curves nicely.

Naruto stared at Hestia with a large blush on his face. He figured Hestia's figure was great but this exceeded his thoughts. She had a figure that would trump Aphrodite's. She had freckles lining her chest and breasts that only added to her beauty. She had a tan tone to her body and her legs were very toned.

He was taken out of his thoughts by Hestia giggling "Come on Dear, instead of staring how about we start on the family making" she says making him blush but nod as he used her blessing to put away his tuxedo so he was only in his boxers.

He smiled as he got on top of Hestia only for her to flip him so she was on top.

**-Lemon Start-**

"You just relax and let your wife show you some love" she said as she pulled down his boxers and gasped at the size of his member. She kissed her husband deeply as she slides her nightgown off, giving Naruto a full view of her body.

Her nipples were a light brown color that seemed to make her body even more beautiful.

She smiled at him while she licked his member up and down and sucking softly on his tip making him groan. She giggled and kissed the tip as she sat up and continued to rub his member.

He rubbed her chest softly as he licked her right nipple making her moan before she pushed him back on the bed. She slid off her panties and positioned herself over his member.

He stopped her before she lowered herself down onto him. "Hestia, before you do this I want to tell you I love you so much and I can't wait to have a family with you" he said as he kissed her deeply, wrapping his tongue around hers.

She moaned into the kiss as she lowered herself down on his member. She yelped in pain as she leaned against Naruto. He gently rubbed her chest and pinched her bud softly making her moan and smile at him.

She started moving up and down on his member making him moan as he groped her butt as she moaned and kissed him deeply. She might have been new to all of this but she was the goddess of home, meaning she knew what happened in the bedroom, plus she was the eldest Olympian so of course she knew how everything went.

He rubbed her thighs as she kept moving on top of him. Though he wanted to be the one to make her feel good since this was her first time. He quickly flipped them and rubbed her bud making her squirm.

He slowly started moving making her let out a moan. He gradually got faster until she was moaning louder. "Harder~" she said with a moan as she wrapped her legs around him to keep him insider her.

He nodded and started thrusting harder as he squeezed her bud in between his thumb and forefinger making her grab onto the sheets in ecstasy.

"Hestia, I'm almost-" he said until a kiss from his wife cut him off. He felt her legs tighten around him more as her tongue wrapped around his.

He let out a moan as he released inside her as she moaned and fell back on the bed.

She had a warm smile on her face as she was out of breath and stroked his cheek "Dear, I love you so much" she said as she kept her legs around him to keep him in.

He kissed her hand "I love you too Darling" he said as he flipped them around so she could lay on top of him and relax.

**-Lemon End-**

They relaxed for a few minutes as she caught her breath and enjoyed the feeling of being with her husband before she smiled at him. "Ready for round two?" she asked making her husband smile.

He nodded and kissed her lovingly "We aren't leaving until we know you are pregnant" he says making her blush darkly as he started again

**-Thalia-**

It had been a month or so since they returned from her father's wedding.

Time went differently between dimensions. They had only been in the Elemental Nations for around a week or two after the wedding to see where her father had grown up at. When they returned to their home they realized nearly four months have passed.

(**AN: **basically the timeline for the Fourth book is happening aka it's June or July. The wedding happened 2 months after the Third book ended and the time delay added four months making it be around that time. I'm terrible at time lines so please be understanding XD)

Amaterasu told them it was a one-time mistake due to the fact there were so many Shinto gods and goddess in one place as well as Greek gods and goddesses. All the divine energy messed with the portal, de-synching the time between the realms. She said when her father returned he wouldn't be affected by it and only roughly a week would go by for him.

Time was weird, she didn't question it but it didn't really bother her. She was happy for her father and mother.

She knew how difficult it had been for them to be able to get this far considering her chastity oath and the fact Hera would never all her to marry.

They deserved all their honeymoon, however long it may be.

She was happy her father was the smart man he was. She was truly happy being his daughter and was glad that she found him those years ago.

She still needed to truly thank him for everything, especially his latest gift to her.

**~Flashback~**

She was following her father through the forest around camp until they arrived at large clearing. "Wow, this is so cool. Is that the tree you made by killing the Nemean Lioness for the first time?" she asked as he nodded.

"Yes it is Thalia. I made it to my own private clearing. I mostly use it for contemplation and relaxation, you can do the same but that isn't why I brought you today" he said as he turned around and sat down in front of her motioning for her to do the same.

"Okay? So why did you bring me here Dad?" she asked confused. Her dad always had a reason for everything he did. He wasn't one to waste people's times, even if it seemed at times he did. You always had to look "underneath the underneath" according to her father.

He chuckled and unsealed the vial containing Shisui's left eye and placed it on the ground making her shudder. "I want to give you this. I realized I can't always be there for you, there will be times I have to be elsewhere to help and I know you are immensely strong, easily enough to give some Olympian gods like Ares or Artemis a run for their money but consider this a last resort item" he said making her raise an eyebrow.

"How am I supposed to use an eye as an item unless" she said as she started in shock. "You want to transplant the eye in me?" she asked confused.

He nodded "Yes, this eye is very special" he said as he held it up. "It is called the Sharingan and it roughly holds half the aspect of my eyes" he said turning on his special eyes.

His eyes had weirded her out when they first started travelling together but now she found them awesome. Her father could do amazing things due to his eyes.

"So what abilities does the eye have?" she asked as he handed it to her to let her look at it. The eye had a four-point pinwheel design on it and it gave her a weird feeling, as if it was actually staring at her instead of just floating in the vial of solution.

"According to Shisui's diary, which I still need to thank Amaterasu-Oba-chan for, he could materialize a **Susanno** that could use chakra needles as an added defense and offense. Also it can use a lance or a spear, that'll be good for you" he said making her widen her eyes.

She had seen her father's **Susanno **and it was a force of destruction. It was also an incredible defense whenever he had to use it.

"Also I'm guessing since Amaterasu-Oba-chan gave it to me it can use her flames" he said as he flipped through some pages. "But the most interesting ability, and be warned you are ONLY to use this in a matter of extreme life and death, would have to be **Kotoamatsukami**" he said with frown.

She nodded. She knew her dad was serious about it. She only heard that tone whenever he was ordering her to do something to protect her. "What does this Koto-whatever it is do?" she asked.

He frowned a bit "**Kotoamatsukami** basically rewrites someone's mind. You can give them new experiences, memories and their loyalty. But you are not to use it on anyone" he said in a serious tone again.

"Why not? We could get Ethan to stop fighting on you-know-who's side" she said making her father shake his head.

"We do not control other's free will. We can place them under genjutsus to mess with them and make them see what we want them to but we don't make them someone new" he said in a deadly serious tone. He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

"There was once a man named Danzo Shimura. He wanted to control my old village from the shadows as he felt he knew best for them. He took Shisui's right eye to use for his own. He was obsessed with the Sharingan" he said as she nodded along, showing she was listening.

She loved hearing her dad's old stories. He always had the coolest fights or knew the coolest people.

"He was so obsessed with it that he used **Kotoamatsukami** to a very very minor degree to control a man named Itachi Uchiha to go through with his plan to kill the entire Uchiha clan so Danzo could loot the eyes from the dead Uchiha members" he said as he frowned at the sky.

"But he didn't have perfect control over Itachi. The man was able to spare his little brother and once back in control he set his brother down a path of revenge so in the future Itachi could die at the hands of his brother, atoning for the sins he had done" he said as she frowned.

"That is why we do not control. People have the right to choose their decisions and make their own path. The only reason you can use this ability is to make them choose not to kill you or someone you love" he said as she nodded.

"I understand Dad" she said as she smiled at him. She understood him clearly. If her old self had this ability she shivered at what she would do with it. "So you are going to transplant it?" she asked as he nodded.

He put his hand on the ground and sent chakra through the ground creating a wooden operating table. "I will place you under a Genjutsu to induce sleep until I send a burst of charka through you. I will also draw up a seal so you can turn it on and off as it can be very draining" he said as she nodded.

He placed his hand on her head as she started to fall asleep and fall back.

He caught her and laid her on the table, starting the transplant.

**~Flashback Over~**

She had been training for the few months. Once it was in her the four-pin wheel design changed to eight-pin wheel design. She was able to turn the eye off using the seal her dad placed on the inside of her eye lid. She was incredibly thankful for that cause the second she turned it on the first time she immediately felt the drain. It wasn't too bad until she activated the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan form of it.

She was able to use **Amaterasu** with little difficulty though the first time she did it her eye bled for a few minutes.

She could summon parts of the **Susanno** but her whole body felt of fire while using it. Her father told her it was normal and it would stop happening the more she trained with it.

Then there was **Kotoamatsukami**. She was unable to train in it so she had read up extensively on it from Shisui's diary. She felt she could use it if she needed to.

Also she found genjutsus were incredibly easier now. She could place them on people without eye contact. All she had to was send a pulse on her charka through the eye and cast the Genjutsu through it.

She was glad her father modified it so when she turned it off it was still her natural electric blue color instead of coal black.

She sighed as she laid back in her bed and smiled once she felt another weight join her on the bed. She looked down to see Annabeth, her girlfriend nuzzling against her. "Hi there Annie" she says as she kisses her cheek.

Annabeth giggled and kissed her girlfriend before laying on top of her. "Being bold today Annie?" she said with a chuckle.

Annabeth blushed "Well since we have the whole cabin to ourselves I thought we might enjoy it" she said as she kissed Thalia's neck making the black haired girl squirm as she bit her lip.

**-Yuri Scene (Be warned)-**

Thalia held in a small moan as Annabeth groped her high B low C cup chest. Annabeth was usually shy in their make out sessions except for the few times she took lead in the beginning, like she was doing now.

Annabeth kissed her girlfriend deeply, rubbing against and wrapping hers around Thalia's. She always found that Thalia tasted like honey and strangely cherries. She ran her hands under her punkish girlfriend's shirt making Thalia moan again.

Thalia squirmed underneath Annabeth. The farthest they had ever gone was groping over their clothes, she was a little nervous but she enjoyed the new territory they were going over. She let Annabeth take off her bra as she slid it out from under her shirt.

Annabeth looked to her nervously "I'm not going too fast am I?" she asked in a nervous tone. Thalia shook her head and ran her hand under Annabeth's shirt to do the same.

But she went a step further to grope Annabeth's modest medium B cup chest. She pinched her nipples softly making Annabeth moan and arch her back.

Annabeth looked down with a large blush on her face as she buried her face in the crook of Thalia's neck. She ran her shaky hands under Thalia's shirt and groped her girlfriend's chest, feeling her nipples hard making Annabeth smirk.

She placed her mouth over where Thalia's nipple was and nibbled on it softly making the punk girl moan loudly, not worrying about noise as Naruto had the entire cabin silenced with privacy seals.

"Ah~ Annie, no fair~" Thalia says in between moans as he girlfriend continues to nibble on her nipples while groping her. Thalia's hands were still around Annabeth's chest but she was too weak to do anything since Annabeth was taking charge again.

Annabeth pinched and rolled Thalia's nipples in between her fingers making her moan louder. She was about to pull up Thalia's shirt until they heard a knock at their door.

**-Yuri Scene Over-**

The two girls jumped a few feet off the bed and rushed to put on their bras before answering the door, though they had massive blushes on their faces.

Thalia answered the door with an annoyed look on her face as she saw Luke standing there "What!" she yelled in an annoyed tone.

"Well sorry, didn't mean to interrupt anything but Chiron wants the counselors of Hestia and Athena cabin for a meeting since we have a new trainer apparently. Someone by the name of Quintus" he said as the two girls glared at him.

He knew they were going out. Hell he was happy for them and often ran interference for Naruto so they could have alone time though he was nearly 100 percent he had no problem with it but he understood their worry about it.

Thalia grumbled "Fine, we'll be there soon" she said as she closed the door again.

Luke chuckled and grabbed one of the cookies that was always in Hestia cabin and went off to the Big House.

Thalia looked at Annabeth with a frown "Well we better leave for meeting" she says before Annabeth kisses her deeply again making her lean against the door to kiss her back.

Annabeth broke the kiss with a smile "Yeah, let's go" she says before walking away, leaving a slight sway to her hips. She was glad she talked to Aphrodite cabin for some tips under the guise of an illusion.

Thalia blushed dark again "No fair Annie!" she yells frustrated as she followed her girlfriend out the cabin.

They reached the Big House and Thalia's blush had died down. They entered to see everyone already there.

Chiron smiled "Good we have the counselors of all present cabins, we can begin" he says as Thalia sits down the Hestia's chair and Annabeth sits in Athena's. "This year I decided we need a swordsman to train all of you. Someone who has years of experience" he said as a man roughly her father's age, if not a few years older walks in with a hellhound.

He had grey hair and grey eyes that made her think Athena but shook that thought way as he did have an aura like a demigod of hers. Oddly he felt like a child of Hephaestus.

Everyone got on guard at the sight of the hellhound except for Luke, Annabeth and her. "Relax guys it's peaceful" she says as she pets the very large mastiff as it patted and smiled at her. Being a sage made her very empathic, like her father though his was a bloodline sort of thing from holding Kurama in him.

"How can you tell?" Lee from Apollo cabin asked confused.

"I'm a Sage, I can feel emotions to a minor extent but this hellhound literally is like a big ball of playfulness and kindness. The only harm it can do is if it is sicked on one of us" she said as the man smiled to her.

"Glad to see someone isn't afraid of Mrs. O'Leary, she gets so upset when people get afraid of her" he said as he pet the hellhound making it bark, thus making everyone cover their ears.

The dog barked slightly louder than an artillery gun.

"Sorry bout her, she was saying hi, I am Quintus, the new swordsman here to train you all" he said flashing a kind smile.

Thalia had a weird feeling about him but she would just keep an eye on him for now. "Well, glad to meet you. I'm Thalia Otsutsuki, daughter of Naruto Otsutsuki. Ex-child of asshole king and adopted daughter of Hestia, who my dad is the champion of" she said making Quintus nod.

"I have heard of the son of Chaos, kind of hard not to considering all the gossip flowing around about him and his achievements. Especially considering Artemis speaks so highly of him according to many nymphs on Olympus" he said as Dionysus, who had been sleeping until now, grumbled.

"Yeah they kid has stirred around a lot of trouble but he's doing a somewhat okay job" he said drinking his diet coke. "That's all for no, go back to doing whatever you were before" he said as everyone grumbled at the wine god.

Annabeth smiled as she made her way back to Hestia cabin, she wanted to continue what she and Thalia were doing but Chiron stopped her "Please Thalia and Annabeth, stay behind for a moment. I have a mission for the two of you" he said as they frowned.

"Fine, what do you want us to do?" Thalia said with a groan, she really just wanted to return to what she and Annabeth were doing.

Annabeth chuckled as Chiron cleared his throat "Well considering the recent increase in monsters I think it would be wise to bring Percy to camp considering he is a child of the Big Three and his scent would attract attention" he said as Thalia groaned.

"Fine, we'll go pick up Seaweed Brain" she said as she made her way to the door. "Just give me a moment to gather our stuff then we can head off" she said as she left the Big House.

"We can handle it easily so no worries Chiron" she said as the mentor to heroes nodded as Annabeth left.

Thalia gathered her things quickly and snatched a few cookies from the cabin before leaving to meet Annabeth at her old tree. It felt weird naming it after herself when she had only been in it for roughly a day.

Didn't make any better of an experience but still weird none the less.

She wore her Nemean Lioness cloak that was essentially a Golden Fleece and her storage scroll strapped to her waist. Her swords were sealed away in her wrists where they usually were unless she was going into battle.

She saw Annabeth waiting by the tree. "Come on Annabeth, I really just want to get this over with" she said with a groan as Annabeth giggled.

"Why are you looking forward to continuing what we were doing in your room?" she said in a sultry tone as she blew at her ear making Thalia blush dark and grumble about teasing girlfriends.

She continued to grumble as she ran her hands through the seals "**Summoning Jutsu: Eagle Contract**" she said as a medium sized eagle appeared in a cloud of smoke.

"**Thalia-sama, where may I take you today?**" a kind sounding female voice said as the eagle ruffled her feathers.

"Shurui, I need you to fly me and Annabeth to Percy. I can direct you to his energy" she said as she drew the abilities of her cloak to her making her appearance change showing she was in Sage mode.

Shurui nodded and opened her wings, accepting them on.

"Wait, the asshole king is awake, do we have to worry about him?" she asked making Shurui giggle.

"**He has no power over who we allow to fly on us. We may begrudgingly be his sacred animal but we are the rulers of the Sky and nothing in its domain can target us" **she said as they took off.

Annabeth held onto her as they flew. Sure they could hold onto Shurui but Annabeth wanted to tease her girlfriend a bit more. She slowly slid her hands under Thalia shirt making her squeak.

Thalia glared at Annabeth "Not now Annie" she said as she squirmed. "We can do this later, please" she said making Annabeth pout.

"Fine" she said as she kissed Thalia's neck as she relaxed and enjoyed the flight.

Thalia rolled her eyes. Sometimes Annabeth was too focused on making out.

Eventually they made it to where Percy was, it was a place called Goode High School. She had a bad feeling as she could feel some dark energies in the school.

"Watch out Annabeth, there might be some trouble" she said as Annabeth unsealed her trench knifes and kept them in her pockets.

Thalia activated her Sharingan to find Percy near the back of the school and three monsters were making their way towards him. Even if Percy didn't have chakra his demigod energy gave off a similar feeling to chakra.

"Come on Annabeth, I fear Seaweed Brain is getting into trouble" she said as they rushed through the school. She used her Sharingan to cast anyone who noticed them under a Genjutsu. It was like the mist but much stronger as they didn't notice them whatsoever.

They burst through the door to see Percy holding off against four empousai with a red haired girl behind him.

"Guys what are you doing here?" he said as he dodged the slash from one empousai.

"We are here to pick you up and I've got to say we came at the right time" she said as she unsealed her Kiba blades making them course with lightning chakra as Annabeth put on her trench knifes and infused them with wind chakra.

"Isn't Naruto back yet?" he asked making the red head look shocked at them.

Thalia noticed it but shook her head "Not yet, we need to hurry though as the longer we are out here the more monsters will arrive" she said as Percy nodded and Thalia dashed and slashed straight through the empousai, sending it back to Tartarus . Her blades weren't the sharpest of the seven for nothing.

"Damn, we were told only the sea spawn would be here not the damn use to be sky spawn" one empousai with a name tag reading Tammi said as another glared at her.

"Shut up! We can still handle them. Go after Athena's spawn! She's the weakest!" The empousai with the Kelli name tag yelled as the last empousai jumped at Annabeth.

Annabeth smirked as she ducked under the slash as charged her trench knife with more wind chakra and launched a large wind blade at the empousai "**Wind Style: Wind of the North**" .

The empousai burst into golden dust making the last two frown.

Tammi was about to say something until Percy cut off her head.

Kelli frowned and backed up "This won't be the last time you see me or any of Kronos's army" she says as she disappears in a burst of fire before Thalia could cut off her head.

"Damn. Not good" she said as she shot a medium sized **Water Bullet** at the ground, dousing the flame left behind.

"What the hell happened here!?" the red haired girl yelled "This is like the damn dam all over again" she said grumbling before turning to Percy. "And you mentioned Naruto! How do you know him? I've tried calling him but I don't know how to work this damn thing!" she yells throwing a marker down on the ground but it just clattered on the ground.

"Wait, you know my dad?" Thalia asked as she picked up the marker.

"He's your dad? He promised to explain everything about the skeletons and his weird eyes later but he never explained how to work the dam thing. He said stab it in the ground but he never came" she said with a frown.

"Well he is away on his honeymoon so that is why but if he gave you this then he will explain, he's just busy" she said as she handed it back to the girl. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Rachel Elizabeth Dare" she said as she put it back in her pocket. She was confused by this all and it annoyed her a bit but something told her to trust her.

Thalia could hear people coming their way and she really didn't feel like wasting time by putting them all in genjutsus. "We have to hurry Chiron expects us back" she says as Percy nods and puts Riptide away as they put away their weapons as well. She turned off her Sharingan and sighed.

"You can go out the back way, no one should bother you" Rachel said as they nodded and started to rush out. "I'll keep the marker stabbed in my room so your dad can explain everything to me because this really hurts my head" she said making Thalia chuckle.

"He will get to it as soon as he can. Thanks for the help" she said as they ran out leaving behind a headache induced Rachel.

Thalia quickly summoned her eagles so they could take off. She had felt more monsters making their way towards them.

"Well at least you didn't get kicked out of school this time Seaweed Brain" Thalia said making Percy stare at her blankly.

"Ha ha very funny" he said dryly. "Just tell me what's going on in camp" he said as he relaxed on his eagle while Annabeth and Thalia were sharing another. This would've annoyed him since he had feelings for Annabeth but he didn't feel like it anymore. His feelings for her seemed to fade away, which he was somewhat thankful for, it was getting awkward at times.

Thalia looked to Annabeth as the girl sighed and got to explaining. From the fact that Naruto wasn't back to Quintus and his pet hellhound Mrs. O'Leary.

"Wow, sounds interesting. Any news on Ethan?" Percy said making Thalia frown.

"No, I can't sense him and my dad isn't here to help so we are on our own until he returns" she says as she stares ahead of them. "But he believes we can handle ourselves and we have to until he gets back" she says as Percy nods.

"Whatever happens we can handle it" he said as the reached the camp border.

Thalia frowned as Annabeth was called away by Clarisse. She knew it had to do with Grover but she really wanted to get back to the cabin to have fun with her girlfriend.

"Maybe you can go train in the arena, my dad would be glad to know you didn't get lazy while he was gone" she said with a smirk making Percy chuckle.

"Sounds like a plan to me" he said as he left.

Thalia, being the last one in the clearing sighed and looked up at the sky. She really wanted her father back, it was somewhat boring without him here.

**-Naruto-**

He nuzzled against his wife as she smiled and kissed his chest. "Well making love for most of the night, every night for a week, we can assume I'm pregnant from all of that" she said making him blush.

"Well I had to make sure" he said making her giggle.

"I can't wait to be a mother" she said making him smile happily.

His grandmother sent him a letter about the weird time delay and how when they returned they would be aged around four months forward. It was weird but it didn't matter, they said there were no adverse effects of it.

It also meant that Hestia would instantly be halfway through her pregnancy. She was a bit upset that she would be losing out at half the experience but after a promise from her husband of more children she accepted it.

"I think we have been away from Olympus long enough and I do miss the little animals that Artemis is looking after for us" she said as Naruto nodded and summoned clones to get things together. Mostly he just wanted to cuddle some more.

She smiled and kissed her husband "Don't worry, since my domain isn't too busy but I feel that you will have to deal with Zeus and Hera once they find out about it all" she said as he nodded.

"If they lay a hand on you I will break them" he said in a serious tone as she kissed his forehead.

"I know you will Dear but I will only call you if I can't handle them. I can be very convincing when I want to" she says making him chuckle.

The clones whistled getting his attention. They finished getting everything together making him groan. 'Damn clones couldn't take their time' he thought as he sat up.

She giggled and used her blessing to clothe them as they got off the bed. She smiled at the cabin "I would love to come here again sometime in the future when everything calms down" she said as he nodded.

"Don't worry, we will. We can even bring our future children" he said making her smile. "Gonna have to make it bigger since we are going to have a lot". He always wanted a big family and so did Hestia so that worked perfectly.

She held onto his hand and smiled to him "Ready whenever you are" she said as he nodded and used a marker in the cabin to flash back. It took a bit more energy since he was technically crossing dimensions in one warp but it was safe and he had more than enough energy to do it.

**-Hestia Cabin-**

The arrived and instantly Hestia nearly fell but he caught her and smiled as she was rubbing her belly with a huge smile.

She was clearly pregnant and she loved it. Tears of joy were coming from her as she rubbed her belly.

"You look lovely Darling" he said kissing her cheek. "Like a natural and loving mother".

She cried a bit more before wiping her tears away and accepting the help up from him. "I need to go get the animals. I love you" she said as she kissed him lovingly.

He returned the kiss equally as she smiles and flashes away. He smiled happily as he left the cabin to frown. He could sense worry and panic as he saw everyone searching around.

"What's going on here?" he asked with a frown as Luke looked to him worried. Everyone else looked scared since they heard when Naruto got angry, well gods went into comas.

"We lost Thalia, Annabeth and Percy during a war game. We can't find them. Not even when I look for their energy signature" he says making Naruto frown as he activated his eyes and hoped his daughter remembered about her earrings and was in contact with everyone.

"**Animal Path: Summoning Jutsu**" he yelled as cloud of smoke filled the area.

"See I told you I could guide us out…wait this isn't my doing" he hears Thalia say as he let out a chuckle.

"No Thalia, that was me, though I am glad you were holding onto everyone" he said as he was tackled in a hug from his daughter.

"Dad! Your back!" she said with a smile. "Is she?" she asked curious.

Naruto nodded "Yup, four months along considering the weird time lapse but she is happy and loves it" he said before smiling to Annabeth and Percy. "Now I think you need to explain where you three were. I couldn't feel your markers as they were acting weird but I'm glad that the Path worked".

Thalia nods and turns to Luke "Tell Chiron we found the Labyrinth and Ethan's trying to use it" she said as Luke frowned and went off to get Chiron to call a meeting.

"We'll go with him Thalia" Annabeth said motioning to Percy who nodded along. "You fill in your dad before coming to the meeting. Shouldn't take too long" she said as they went off.

"So, do anything interesting while I was gone?" he asked making her withhold a blush and shrug her shoulders.

"Not much but there were a few" she said before she leads him to the Big House and start explaining everything.

They make it to the Big House as he strokes his chin "Hmm Quintus, I'll have to meet him. And I'm glad Rachel is okay, I really owe an explanation to her" he said with a frown.

She heads up the stairs and looks down at her father "You coming?" she asks.

He shook his head "No, you have this handled and you always know how to contact me if you need it" he said flashing her a smile. "And you have everything you need to beat anything in your way" he said as she looked nervous but nodded.

"Thanks dad. Love you" she said making him smile.

"I love you too Thalia, you're welcome" he said as he walked off.

He needed to visit this Labyrinth for his own and look over this Quintus. He reached the arena to see the grey haired, grey eyed man sharpening a sword while the large hellhound nibbled on a shield.

He activated his eyes and instantly frowned. He saw that the man's body was entirely made of metal, like Nagato's Asura path. He could see a soul inside it powering it. He could see a partridge mark on the soul of the man.

He knew that curse mark since Athena seemed to be the one to mostly use birds in the form of curses. The mark of Perdix, used to show how Daedalus let him die. This wasn't Quintus, it was Daedalus. He'd keep it silent for now until it was needed for others to know.

"So you're Naruto Otsutsuki, son of Chaos?" he asked as he continued to sharpen the sword.

"Yes, I was away dealing with some things of mine" he said as he pet the hellhound making it pant and smile. "Hope you do well at teaching" he said as he shook the man's hand leaving a smaller version of a **Hiraishin** marker on him, keeping it hidden.

The man looked a bit confused but went back to work, not noticing the seal.

**-Chapter End-**

**POLL NOTICE: **

**Regular Naruto Story is first with 94 votes (10% of votes)**

**Rosario + Vampire is second with 86 votes (9% of votes)**

**Percy Jackson is third with 79 votes (8% of votes)**

**315 people have voted.**

Sorry about the shorter chapter but the Fourth Book is my least favorite one to write, tying with the Second Book. I love the Third and the Fifth.

I will write more in depth and whatnot when the action starts which should be next chapter.

Also I hope you all didn't mind the Yuri scene and the lemon.

I would have written more but I'm not feeling to well and I think I made a good chapter.

Also those worrying about the whole "One eye does not equal Susanno" Shisui's eyes are very unique. After Danzo stole his right one he was still able to use a Susanno and with it in an EMS state i believe it would be even easier to do so. I read that on the wiki.

Well until next time.

Rate and review!

Buh-Bye!


	12. Chapter 12

**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE: **I will be taking a two week break starting on 12/15 and ending 12/28 as that is finals week as well as the holidays and I am not able to focus nor write during those weeks. Please understand since I need to focus on school and family during those weeks.

**Naruto, Son of the Heavenly Rabbit**

**Chapter 12**

Naruto walked through the forest in search for an entrance to the Labyrinth. He needed to test something out.

Eventually after half an hour he found it. It was marked with a blue delta symbol. He peered inside to see if it really was to the Labyrinth, he summoned a strengthened clone and nodded to it.

"I want you to navigate the Labyrinth and set up markers in it to see if I can warp there with a solid marker in the ground or if you can flash around once you are in there" he said as the clone nodded and left to navigate the Labyrinth.

He left the entrance and made his way back to camp to see his daughter, Annabeth, Percy, Grover and Luke all getting ready to go somewhere. "Where are you all going?" he asked as he could see Annabeth looking nervous about something.

"Annabeth was issued a quest to navigate the Labyrinth to try and stop Ethan from using it" Thalia said as she smiled to her dad. "Apparently Daedalus is in there or something since they were originally connected" she said as he frowned.

"Be careful and don't be afraid to call me Thalia" he said as he ruffled her hair making her smile but still swat his hand away

"I know Dad I just want to prove I can do this on my own and handle stuff" she said as he smiled and rubbed her back.

"I know Thalia but don't be afraid to rely on others. That shows true strength" he said as he kissed her forehead. "I and your mother love you Thalia so very much" he says making her smile and hug him.

"I love you too dad. I'll be safe and call you if I need to" she said as she kissed his cheek and went to join the group as they were making their way into the Labyrinth.

"Aren't you nervous about her going in there without you?" Chiron asked curiously.

"Of course I am. What kind of father would I be if I didn't? But I know she can handle anything that comes her way and even if she couldn't she knows how to call me. Plus I have a clone in the Labyrinth to navigate and be there to get my attention. Plus I had someone sneak onto the quest to help her with her eye" he said as he tugged as his sleeve with a smirk.

It was the first time having Thalia away from home on a quest so of course he was having Zetsu go with her.

He smiled and waved to Thalia as she entered the Labyrinth. He took a deep breath and focused on the marker he had felt since returning, if anything it was the one he gave to Rachel.

'Well time to explain this whole new world to her' he thought with a chuckle as he left in a flash of yellow making Quintus stare in shock.

He turned to Chiron "I thought he was just a demigod? How can he teleport away like the gods do?" he asked.

Chiron sighed and shrugged his shoulders "We do not know, but he can only warp to certain markers that are three-pronged knifes" he said as Quintus frowned.

He needed to be wary of that man.

**-Rachel-**

Rachel was not a patient girl in any sense of the word. Only when it came to waiting for her pranks and tricks on her jerk of a father was she ever patient.

She had been waiting on Naruto for around four months and he had yet to show up.

She nearly gave up until she met those kids that apparently knew him. He was apparently on his honeymoon so it made sense he wouldn't respond, she just hoped he returned soon.

She was about to leave for her art group when there was a yellow flash that filled her room. She looked up shocked to see Naruto standing where she had set the marker.

"Sorry it took so long. Personal stuff, I'm sure my daughter explained it to you" he said to Rachel with a smile.

"It's about time you showed up" she said with a groan as she glared at him, playfully though.

He chuckled as he grabbed a chair and sat down "So now that I am here ask your questions" he said as she nodded and sat up on her bed.

"First, what the hell was with all those weird skeletons and other stuff I've noticed since meeting you? I mean I've always seen weird stuff but I just figured it was my active imagination" she said making him chuckle.

"Those are monsters or creatures that oppose the gods. Now when I mean gods I'm talking about the Greek gods like Hestia, the goddess of home and hearth and all the others you hear in the myths" he said making her rub her temples.

"So they aren't really myths? Ze-" she said only to get her mouth covered.

"Do not say their names, they have power and can notify them of people talking about them" he said as she nodded. "I only said Hestia as she is my wife and does not mind" he said making Rachel groan.

"Stop making more questions!" she yelled as she pointed at him. "Well to get back to my original statement, the big guy really fires bolts at people?" she asked nervous of being hit.

He nodded "Yes but he only hits people who piss him off like me or…well, me" he said with a chuckle.

"So you mentioned the gods, does that mean like heroes, children of the gods exist?" she asked. She knew enough about mythology from what she heard briefly in class in-between naps to remember that gods occasionally got freaky with humans and made demigods or heroes.

"Yes they are real. My adopted daughter is originally a child of the big guy, Annabeth's a child of a goddess and Percy is the son of a god" he said as he didn't feel like mentioning Athena or Poseidon right now.

"What about you?" she asked confused "What god or goddess gave you those weird eyes?"

"Well I'm undercover as a child of Chaos, basically the mother of this universe but I am from a different pantheon all together" he said as she frowned, not understanding it. "Basically I'm the child of a Shinto goddess, Japanese. My mom is Kaguya Otsutsuki and I am the grandchild of Amaterasu and Shinju, a goddess and primordial respectively" he said making her nod.

"Wow, freaky" she said as she stared at him.

"Yeah, I came here to try and calm things down and it's going pretty well" he said as he looked out her window. "Any other questions?" he asked her with a smile. He really didn't mind as he didn't have anywhere to be immediately, he might need to check up on the animals as he guessed they were in Hestia's hearth on Olympus.

"You mentioned being married to a goddess, how did that happen?" she asked confused, normally they married other immortals.

"Well I was originally her champion and I developed feelings for her, confessed to her and as time went on we got engaged and most recently married" he said with a smile as he rubbed his wedding ring. "We are even are expecting a child soon" he said as Rachel smiled.

"Congrats" she said with a smile before looking at the time. "Oh dang! I really have to go" she said as she pulled the marker to hand to him.

"Keep it. Just in case you need to contact me again" he said as she nodded and slipped it into her backpack. "Stay safe Rachel" he said with a smile.

She nodded as she left the room and he flashed away. He wanted to visit his wife.

**-Hestia-**

She was enjoying being pregnant. Sure she had weird cravings but that's to her abilities she could easily satisfy them. Only downside was the mood swings she felt at times but all the lovely animals helped her a lot.

All of the animals had grown while she was away, when she got them they were just a few months old but being animals of godly connections they grew faster and now were nearing their teen or adult sizes essentially.

She had to remember to thank her brother Poseidon for installing an aquarium for Shimizu, their little dolphin that could apparently jump from one source of water to another but he seemed to stay around her and try and make her laugh whenever he got the moment.

Shizen the boar was roughly the size of a Mini Cooper and his tusks were roughly three feet long. His dull red fur grew darker more blood red but he was still a softy around her as he always was wanting his belly rubbed.

Jigoku and Ryoken, the hellhounds that could merge grew to massive sizes. They were the size of a Hummer or an American truck when they were split apart. Apparently Artemis trained them to guard Hestia at all times as they followed her around everywhere she went. Though it was helpful when she had dizzy spells so they could help her stay up.

Then there was Mamoru, who was living up to his name. He growled at any minor god, minor goddess or woodland spirit that got anywhere close to her. The only ones she didn't do it towards were the siblings of hers that attended the wedding.

Artemis was very proud of her wolf as it was doing just as she wanted.

She was relaxing in the hearth when a yellow flash filled the room and she smiled. She turned around to see her new husband standing there.

"Wow these guys definitely grew" he said as he pet Jigoku and Ryoken as they nuzzled against him, nearly pushing him over as Shizen actually did knock him over. Shimizu made a clicking noise as he splashed him.

"Nice to see you all and thank you for the splash Shimizu" he said as the dolphin seemed to laugh a bit as it swam around. He pet the others and smiled as he walked up to Hestia.

"How have you been feeling today?" he asked as Mamoru rested his head on Naruto's lap as he crouched down to rub her belly as Mamoru did the same with his nose.

"I have been good, a little tired but nothing too bad. The animals have been looking out for me" she said with a smile as she pet the massive hellhound the animals all sat around her. "How is Thalia?" she asked as Shizen nuzzled against her leg.

"She is good" he said with a frown. "She is on a quest to go into the labyrinth, I sent Zetsu with her but I still worry" he said as she held his hand.

"That is normal of a father, it would be more worrisome if you didn't worry. Just have faith that she can accomplish her task" she said as she kissed his hand.

He nodded and rubbed her hand "I know" he said with a smile. "So has the King and Queen found out yet?" he asked as Mamoru growled a bit as if he knew they were trouble.

"Not yet but as I said I can handle myself unless they get too troublesome" she said as she smiled in a way that made him sweat a bit.

"I know you can handle yourself Dear, I just want to be there if he gets too violent" he said as the animals grumbled. "You guys aren't fighting. They are gods, you are young creatures" he said making them all grumble as he just sweat dropped.

He went up and kissed Hestia softly "I have to leave to watch over the camp. Call me if you need anything" he said after she kissed him back and stroked his cheek. "I love you" he said as she smiled.

"I love you too" she said as she pet Jigoku and Ryoken. "Please at lease take Shizen with you, I'm sure Shimizu will visit but I'd like if one stayed with you" she said as he nodded and Shizen nuzzled her.

"I still love you Shizen, I just want you all to spend time with Naruto as well" she said as the large boar nodded and trotted over to Naruto who pet his head making him snort happily.

He kissed his wife one last time before he flashed away with the large Erymanthian boar.

Hestia smiled as she pet Mamoru as Jigoku and Ryoken laid down at her feet. She loved these animals and couldn't wait to have them look after her child or children. She had already claimed them as her sacred animals so they would never fade or die, she modified it so they would age to their prime before they stopped aging altogether.

She sighed and summoned some tea for herself and meat for the animals except for the Shimizu who she gave some fish to. She just hoped her siblings weren't too difficult when they found out about her pregnancy.

**-Naruto-**

Naruto arrived at camp to see everyone was getting ready and equipped. They nearly freaked out when they say Shizen but one look from Naruto stopped them from doing anything.

He made his way up to Chiron and looked confused "What is happening?" he asked as Shizen was being fawned over by the nymphs and satyrs due to him being an Erymanthian boar and was connected to nature and Pan. He looked a bit uncomfortable as he started trying to move away from them.

"Monsters have been finding their way through the Labyrinth. It's just small fry for now but we are readying ourselves for anything possibly larger" Chiron said as he raised an eyebrow at the Erymanthian boar that was now running away from nymphs and satyrs before hiding behind Naruto.

Naruto chuckled and pet Shizen "Well I'm here to help guard the camp and so is Shizen here" he said as the boar nodded. "Though don't be too pushy with him, he is still a baby" he said as the boar nuzzled against him and oinked a few times.

Many demigods sweat dropped at that considering the boar's massive size.

"Where did you find an Erymanthian boar?" Chiron asked as Naruto scratched under its chin.

"A gift from a friend" he said as he went off with Shizen behind him. "Let's get to work Shizen and get this camp all set up" he said as Shizen nodded and squealed.

**-Thalia, shortly after heading into the Labyrinth-**

Thalia looked around the Labyrinth corridor. It looked like old ruins as there were broken mosaic depictions on the walls. From what she could see it showed the first Titan war as it showed the asshole king chopping up Kronos with his scythe.

"This place feels weird" Grover says with a shiver. "Like it is alive and staring at us" he said as the others nodded.

"Don't worry" Annabeth said as she looked around "I have studied the Labyrinth extensively since it is an architectural masterpiece". She ran her hand over the wall and furrowed her brow before looking around at the two paths she could take.

"We need to go left, it looks the oldest and if the tomes on the Labyrinth are correct then Daedalus will be found in the deepest and oldest parts of the Labyrinth" she says as they follow her.

They kept going down the corridor until it started getting narrower and narrower. "What the hell is up with this?" Percy asked confused as they side shuffled through the corridor.

"The Labyrinth is constantly changing apparently Percy, meaning its corridors will be varying of designs" Luke said as he ducked under a root that went through the higher area of the corridor, since he was the tallest there he was the only one that needed to duck. The only reason he knew this is because of the fact he would often be the one Annabeth went on her architecture talks to.

"Well they can stop trying to squish us" Grover said as he was having difficulties navigating the corridor considering his hooves and all.

Thalia was glad her father wasn't in here with them. She found out her father had claustrophobia from a time he was swallowed by a giant snake during his chunin exams. She didn't blame him, being eaten by a giant animal and being forced to create clones to make it explode was bound to leave behind something.

"Annie, do you think if Daedalus is alive, which I doubt considering how old he would be, do you think he'd actually help us?" she asked confused. "Didn't he get cursed by your mother?" She remembered how Annabeth had told her of Daedalus's story and the whole curse thing.

"Well I'm not entirely sure. Naruto though told us of a story of how there was a man that stayed young by switching bodies every three years. Daedalus is resourceful, he might figure something out, and we don't even know if we are meant to find him. Maybe we are just supposed to find his workshop" she said as the prophecy wasn't too clear, but prophecies never are.

"So we don't even know what we are supposed to do?" Percy asked as he let out a sigh of relief since the corridor was opening up. "What did this prophecy even say?" he asked as he nearly tripped over a root, only to be caught by Luke.

Annabeth looked around nervously but Thalia sent her an encouraging smile. Thalia had heard the prophecy and true she had been worried but prophecies always could have multiple meanings.

Annabeth took a deep breath and nodded "The Oracle told me

'_You shall delve in the darkness of the endless maze, _

_A one of spirits, evil and the lost one raise,_

_Helped or defeated by queen of spirit's hand,_

_The child of Athena must make a choice beforehand,_

_To be heroic in their final stand_"

As soon as she said it everyone was worried. "Don't worry Annabeth, prophecies always have double meanings" Luke said as he rubbed her back.

Annabeth nodded and looked ahead "Come on, we need to keep moving" she said as they nodded.

Everyone looked at one another and one thing was silently shared between them. They wouldn't let Annabeth die or make her stand alone.

They continued through the Labyrinth. It was a mess with twist and turns. They'd go down one corridor only to hit a dead-end and backtrack to find themselves in an entirely new area.

"Ugh! This place is annoying me!" Thalia yelled as she kicked an overturned marble column. "I hate regular mazes and this stupid one isn't any better!"

Annabeth sweat dropped as she looked around. "This seems like a good enough place to rest for a bit. I don't know how long we have been going but we might as well" she said as everyone nodded and started unsealing their supplies.

Luke held onto Grover and Percy's supplies since only three of the five could use chakra to seal things away.

Thalia was resting against a pillar when she felt her sleeve shift, making her peer inside it. "Zetsu what are you doing here?" she asked confused as the black blob of an uncle(?) came out of her sleeve.

"Well Naruto, being the overprotective father he is, he sent me just as a last resort type thing" he said as he smiled, showing his shark like teeth. "Don't let that seem that he doesn't trust you. He knows you can do it but he wouldn't be a father if he didn't worry none the less" he said as Thalia sighed but nodded.

"Fine but only help if I ask for it" she said as Zetsu nodded and went back into her sleeve. She sat next to Annabeth as she started building a camp fire but couldn't get it started. "Here let me help" she said as she grabbed a stray twig and focused.

She had been working on elemental manipulation since even if she didn't have other elements she could still access them. So far she could just access fire. Slowly her chakra started to heat up the twig before it burst into flames and she tossed it into the camp fire, making it burst to life.

"Man you guys are lucky" Percy said with a pout. "You get all these cool abilities from Naruto" he said in a tone that it was clear that he wasn't annoyed just sort of jealous. Ever since Naruto started training him, and even after the wedding where he was training on his own, his control over his water abilities skyrocketed to a point where he could draw water from the air around him.

"Well if you keep improving, who knows my dad might gift you with it. Just prove to him you will be good with it" Thalia said as she put a marshmallow on a skewer and started to roast it over the flame.

Percy nodded as Luke handed out marshmallows to everyone.

"Well so far we know the first line, endless maze means the Labyrinth" Luke said as he bit into a s'more he made.

"Yeah but this one of spirits and queen of spirits person is confusing me" Thalia said with a frown.

"Well it could be demigod of Melinoe, the goddess of ghosts" Annabeth said as he stared into the fire.

"I think I know her" Percy said getting everyone to look at him confused. "Well I've been having demigod dreams of a girl with black and white hair that was muttering something about getting out of her prison and get revenge on her mother" he said with a frown.

"Okay, hopefully she is willing to help" Grover said with a shiver. He did not like ghosts.

"The evil one is pretty obvious" Luke said with a frown. "Ethan is the only evil one we can really think of".

"The lost one has to be Pan!" Grover said excited and hopeful. "It only makes sense".

"Let's stop trying to analyze the prophecy, it'll only worry us and give us headaches" Annabeth said as everyone nodded.

They rested for what they figured to be an hour or so until they started packing up their things.

"We can't rest for too long. We need to keep going" Annabeth said as they continued through the corridors.

They all kept going until they reached a large room. It was of Roman design and falling apart. There was a large fountain in the middle that was broken and dried up as well as a large long table that was covered in dust and old plates.

"Why does this stuff look Roman? I thought the Labyrinth was Greek?" Thalia asked as she kicked a Roman helmet away from her.

"Well the Labyrinth has always been growing, it could have picked up on some other nations and empires" she said as she frowned at the mural. Something in her blood made her want to destroy the mural but from all her training with Naruto she didn't let her instincts rule her.

They made their way to the end of the room when the room suddenly fixed itself and the two pathways closed off with large blue and red doors, both bolted with a large silver padlock.

There was then a large statue in-between the doors. It had two faces that jutted out of either side of his head. It was dressed like a New York City doorman: a long black overcoat, shiny shoes, and a black top-hat that somehow managed to stay on his wider than normal head.

The statue crumbled to reveal it was a real person.

"I don't like this" Thalia said as everyone nodded along.

"That's not very nice of you" the left face said as the right one glared "Like your one to talk!" it said before looking at Annabeth "Annabeth Chase, please step forward".

Thalia relied on her cloak to enter Sage Mode, resulting in her hair and eyes changing before she stepped in front of Annabeth "No! Name yourselves first before we do anything" she said as she glared at the two faced person.

She could feel negative emotions coming from the man but it would filter back and forth between the two faces so she didn't know which one for sure they were coming from. But all of her instincts were telling her not to trust this person.

"Fine, where were my manners" the left one said as the right one scoffed. "I am Janus, god of doorways, beginnings, endings and choices and you Miss Annabeth Chase must make your decision" both of the heads said in unison making Annabeth frown.

"I will get to you Perseus Jackson and Thalia Otsutsuki later" the right face said. "But now it is Annabeth's turn" he laughed in a creepy manner "Such fun!" He was passing a silver key from one hand to another as if to tease them.

Luke frowned as he looked behind them to see the way they came was closed with mosaics. He doubted any of them could make any dents in the Labyrinth, and frankly he didn't want to try.

"Shut up!" Thalia yelled "Let us through!" She did not trust this god and she wasn't about to let him get them into trouble. She activated her Sharingan and evolved it to its EMS form as she stared him down.

"She has to make a choice young demigod. You can't delay fate" the right one said as Thalia growled until Annabeth patted her back.

"I'm fine, I can do this" Annabeth said with a frown as Thalia frowned as well.

Thalia kept her eye trained on the two faced god, ready to burn him with her great-grandmother's flames if he did anything that warranted it.

"I...I choose..." Annabeth started to say until golden light came from behind the doors and into the room.

Janus raised his hands to shield his eyes. When the light died there was a woman standing at the fountain.

She was tall with bronze colored hair that reminded Percy of chocolate. It was braided in plaits with golden ribbons. She wore a simple white dress that still somehow looked stunning on her.

"Janus" she said with a frown "causing trouble again?"

"N-No Milady!" the right face of Janus stammered as the left one smiled and nodded "Yes!"

Percy chuckled "Way to betray yourself".

"Shut up!" the right face yelled making the woman frown.

"Excuse me?" she asked in a tone that made the god visibly shiver.

"Not to you Milady! I was talking to myself and the annoying son of Poseidon!" he stammered out.

"So be it" she said "You know very well that your visit is exceedingly too early. Her time has yet to come. So I will give you a choice" she said gaining an all too sweet smile "either you leave the heroes to me or I turn you into a door and break you down" she said in a way too sweet of tone.

"What kind of door? I'm hoping a French one, they let in so much light" the left one said with a smile as the right one looked pale.

"Shut up! Not you milady, my idiotic left side! Of course I'll leave. I was just doing my job. Having a little fun and offering choices" the right side said.

"Causing indecision and messing with the heroes of an all too important quest" the woman corrected. "Now be gone!" she yelled making Janus disappear using his silver key in his hand.

The woman then turned to them and smiled "Sorry about him, the minor gods are rebelling since they don't believe they get fair representation or a big enough role in the world" she said as Thalia got a clear look at her and frowned.

"Hera, what are you doing here?" she asked as she eased her eye out of the EMS state and hid it before Hera saw it. She didn't have any idea why the queen of Olympus was here in the first place and something told her it wasn't for any good reason.

"I came to help you all and save you from that annoying god Janus" she said as she smiled at them.

Thalia was still in Sage mode but strangely couldn't feel any negative emotions but she still didn't like Hera all too much.

"Please, come sit down, we can talk more" she said as she snapped her fingers making the table become brand new and clean as well as make it so the fountain was working. She waved her hand over the table making it cover itself in food and drinks.

Thalia was on guard but she still sat down. She wasn't her father, she didn't have protection against curses or the raw power to defeat gods, if anything she could handle a minor god, which Hera definitely was not a minor one.

"Grover honey use the napkin don't eat it" she said making Grover nod sheepishly and stop eating the napkin.

Luke wasn't eating anything as he was keeping an eye on Hera as she was closest to Annabeth. He didn't quite trust any gods outside of the few that were welcomed to Naruto's wedding.

Percy ate some of the food but he felt weird around Hera. She felt like she was acting all kind and motherly. He couldn't remember if she was the one who threw Hephaestus off Olympus or if that was Zeus.

"So why are you really here Hera? I doubt it's out of the kindness of your heart" Thalia said as she bit into one of the sandwiches.

Hera frowned a bit "I am here to help you all Thalia. I don't hate heroes as much as it seems" she said making them frown a bit. "I am here to help answer one wish of yours in this quest Annabeth" she said with a smile as she flicked her hand at her making Annabeth's hair clean and tidy up.

"What do you want in return?" Thalia asked as she stared down Hera. "You don't strike me as a goddess who helps just for the heck of it" she said as Hera frowned.

"Well I was hoping you'd tell me where your father went for those four months. Even if he is able to hide himself. I noticed as he went missing for four months so did Ares, Poseidon, Hermes, Hades, Artemis, Athena and Hestia all went missing as well" she said with a frown.

"Well Dad went off to do his own thing, maybe the gods did as well. There are things such as coincidences" Thalia said making Hera frown and very slightly narrow her eyes but only Thalia noticed it.

Hera turned back to Annabeth "So Annabeth, what do you wish for help with?" she asked with a smile

"U-Um…" Annabeth stammered as she looked incredibly nervous about talking to the queen of Olympus. "I would like a way to navigate the Labyrinth" she said as Hera smiled.

"Well that is easy, considering you already know, or at least young Thalia does" she said as she smiled and waved her hand over the table making all the food vanish in mist, table return to it's dust covered mess and the fountain returned to its broken state

"B-But you said you'd tell me, not say I know" Annabeth said with a bit of anger in her tone.

"Well I'm sure your mother would like it if you figured it out for your own" she said as she smiled uncaringly. She waved to them as she flashed away.

Instantly after Annabeth let out a frustrated yell "Ugh! She said she would tell me! Not some stupid cryptic message!" she yelled as she banged her head on the table in annoyance. "Why must the gods be so annoying!" she yells as she stands up.

"Relax Annie, I'm sure we will figure it out" Luke said as he rubbed her back as did Thalia.

"Is it me or did she seem fake?" Percy asked curious as he looked to the seat Hera was sitting in not too long ago.

Thalia, who was easing out of her Sage Mode, nodded along "Yes, she was masking her real emotions behind a veil of positive ones. If my dad was here he would've been able to see through it but oh well. We need to keep going. We'll figure out what she meant later" she said as everyone nodded.

They went off to the place where Janus use to be and looked at the paths.

"Which way should we go?" Luke asked as he looked down each path.

Grover took a sniff and looked terrified "Left! Definitely left" he said as he started to push them down the left path.

"What's wrong? Why left?" Annabeth asked as she looked to Grover.

"Something big is coming down the right path and no is" he paused to take another sniff before pushing them faster "coming after us!" he yelled as everyone started running.

"What can we do to slow it down!?" Percy yelled as they ran down the corridor. Lucky for them it was a straight path so far, no side breaks or twists.

"Fuinjutsu!" Annabeth yelled as she pulled out kunais with tags.

While Luke and Thalia were being taught in kenjutsu she had taken up the very rarely studied art of seals or Fuinjutsu like a fish to water. Considering it was an advanced art that needed steady hands and a creative mind it suited Annabeth perfectly.

She threw the kunais down the corridor and listened as they exploded and gravel was heard crumbling down. "That might help but keep running!" she yelled as they kept going.

The only bad thing about the corridor was it was a dead end.

"Crap what do we do!?" Grover said as he tried pushing the bolder out of the way.

"I don't think any of us could move it" Luke said with a frown as he drew his sword only to get stopped by Thalia.

"I can do this" she said as she activated her EMS eye. She knew this was her worst skill with her eye but it was a last resort type thing. Her dad told her not to use it in battle unless she was more skilled in it.

"Once I am done I need one of you to catch me as I will most likely pass out" she said as she took a deep breath and focused all her energy in her eye.

"**Susanno**!" she yelled out as she felt her body burn up. Her eye was special in the sense that she could summon a Susanno without both eyes. Shisui's eyes were very powerful in the sense he was able to do it with one eye and so was she since it was an Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan.

Her body was shrouded in a green aura as a skeleton arm started to form over her shoulder. This was the most she could do at the moment. A single arm or half a ribcage.

Once the arm was fully formed she grabbed the boulder blocking their path and started to move it out of the way. Sweat was pouring off her body "Everybody! Go now!" she yelled as they hurried in. She took a few more deep breaths as she had to ready herself. Moving with a Susanno was very difficult as since she wasn't skilled at using or forming one the second her main body moved it would start crumbling.

She nodded and dashed through the hole and started using the fading arm to push the boulder back in place just in time to block off the monster, which they all could hear it wailing from behind the boulder.

"Woo, just in the nick of time" Thalia said as she passed out, landing in Annabeth's arms and her head on her chest.

"Too close" Luke said as he looked around "So where exactly are we?" he asked as Grover frowned.

"I think we are in jail" he said as he ran a finger down the bar of their cell.

"No one drop the soap" Percy said trying to lighten the mood.

Everyone just looked at him blankly and shook their head.

"We need to find a way out of here" Annabeth said as she picked up Thalia only for Luke to take her and position her on his back.

"Lead the way Annie" he said as she nodded just as they heard another monstrous scream in the prison.

"Well that's just great" Percy said with a frown.

**-Chapter End-**

My poll will be ending on the 14th. If you haven't voted go to my profile and vote on it.

I felt I did really good in this chapter ^^ I showed both Naruto and Thalia's perspective as well as a bit of Hestia's.

Hera is a bit nicer but she is still sour around Thalia and dislikes that her subjects (other gods) went missing for four months. She doesn't know Hestia is pregnant yet as she rarely visits the hearth and the other gods that saw it were scared of Hestia's animals.

Thalia can use Susanno but it is incredibly difficult and very very draining. She can't summon a complete one nor even a tendonized arm alone.

Well I hope I did as well as I thought I did

Until next time

Rate and Review!

Buh-Bye!


End file.
